


А значит, мы движемся по кривой

by Yenshee



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood and Injury, First Time, Guilt, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Minor Violence, Past Sexual Abuse, Past polyamorous relationship, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Safewords, Self-Harm, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Statutory Rape, Swearing, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 78,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yenshee/pseuds/Yenshee
Summary: Тони Старк знает, что должен вести себя как наставник, как ответственный взрослый, направлять на путь истинный. Но если он едва справляется с собственными проблемами, то как же сможет помочь еще и Питеру Паркеру? При этом стараясь не замечать взгляды пацана, направленные на него.Однако ему никогда не удавалось поступать правильно.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark - Relationship, past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark - Relationship, referenced James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. Неприметный

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaScribbla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaScribbla/gifts).
  * A translation of [And So We Spiral](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502808) by [DaScribbla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaScribbla/pseuds/DaScribbla). 



«причины его поцеловать:

1\. потому что он красив;  
2\. потому что он попросил;  
3\. потому что он сказал: “я не боюсь тебя”, прежде чем добавить “пожалуйста”»  
Natalie Wee, «Да & Нет»

Тони Старк не умел ждать. Примерно десять минут он сидел в своём припаркованном на стоянке возле дома Ferrari: нога уже начала характерно дёргаться, что говорило о высшей степени нетерпения и скуки. Прохожие время от времени приостанавливались, разглядывая машину, но Тони предпочитал их игнорировать. Он ждал одного конкретного неторопливого жильца.

Взглянув на телефон, он перечитал последнее полученное сообщение.

**Спущусь через пару минут**

Тони принялся набирать ответ:

**старкопоезд покидает платформу, и ты на него не попадаешь**

Палец завис над кнопкой «Отправить», но какое-то движение на периферии зрения привлекло внимание. Пацан, увидев его машину, приветливо помахал, потом подошёл ближе, выглядя невероятно смущённым.

Тони разблокировал двери, и Питер скользнул внутрь. На нём были штаны цвета хаки, подпоясанные ремнём, рубашка на пуговицах. По лицу ясно, что он всю дорогу готовил какую-то речь.

— Что за событие? — приподняв бровь, спросил Тони, небрежно потянув за воротник своего поло, намекая на внешний вид Питера.

— Я сказал, что иду на собеседование по поводу стажировки, — натянуто улыбнулся Питер. Тони завёл мотор. — Вообще-то, чувствую себя немного не в своей тарелке. Мэй так обрадовалась.

— Хочу заметить, что я бы с удовольствием тебя нанял. Эта твоя липкая фигня заслуживает по меньшей мере гранта. Так что алиби вполне оправдано, — ответил Тони. — Если кто спросит, будем придерживаться этой версии. — Он искоса взглянул на Паркера, выезжая со стоянки. — Неплохо выглядишь, кстати.

— Вы шутите? Повезло, что не заставила напялить галстук.

Губы Тони дрогнули в улыбке.

— Послушаем AC/DC?

Питер пожал плечами. Тони включил айпод.

***

— Так что там с Чувачком-паучком? — спросил Старк пятнадцать минут спустя. Они сидели за дальним угловым столиком ресторана. Окружающие слишком громко болтали, у Тони создавалось впечатление, что хотя бы четверть из них — репортёры. — Как он поживает?

— _Ти_ ше! — прошипел Питер, положив на тарелку целёхонький сэндвич. — Я… с-слышал, что он вроде как в большой опасности. Его ищут.

Тони замер с наполовину засунутым в рот бутербродом.

— Тебе сколько вообще?

Питер заёрзал на стуле, явно ощетинившись и что-то бормоча себе под нос.

— Что ты там лепечешь?

— Я сказал: в декабре будет шестнадцать.

Он немного откусил от сэндвича, старательно прожевал и с явной неохотой проглотил, вновь положив бутерброд на тарелку.

— Питер Паркер, прошу прощения за свой французский, но какого _хера_? — Пацан непонимающе воззрился на него. — _Бросай_ это дело. Закончи сначала школу. Пусть твоя тыква созреет хоть немного, прежде чем тебе геройствовать.

— Но я не хочу бросать! — Питер надул нижнюю губу, с потрохами выдавая свой возраст. — Я помогаю людям. Ну и, не знаю, это даже весело? И страшно, конечно. А ещё… — Он махнул рукой. — Не хочу останавливаться. Кстати, — добавил он, явно пытаясь перевести разговор в иное русло. — Почему мы едим в Subway?

— М? О, ненавижу еду для богачей, — невнятно ответил Тони. — Но если серьёзно, — продолжил он, — у тебя вся жизнь впереди. Уж поверь, если продолжишь в том же духе, однажды проснёшься и поймёшь, что пролетело уже десятилетие, а тебе бы хотелось… не знаю… ремонтом домов заниматься. — Он помолчал и добавил: — Но время уже прошло. Что-то типа того.

Питер скомкал салфетку, потом разгладил её. И делал так, пока та не превратилась в труху. Однако он неотрывно смотрел на Тони, и взгляд был более проницательным, чем когда-либо.

— Так и с вами случилось? — наконец спросил он. Тони откусил от бутерброда и ничего не ответил. — То есть вы разве не спасаете жизни? — добавил Питер настойчиво. На лице отражалось смущение, будто все услышанные им слова никак не вязались с его картиной мира.

Тони вынул из сэндвича салатный лист.

— Допустим.

На стол упала тень. Подняв взгляд, Старк увидел юношу, лицо которого было покрыто веснушками, под носом пробивались редкие усики. Он держал в руках блокнот и ручку.

— С каких пор в Subway появились официанты? — спросил Тони.

— О, э… Я не… Я просто хотел попросить автограф? — Он протянул Тони блокнот. — Это для моей девушки, она вон там сидит; ваша большая фанатка, — он запинался.

Тони перевёл взгляд в ту сторону, куда указывал парень. За столом сидела симпатичная латиноамериканка, густо раскрасневшаяся и не отрывающая взор от телефона.

— Как её зовут?

— Ида.

Тони расписался в блокноте и вернул его.

— С наилучшими пожеланиями, — сказал он и, понизив голос, добавил: — О, и позволь дать совет. В следующий раз отведи её в Panera.

Парень что-то испуганно и неразборчиво промямлил и попятился. Тони взглянул на Питера, который сосредоточенно жевал сэндвич, что напомнило ему вид смущённой Иды.

— С вами такое часто? — наконец спросил Питер.

— Э, ну да.

— Ого.

***

— Ого, — с нескрываемым благоговением Питер оглядывал вестибюль базы Мстителей. — И тут вы… Здесь вы все…

— Агась.

Питер тихонько присвистнул.

— Так… чем вы тут вообще занимаетесь? Я, конечно, читал всякое в интернете, но, как мне кажется, там полная ерунда… Господи боже, как же всё-таки круто!

Тони усмехнулся столь необузданному восторгу.

— Может, начнём с лаборатории?

— Чёрт возьми, да!

***

По просьбе Тони Питер принёс костюм. Старк растянул штанину обеими руками, рассматривая, как свет падает через спандекс.

— Клянусь, я его стирал вчера, — сказал Питер. Он сидел на стойке у раковины: рубашка выправлена из штанов, пуговицы сверху расстёгнуты.

— К сожалению, он тебя особо не защищает, — сказал Тони. — У меня не было времени лучше его оснастить.

Питер махнул рукой.

— Ничего страшного, правда, — ответил он. — Костюм и так крутой. То есть кевлар был бы кстати, но мне нужно оставаться манёвренным.

— …и иметь возможность ползать по стенам, — добавил Тони. — Точно. Однако я хочу ещё над ним поработать. Мне так будет спокойнее. По крайней мере, буду уверен, что если в тебя _выстрелят_ , то ты не погибнешь от пуль.

— Но ведь у меня есть исцеляющий фактор, — оборонительно ответил Питер.

— И он не отменяет того факта, что пули способны сделать _охерительно_ больно, Паркер.

Питер сурово взглянул на него в ответ.

— Вы что же, думаете, что я неспособен этого вынести?

Тони улыбнулся себе под нос, сильнее растягивая костюм.

— Кэпу ты бы понравился, — ответил он. Господи, лодыжка почти истёрлась. Костюм правда пора модернизировать.

Когда Питер вновь подал голос, тон его звучал неуверенно:

— Я давно хотел спросить… Что же случилось? Весь мир вам в рот заглядывал, а потом…

Старк застонал и положил костюм на стол, скрестив руки на груди.

— Если вкратце: каждый хотел по-своему, а логику включить забыли, — ответил Тони. — Все мы так или иначе облажались. — Он не хотел поднимать тему того, что Стив бросил всё ради человека, убившего его родителей. Пацан и без этой информации прекрасно обойдётся. — Пусть это послужит тебе уроком, — добавил он полушутливо. — Работать в команде порой безумно тяжело.

— Тогда… — Питер скривил губы. — Кто теперь настоящий Мститель?

— Вопрос хороший, когда я узнаю ответ — ты будешь первый, кому я его сообщу. — Тони ткнул пальцем в костюм. — Отходя от темы: когда гоняешься за плохими парнями, что у них обычно с собой? — Питер бросил на него озадаченный взор. — В ход идут кулаки, АК-47 или что?

— М-м… Да всякое бывает.

Тони нахмурился от столь легкомысленного отношения Питера к такому серьёзному вопросу собственной безопасности. Похоже, пацан не собирался прислушиваться ни к одному предостережению, которое мог дать ему Старк.

— Ладненько, — наконец сказал он. — Как думаешь, сможешь воздержаться от спасения мира неделю или около того, пока буду с ним возиться?

Питер склонил голову набок.

— А побыстрее нельзя?

— То есть ты отказываешься от пуленепробиваемого костюма?

— Да ладно?! — Паркер выглядел так, будто ему сообщили, что Рождество в этом году празднуют в день его рождения. — То есть вы имеете в виду прям вот _по-настоящему_ пуленепробиваемого? Матерь божья. Вы правда сможете такой сделать? То есть да, конечно сможете, но я имею в виду: вы уже точно знаете — как именно? Потому что я люблю науку и… То есть не хотелось бы, чтобы вы подумали, что пытаюсь украсть ваши идеи или типа того… но мне бы очень хотелось поучаствовать…

Тони взмахом руки подозвал Питера к себе, тот с готовностью спрыгнул со стойки.

— Ну-ка глянь, юный падаван, — сказал он, поднимая штанину костюма. — Спандекс сильно переоценён, но этот самый качественный. — Питер кивнул, внимательно рассматривая ткань. — Думаю, что смогу найти способ укрепить его титановыми пластинами или чем-то подобным, одновременно сохранив лёгким, чтобы ты по-прежнему мог летать на своей паутине, — Тони пожал плечами. — Придётся подбирать вслепую, но в итоге, уверен, всё получится. Жаль, что Роджерс забрал весь вибраниум, когда сбежал со своим бойфрендом куда подальше, чтобы чпокаться в тишине и спокойствии, ну или чем они там занимаются… — Последнее предложение он добавил вполголоса, но по тому, как Питер вскинул голову, стало ясно, что его услышали.

— Погодите-ка… Вы что… Капитан Америка… Капитан Америка что, _гомосексуал_?! — На лице Питера отражалось недоверие и восторг.

Тони удивлённо поднял бровь.

— В некотором смысле.

— То есть вы хотите сказать, что Капитан _Америка_ … квир¹?

Тони весело глянул на Питера.

— Ты как?

Питер подтянул к себе стул и медленно опустился на него, глядя на Тони огромными глазами.

— Я и понятия не имел… Ну то есть вы, например, и не скрываете свои предпочтения, но я не предполагал, что в команде Мстителей есть _ещё_ меньшинства!

— Ну, — поспешил напомнить Тони, — «команда _Мстителей_ » довольно растяжимое понятие в наши дни.

— Да, хорошо, но был кто-то ещё?

— Скажем так, нет ничего невозможного, — ответил Тони, криво усмехаясь. — Что такое?

Питер вдруг покраснел.

— Не знаю… — Он смущённо провёл рукой по волосам. — Просто… С тех пор как я стал заниматься супергеройством, то думал, что рано или поздно стану Мстителем и буду единственным _не таким_ парнем, но теперь… это просто… вау. — И, прежде чем Тони успел придумать, что можно на это ответить, Питер добавил: — А между Мстителями были когда-нибудь, ну… интрижки?

Старк склонил голову к плечу и прищурился, раздумывая, как бы ответить.

— Что за внезапный интерес? — наконец спросил он. Питер пожал плечами.

— Ну не знаю… Вы ведь наверняка в курсе, как люди вокруг шутят про вас с Кэпом.

Тони откашлялся и выпрямился.

— Да, слышал краем уха.

Одно дело — странная стёбная статья в Buzzfeed об их _бромансе_ ² — или как там дети теперь это называют: кто-то (как подозревал Тони — Клинт) распечатал и разрисовал её маленькими сердечками, прикрепив на холодильник. И все только посмеялись. Но совсем другое — тот недавний заголовок в бульварной газетёнке, гласивший неоновыми буквами «Голубки раскурлыкались». Слишком скоро они начали бередить раны. Если б Пеппер была здесь, то обязательно заставила бы этих уродов изменить название. Однако сам Тони просто проигнорировал выпад.

Он отогнал эти мрачные мысли и фыркнул.

— Уж поверь, по телеку все выглядят шикарно, но стоит пообщаться поближе — понимаешь, какие же они придурки. Вот, например, Чёрная Вдова. Отличная баба, в команду вписалась великолепно и всё такое, но у неё есть привычка просматривать _ради прикола_ записи с видеокамер. Спустя какое-то время начинаешь ощущать себя в мире Оруэлла³. Типа — «Большой брат следит за тобой».

— О, — Питер медленно кивнул, переваривая услышанное. — Странно узнавать о любимых супергероях такие вещи, — добавил он. — То есть Чёрная Вдова не… не совсем моя любимая… Ну она крутая, но…

— И кто же был твоим фаворитом?

— Халк, — выпалил Питер. — Радиация. Я чувствую, что мы похожи.

— Не сомневаюсь. — И ещё один друг канул в неизвестность.

Некоторое время они молчали. Потом Тони взглянул на часы: 2:55. Он хлопнул ладонью по стойке.

— Что ж, Паучок. Пора бы тебе домой, а то тётя начнёт обзванивать морги.

Питер поднялся и потянулся.

— Э… А вы можете взять менее приметную машину? — спросил он, на что Тони одарил его «оскорблённым» взглядом.

— Чем тебе машина не угодила, Паркер?

— Нет, она крутая, правда, — быстро ответил Питер. — Просто не хочу, чтобы люди вокруг начали задаваться вопросом, почему меня повсюду возит Железный человек. Я хочу оставаться неприметным.

Тони задержал на нём долгий взор.

— Многовато переживаний из-за подобной ерунды, не находишь? — в конце концов спросил Старк.

Питер не встречался с ним взглядом — просто теребил костюм и кусал губу. Но в итоге прерывисто кивнул. С такого ракурса легче было заметить тёмные круги под глазами и царапину на виске, едва прикрытую волосами. Что-то в груди сдавило, через мгновение Тони распознал вину.

— Давай тогда возьмём такси? — предложил он.

Питер вновь кивнул:

— Спасибо.

Они почти уже вышли, когда пацан резко затормозил.

— Что?

— Просто… такое странное чувство внутри. Оставляю костюм здесь… А сам будто голый.

Тони хотел ободряюще прикоснуться к его плечу, но передумал, скрестив на груди руки и прислонившись к дверному косяку.

— Тебе не нужен костюм, чтобы делать мир лучше, пацан, — подметил он.

— Да, — согласился Питер. — Но с ним гораздо легче. — Вздохнув и пожевав губу, он продолжил: — Если случается что-то, что ты мог бы предотвратить…

— Да, но подобные мысли тебя с ума сведут. Ты не можешь спасти всех, Питер.

На это пацан ничего не ответил, рассеянно глядя в пол. Тони узнал отблеск неприятных воспоминаний, настигающих в самый неожиданный момент. Он осторожно коснулся его плеча, отчего Питер подпрыгнул, воззрившись на него.

— Всё нормально?

— Да. Просто… Э… Всё хорошо.

Тони смотрел на него ещё какое-то время, слегка нахмурившись, потом кивнул.

— Тогда идём. — Он взъерошил волосы Питера, но тот быстро увернулся, и Тони фыркнул. — Отвезём тебя домой.

***

В такси они ехали молча, Питер смотрел на проносящиеся мимо здания, Тони делал вид, что читал сообщения в телефоне (полученные несколько дней назад). Несколько от Роуди и одно, кто бы мог подумать, от Пеппер: **«Если захочешь поговорить, готова выслушать»**. Ага, конечно. Ни за что. Тони больше не собирался втягивать её в эту неразбериху.

Они подъехали к дому Питера. Тот настоял, что сам должен дать водителю чаевые, выгребая последнюю мелочь из карманов. Когда Паркер уже вылез, Тони позвал:

— Эй.

Питер повернулся и наклонился к нему, выжидательно глядя огромными глазами.

— Мистер Старк?..

— Как у тебя со сном?

На мгновение пацан смущённо нахмурился, потом пожал плечами.

— Ну… нормально? — наконец ответил он после слишком долгого молчания и направился через парковку к многоквартирному дому. Тони откинулся на сиденье, вздохнув.

Лжец лжеца видит издалека.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Квир — собирательный термин, используемый для обозначения сексуальных и гендерных меньшинств.  
> ² Броманс — нежные несексуальные дружественные отношения между двумя или более мужчинами.  
> ³ Джордж О́руэлл — британский писатель. Тони делает отсылку к его роману-антиутопии «1984», в котором каждый гражданин находился под постоянным наблюдением властей, которых олицетворяет т.н. «Большой брат».


	2. Извороты

**хватит трындеть, признай уже, что не справляешься так уж хорошо, как утверждаешь**

Питер долго выдохнул и упал на подушки, размышляя, что правильнее: пошутить насчёт операции или просто ответить серьёзно. И вечно у него с этим проблемы. Как и с тем, о скольких травмах, полученных на _подработке_ , стоит оповещать Мэй (одно дело парочка синяков, совсем другое — сломанное ребро; приходилось импровизировать). В этот раз он решил нападать.

**Вы и сами не справляетесь**

**Не думайте, что я не вижу**

  
Ответ пришёл за секунды. Неужели Тони Старку, известному бизнесмену и филантропу, действительно так скучно, что не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как сидеть и переписываться с Питером (не то чтобы он жаловался — наоборот, был очень даже рад)?

**мы сейчас не обо мне**

**Сюрприз-сюрприз**

  
**эй**

**не отходи о темы**

**что происходит**

Питер крепко задумался и отложил айфон последней модели, стоящий гораздо дороже, чем он мог себе позволить. Старк вручил ему смартфон без предисловий. Питер взял без вопросов. Не принято смотреть дарёному коню в зубы и всё такое. Да и Мэй была вне себя от радости, потому что в него встроен инженерный калькулятор: очередной требуемый школой гаджет, который она должна была приобрести.

О’кей.

Питер вроде как считался умным малым… даже ботаником, но ведь это одно и то же, верно? За всю школьную жизнь ему ещё не задали вопроса, на который он бы не ответил, но руку поднимал редко. Неважно: он был умным и обычно, как правило, поступал верно.

Поэтому имел право сглупить по-крупному хоть раз в жизни.

Даже если… эта глупость за пределами того, что он обычно вытворял. _Если ничего не предпринять_ , шептало ему подсознание, _то навсегда останешься в болоте разочарования, отчаяния и бессонных ночей…_ Пусть они _уже_ и стали привычны.

Питер зашёл так далеко, что даже статус отношений в соцсетях ото всех скрыл, чтобы самому себе доказать, что его мечты несбыточны. И, к своему ужасу, обнаружил, что Тони Старк вновь пополнил ряды завидных холостяков Америки.

Будто весь мир решил над ним поиздеваться.

Потому что, чёрт возьми, человек, о котором ты годами мечтал, которому поклонялся, обычно не появляется просто так на пороге квартиры без приглашения (сказал он себе). И — да, конечно, Питер иногда совершал глупости, но сам-то не был тупым. Ну не считал себя таковым, по крайней мере.

Никогда и ни за что желаемого не случится. И он это понимал. Прекрасно осознавал.

Что, однако, не означало, что ему нельзя фантазировать. И время от времени притворяться, что Старк писал, не только чтобы проверить, не убился ли Питер на очередном патруле, а просто потому, что хотел с кем-то поговорить. Паркеру порой даже казалось, что он ощущал его запах на одежде.

И это самое ужасное.

— Питер, привет, я дома!

Паркер вновь потянулся к смартфону, но потом передумал и пошёл на кухню к Мэй, которая высвобождала волосы из тугого пучка. Сейчас она временно работала в каком-то убогом офисе в центре города и всем сердцем его ненавидела. Обычно Мэй в подробностях рассказывала ужасные истории, произошедшие с ней за день, которые Питер слушал с неподдельным интересом, однако в последнее время он всё чаще отвлекался на свои мысли. Если честно, они возвращали его к каждой горизонтальной поверхности, попавшейся ему на глаза на базе, а ещё — к мягким сидениям одного конкретного Ferrari.

Да уж, просто пятьдесят оттенков неправильного, что и говорить. Ну, по крайней мере, надежда в нём не умирала.

— Сегодня закажем еду, не против? — спросила Мэй, упав в кресло.

— Да, — невпопад ответил Питер, прислонившись бедром к стойке. Мэй одарила его быстрым взглядом.

— Ты как, ничего?

— Да, — сказал Питер, опустив взор.

— Знаешь, — начала Мэй, и Паркер моментально внутренне собрался, потому что у тёти вновь был _этот тон_. — Если захочешь о чём-то поговорить, то я _всегда_ рядом. Ты ведь это понимаешь?

— Конечно, — ответил Питер. — Но со мной всё нормально. И не о чем говорить.

— Ты уверен? — подняла она бровь. — Сегодня мне в обед звонил Палмер. Твои оценки по биологии…

— Тригонометрии, — поправил Питер.

— Да, по ней. Всё время путаю. Так вот, он звонил сказать, что ты, цитирую, «на волосок от _C_ с минусом». Объяснишь, что это значит?

Питер неловко переступил с ноги на ногу. Правда в том, что между попытками спасти всех и каждого, скрыть травмы — как физические, так и эмоциональные, — полноценно поспать, а ещё игнорировать тот ужас, что творился с его личной жизнью, школьные занятия как-то отошли на второй план. Но по понятным причинам он не мог рассказать всего этого Мэй.

— Просто немного отвлёкся на другие дела, — ответил он расплывчато.

— Ты уверен, что проблем не будет?

— Да… А то, что было пару недель назад, это… единичный случай.

Мэй многозначительно кивнула, словно хотела сказать больше, но пока пожалела Питера, решив больше не мучить.

— Выберешь ресторан?

— Конечно! — облегчённо воскликнул он, потянувшись к её телефону, но замер, когда тётя вновь заговорила:

— Питер, я никогда насильно не заставляла тебя разговаривать по душам, но тебе не кажется, что порой это просто необходимо?

— Что именно?

— Если тебя что-то гложет, поговори со мной… или не со мной, — пояснила Мэй. — Можно подобрать более подходящие уши… Я просто не хочу, чтобы у тебя возникло ощущение, что нужно что-то скрывать или притворяться, что ты переносишь обстоятельства лучше, чем на самом деле.

Поначалу чувство вины и паранойя Питера закричали ему, что тётя узнала о его двойной жизни и пыталась вывести на чистую воду, заставить признаться. Потом понял, что она имела в виду совсем другое.

— Это всё из-за Бена? — Она избегала смотреть Питеру в глаза. — Прошло уже полгода, — добавила Мэй. — Знаю, что нам какое-то время было очень тяжело. Но я в курсе, что ты снова перестал спать нормально…

— Слушай, мы всё равно не можем позволить себе оплатить психотерапевта, так что — без обид — к чему этот разговор?

— Я просто волнуюсь о тебе, Питер, ты слишком тихий к последнее время и…

— Эй, не хочу перебивать, но давай вот это закажем? — он ткнул в телефон. Да, это было грубо, и при других обстоятельствах Мэй отругала бы за подобное поведение, но сейчас она, по-видимому, решила просто не обострять.

***

Позже вечером в середине второй серии «Доктора Хауса», когда тайскую еду уже доставили и та стояла, дымясь, на столе, Питер молчаливо выскользнул из гостиной в свою спальню, чтобы проверить смартфон. Три СМС-ки: одна автоматическая, предупреждающая о тесте на следующей неделе. Две других от Старка.

**питер**

**извороты тут не помогут**

Питер глубоко вздохнул и сел на кровать, не включая в комнате свет. Экран светил слишком ярко для его чувствительных глаз: он словно оплеуху получил. К своему ужасу, Питер понял, что уже подумывал открыться Старку: _«Эй, да, ты был прав. Я кое-что видел полгода назад и с тех пор не могу уснуть. К тому же мне по-прежнему снятся кошмары о событиях в Германии. А, и для протокола мне бы очень хотелось, чтоб ты пришёл ко мне и засосал от души, но, эй, пожалуй, на этом настаивать не стану. Такое решение ты должен принять самостоятельно»_.

Если бы.

**Всё норм.**

**С чего бы мне врать.**

  
**да ну нах?**

**по тебе можно диплом защищать на тему бессонницы**

**плюс явно присутствует остаточная паранойя**

**и, по правде сказать, один твой внешний вид вызывает у меня беспокойство**

Питер хотел ответить саркастично и умно, но на ум ничего не шло.

**Я в порядке**

  
_Ооо да. Можно было бы и поубедительнее, Паркер._

Старк ответил незамедлительно.

**ой, ради бога**

Экран вновь вспыхнул — теперь Старк ему звонил. Питер закрыл дверь в комнату и ответил как можно тише:

— Нельзя так поступать, — прошипел он, не дожидаясь, когда Старк заговорит.

— _Почему, чем ты занят?_ — Вопрос прозвучал совершенно неуместно.

— Смотрю телек с Мэй и ужинаю? Я не могу на ваши звонки отвечать постоянно!

_— Питер, ты в порядке?_

— По телеку показывают «Доктора Хауса», Хью Лори вот-вот от души простебёт веганов, пожалуйста, давайте побыстрее?

— _Ну что ж_. — Питер услышал усмешку в голосе и невольно улыбнулся в ответ. Он рухнул на кровать, зарывшись горящим лицом в покрывало. — _Серьёзно, пацан. Врёшь ты ужасно_.

— Ну и что? — это было так по-детски. Питеру захотелось швырнуть телефон об стену или, может быть, самого себя.

_— А то, что я знаю, в чём выражается посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство, и оно у тебя цветёт буйным цветом, Паркер._

— А вас почему это так волнует?

_— Потому что я рядом, и учитывая, что должен быть ответственным взрослым…_

— Чё, блин?

_— Слушай, я сказал, что «должен», но не утверждал, что хорош в этом._

— Вот это уже ближе к истине.

_— Не дерзи мне, Паркер. У тебя проблема, и я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что, ну… если тебе нужно с кем-то поговорить…_

— «Не стесняйся и приходи»? — сухо закончил Питер, закатив глаза. Уже дважды за день. Ему определённо следует получше скрывать своё состояние.

_— Точно подмечено._

— Питер? — позвала Мэй из гостиной. — Питер, а ну быстро сюда, а то съем твою порцию!

— Слушайте, мне нужно идти, — ещё тише сказал Питер. — Пишите СМС, ладно? Я правда не могу постоянно разговаривать.

— _Ладно_ , — нетерпеливо согласился Старк. — _Но если что-то случится, пообещай, что обратишься за помощью хоть к кому-нибудь?_

— Напомните, почему это для вас так важно?

— _Потому что у меня было ПТСР очень длительный период, я знаю, как действовать, в отличие от тебя_. — Повисло молчание, потом Старк продолжил говорить, да так складно, будто репетировал эту речь: — _Я понимаю, что ты считаешь, что непобедим или типа того, но сейчас нужно сбавить обороты и начать к себе прислушиваться. Нужно о себе позаботиться, Питер. Иначе однажды может прилететь такая ответка, что не обрадуешься_.

И снова у Питера возникло ощущение, что Старк скрывал гораздо больше, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Питер кивнул с закрытыми глазами, прежде чем вспомнить, что его не видели.

— Хорошо.

— Питер, ты всю серию пропустишь!

Он зажал ладонью микрофон.

— Уже иду! — И снова в трубку: — Мне нужно идти. Но всё наладится, обещаю.

Несколько секунд слышался лишь статический шум, потом Старк раздражённо вздохнул.

— _Ладно_ , — наконец выдал он. — _Ладно, сладких снов_.

— Сладких. — Звонок оборвался, Питер кинул смартфон на кровать. Голова кружилась так, будто он слишком быстро поднялся на ноги. Этот всего лишь дружеский совет, какие учителя дают ученикам, Питеру показался таким же пьянящим, как хорошие духи или французский поцелуй.

В задумчивом настроении он пошёл в гостиную.

***

Той же ночью Питер лежал под одеялом, разглядывая ярко-белую страничку сайта Mango, ослепительно бьющую по глазам в темноте (он пытался выучить немецкий — раз уж у него бессонница, то нужно извлекать из этого хоть какую-то пользу). На ум вдруг пришло, как Старк сказал, что он не умеет врать, и невольно возник вопрос: догадывался ли он о его чувствах? Питер надеялся, что нет.

— _Wie geht’s? | Как дела?_ (нем.) — бодро выдал бот на сайте.

Всю жизнь Питеру говорили, что у него всё на лбу написано. Но с тех пор, как началась «подработка» (как любил он называть патрули), оставалось надеяться, что его покер-фейс стал более убедительным. И всё же работать народным мстителем одно, а вот скрывать пылающие страстные чувства — совсем другое. И в этом случае Питер не думал, что ему удалось оставить всё в секрете.

 _— Mir geht’s gut! | Хорошо!_ (нем.)

Почему у него вечно всё не как у людей: не мог влюбиться в кого-то более доступного, как сверстники? Люди, которых вы боготворите, вообще-то не должны появляться в вашей жизни! Это против правил и явно нарушает какие-то законы Вселенной.

Веки отяжелели. Питер уронил голову, но, ударившись щекой о кулак, вновь вскинулся. Бот на сайте издевательски угрюмым голосом сообщил: _«Mir geht’s nicht gut | Не слишком хорошо»_ (нем.). Однако Паркер едва его расслышал, пытаясь унять колотившееся сердце.

_Ты в своей комнате в Квинсе и не умираешь. Всё нормально. Нормально. Нормально. Нормально._

Когда вновь удалось взглянуть на смартфон, там уже висело новое сообщение от Старка.

**поболтаем, если не спишь?**

Питер вздохнул и быстро набрал ответ.

**Привет**   
****

**попался**

**Не попался бы, если б проигнорировал сообщение**   
****

**будто ты мог просто меня проигнорить** , — ответил Старк.

Питер втянул носом воздух, но, прежде чем успел запаниковать, пришло ещё одно сообщение:

**если хочешь поговорить…**

С трудом сглотнув, Питер, не давая себе время на раздумья, отправил сразу несколько сообщений:

**Ладно**

**Не люблю спать — у меня кошмары**

**На той неделе удалось урвать всего пять часов**

**Понимаю, что не следует сейчас геройствовать, но не хочу останавливаться тк только так могу чувствовать хоть какой-то контроль**

**С вами такое тоже было?**

Очень, очень долго не приходило никакого ответа, Питер вздохнул и принялся печатать извинения, но не успел отправить, потому что Старк опередил его.

**прости, что втянул тебя в эту х. не следовало**

**Всё нормально!!!** — быстро ответил Питер. — **Не в этом проблема!!!**  
 ****

**ага, когда в дело идёт столько восклицательных знаков, об искренности говорить не стоит**

**тебе нужна помощь**

**Но вы ведь тоже не спите**   
****

**да, но я не утверждал, что со мной всё ок**

**напиши, когда занятия заканчиваются в понедельник**

**хочу переговорить с глазу на глаз**

Питер даже не стал задавать уточняющих вопросов.

**15\. Где вы будете?**   
****

**неподалёку**

**кст белый шум помогает от бессонницы**

**сделай погромче, чтоб не слышать мыслей, и просто дыши**

**оставь свет, если нужно**

**если сон не придёт — не страшно, не мучай себя**

**ты тут?**

**Да**

**Спасибо**

Советы были неплохими, но Питер так и не уснул: вместо этого прокручивал их беседу, читая снова и снова, пока мозг наконец не сдался и не погрузил его в лёгкую тревожную дрёму.


	3. Поспи

Пацан правда выглядел уставшим. Тони подобрал его в паре кварталов от школы. Они сидели на заднем сиденье такси, которое удалось поймать. Питер на ходу засыпал.

— Так о чём конкретно вы хотели поговорить?

— О твоей бессоннице, — ответил Тони. — Тебе многому предстоит научиться. Все эти твои полёты на… — Он замолчал, с опаской взглянув на водителя. — Всё это очень забавно, но, уж поверь, вернётся к тебе сторицей и будет преследовать ещё очень долго.

— Клянусь, я уже слышал от вас примерно восемь разных вариаций одной и той же мысли.

— Не нужно сарказма, Паркер. — Старк повернулся к водителю: — Остановите здесь.

***

Они купили кофе в Starbucks и сидели на скамейке. Сначала Питер поспешно выбрал самый дешёвый напиток в меню, но Тони удалось его уболтать заказать что-нибудь подороже, настояв, что всё оплатит. Теперь оба потягивали эспрессо.

— Ты неважно выглядишь, — сказал Тони. Питер склонил набок голову, потирая затылок, и ничего не ответил. — У тебя синяки под глазами размером с Луну, пацан, — продолжил он. — Меня не обманешь.

— Как продвигается работа над костюмом? — резко спросил Питер. Тони кинул на него взгляд, в ответ пацан посмотрел столь угрюмо и упрямо, как могли только молодые люди до двадцати пяти.

— Прекрасно, — наконец сдался Тони, вздохнув. — Возможно, я даже разработал для тебя новый тип ткани, название которому сам придумаешь. Не знаю, как можно обозвать титано-кевларо-спандексовый гибрид. — Питер криво усмехнулся и отпил немного кофе, глядя вдаль. По улице с рёвом проносились машины. — Обещай мне вот что, — добавил Тони. — _Обещай_ , что, когда наденешь его, найдёшь способ полностью изничтожить эту надоедливую песню Sia, играющую из каждой щели.

Наконец Питер рассмеялся, но по-прежнему на него не смотрел.

— Вы уже закончили? — спросил он.

— Сделал всё, что мог.

По правде говоря, Тони будет скучать по работе над этим проектом; хорошо было иметь нечто, что заставляло шевелить мозгами и занимало руки. Помогало перестать предполагать, что сказала бы Пеппер о том и об этом, ведь подобные мысли лишь глубже загоняли его в яму самобичевания. Ну вы знаете: «Будь она тут…»

— Можем заскочить ко мне, забрать костюм, если хочешь.

— Конечно. — Питер явно подавил зевок. — Простите.

— Не тебе тут стоит извиняться, пацан. Прости _ты_ меня.

— Я уже говорил. Всё случилось ещё до вашего появления. Да и потом, — он пожал плечами, — я ведь сам согласился, так что вина тут на обоих в равной мере.

— Тебе пятнадцать. Мне не следовало вообще просить о чем-либо.

— Да всё _нормально_ , о’кей? — Питер тряхнул головой. — Я даже не считаю это какой-то проблемой, честно, уже привык функционировать в подобном ритме, понимаете?

— Природой не задумано, чтобы человеческое тело так работало, — сказал Тони. — И, будем честны, если ты спишь меньше — скольких там? Ах да — пяти часов в неделю, тебе не следует мотаться между зданиями на паутине.

Питер застонал и отпил ещё кофе.

— Вы прям как Мэй говорите, — ответил он. — Она постоянно пытается развести меня на откровения.

— Ну и молодец.

— Нет, вы не поняли. Не каждый может встать на трибуну и объявить всему миру, что живёт двойной жизнью.

— Однако ты сказал, что проблемы начались ещё до Германии.

— Да, ещё до событий в Германии мой график сна сбился. Я уже говорил.

Тони склонил голову набок.

— Что же случилось с тобой до Германии? Научные тесты, домашка по математике, декатлон, что ещё? Только не говори, что однажды встал с кровати и просто решил, что теперь у тебя будет такой образ жизни. Так _не бывает_.

Питер уставился себе под ноги. Скрестив лодыжки, беспокойно барабанил пальцами по картонному стаканчику. И молчал.

— Ладно, _не говори_ мне, — сказал Тони. — Но поверь, Питер. — Пацан на мгновение поднял взор, услышав своё имя, но так и не встретился с ним взглядом. — Тебе не обязательно переживать это в одиночку. Не такое. Понятно, что к тёте ты не пойдёшь, но мне хотелось бы думать, что раз ты однажды позволил похитить себя в Европу, значит по крайней мере доверяешь достаточно, чтобы поговорить. Повторяю, в одиночку переносить всё не лучшая затея.

Питер, казалось, задумался.

— А вы с кем разговаривали? — наконец сказал он. — Ведь у вас были похожие проблемы.

— О, у меня целая группа поддержки была. Большинство, конечно, сейчас в международном розыске, но, знаешь, никто ведь не идеален.

Губы Питера дрогнули.

— Тогда я подумаю над вашим предложением, — ответил он. — А теперь поехали за костюмом? Хочу вернуться домой до шести.

***

Было что-то очаровательное в том, как вёл себя Питер, оказавшись в лаборатории. Пока Тони копался в шкафу, где оставил костюм, ему удавалось краем глаза наблюдать за пацаном, как он с неким удивлением водил ладонью по стойке из нержавеющей стали.

— И _вуаля_.

Тони бросил в него костюм, наблюдая за реакцией.

— Как пушинка! — воскликнул Питер, растягивая рукава на пробу.

— Ага. Он не совсем виброустойчивый, но если кто-то ударит или упадёшь, то синяк должен образоваться несильный.

— Клёво!

Тони какое-то время смотрел, как Питер продолжал растягивать в разные стороны ткань, потом, поймав себя на этом, поспешил заняться вешалками в шкафу.

— Кстати, — бросил он через плечо, — ты подумал насчёт стажировки у меня?

— Что? О, но ведь она только для выпускников? — Питер уселся на стол, разложив костюм на коленях.

Тони закрыл шкаф и прислонился к двери плечом.

— Не-а, есть подразделение для всех классов старшей школы. Заполнишь заявку на стипендию от государства и, если подойдёшь по требованиям, получишь письмо на электронку.

Питер кивнул, на лице отразилось замешательство, будто он исчерпал все темы для разговора. Они неловко молчали. Нога пацана непроизвольно дёрнулась, что, казалось, вернуло его в чувства. Слегка вздрогнув, он вновь подавил зевок.

Тони скрестил руки на груди и склонил голову к плечу.

— Как ты на самом деле себя чувствуешь?

Питер завёл было свою надоевшую пластинку:

— Все на самом деле не так уж…

— …и плохо? Не вешай мне лапшу на уши.

Питер старательно прятал глаза, глядя куда-то в район его коленей и покусывая сухую кожицу на нижней губе.

— Я вчера так и не уснул, — наконец признался почти виновато Питер. — Всё время из-за этого периодически отключаюсь. С вами я сегодня бодрствую дольше обычного.

Тони нахмурился. Если б всё было как раньше, то можно было бы уговорить Сэма помочь Питеру, дать совет. В конце концов, тот квалифицированный специалист, в отличие от Тони, который мог опираться лишь на свой опыт. Однако Сэм теперь бог знает где, вместе со Стивом и остальными, а Старк был тут и совершенно не знал, что предпринять.

— Сильно бьёшься во время таких отключек? — спросил он. — Когда выходишь на охоту?

Питер пожал плечами.

— Синяки получаю в основном. Примерно неделю назад упал с высоты. Думал, ребро сломал, но если верить описанным на сайте клиники симптомам, это был просто сильный ушиб. Я успел подлатать себя до прихода Мэй…

К Тони внезапно пришло понимание, каково быть «самодельным» супергероем. Картинка всплыла сама собой: Питер в своей крошечной тесной ванной трясущимися руками роется в аптечке, довольствуясь лишь антибактериальной мазью и пластырями.

Тони очнулся от своих мыслей, в которые в последнее время погружался всё глубже, только когда со стороны стола раздался странный вздох. Питер клонился вперёд, как брошенная марионетка. Старк подоспел как раз вовремя, поймав, прежде чем он упал на пол. Питер испуганно распахнул глаза, вырываясь из рук Тони.

— Простите, — пробормотал он. — Отключился на секунду… Эй, — добавил он, — можно мне где-нибудь прилечь ненадолго?

***

Тони предоставил ему диван в комнате-кинотеатре дальше по коридору. Питер уснул за пару секунд на животе, как маленький мальчик, выглядя гораздо младше своего возраста. Тони немного постоял, ожидая, не проснётся ли — сон был явно беспокойным, глаза двигались под веками, брови хмурились, — но взял одеяло и накрыл его.

Пацан вздрогнул, приоткрыв глаза.

— Это я, — тихо сказал Тони.

Питер сонно кивнул и вновь положил голову на подушку. Напоследок Тони слегка сжал его плечо и направился прочь из комнаты в поисках чего-нибудь выпить.

***

Старк делал кофе на кухне, когда в дверях объявился Роуди. Он хорошо освоился с протезом и уже почти не хромал.

— Хотел спросить про пацана, разлёгшегося на нашем диване, — начал друг, указывая большим пальцем себе за плечо. — Какого?..

— Это Человек-паук, — как ни в чём не бывало сказал Тони. — Поспит тут пару часов.

Они были знакомы уже слишком долго, чтобы Роуди начал задавать вопросы. Он лишь прислонился плечом к дверному проёму и сказал:

— Слышно что-нибудь от Пеппер?

— Тишина. — Тони налил большую чашку кофе и сделал глоток. — А что, она с тобой связывалась? — Роуди покачал головой. — Слушай, я понимаю, почему ты продолжаешь спрашивать, и ценю это, но не думаю, что в этом остался какой-то смысл. Она не собирается возвращаться.

— Мне жаль, чувак.

— Мне тоже. — Тони не смотрел на друга, вместо этого уставившись в кружку. Кофе отражал его глаза: искажённые и странные. Старк сделал ещё глоток. — Полагаю, и от Нат с остальными ты тоже вестей не получал?

Роуди вновь покачал головой.

— Похоже, какое-то время на базе будем лишь ты да я.

— Да уж.

Они помолчали.

— Слушай, — подал Роуди голос. — Тони, это нормально — показывать свои переживания, ты ведь понимаешь? Тем более у тебя полно для этого…

— Ладно, знаешь что? Сворачиваем разговор. — Тони направился на выход, однако друг схватил его за плечо.

— Я не нападаю, — сказал он, — не пытаюсь тебя лечить, ничего такого. Но очевидно же, что ты не слишком хорошо справляешься. Это никакой не секрет, ведь Стив…

— …больше тут не живёт, поэтому не понимаю, зачем мы сотрясаем воздух, — твёрдо закончил Тони. — То, что между нами произошло, я не желаю ни с кем обсуждать.

Он вышел в коридор.

— Да, — крикнул Роуди ему вслед. — Однако это не значит, что ты должен держать всё в себе!

Тони проигнорировал его, продолжая путь. Остановился лишь посмотреть на Питера, который в этот раз, казалось, крепко уснул. Он почти не шевелился под одеялом. Старк пошёл наверх, не совсем понимая куда. Разум будто над ним издевался: он вдруг понял, что стоял у двери в комнату Стива. Мгновение спустя Тони смирился и, повернув ручку, вошёл внутрь.

В комнате всё ещё витал его запах. Тони, наверное, не стоило особо удивляться, ведь прошла всего пара недель, с тех пор как Роджерс последний раз был тут, однако внутри от этой мысли всё по-прежнему дрожало и сжималось. Казалось, будто Стив только что вышел и вернётся через пару минут.

Тони оглядел скромный интерьер: кровать, тумбочка, шкаф, кресло, торшер возле него. Низкий книжный шкаф, ноутбук, который Стив не забрал. Комната не выглядела обжитой, отсюда легко было уйти. Интересно, как же долго Кэп планировал побег? Наверное, с той поры, как объявился Барнс. Да, скорее всего, так и было, учитывая, что Тони ночевал здесь с Роджерсом на протяжении двух месяцев, и тогда комната выглядела совсем иначе. Должно быть, он начал собираться, когда узнал, что Барнс жив. А значит, Тони отошёл на второй план. И неважно, что Барнс убийца его родителей. Да и остальное тоже неважно.

Тони не мог здесь оставаться.

Вывалившись в коридор, он глубоко вздохнул. Дальше была комната, которую занимала Ванда. Маленький алтарь, который она организовала в честь брата, всё ещё находился внутри. Тони прислал бы ей фотографии, но на конверте, который отправил ему Стив, не было обратного адреса. В конверте содержалась короткая записка от солдата из другого времени, коим являлся Стив Роджерс. И то, что он её прислал, ничего по большому счёту не значило, ведь казармы сороковых годов были исключительно суровыми школами жизни. Но… так ли это?

Тони припомнил скандал, разгоревшийся в 2001-м, когда удалось обнаружить переписку Роджерса и Барнса. Бесчисленные историки настаивали, что в предложениях, адресованных ими друг другу, не было _того_ контекста, о котором все подумали. Однако всё и так было ясно. Так что, возможно, эта записка показалась Тони безэмоциональной лишь потому, что он ничего для Стива не значил.

А Тони ведь искренне старался всё делать правильно. Однако каждая последующая _попытка_ заканчивалась провалом и скорбным, разочарованным выражением на лице Стива, неприятно напоминавшем о Говарде. Вот только отец сердился постоянно. Ужасно, когда романтические чувства к человеку пересекаются с комплексом психологических проблем, вызванных поведением родителя.

После расставаний Тони обычно выживал посредством отталкивания самых уродливых чувств. Он притворялся, что всё в порядке, ничто неспособно причинить ему боль. Но сегодня постоянное отрицание, похоже, не работало, потому что Тони чувствовал, как подступает депрессия, молчаливая, угнетающая, желчная. И он невольно завидовал Питеру, даже несмотря на все его проблемы. Пусть он и стал более-менее добровольным участником всей этой чертовщины, произошедшей ранее, но не стал свидетелем морального разложения Мстителей. В отличие от Тони, упавшего на самое дно.

***

Старк спустился, чтобы обнаружить уже проснувшегося Питера, оживлённо болтавшего с Роуди, сидя на подлокотнике дивана.

— …и правда сочувствую по поводу ноги, — сказал он.

Роуди махнул рукой.

— Но в воздух-то я всё ещё могу подниматься. Кстати, ты там вытворял что-то невероятное.

— Да, — согласился Тони, стоя в дверях. — Просто безмерный талант.

Питер подпрыгнул, повернувшись в его сторону и покраснев. Он быстро соскользнул с дивана, встав на ноги.

— О… Здрасьте.

— Могу вызвать такси, если тебе нужно домой? — спросил Тони.

— Да, хорошая идея, — ответил Питер. — У меня ещё домашки полно.

Тони вспомнил полёт в Германию, в котором в основном наблюдал, как Питер, хмуро сверяясь сразу с тремя учебниками, царапал что-то на листе бумаги, положив его на четвёртую книгу у себя на коленях.

Тони вышел в коридор, чтобы набрать такси, чувствуя спиной прожигающий взгляд Роуди. Это нервировало, заставляло чувствовать себя ребёнком, пойманным с поличным за кражей печенья. Поэтому диспетчеру он почти нагрубил, пока вызывал машину. Обернувшись, он заметил, что Роуди уже ушёл, а Питер завис в дверях со странным выражением лица.

— М? — поднял Тони бровь.

— Вы будто постоянно на пределе, — сказал Питер; волосы растрепалась ото сна, рюкзак закинут на плечо.

— Испортишь себе спину, если продолжишь так таскать сумку, — сказал Тони.

Питер прикусил губу, нахмурился и ничего на это не ответил.

— Можно задать вопрос?

Тони махнул рукой, разрешая, Питер прокашлялся.

— Почему вы привезли меня сюда?

Он спросил так невинно, столь недоумённо, что на мгновение Тони даже и сам не вспомнил почему. Самый очевидный ответ — сослаться на бессонницу Питера… Но что конкретно Тони сделал, кроме того что позволил ему вздремнуть на диване?

Старк откашлялся и сменил тему, пытаясь говорить весело:

— Есть какие-то возражения?

— Нетнетнет! — выпалил Питер. — Мне просто… Неважно.

— Точно?

— Да, забейте. — Он откашлялся, повёл плечами. — Ну всё, мне пора, — пробормотал Питер себе под нос и пошёл в коридор, не дожидаясь ответа Старка, но оставляя за собой ощущение, что он сделал что-то не так.

***

Позже вечером Тони с Роуди расположились у телевизора, смотря сериал «Западное крыло» и ужиная. Роудс воззрился на Старка, вытягивая ногу вдоль кофейного столика.

— Был бы ты поосторожнее во всей этой истории с Человеком-пауком, — сказал он.

— Ты о чём? — нахмурился Тони.

— Пацан явно тебя боготворит, — продолжил мысль друг. — И, честно говоря, я не уверен, что сейчас самое подходящее время для нового проекта.

— Что ты подразумеваешь под _«новым проектом»_?

— Я просто пытаюсь сказать, что не стоит перебарщивать, как с твоими костюмами.

Тони вздохнул, устало проводя рукой по лицу.

— Вот сейчас было нечестно.

— Да, но я рассуждаю логично. Ты _всегда_ так делаешь, когда чем-то расстроен, Тони. И лучше сделай что-нибудь для меня или кого-то ещё, чем для того, кому это может причинить слишком много вреда.

— Давай сменим тему.

— Тони… — предупреждающе начал Роуди.

Однако Старк уже поднялся с дивана, забрав свою тарелку, и покинул комнату.

***

**ты как?**

**В порядке!**   
****

**не верю** , — напечатал Тони, — **я тут подумал…**

**И?..**   
****

**не хочу, чтобы ты летал по городу в таком состоянии**

**Да ведь ничего страшного**   
****

**так что если захочешь прогуляться, напиши мне, чтобы я присоединился**

**как тебе такое**

**Я в порядке!!!**   
****

**нет, не в порядке. за тобой глаз да глаз нужен**

**Вам необязательно это делать**   
****

**питер**

**я серьёзно**

**если хочешь оставаться неприметным, последнее, что тебе нужно — врезаться у всех на виду в задние**

**здание***

Много времени прошло, прежде чем Тони получил ответное сообщение. Было уже за полночь, он пытался не думать, как пацан час за часом лежал без сна.

 **Ок** , — было написано в сообщении. — **У меня куча тестов на этой неделе, так что…**  
 ****

**тогда на следующей?**

**Ок**   
****

**не то чтоб я тебе не доверял**

**но ты подвергаешь себя огромному риску**

**Спасибо**

**Знаете, вы правда мне очень помогаете**

**Я это очень ценю**

**Спасибо**

Тони криво усмехнулся и сказал себе, что принял правильное решение.

И вообще, кто ещё мог помочь этому ребёнку?


	4. Не совсем понимал

Да, интересный, конечно, опыт ― получить звездюлей спустя всего сорок пять минут после посадки в чужой стране. Питер часто мечтал о путешествиях: _однажды_ он накопит побольше денег, и тогда… Однако его первое путешествие прошло вовсе не так, как он представлял. 

Разумеется, его и раньше били: крупные задиры в школе, ну и на патрулях пропускал пару ударов. Но вот чтобы так ― никогда. Бесконечная история травли в школе не в счёт: если ты падал на пол, сжимаясь в комок, и больше не вставал, то от тебя быстро отставали. А здесь ему _приходилось_ давать сдачи. Он _хотел_ драться.

Просто странно бороться с теми, кого ты всю жизнь боготворил. 

Травмы приносили реальную _боль_. В боевиках о таком никогда не говорили. 

Кэп, само собой, был в перчатках. Поначалу Питеру казалось, что удары будут не слишком сильными, однако он быстро понял, что каждый из них несёт разрушительную мощь, сравнимую с кастетами. Питер точно знал, о чём говорил. Лицо пульсировало, уши болели так, словно в них инфекция попала.

А ещё сокрушительный вес машины, придавивший его к земле, ― и то, что он имел суперсилы, не отменяло боль: плечи дико ныли, как и икры, перед глазами ― красный туман. 

А когда Питер упал на землю, кровь отхлынула от лица. Он не мог подняться с асфальта, ноги ― как желе. И эта одышка ― он будто милю пробежал с астмой: в груди собиралась давящая, бессознательная паника…

***

Питер распахнул глаза. Невидяще уставился на груду бумаг и учебников на столе. Да, он же хотел остаться после уроков, чтобы подтянуть знания, однако смутно помнил, что успел прочесть, ― текст казался мешаниной чёрных закорючек, столь же непонятных, как санскрит. 

В груди гулко колотилось сердце, Питер понял, что ему приходилось напрягаться, чтобы дышать. Вдох-выдох-вдох-выдох… Будто тело внезапно забыло, как это делать. 

Кто-то заговорил позади, напугав Питера до вскрика. Резко обернувшись, он увидел библиотекаршу мисс Хантер, которая подходила к его столу. Она обеспокоенно хмурилась и что-то говорила. 

_Питер? Ты бледный, как привидение._

Где-то глубоко внутри его словно что-то толкнуло, удар отозвался в под рёбрами, и Питер мгновенно оказался на земле на четвереньках. Он отчаянно схватился за футболку на груди, задыхаясь и молясь, чтобы не умереть. Другие студенты вокруг повскакивали с мест, пытаясь рассмотреть, что происходит. Мисс Хантер бросилась к нему…

_Питер. Дыши. Дыши. Вдох… Два, три, четыре… Выдох, два, три, четыре._

_Питер. Всё хорошо, успокойся._

_Питер, мне позвонить твоим родителям?_

― Нет родителей, ― судорожно пролепетал Питер и именно в этот момент понял, что самое страшное уже позади.

***

Даже школьная медсестра смогла понять, что он перенёс приступ панической атаки. Она помогла ему принять нужную позу ― голова зажата между коленей ― и держала его за руки, пока он дрожал, плакал и подсознательно надеялся, что не найдёт с собой таким видео на просторах Instagram, когда вернётся домой. 

Когда он более-менее успокоился, а мир вокруг окрасился цветами, медсестра сунула ему в руки стакан с водой ― такой ледяной, что аж зубы свело. Потом проводила до кабинета школьного психолога. 

Доктор Никс сидела за столом, ободряюще кивая Питеру. Он избегал смотреть на неё, сосредоточенно пялясь на плакат у неё за спиной с изображением котёнка, висящего на ветке: «Держитесь!» Питер никогда не понимал, чем подобные агитки могли помочь. Издевательство какое-то. Возможно, они несли некий ироничный посыл. 

― Проблемы дома? ― начала она разговор. Питер покачал головой и промолчал. Его будто арестовали: _у вас есть право хранить молчание; всё, что вы скажете, может и будет использовано против вас в суде…_ ― Ты ведь с тётей живёшь, да? ― Он кивнул. ― А дядя не так давно умер, так? ― Питер снова кивнул, не поднимая глаз. ― Питер, ― сказала она, ― если не будешь со мной разговаривать, я не смогу понять, как тебе помочь. 

_Вот именно_ , ― подумал Питер. 

― Всё в порядке, ― ответил он. 

Доктор Никс нахмурилась, склонилась над столом, упёршись локтями в его поверхность, и заговорщически понизила голос:

― Всё, что ты скажешь в этой комнате, останется здесь, понимаешь, Питер? Даже твоя тётя ни о чём не узнает, если захочешь. 

Но Паркер лишь покачал головой. 

― Я в норме. ― Сердце снова угрожающе заколотилось. Стиснув зубы, Питер постарался успокоиться, горестно потирая грудь. 

― Прости, но позволь не поверить, твои оценки говорят об обратном. ― Он вздохнул, глядя под ноги и пиная ножку стула. ― А ещё ты очень устало выглядишь. 

― Я в полном порядке, доктор Никс, ― сказал он. 

Питер поднял взгляд, проверяя, поверила ли, но она лишь печально смотрела в ответ. За её спиной котёнок улыбался ему голливудской улыбкой. 

― Если ты с кем-то захочешь поговорить, ― наконец ответила она, ― мои двери всегда открыты. 

― Можно идти? ― спросил Питер. 

― Если хочешь, ― сказала доктор Никс. ― Ах да, пока не забыла… ― Она выдвинула ящик и начала в нём рыться. ― На, возьми. 

Психолог протягивала ему глянцевую брошюру с «оригинальным» названием: «Паническая атака!» с фото парня в школьной форме, отдалённо похожего на Эндрю Гарфилда, да и выглядевшего таким же старым. Он сидел за письменным столом, нервно зарывшись в волосы пальцами, на лице гримаса страдания. 

Питер был хорошо воспитан, поэтому взял брошюру, чтобы при выходе сразу же выкинуть.

***

Паническая атака просто вывернула его наизнанку. Он бесцельно плёлся несколько кварталов, слушая Рианну и размышляя. Раньше он надел бы костюм и помчался летать по городу, поднимая адреналин в крови до тех пор, пока не решил, что чувствует себя лучше. Однако теперь обещал Старку без присмотра этого не делать. 

Питер был в замешательстве. С одной стороны, он хотел патрулировать, а эти попытки постоянно контролировать его лишь бесили. Будто он не мог сам справиться… Но ведь справлялся как-то несколько месяцев? 

С другой стороны, Питер бедняк, влюбившийся в богача, его ужасала мысль, что непослушанием он поставит под угрозу их странное партнёрство, сложившееся в последнее время. Так что лучше б ему быть послушным мальчиком. 

Хорошо бы ещё перестать питать бессмысленные надежды. 

Он подал заявку на стипендию и на грант. Мэй всегда говорила, что к делам нужно приступать чем раньше, тем лучше, и очень обрадовалась его инициативе. Ах, если б она знала правду! 

Питер постоянно чувствовал вину за то, что обманывает её, но и рассказать, что с ним происходит, тоже не мог. 

― Ты грёбаный неудачник, ― пробормотал он себе под нос.

***

Сегодня у Мэй был выходной, поэтому по возвращении домой Питер обнаружил её в гостиной за просмотром «Диеты из Санта-Клариты» и глажкой белья. 

― Привет, ты что-то поздновато, ― заметила она. Питер со стоном бросил рюкзак в кресло. 

― Хотел подготовиться к экзаменам, ― буднично ответил он. 

По экрану пролетела бестелесная рука. Питер подошёл к уже выглаженной одежде, собирая её в кучу, и повернулся лицом к тёте. 

― Давай помогу. 

― Спасибо, Питер. ― Мэй, казалось, была довольна и даже немного удивлена, но вопросов задавать не стала. ― Знаешь, ― крикнула она ему в спину, когда Питер направился в спальню, ― в последнее время ты прямо в ударе. Очень целеустремлён, и не могу не сказать, что горжусь тобой. 

― Да, да, наверное, ― ответил Питер из комнаты Мэй, неторопливо развешивая одежду в шкаф. Он понимал, что тётя вела беседу к теме, на которую Питеру говорить не хотелось. 

― Я ещё нагладила, можешь возвращаться, ― крикнула она. Вздохнув и сдавшись, Питер вернулся в гостиную. Мэй поставила передачу на паузу ― Дрю Бэрримор выглядела бывалой воякой со всей этой кровью на лице ― и отставила утюг в сторону. 

Паркер почуял потрескивание электричества в воздухе и быстро направился к белью. 

― Питер, сегодня в школе произошло что-то, о чём мне нужно знать? ― спросила Мэй. 

На мгновение ему захотелось всё честно рассказать, по крайней мере про паническую атаку. Потом он подумал о неизбежных последствиях столь опрометчивого решения: денег на психотерапевта у них нет, да и ему Питер ничего никогда бы не рассказал. Поэтому он решил промолчать. 

― Нет, ничего такого, ― ответил он, не подавая виду. ― История интересная была. Рассказывали о французской революции. 

― Ты уверен, что единственным примечательным событием за сегодня стал рассказ, как Марии-Антуанетте отрубили голову? 

Питер изобразил непонимание. 

― Ну… Да? Да, наверное. ― Он взял наглаженное бельё и заметил, что трубка домашнего телефона лежала на кофейном столике у дивана, а не на базе. Кто-то недавно звонил тёте Мэй. 

О. Ну конечно. 

Ну и стоило ли распинаться о _«даже твоя тётя ни о чём не узнает, если захочешь»_?

Конечно, он ничего на это не ответил, но всё же. Стоило догадаться.

Мэй смотрела на него очень внимательно. 

― Питер, если б что-то случилось, хотелось бы думать, что ты ничего бы не утаил и всё честно рассказал. 

И словно по расписанию, сердце забилось в груди с удвоенной силой. 

― Очевидно, в этом уже нет необходимости, ― многозначительно ответил он. 

Мэй застонала и сняла очки, сжав переносицу пальцами. 

― Возможно, но мне бы хотелось слышать такое от тебя, чем от… 

Но Питер уже пошёл в свою комнату, не дослушав.

***

К облегчению Питера, Старк мгновенно взял трубку. 

_― А что случилось с запретом на звонки?_

― Ну, у меня просто возникло ощущение, что я будто… ― Он замолчал, прикусив губу. Голос Старка в ухе превращал мозги в какой-то кисель. 

― _В ловушке?_ ― предположил Старк. Из голоса испарился сарказм. Там осталось лишь беспокойство и, возможно, немного сострадания. 

― Да, ― выдохнул Питер. ― Да, это хорошее определение. 

_― Что случилось?_

Питер опустился на кровать, рассказал про паническую атаку и всё, что произошло потом. 

― Я будто под колпаком. Держусь из последних сил. ― В животе вновь всё сжималось, и неясно, из-за воспоминаний или оттого, что он слушал голос Старка и всё время опасался выболтать что-то лишнее. 

― _Даже не думай сейчас о своих патрулях_ , ― предупредил Старк. 

Питер закивал, потом вспомнил, что его не видели. 

― Я хотел, но, конечно, нет. 

_― Хочешь, заеду за тобой? Проветришься?_

― Да, ― выпалил Питер, не успев себя остановить. ― Да, прошу.

***

― Ты куда? ― спросила Мэй, появившись в дверях гостиной, когда Питер направился к входной двери, на ходу надевая тёмно-синюю ветровку. 

― Нам задали групповой проект, нужно над ним поработать. К ужину вернусь. ― Питеру стало стыдно за то, как легко удавалось врать в последнее время. 

― Питер. ― Она подошла ближе, положив руку на плечо: на безымянном пальце капля уже нанесённого фиолетового лака. ― Прости, что надавила. Твой школьный психолог звонила, заставила меня понервничать. Я и не знала, что ты настолько расстроен всем этим. 

Питер вздохнул. 

― Она обещала ничего не рассказывать. 

― Мне правда жаль. ― Тётя обняла его и долго прижимала к груди, как делала, только когда они праздновали годовщины. Но Питер довольно быстро высвободился из её рук. 

― Я уже опаздываю. 

Мэй приподняла бровь и многозначительно улыбнулась. 

― Дай угадаю: этот групповой проект связан с некой мисс Лиз Аллен? 

― Э… Да, конечно… 

Питер сбежал, прежде чем Мэй успела задать очередной наводящий вопрос.

***

Старк припарковался за два квартала от дома, и, конечно, его трудно было не заметить. Питер подошёл к машине и постучал в стекло, глядя, как тот поспешно разблокировал двери, чтобы впустить его. 

Салон, конечно, покрывала дорогая кожа. Питер опустился на пассажирское сиденье, чувствуя себя безумно неловко. На Старке был костюм, словно он сбежал прямо с деловой встречи. По сравнению с ним Питер в своей футболке с изображением BB-8¹ чувствовал себя совсем ребёнком. _Дотянусь ли я когда-нибудь до его уровня?_ ― подумалось ему. Внутри машины витал запах кофе и одеколона, который Паркер мог себе позволить разве что в мечтах. 

― Ну как ты? ― спросил Старк в блаженном неведении о том сумбуре, что творился в голове Питера. 

― Не очень, ― и это было самое честное признание за весь день. 

― Да уж. Без обид, но выглядишь ты тоже не очень. 

― Да? 

― Словно вегетарианец, посетивший фабрику хот-догов. 

― О. 

В Питере постоянно боролись две ипостаси: рассудительность и безрассудство. Первая твердила, чтобы он, несмотря ни на что, вернулся домой и сел за домашнее задание; но именно поддаваясь уговорам второй, Питер надевал костюм и выходил на патрули в полной уверенности, что это поступок взрослой, уравновешенной личности. Сейчас та же часть внушала шёпотом, чтобы он отбросил осторожность, схватил Старка за жемчужно-серые лацканы пиджака, забрался к нему на колени и сотворил что-то нехорошее. 

Питер лишь сжал кулаки и, не глядя в его сторону, ответил: 

― Как думаете, я когда-нибудь смогу рассказать людям? 

Старк неотрывно за ним наблюдал ― Питер видел его взгляд в тусклом отражении на ветровом стекле. 

― Тебе бы хотелось? 

― Я… не знаю. 

― Знакомое чувство. Ты слышишь, как люди восхищённо пересказывают друг другу о твоих супергеройских свершениях, но никто не знает, что это твоя заслуга. Да и самому тебе неведомо, хочешь ли признания или лучше оставаться в тени. 

― Но ведь назад пути не будет. 

― Точно. Я не перестаю быть Железным человеком с той злосчастной конференции. 

― Вы жалеете, что признались? ― Повисло молчание; Питер посмотрел на Старка, который задумчиво хмуро пялился на руль. ― Мистер Старк? 

Он перевёл на него взор, а Питер тут же отвернулся. 

― В последнее время мне бы хотелось оставаться прежним собой. 

Паркер кашлянул, не зная, что на это ответить. 

― Мне нравится спасать людей, ― наконец произнёс он. ― Нравится делать что-то хорошее, быть героем и всё такое. Но вот остальное… Угрозы, драки, кошмары, плохие воспоминания. ― Он помолчал. ― Дядю полгода назад убили у меня на глазах. ― На периферии зрения Старк сел ровнее и напрягся. ― Это был грабитель. Вот Бен стоит, секунда ― и уже на полу, а мозги разбрызганы по всей округе… ― Питер запнулся. ― Эта картина оху… очень сильно меня потрясла. ― Голос надломился, в носу засвербело, он прокашлялся. ― Тогда я и решил во что бы то ни стало помогать людям избегать подобных зрелищ. Но тогда не совсем понимал, на что подписываюсь. 

А потом, к своему стыду, Питер разрыдался. 

Старк потянулся к бардачку и выудил оттуда пачку бумажных салфеток. Питер взял одну, но сморкаться не стал ― просто зажал в кулаке. Очень медленно, словно опасаясь реакции, Старк положил руку ему на спину. 

Сквозь туман горького огорчения от ужасных воспоминаний пробилась мысль: _он меня коснулся! Господи боже, он на самом деле…_

Успокаивающе поглаживал его вкруговую по спине. 

― Давай, поплачь, отпусти всё это. Всё хорошо. 

― Прс-стите… 

― Эй, не нужно этого. 

― Я просто… 

― …имеешь вполне естественную реакцию на крайне травмирующие события, ― закончил Старк. ― За это не извиняются, Питер. 

― Я до сих пор не могу спокойно заходить на кухню, чтобы об этом не вспомнить… Мэй хотела переехать, но у нас просто нет денег и… 

― Сколько нужно? 

Питер поднял на него взор, чувствуя, как слёзы заструились к подбородку. Он явно что-то понял неверно. 

― Что? 

― Я спросил: сколько нужно? Чтобы купить другую квартиру и переехать?

― Нет, ― тут же выпалил Питер. ― Нет, нет, абсолютно исключено. 

― Питер… 

― Если начнёте беспорядочно сорить деньгами ради нас, у людей невольно возникнет вопрос, кто я такой и почему вы это делаете… И _Мэй_ тоже начнёт подозревать… Сейчас я не могу ещё и с этим разбираться! 

― Ладно, ― поднял руки Старк, а Питер вдруг понял, что до этого момента тот так и держал ладонь на его спине. ― Ладно, тогда не будем этого делать. 

Повисла пауза. Сгущались сумерки, над ними зажёгся уличный фонарь. Внутри машины становилось всё темнее, и Питер вдруг понял, что так спокойнее. 

― Когда тётя ждёт тебя обратно? 

― Я сказал, что работаю над групповым проектом. Наверное, не раньше чем через час. ― Он сжался в комок, подтянув колени к груди, потом понял, что пачкал сиденье кроссовками, и тут же поспешил извиниться. Старк лишь махнул рукой, но Питер всё равно опустил ноги. 

И вновь тишина. Фантазия Питера подкидывала кое-какие непотребства, которые он старался игнорировать, отодвигая в подсознание для последующего обдумывания. 

― Ты не разрешаешь тратить на тебя деньги, ― сказал наконец Старк, ― но как _ещё_ я могу помочь? 

Слова сорвались с языка быстрее, чем он успел всё обдумать:

― Хочу стать Мстителем. 

В машине стало уже совсем темно, однако Питер всё равно разглядел, как Старк поднял брови. 

― Мстителем? 

― Вам ведь нужно пополнение в команду, верно? 

― Да, но… 

― Что мне нужно сделать? Есть какое-то тестирование, испытание огнём, что-то подобное? 

Старк развернулся к нему корпусом. 

― Я не отказываю, ― ответил он, ― но хочу знать о причинах. 

Когда Питер ответил, он тщательно подбирал слова: 

― Потому что мне кажется, что я должен стать частью чего-то большего. Я понимаю, что мне нужна поддержка. Поэтому и считаю, что сейчас мне это необходимо.

― Не тебе мне говорить, что тебе необходимо, Паркер. ― Старк щёлкнул светом у потолка машины, Питер заморгал от яркости. Увидев, как же близко они друг к другу сидели, он почувствовал трепет где-то в солнечном сплетении. Будто подумав о том же, Старк откинулся назад, облокотившись на дверь. ― Так ты хочешь быть Мстителем. 

Питер вынул новую бумажную салфетку, высморкался и кивнул. 

― Что ж, ― продолжил Старк, ― учитывая твоё впечатляюще портфолио на YouTube и успешное прохождение практики в Германии, полагаю, ты принят. 

Питер вытаращил глаза. 

― Вот так просто? 

― Конечно. Переезжай на базу, когда исполнится восемнадцать, если захочешь. Даже не знаю, что ещё сказать. Разве что тебе нужно будет подписать Заковианский договор, ну и всё, наверное… 

― Это как-то неправильно, ― сказал Питер. ― Разве не будет никакого посвящения? 

― Ты что, критикуешь мои методы, Паркер? 

― Нет! Просто, ― он пожал плечами, ― я не совсем этого ожидал. 

Старк кивнул. 

― Мы часто подобное слышим. О, и не стесняйся приходить на еженедельные субботние вечерние киномарафоны. Следующие по плану у нас Pixar, так что не забудь салфетки. 

― Ушам своим не верю, ― сказал Питер. ― В прежнюю команду вы тоже так принимали? Мне казалось, всё должно быть более… _официально_. 

― Да. ― Старк слегка погрустнел. ― Да, знаю. Но все мы там дружили, поэтому команда и не разваливалась. Кто бы мог подумать. 

― Но было ведь не только это? ― Питер не мог удержаться, чтобы не задать этот вопрос. 

― М? 

Питер чувствовал, что начал краснеть, и ненавидел себя за это. 

― Что-то помимо дружбы? 

Старк внимательно вгляделся в него, ощупывая взором лицо, казалось, целую вечность. 

― Ну да, ― наконец признал он. ― Но серьёзно, Паркер. Поберёг бы ты мои нервы. 

Он вспыхнул. 

― Простите. ― За эти недели он догадался, что произошло между Старком и Кэпом, и не знал, завидовать ли Роджерсу или жалеть обоих. ― Мне, наверное, пора, ― быстро сказал он, заёрзав на сиденье. 

― Если хочешь. 

Питер взялся за ручку двери и замер, оглянувшись. 

― Будут какие-то напутствия? 

― Не делай ничего, что я делать бы не стал, ― сказал Старк. 

Они замолчали, обдумывая повисшие в воздухе слова.

― Ладно, не делай ничего, что _сделал_ бы я, ― поправился он. 

Питер нахмурился. 

― О’кей… 

Старк вздохнул. 

― Вот где-то посерединочке ты можешь действовать, ― закончил он. 

― Ладно, суть я уловил. Спасибо. ― Питер открыл дверь, уже касаясь ногой асфальта, когда почувствовал, что Старк сжал его плечо. 

― Эй, ― сказал он. ― Хочешь нормальный совет? 

― Конечно. 

― Ты ведь на самом деле ещё такой юнец, ― как-то странно печально посмотрел на него Старк. ― Прислушивайся к себе, хорошо? И если поймёшь, что не справляешься или…

― Нет, такого не будет, ― перебил Питер. Он чувствовал неуловимое тепло от кончиков пальцев Старка у шеи над воротником. ― Спасибо за разговор. На патруль выходим на следующей неделе, да? 

― Ага. ― Старк отпустил плечо, устроился на сиденье и завёл мотор. Потом вновь одарил Питера взглядом. ― Машина не лифт ― двери сами не закрываются. 

― О, точно. 

Было холодно, Питер плотнее закутался в ветровку. Он до последнего смотрел вслед уезжающей машине, пока та не влилась в поток на шоссе и не исчезла из виду: лишь два размытых огонька среди сотен других.

А потом направился домой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ BB-8 («BeBe-Eight» или «Биби-восемь») — астромеханический дроид серии BB, один из главных персонажей вселенной «Звёздных войн».


	5. Надежда

По огромным кухонным окнам струился дождь, словно в настенном водопаде. В отдалении гремел гром. Тони тяжело вздохнул и повернулся к Питеру, пристроившемуся на стуле у стойки, не снимая рюкзака. 

— Похоже, полетать сегодня не получится, — сказал он. 

— Мой костюм водонепроницаемый, — мрачно заметил Питер. 

— Да, а мой вот железный, — Тони мотнул головой. — Если я сейчас туда выползу, впору будет называться _Ржавым человеком_. 

— Ага, конечно, только мы оба прекрасно знаем, что ваш костюм даже не из металла сделан. 

— Это формальность, — отмахнулся Тони. — Мы остаёмся тут.

Питер окинул его недоверчивым взглядом. 

— Никогда не поверю, что Мстители обращали внимание на погоду. 

— Мститель, стоящий перед тобой, обращал, — ответил Тони. 

Пацан выглядел лучше, чем в прошлый раз. Хотя критерий оценки его состояния был слишком занижен. Однако похоже, что он наконец принял душ. И вполне возможно, синяки под глазами слегка посветлели. А ещё он переоделся: джинсы и рубашка. 

Питер заметил, что его разглядывали, и покраснел. 

— Сегодня фотографировались для ежегодника. 

— Боже мой, эту дурацкую традицию ещё не отменили? 

— Похоже на то. Но всё прошло быстро. 

Снаружи раздался очередной раскат грома, они посмотрели в окно. Погода была отвратительной целый день, тёмно-серые тучи давили с небес, окна дрожали от порывов сильнейшего ветра. Питер прокашлялся. 

— Но вы обещали. 

— Знаю.

— Сказали, что разрешите полетать, — настойчиво продолжил Питер. 

— Знаю, — повторил Тони. 

— А знаете, — согласился Питер, — мне ведь необязательно вас слушаться. Клеевые соединения работают и в ненастную погоду, а значит моя паутина — тоже. 

Тони кивнул, криво улыбнувшись. 

— Хм, но ты по-прежнему здесь. 

— Да, но… — Питер пожал плечами. — Костюм трудно просушить…

Очередной раскат грома заглушил слова, дождь забарабанил сильнее. Питер уставился на свои кроссовки, заболтав ногами, пиная носками стойку. 

Тони задумчиво замычал. 

— Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты сейчас возвращался домой. Слушай… я тебе когда-нибудь показывал спортзал? 

Питер поднял на него взор.

***

Спортивный зал базы находился в подвале и даже отдалённо не походил на тот, что в особняке¹ (там Сэм не мог даже летать). Помещение было оснащено матами, грушами, висящими вдоль стен, и теперь уже бесполезным стрельбищем для лука. Глаза пацана забавно загорелись энтузиазмом, когда он вошёл. 

Сюда шум дождя почти не доходил. Питер и Тони намотали на кулаки боксёрские бинты и стояли теперь друг напротив друга в боевой позиции, согнув руки перед собой. 

— О’кей, — сказал Тони, — я начну вот с этого, — он медленно вытянул кулак к лицу Питера, — но ты схватишь меня за предплечье и надавишь вниз изо всех сил. — Пацан легко коснулся его запястья, тренируя движение. — А потом импровизируй, — добавил Тони. — Хорошо, попробуем с нормальной скоростью? — Питер с энтузиазмом закивал. 

Тони едва успел сделать выпад, как Питер откинул его руку влево. Хмыкнув, Старк метнулся всем телом вперёд, крутанувшись, и оказался за спиной Питера, ударив его локтем в бок, отчего тот вскрикнул. 

Перед глазами сразу замельтешили картинки сломанных рёбер, неловких объяснений с Мэй, Тони резко обернулся…

— Питер?..

Тут же получив удар кулаком в плечо. 

— Обманный манёвр! 

— Боже, — пробормотал Старк, потирая ушибленное место. — Может, поумеришь силу? 

— О, мне показалось, я несильно, — искренне смутился Питер. 

Тони улыбнулся про себя, думая, что пацан справлялся с этим лучше, чем он сам в его возрасте. 

_Ты даже сейчас справляешься хуже_ , — прошептал ехидный голосок в голове. 

— Продолжим или ты уже выдохся? — поддразнил Тони. 

— Постойте, — ответил Питер и принялся расстёгивать рубашку. Швырнув её на ближайшую металлическую скамью, он вновь повернулся к Тони. Майка выцвела от множества стирок. Питер согнул руки, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — Поехали. 

Тони вновь сжал кулаки. 

— После вас. 

— Тогда не обессудьте, если _я_ … — Не договорив, Питер нанёс удар, целясь в лицо Тони. Старк схватил его за руку и оттолкнул, как и до этого. Паркер, не растерявшись, перехватил за запястье. 

— Отлично! — похвалил Тони, отшатнувшись, и тут же ударил в живот. Питер, зашипев, ослабил хватку, но сразу пнул в голень, перехватив другую руку. Тони застонал от боли. 

Они крутанулись на месте, держась за руки, не сводя напряжённых взоров друг с друга. Руки Питера подрагивали, он оскалил зубы. 

Страшный раскат грома сотряс здание, Паркер вздрогнул. С рычанием Тони метнулся вперёд, перекидывая Питера через себя и повалив на тёмно-синий мат, на котором пацан растянулся, тяжело переводя дыхание. 

— Ты как, в норме? 

— Да, — выдавил он, — да, секундочку… 

— Сколько захочешь, — ответил Тони, тоже запыхавшись. — Ты хорошо справился. 

Питер с натугой поднялся на ноги, капельки пота поблёскивали на лбу и плечах. 

— А можно ещё раз попробовать? 

— Конечно.

Тони почти месяц не тренировался с таким усердием и совсем забыл, насколько ему нравилось чувствовать, как горят мышцы во время хорошего спарринга. Они со Стивом иногда тренировались вдвоём поздними ночами, когда у обоих была бессонница, а трахаться не хотелось. 

Но сейчас о Роджерсе лучше не думать, ведь перед ним стоял, приняв боксёрскую стойку, Питер, переполненный бурлящим энтузиазмом. 

Тони нанёс первый удар, целясь в голову, просто чтобы проверить, как он отреагирует. Пацан уклонился, перехватил его руку и ударил в живот. 

— Отличный ход! — прохрипел Тони, чувствуя, как на глаза навернулись слёзы, но Паркер на этом не остановился, нанося очередной удар. — А теперь по ногам! — Питер послушно пнул в голень, заставив его невольно застонать. 

— Вы сами просили! 

— Но не просил ломать ногу!

— О. Простите. — Питер отпустил руку и отступил, пристыженно проводя ладонью по волосам. 

Тони нацелился ударом в живот, но пацан отпрянул, однако всё же удалось заломить ему руку за спину. 

— Отвлекающий манёвр! — сказал он. 

— Ой, да _ладно_! 

— Итак, — непринуждённо продолжил Тони, крепко удерживая трепыхающегося Питера, — какие рассматриваешь университеты? 

— Не знаю, — процедил Паркер. — Я только недавно перешёл² в старшую школу! 

— Подумай, — Тони поймал его вторую руку и тоже заломил за спину, — что-то должно быть на примете.

— Не знаю, — он по-прежнему вырывался, то и дело толкаясь спиной ему в грудь, — мне нравится МТИ… Но сами знаете, — с кряхтением он попытался ударить Тони по ноге, но промазал, — вряд ли я смогу получить там стипендию… _Ай!_

Тони сжалился и ослабил хватку ровно настолько, чтобы Питер смог вырваться. Раскрасневшись, он развернулся к нему, вскинув кулаки. 

— Не оставляешь попыток меня завалить? — спросил Тони. 

— Не искушайте, — выпалил Питер и рванулся к нему. Старк увернулся от хука справа и вновь толкнул Питера на мат. 

— Не утомился? — Пацан явно уже устал: сел на корточки, вытирая со лба пот. 

— Дайте мне минутку… 

— Тони Старк, прошу, не говори, что избиваешь несовершеннолетнего. 

Они обернулись на голос: в дверях спортзала стоял Роуди, наблюдая за борьбой. 

— Ничего подобного! — воскликнул Питер, по-прежнему пытаясь отдышаться. — Я ему поддался. 

— Кого ты обманываешь, — вставил Тони, хоть и понимал, что парень, наверное, не врал. 

— Если хочешь победить Тони, придётся научиться драться, — посоветовал Роуди. — Он избалованный богатый мужик и никогда не дрался в барах. 

— Эй! И ничего-то ты не знаешь о моей жизни. 

— Да уж конечно, — улыбнулся Роуди. 

— Ладно, знаешь, — согласился Старк. 

— Честно говоря, — вклинился Питер, — я тоже никогда не дрался в барах. 

Его майка почти насквозь промокла, Тони вдруг понял, что и собственная футболка неприятно прилипла к спине. 

— Ну что, хватит на сегодня? — Он протянул Питеру руку, и тот принял помощь, поднимаясь на ноги. 

— Да. 

— Эй, пацан, — позвал Роуди. — Без обид, но, похоже, тебе не помешало бы душ принять. 

— М? А, да, и правда. Было бы неплохо. 

— Гостевая ванная на втором этаже, — сказал Роуди. — Шестая дверь слева. 

— Понял-принял. — Нахмурившись, Питер перевёл взор с полковника на Тони, который вопросительно смотрел на друга. — Спасибо. 

Он взял со скамьи безнадёжно измятую рубашку и вышел из зала. Тони жестом подозвал Роуди. 

— Зачем ты его выпроводил? — спросил он, разматывая бинты с рук. 

Роуди кашлянул. 

— Госсекретарь хотел с тобой пообщаться, — ответил он. 

Тони поднял на друга взор, оторвавшись от своего занятия: 

— Н-да? Что-то я пропустил звонок. 

— Он просил меня передать, — ответил, вздохнув, Роуди. — У нас проблема. 

— Проблема? — эхом отозвался Тони. 

— С пацаном. Пошли, переговорим наверху.

***

Они вернулись на кухню. Тони умывался в раковине, пока Роуди терпеливо ждал за стойкой, вытянув повреждённую ногу на соседний стул. Старк уже и не помнил, когда они в последний раз сидели за столом. Когда впервые серьёзно повздорили, может. Он отогнал эти мысли и попытался вникнуть в суть слов друга. 

— Он ещё не подписал договор, — объяснял Роуди. — Поэтому руководство хочет знать, планирует ли вообще подписывать или будет таким же отступником, как остальные? Видимо, они так и не нашли _Его Высочество_. 

Тони нахмурился, повернувшись к Роуди, скрестил руки на груди и прислонился к раковине. 

— Контракты, подписанные несовершеннолетними, не имеют юридической силы, разве нет? 

— На это я отвечу две вещи, — Роуди поднял вверх два пальца. — Первое: очень хотелось бы, чтобы ты повторил это представителям ООН. И второе: они не в курсе, что он несовершеннолетний. 

Тони задумчиво замычал, но ничего не ответил. Тогда Роуди продолжил: 

— Но всё не так просто. 

— О’кей… 

— Возможно, я упомянул при Россе, что именно ты привёл пацана в команду, — признался он. — Что также нарушает правила договора. 

— Договора, предназначенного исключительно для Мстителей, — медленно выговорил Тони, изображая в воздухе кавычки. 

— В этом и весь затык, Тони. Все эти правила не были нигде записаны, поэтому нет определений, что входит в понятие «Мститель», — Роуди повторил его жест с кавычками. 

Тони застонал и выругался, пряча лицо в ладони. 

— Полагаю, что встретиться всё же придётся. 

— Ага, недели через две. 

Тони посмотрел в окно: дождь превратился в морось. Ноги пульсировали в тех местах, куда ударил Питер. 

Как по команде, в дверях появился и сам виновник разговора, Старк разглядел его в размытом отражении в окне. Он обернулся. Питер вновь надел рубашку, застегнув её на все пуговицы, хоть она и была измята. Со всё ещё влажных волос капала на плечи вода. 

— Всё нормально? — нерешительно спросил он, переводя взор с одного на другого. Тони и Роуди обменялись взглядами, мгновенно осознав, что думали об одном и том же. 

— Прекрасно, — сказал Тони. Питер нахмурился, но вопросов задавать не стал; просто подошёл к рюкзаку, лежащему на кухонном столе. — Надеюсь, я не слишком сильно тебя побил. 

— В следующий раз посмотрим, кто кого, — ответил Питер. 

— А что, следующий раз уже запланирован? — Снаружи раздался громкий свист ветра, дождь вновь забарабанил сильнее. — Что ж, — добавил Тони. — Я бы отвёз тебя домой сейчас, но… — Словно в завершение предложения, вдалеке сверкнула молния. 

— Ладно, — спокойно ответил Питер, расстёгивая рюкзак. — Можно мне тогда заняться домашкой? 

Тони благородно обвёл рукой кухню. 

Питер устроился за кухонным столом, разложив книги и тетради: серьёзно, разве десятиклассникам нужно столько учебников? 

Роуди кивнул в сторону двери, Тони последовал за ним, что-то неразборчиво пробормотав в качестве извинений Питеру, который уже хмуро вчитывался в учебник физики, не обращая внимания, что они направились к выходу. 

— Что ещё? — спросил Тони, когда они оказались в коридоре вне зоны слышимости. 

— Не для протокола, — Роуди махнул рукой. — Ты точно знаешь, что делаешь? 

— Редко. 

— Я имею в виду с… — он мотнул головой в сторону кухни. — Он ведь ещё ребёнок. И лучше б ему во всё это не лезть. Чёрт, да ни один из нас не геройствовал до тридцати как минимум. 

— Не думай, что мы это с ним не обсуждали, — ответил Тони. — Но он хочет продолжать, и, честно говоря, у меня нет никаких рычагов давления, чтобы его остановить. 

— Ему ведь… сколько, семнадцать? 

— Ам… На самом деле пятнадцать, — пробормотал Тони. 

Роуди присвистнул. 

— Боже мой, Тони. 

— Знаю, знаю. И не думай, что ничего не понимаю. 

— И никто не знает? 

Тони уже открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но тут ожила ПЯТНИЦА:

 _— Сэр, госсекретарь снова звонит. Соединить?_

— Пусть повисит пока, — ответил Тони. — Соедини в кабинете.

***

Когда Тони нажал на кнопку громкоговорителя на служебном телефоне, в голосе госсекретаря Таддеуса Росса явно сквозило раздражение. 

— _И у вас хватает наглости перекладывать на Роудса всю грязную работу_ , — начал он с места в карьер. Тони опустился в кресло, одними губами поблагодарив друга, который вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь. 

— Да, что ж, прошу прощения, — ответил он. — Был не в настроении. И других дел полно. Ну вы знаете, как это бывает. 

_— Полагаю, Роудс просветил вас касательно возникшего вопроса?_

Тони промычал, делая вид, что припоминает. 

— Что-то про договор для Паука-человека? Не поймите неправильно, я совершенно согласен, что вопрос нуждается в решении, но, честно говоря, сейчас просто не самое подходящее время. 

— _Мистер Старк, сдаётся мне, вы думаете, что всё это какая-то шутка_ , — строго сказал Росс, — _однако вы сами подписали договор, что по закону обязывает вас следовать его правилам. Понимаю, что для вас это непривычно_.

— Не рассказывайте мне сказок, господин секретарь, я там тоже присутствовал и на память не жалуюсь.

Но Росс, казалось, юмор не оценил. 

_— Нет, не присутствовали. А был там я. Вы лишь подписали это проклятую бумажку и тут же нарушили все правила._

Тони поднял руку, забыв, что Росс его не видел. 

— Не хочу грубить, господин секретарь, но мы ведь уже назначили встречу. Вы уверены, что этот звонок не преследует цели просто отчитать меня ради вашего удовлетворения? — На том конце провода воцарилась тишина. Тони фыркнул. — Ну и мелочный же вы человек. 

_— Четверг на следующей неделе. Жду вас в одиннадцать. И, Старк?_

— Слушаю, господин секретарь? 

_— Не забывайте, с кем имеете дело. Не помешает проявить хоть немного уважения._

И Росс повесил трубку. Тони откинулся в кресле, ощущая, как подступает головная боль. 

Если он всё правильно понял, наметилось несколько серьёзных проблем: не только возраст Питера, но и тайна его личности. Ведь нельзя же подписать Заковианский договор, когда никто не знает, как тебя зовут? 

Кроме того, нужно ли посвящать Питера в то, что вообще происходит? Хотя в определённый момент ситуация может настолько обостриться, что _придётся_ сообщать ребёнку печальную весть, что он теперь главный потенциальный враг Организации Объединённых Наций.

Тони прямо чувствовал, как надвигается бюрократический спор, к чему совершенно не был готов.

***

Роуди отправился на приём к физиотерапевту, пока Тони разговаривал с Россом, так что на кухне сидел лишь Питер. Он всё ещё корпел над учебниками, низко склонив голову. Старк направился к раковине, краем глаза заметив, что пацан вскинул голову при его появлении, но вновь быстро уткнулся в книги. Наполнив стаканы водой, он поставил один возле Питера и подошёл к окну. 

Дождь не переставал, гроза уходила на восток, гремя раскатами вдалеке. В такие дни Тони хотелось валяться в кровати и ничего не делать. Если б Пеппер — или Стив, конечно, — были рядом, то Тони провёл бы там полдня. Ему нравилось заниматься сексом серыми ленивыми утрами, когда нет нужды никуда спешить. Возможно, где-то очень далеко Барнс со Стивом именно этим и занимались. Эта мысль покоробила что-то внутри, заставляя чувствовать себя одиноким и, возможно, слегка одержимым. 

Шелест страниц привлёк внимание, Тони обернулся. Питер хмуро листал учебник. 

— Затык? — спросил он. 

— Никак не найду закон Ома, — пробормотал он рассеянно. 

— Закон Ома? — нахмурился Тони. — Как там, a-квадрат плюс b-квадрат?..

— Это теорема Пифагора. А мне нужна физика — а, вот, нашёл! — Питер ткнул пальцем в страницу. — Что?.. Ой, да ладно, это ж просто! — Он с негодованием посмотрел на Старка. — Как вы можете не знать закон Ома? 

— Я могу рассчитать гравитационную силу в уме, а ты намекаешь, что я потерял форму только потому, что не могу вспомнить какую-то теорему? 

Питер махнул рукой и потянулся к стакану с водой. 

— Даже не знаю, — протянул он. — Просто у меня сложилось странное впечатление, что вы умеете считать.

Он сделал маленький глоток, снова глядя в книгу. Дождь, стекая по окнам, отбрасывал чудны́е отблески по всей комнате. Серые и белые полосы мельтешили на стенах, мебели и по лицу Питера; тени неуклонно ползли по его лбу, носу, губам и подбородку на шею, пока не скрылись где-то в ямке между ключицами, едва видневшимися в вырезе частично расстёгнутой рубашки.

И вдруг Тони осознал, что Питер внимательно на него смотрел: губы приоткрыты, глаза горели — точно так же, как у бесчисленных дебютанток, моделей, сыновей генеральных директоров, актёров и актрис, встречаемых Тони за всю его жизнь. 

Старк так и замер с недонесённым до рта стаканом. 

Наконец он разорвал зрительный контакт и сделал огромный глоток. 

— Дождёмся, когда дождь перестанет, и поедем. — Он поставил наполовину полный стакан на блестящую стойку и ретировался к двери. Стул Питера скрипнул, когда он проводил уходящего Тони. 

— Мистер Старк? 

Этот _тон_ тоже был прекрасно знаком Тони. 

— Продолжай работать, — сказал он. — Я приду, когда будет пора собираться. 

И сбежал в безопасное место — свою мастерскую, чувствуя спиной ожог от пристального взгляда пацана.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Особняк Мстителей — городской особняк размером с квартал, располагается на Манхэттене, в комиксах традиционно был основной базой Мстителей. Первоначально здание являлось семейной усадьбой Старков.  
> ² Старшая школа (англ. high school) — последний этап среднего образования в США, длящийся с девятого по двенадцатый класс.


	6. Нечто иное

— Питер, ты всё ещё с нами?

Голос учителя, казалось, доносился откуда-то издалека; Питер вскинул голову, отрываясь от экрана смартфона. Парочка одноклассников повернулась на местах, разглядывая его. С задних парт раздались смешки.

— Да, мэм! — сказал он.

Она окинула его многозначительным взглядом.

— Тогда, уверена, не откажешься вытащить наушники, — и постучала пальцем по уху.

Питер раскраснелся, подчиняясь. Видео на телефоне по-прежнему проигрывалось, теперь беззвучно: трясущееся, пиксельное, снятое кем-то, кто хотел убежать так же сильно, как остаться, чтобы заснять Питера в костюме Паука, обвивающего паутиной ноги огромного человека, которого Кэп с дружками откопали бог знает где.

Он отогнал воспоминания о полётах, когда занимался чем-то _по-настоящему_ важным, а не загнивал в классах каждый день, и попытался направить всё внимание на учителя, который рассказывал о Риме и его устоях. _Юлий_ , мать его, _Цезарь_. Господи боже.

— Питер, — вновь обратилась к нему учитель, он поднял на неё взор: похоже, отсидеться ему не дадут. — Раз ты с нами, почему бы не почитать за Марка Антония?

Паркер поставил видео на паузу, проглотив недовольный стон, и подвинул текст ближе. Марк Антоний. Что ж, поглядим. Ой, _ну конечно_ монолог занимал _целую сраную страницу_.

Прокашлявшись, он приступил к чтению:

— «Друзья, римляне, соотечественники, Меня своим вниманьем удостойте…»¹

Пока он продирался сквозь строки — _заставлять учеников читать Шекспира вслух должны запретить на законодательном уровне_ , подумалось ему, — мысли витали во вчерашнем дне. Поездка до дома прошла в основном в неловком молчании: Старк, конечно, пытался завести разговор, однако очевидно, что оба были не в настроении. Питер, честно, не хотел пялиться и уж тем более — чтобы его за этим поймали.

И чего уж совсем не ожидал — что Старк будет пялиться в ответ. Не на лицо, а на шею.

Ок, допустим, он расстегнул верхние пуговицы именно для этого, но Питер не думал, что сработает. Это как пытаться соблазнить учителя математики — весело, придаёт уверенности, но ты точно знаешь, что ни к чему не приведёт. Делаешь это, скорее, из любопытства, как далеко это тебя заведёт.

И учитель математики, что очевидно, _разглядывать_ тебя, по идее, не должен.

И сейчас до Питера медленно доходило, что, возможно, он просчитался. И что теперь обо всём этом думать? Самое очевидное, безопасное, разумное решение — перестать общаться и больше не видеться. Но…

С другой стороны, глупо так категорично реагировать из-за парочки взглядов. Даже если они означали именно то, о чём он думал. И, казалось, ничего не имел против.

Но что самое унизительное — теперь Старк _знал_ о его чувствах. Питер понял это по тому, как он выскочил из кухни.

И что теперь?

Питер запнулся на последних строчках — «За Цезарем ушло в могилу сердце. Позвольте выждать, чтоб оно вернулось» — и откинулся на стуле, облегчённо вздохнув. Раздались жидкие аплодисменты со стороны преподавателя и некоторых подхвативших учеников, но Питер подозревал, что его хвалили не за мастерство чтения, а за то, что в принципе сумел довести дело до конца с таким-то текстом.

Когда одноклассники принялись читать реплики горожан, Питер вновь уткнулся в телефон. YouTube порекомендовал несколько похожих видеороликов. Одним из них, к ужасу Питера, было выступление Старка на TED Talk несколько лет назад. Рискнуть и посмотреть сейчас, не дожидаясь звонка?

Он кликнул на видео и нажал на кнопку «Просмотреть позже», услышав, как Нед рядом зачитывал: «Всех благородней в Риме Марк Антоний». Друг направил на него сложенные пистолетом пальцы и «выстрелил» с улыбкой, Питер ответил тем же. А потом вновь подошла его очередь читать новую бесконечную простыню текста.

Остаток вчерашнего вечера и всё утро он постоянно проверял телефон, но Старк так ему и не написал. Питер не хотел начинать первым, опасаясь лишь всё испортить.

Но, с другой стороны, он жалел, что вчера ничего не предпринял.

Хорошая мысля приходит опосля, как говорится: можно опрокинуть и разбить стакан с водой, попросить помочь с домашним заданием, да что угодно сделать, чтобы Старк задержался на кухне. В голове возникали фантазии, как бы они вместе собирали разбитое стекло, руки бы соприкоснулись, они плавно перешли бы к поцелуям, а потом…

Питер закончил читать, пытаясь отогнать образ Старка, проводящего пальцами по его шее вниз…

Вчера ночью, как всегда мучаясь бессонницей, Питер поддался любопытству и загуглил возраст согласия в Нью-Йорке. Семнадцать. Сможет ли он продержаться два года (чисто технически — всего один)? Пожалуй, лучше спросить вот о чём: если б оба захотели… разве такая мелочь их бы остановила? Это опасная мысль, но Питер не мог перестать об этом думать.

Если Старк не напишет через пятнадцать минут, тогда _он сам_ сделает это в обед, пообещал себе Питер.

От мыслей его отвлекло всеобщее скандирование: «Прочти нам Цезарево завещание!»

Питер уже собирался начать читать свою часть, но учитель его перебил:

— Вы так это говорите, будто собираетесь приносить Цезаря в жертву. Давайте ещё разок.

— «Прочти нам Цезарево завещание!» — повторили ученики с чуть большим энтузиазмом.

— Так, ясно. Ладно, давай, Питер.

— «Друзья, терпенье. Мне нельзя читать», — продолжил Питер. Нед теребил страницу своей копии пьесы, чем жутко его отвлекал. Звук был хоть и тихий, но в его ушах отдавался троекратно усиленным. — Можешь перестать? Спасибо. «Вы — люди, а не дерево, не камни».

Питер задумался: что написать Старку, если он так и не пришлёт СМС? Конечно, в лоб никаких вопросов задавать нельзя. Может, стоит просто поздороваться и посмотреть, куда вывернет диалог?

— «Не знаете вы о своём наследстве, А иначе — о, что бы здесь…» — Питер замолчал, увидев, как экран смартфона вспыхнул сообщением, имя получателя: смайлик в солнцезащитных очках и эмоджи немецкого флага. У Питера перехватило дыхание.

Чёрт возьми, Господи, он написал, написал, правда написал…

Питер прокашлялся.

— «…что бы здесь свершилось!»

Гражданин номер четыре начал зачитывать реплику, однако раздался звонок с урока. Со вздохом облегчения ученики вскочили с мест, запихивая учебники в рюкзаки и поспешно покидая класс. Питер тут же разблокировал телефон, открывая сообщение:

**привет, ты говорил…**

— Эй, ты идёшь? — спросил Нед. Питер с трудом подавил желание придушить друга, натянуто улыбнулся и сунул смартфон в карман.

— Конечно.

***

— …а мне кажется, что Брута и Кассия связывало нечто большее, чем просто желание убить Цезаря, — сказала Мишель, жуя бутерброд.

— Я, конечно, извиняюсь, — вмешался Нед, — но неужели мы просто проигнорируем Цезаря и Марка Антония? — Он повернулся к Питеру, который поглощал картошку так быстро, как мог. — Поддержи меня, Питер.

Он махнул вилкой с наколотым на неё ломтиком картошки фри.

— Я вообще не догоняю.

— Ладно тебе, монолог был пропитан голубизной.

— Какой именно?

— Да _твой_ же, — сказал Нед нетерпеливо. — Ой, дайте мне просто поплакать над могилой почившего папочки, и так всё оставшееся действие.

Питер закашлялся и потянулся к бутылке с водой.

— Эй, не надо гнать на мои кинки, — сказала Мишель.

— Может, сменим тему? — предложил Питер.

Мишель искоса взглянула на него и фыркнула.

— Ты _покраснел_ , — сказала она. — Надо найти ему пару на выпускной, — обратилась она к Неду, который фыркнул в ответ.

— Единственный подходящий кандидат, который приходит в голову, — ты или я, — ответил Лидс. — Прости, Питер, и не обижайся, но в моём случае ты в полной френдзоне.

— Ага, а тебя я даже не буду пытаться пригласить, — сказал Питер Мишель.

— И правильно. Но ты не расстраивайся, — ответила она с явным сарказмом. — Впереди целый месяц, может, с кем-то повезёт.

Питер вспомнил о смартфоне в кармане, молясь про себя, чтобы Мишель отлучилась за обедом, чтобы он мог наконец прочесть сообщение, избежав её любопытных расспросов, почему вместо имени отправителя стоят лишь эмоджи (а она обязательно бы к этому прицепилась, потому что безмерно любопытна и сидела с ним рядом, а значит был шанс, что сунет нос в его смартфон). «Привет, ты говорил…» — начинался текст сообщения. О чём же? Что именно хотел обсудить Старк?

— Питер, — начал Нед неуверенно, — что ты вытворяешь с этой бедной картошечкой?

Паркер нахмурился, обратив внимание на свои действия и осознав вдруг, что почти в пюре растолок несчастную фри. Он оставил её в покое — аппетит совершенно пропал — и покосился на большой мусорный бак в нескольких футах от стола.

Никто ничего не сказал, когда он встал и выкинул остатки картошки фри. А ещё никто не заметил, как он там намеренно задержался, небрежно достав телефон, чтобы дочитать наконец СМС.

**привет, ты говорил вчера об мти. через полмесяца состоится вечеринка. устраивает друг руководителя приёмной комиссии. если захочешь присоединиться ко мне и не возражаешь против кумовства — жду**

Оу.

Питер прикусил губу, пытаясь не чувствовать разочарования. С другой стороны, чего он ожидал? Откровенной переписки? Приглашения в постель? Питер должен быть благодарен, что Старк о нём в принципе думал. Просто дело в том… ну…

Тема университета его не настолько захватывала, как кое-что другое.

Вернувшись за стол, он тяжело опустился на стул.

— Вот ты где, — сказала Мишель. — Мы уже начали спорить, выкинешь ли ты и себя заодно в мусорку.

— Как раз размышлял над этим, — пробормотал Питер.

***

К тому моменту, когда Питер вернулся домой, он уже решил принять предложение Старка. Во-первых, таким образом ему удалось бы провести с ним немного времени, не выдумывая причин. Во-вторых, он хотел лично полюбоваться разодетым в деловой костюм напомаженным Старком (в таком виде Питер любовался им только по телевизору). Подайте теперь на него в суд за сексуальную объективацию². И в-третьих, Питер охерительно бедный, и любой шанс получить поддержку представителей университета нельзя игнорировать.

Пару месяцев назад третья причина пришла бы на ум первой. Но не сегодня.

Когда он вошёл в квартиру, то вспомнил о единственном недостатке своего плана.

Мэй ещё не пришла, но оставила ему записку на кухонном столе: **«Получила зарплату. Сегодня пойдём в кафе»**. Питер хмуро вгляделся в её почерк.

Он не мог гарантировать, что тётя его отпустит. Слово _вечеринка_ от такого человека, как Тони Старк, невольно вызывало мысленные образы, не соответствующие досугу _несовершеннолетнего_. Да и неужели Питер правда рассчитывал, что Мэй купится на то, что спустя месяц после их первой встречи Старк вдруг вспомнил о нём и исключительно из благородных побуждений решил помочь с получением высшего образования?

Питер открыл сообщение в смартфоне, прислонившись бедром к кухонному столу, и некоторое время просто смотрел на него. Потом быстро напечатал ответ:

**Спрошу у Мэй**

Меньше чем через пять секунд пришёл ответ.

**ок**

Питер шумно втянул носом воздух, едва сдержавшись, чтобы не бросить мобильник в стену. Ответ простым «ок» — глубочайшее неуважение, и что Питер вообще мог написать на это? Как-нибудь пошутить?

Они правда собираются и дальше игнорировать произошедшее вчера? Что, если не обсуждать — всё забудется само собой?

Да, похоже, Старк именно на это и рассчитывал. А Питеру пора прекратить притворяться, что взгляды значат больше, чем есть на самом деле.

Но всё же раньше Старк смотрел на него совсем не так. Интересно, он сам-то понимал, что отразилось в тот момент на его лице? Питер ощутил пьянящее головокружение, оказавшись под прицелом _такого_ пристального взора. И внезапно всё стало неважным, кроме желания вновь почувствовать его на себе.

Он взмолился, чтобы Мэй согласилась его отпустить.

***

Но час спустя, вернувшись с работы, тётя казалась слишком уставшей для решения подобных вопросов. Она бросила сумочку на стойку, собрала волосы в хвост и сказала:

— Сейчас переоденусь, и пойдём за бургерами, _смекаешь_?

— _Смекаю_ , — ответил Питер, отложив смартфон.

Ему очень сильно хотелось написать Старку что-нибудь эдакое, чтобы вызвать хоть проблеск эмоций, однако рисковать и злить его без повода не хотелось. Если и писать _что-то_ , то нужно как следует всё обдумать.

***

Кафе, в которое они пошли, было вполне обычным, однако они посещали его много лет: официанты уже выучили их имена и всегда помогали выбрать что-нибудь повкуснее. В этот раз они заказали сэндвич с курицей для Мэй и бургер с дополнительной порцией помидоров для Питера. Он дождался, когда принесут еду, а тётя доест хотя бы четверть порции, прежде чем поднять волнующий вопрос.

— Со мной… сегодня связался мистер Старк. — Она подняла на него заинтересованный взгляд, жестом попросив продолжать. — Сказал, что намечается, э… какое-то мероприятие, которое… — он запнулся, — проводит женщина, знакомая с руководителем приёмной комиссии МТИ? Сказал, что может организовать знакомство.

Мэй склонила голову набок.

— Хм… Мероприятие? Какое именно?

Чёрт возьми.

— Типа вечеринки? — осторожно сказал Питер.

— Вечеринки, — повторила она столь же осторожно.

— Да, — кивнул Питер. — Слушай, уверен, что всё пройдёт нормально и со мной ничего не случится. Он бы в противном случае не стал предлагать. — Потом Питер вспомнил про Кэпа, который уронил на него грузовик, и быстро отпил Sprite, чтобы отвлечься от горячей волны паники, поднявшейся где-то внутри.

— Я подумаю, — сказала она.

— Событие через две недели, — надавил Питер. — Так что можешь думать _быстрее_?

Мэй криво усмехнулась.

— Для тебя это правда так много значит?

Питер с трудом кивнул.

— Да! Да… Это же _тот самый_ МТИ.

— Я подумаю, — повторила она, но теперь чуть более многообещающим тоном. Откусив очередной раз от сэндвича и промокнув рот салфеткой, Мэй продолжила: — У меня тоже есть кое-какие новости. — Тревожность в её голосе заставила Питера напрячься.

— Да? — Он опустил на тарелку добавочный ломтик помидора.

— Ага. Я… Э… — Она, казалось, не знала, как лучше сказать. — Я познакомилась на работе кое с кем.

И внезапно они поменялись ролями.

— С парнем? — надавил Питер.

Она кивнула.

— Его зовут Натан.

— И… вы с Натаном?..

— Ничего серьёзного, — быстро сказала она. — Пока нет. Но нам нравится проводить друг с другом время. И мне хотелось бы знать, как ты к этому относишься.

Питер заморгал. Такого он никак не ожидал.

— О, ну… То есть… Я не хочу, знаешь, контролировать твою личную жизнь, — неуверенно начал он.

— И я это ценю, — кивнула Мэй. — Но, — она понизила голос, — я знаю, ты скучаешь по дяде. — Питер уставился в тарелку и ничего не сказал. — И хочу, чтобы ты понимал, что, несмотря ни на что, я тоже по нему очень скучаю — это никогда не изменится. Но я не хочу, чтобы тебе казалось, будто я пытаюсь его заменить кем-то другим или…

— Я понял! — выпалил Питер, в основном из-за того, что если б она продолжила, он бы просто разрыдался, выставив себя полным дураком, как тогда, когда они впервые пришли сюда после смерти дяди Бена и персонал настоял, что еда за счёт заведения. — Всё нормально. Правда.

— Не слишком скоро? — настаивала она.

— Да нет! Всё в порядке. И меня вполне устраивает.

— Ладно, спасибо, — Мэй выдавила улыбку. — Мне кажется, тебе он понравится, — добавила она. — Такой непоколебимый.

— Так вы… типа… встречаетесь? — неловко поинтересовался Питер.

Она улыбнулась шире.

— Я над этим работаю, напарник. — Мэй расправилась с остатками бутерброда, а потом потянулась к бургеру Питера, своровав салатный листок. — Так что, могу я сама переговорить со Старком до часа икс?

— Ну… — Питер поёрзал на стуле. — У меня, конечно, есть его номер. — Поняв, что сморозил глупость и как это прозвучало, он добавил: — Он пишет мне новости о стажировке и гранте. Как и остальным кандидатам.

Она протянула к нему руку:

— Давай, я всё же ему позвоню.

— Э, о’кей. Подожди секунду. — Питер достал смартфон, нажав на вызов. Он поднял ладонь, призывая Мэй подождать, и прижал мобильник к уху.

Старк, казалось, удивился его звонку:

_— Питер, что случилось?_

— Э… Здравствуйте… Тётя хочет с вами поговорить насчёт МТИ… — Мэй потрясла рукой, требуя передать телефон. — Я даю ей трубку. — И отдал ей айфон.

— Привет, да, рада слышать, — начала она. — Да, Питер сказал о какой-то вечеринке?.. — Она помолчала. — Семнадцатого? И начинается в девять? Оу. Хм. Не поздновато для школьника? — Питер умоляюще посмотрел на неё. — А, ясно, — тётя, широко ухмыляясь ему в ответ, подмигнула, — на меня тут уже косо посматривают! — Короткая пауза. — Да, согласна, жаль не воспользоваться. Он всегда такой трудолюбивый… Да, согласна. Тут мы мыслим одинаково. — Очередная пауза. Мэй рассмеялась. — Что ж, приятно слышать. Думаю, мы решим этот вопрос. Рада была поболтать. Пока.

Она отдала телефон Питеру.

— Ну хорошо. Он заверил меня, что они, цитирую: «Сведут вакханалию к минимуму». — Питер с непониманием пристально на неё смотрел. — Разрешаю пойти, — пояснила Мэй. — _Но_ там нужен будет костюм, и лучше б тебе вернуться домой к половине одиннадцатого.

Питер с облегчением выдохнул.

— Хорошо. Спасибо, спасибо тебе!

— А теперь вопрос, не относящийся к делу, — добавила она, — немецкий флаг и смайлик в очках?

Питер покраснел.

***

Тем же вечером, когда Питер, устроившись на кровати, делал домашку по испанскому, пришло сообщение. Паркер бросил ручку и отодвинул тетрадь, схватив смартфон. Сердце почти остановилось.

**по поводу вчера**

Вот оно.

**Да?..**

Прошло целых десять минут, прежде чем Старк написал ему, в течение которых Питер старательно пытался закончить задание, но с трудом мог сосредоточиться на Хуаните и её шести кошках.

**только не психуй, но из-за германии могут возникнуть некоторые проблемы с законом. я решаю вопрос**

Питер нахмурился. Опять же, это не то, чего он ожидал и что, честно говоря, хотел обсудить.

 **Как это связано со вчера????** — написал он.  
 ****

**поэтому Роудс тебя отослал**

**но я со всем разберусь**

**Так что за проблемы с законом??**

Перед глазами замелькали образы полицейских, выбивающих дверь и утаскивающих его под протестующие крики тёти. Что же пошло не так?

**проволочки с договором. ты его ещё не подписал**

**пока не выходи на патрули**

**Что-нибудь ещё?**   
****

**прошу пока оставаться дружелюбным соседом человеком-пауком**

**понимаю, что тебе хочется окунуться в гущу событий, но притормози, ок?**

Питер обиженно засопел, взглянув на часы, стоящие на тумбочке у кровати: 20.51 — у него в запасе ещё три часа, перед тем как мозг отключится, погрузив его в беспокойную дрёму.

**Вы взяли меня в Германию, потому что нужно было подкрепление**

**Вы доверились мне тогда**

**Да, сначала было страшно, но я не хочу отказываться от геройства**

**Может, просто подписать его?**

**не всё так просто** , — ответил Старк, — **но я с этим разберусь**.

Питер решил отбросить стеснение и осторожность и позвонить.

— Мне это нравится, — быстро сказал он. — Я люблю помогать людям и не хочу, чтобы из-за каких-то формальностей у меня отобрали любимое занятие…

— _Никто не собирается ничего у тебя отбирать_ , — устало сказал Старк.

— Тогда почему вы запрещаете просто заниматься тем, что я делал раньше…

_— Потому что договор не так работает, Питер…_

— О’кей. — Паркер подскочил с кровати и принялся расхаживать по комнате, оставив надежду закончить домашнее задание. — Знаете что? Нахер этот договор. Мне плевать.

На другом конце провода Старк обречённо застонал.

_— Ты ведь осознаёшь, что говоришь сейчас, как всем нам известный предатель родины?_

Решимость Питера поколебилась от этого тона. Он упал на кровать, услышав лёгкий скрип пружин.

— Простите, — прошептал он. — Просто… Я вырос, равняясь на Кэпа и вас… и остальных… И лишь… хочу быть таким, как вы. — _Лишь хочу быть рядом с вами_ , не сказал Питер. _Вы ведь это и сами прекрасно понимаете, верно?_

Питер не сразу осознал, что звуки на том конце — тихое дыхание Старка. Он прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь старательнее, впитывая искорки тепла, которые несли его выдохи к самому сердцу. Голос Старка прозвучал вдруг так громко, будто тот находился в одной с ним комнате, совсем рядом:

_— Знаю._

— Я помню битву в Нью-Йорке, — медленно продолжил Питер, вырываясь из своих фантазий. — Мы с Мэй застряли тогда в Target. Я видел, как вы летали снаружи и…

_— Знаю._

— …и просто хотел быть таким же. И заниматься тем же. — Он нервно рассмеялся. — А потом мне повезло, и я вдруг _смог_ делать все эти супергеройские штуки. Мне не хочется, чтобы всё пропало даром. Не хочется иметь возможность, но не воспользоваться ею. — Питер сглотнул, вспоминая, как дёрнулась назад голова дяди от выстрела. — Не хочу, чтобы всё закончилось, как в тот раз.

Повисла долгая пауза.

— _Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы ты не разочаровался, договорились?_ — наконец сказал Старк. — _Но хочу, чтобы и ты кое-что для меня сделал_.

— Что?

— _Просто_ , — он вздохнул. — _Просто не делай никаких глупостей, хорошо? Включай голову_. — И когда Питер ничего не ответил, он добавил: — _Обещаешь?_

— Да. Даю слово.

— _Хорошо. А теперь постарайся поспать, чтобы твоя тётя не надрала мне задницу_. — И отключился.

Как по команде, в дверь постучались.

— Ты с кем-то говоришь? — спросила Мэй.

— С Недом! — ответил Питер. — Домашнее задание обсуждаем!

— Ладно, я пошла спать. Увидимся утром. Не засиживайся допоздна! — добавила она.

— О’кей, не буду. Люблю!

Он уставился на смартфон, невинно лежащий на подушке. Где-то во Вселенной явно произошёл какой-то сдвиг, и теперь Питер не был уверен, обсуждали ли они Заковианский договор или нечто иное.

Тряхнув головой, он вернулся к домашнему заданию.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ «Юлий Цезарь», Уильям Шекспир.  
> ² Сексуальная объективация — отношение к другому человеку исключительно как к инструменту (объекту) для собственного сексуального удовлетворения.


	7. Не можем ходить — будем бегать

_Таддеус Росс, наверное, инопланетянин_ , подумалось Тони, пока он спускался по лестнице, ведущей в конференц-зал 12А, где предстояли крупные разборки. Скорее всего госсекретарь принадлежал к расе тех странных рептилий, которые умели без проблем выживать в арктических температурах. В Нью-Йорке было не по сезону холодно, поэтому Тони накинул куртку потолще, но даже это не спасало от того холодильника, в который Росс превратил свои кабинеты. 

За длинным шиферно-серым столом в конференц-зале восседал Росс собственной персоной. Рядом с дверью спиной к Тони — рыжеволосая женщина, которая показалась ему подозрительно знакомой… 

Старк занял третий стул за столом, напротив женщины, которая неотрывно смотрела в ноутбук, и вдруг понял, что подозрения подтвердились. Росс. Этот хитрый ублюдок. Он, наверное, находил это невероятно забавным. 

— Поттс, — поприветствовал Тони, — кажется, ты слишком квалифицирована, чтобы тратить на такое плёвое дело своё время. 

Пеппер одарила его лёгкой улыбкой. 

— Работа есть работа, Тони.

Росс прокашлялся, привлекая внимание. 

— Если вы закончили с любезностями, — вклинился он, — можем переходить к делу. Итак. — Он вновь кашлянул, взял стопку документов, лежащих перед ним. — У… как его там? _Человека-паука_ есть официальный представитель? 

— Я буду представлять его интересы, — ответил Тони. Он взглянул на Пеппер, но она сосредоточенно смотрела на экран, печатая с присущей лишь ей плавностью, которую Старк порой находил несколько пугающей и немного заводящей. 

— Полагаю, нам лучше начать с начала, — сказал Росс. — Мистер Старк, не прошло и шести часов после подписания вами договора, а вы уже привлекли в возникший конфликт анонимного обладающего суперспособностями индивида, причём без согласования с правительством. Что касается его личности — что ж… Мы надеемся, что в этом вы можете нам помочь. 

Тони нахмурился. 

— Постойте-ка, вы хотите накинуть поводок или пытаетесь расширить список «вооружённых и очень опасных» людей? 

Росс кашлянул и ничего не ответил. 

— Если не хотите раскрывать его личность, тогда скажите, почему он до сих пор не подписал договор? Он ведь Мститель? 

Тони скривился. 

— Типа того. 

— Тогда как Мститель он обязан подчиняться комиссии ООН, как вы сами прекрасно знаете, мистер Старк. Либо этот _Человек-паук_ подписывает договор, либо прекращает какую-либо супергеройскую деятельность. 

Тони поднял палец. 

— У меня есть парочка вопросов, господин секретарь. — Росс поднял брови, но ничего не возразил, что Старк воспринял как разрешение продолжать. — Человек-паук не может раскрыть тайну личности из соображений безопасности. А кроме того, в нашей правовой системе подпись несовершеннолетнего разве что-то значит? 

Краем глаза он заметил, как Пеппер вскинула голову. 

— Постой, о каком возрасте идёт речь? 

— В этом году ему стукнет шестнадцать. 

Пеппер и Росс переглянулись, что напомнило Тони, как родители смотрели друг на друга, когда он вытворял нечто особенно скверное, но от него вполне ожидаемое. Более того, он даже ощутил волны негодования, исходящие от Пеппер. Знакомое чувство, которое испытывал слишком часто, пока они встречались. Он прямо ощущал, как возмущённое _«Ради бога, Тони»_ вертится на её языке. 

— Я контролирую ситуацию, — ответил Старк, пытаясь вложить в слова ту уверенность, которую не чувствовал. Росс смерил его равнодушным взглядом. 

— У нас есть свидетели, которые утверждают, что некто, одетый в красно-синий костюм, вызвал волнения на демонстрации Баптистской церкви в Вестборо три недели назад. Нескольких ключевых участников прилепили паутиной к фонарным столбам. 

Тони расхохотался. 

— Правда? — Он откинулся на спинку неудобного стула, продолжая усмехаться себе под нос. — Вы только на него посмотрите, борется за правое дело. 

Росс тоже откинулся на стуле, переплетая пальцы на столе. 

— Это уже выходит за рамки политики, мистер Старк. У нас есть незарегистрированный индивид с непонятным уровнем Э.И.¹. Вы и сами прекрасно знаете, как реагирует общественность, когда начинают переосмысливать термин «свобода слова». 

— Свобода слова к этому никакого отношения не имеет, — начал Тони, но Росс не дал ему себя перебить:

— Делать что-то нужно. 

Тони прокашлялся и сел ровнее. 

— Я говорил с ним. Он ясно дал понять, что бросать геройство не собирается. — _И ещё кое-что дал понять_ , подумал Тони. Но об этом сейчас думать не время. В словах пацана содержалось слишком много подтекста, который не относился к вечеринке (зачем, зачем, _ну зачем_ он вообще его позвал?) и даже близко не имел отношения к университету. 

С того телефонного разговора прошло уже две недели, но его шёпот до сих пор отдавался в ушах Тони. 

Пеппер внимательно, хмуро его разглядывала. Тони вдруг понял, что какое-то время они сидели в тишине, ожидая от него продолжения. Он кашлянул. 

— Он не может подписать по причинам, которые я озвучил ранее. 

Росс медленно выпрямился. 

— Если он не может подписать договор, тогда и Мстителем ему не быть. Всё просто. 

Старку вновь вспомнились слова Питера, дребезжащие в динамике телефона: _«Я люблю помогать людям и не хочу, чтобы из-за каких-то формальностей у меня отобрали любимое занятие…»_

Прошло две недели, а Тони помнил всё дословно. 

— Но договор составлен специально для Мстителей… — задумчиво начал он. 

Росс склонил голову. Пеппер продолжала печатать, улыбаясь уголками губ: она поняла, что Тони нашёл выход. Он поймал её взгляд и почувствовал, как в груди легко сжалось: похоже, он всё ещё что-то к ней чувствовал. Перерастёт ли он когда-нибудь это чувство? 

— Мистер Старк, вы хотите что-то предложить? — подтолкнул Росс. 

— Да, — ответил Тони, тряхнув головой. — Кажется, я знаю, как мы можем прийти к компромиссу. 

Питер его убьёт.

***

Как и ожидалось, Пеппер догнала его в коридоре после встречи. Услышав стук каблуков за спиной, Тони обернулся. 

— Я никогда не критиковал твой выбор работы, — начал он. — Но Росс? Серьёзно? 

Они остановились на лестничной площадке. Пеппер скрестила руки на груди. На ней был белый костюм в бледно-голубую полоску, показавшийся Тони смутно знакомым. 

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что, когда я пришла работать к тебе, слышала то же самое? — сказала она с улыбкой. — _«Ох, Вирджиния, что ты делаешь со своей жизнью? Женщина с твоими профессиональными качествами и навыками могла бы работать в Белом доме»._ И знаешь, что я всегда отвечала? 

— Что не хочешь, чтобы твоя жизнь превратилась в драму Аарона Соркина²? — предположил Тони. 

Она почти улыбнулась. 

— Ты помнишь эту историю? 

— Конечно помню. — Он хотел улыбнуться, но ситуация казалась неподходящей. Пеппер будто почувствовала витавшую между ними неловкость. 

— Я, — начала осторожно она, — слышала о Роуди. Как он? 

— Уже лучше, — ответил Тони, опуская взор. Пеппер была красива, как никогда. — Доктора прогнозируют, что сможет вернуться к полётам через несколько месяцев, если всё пойдёт хорошо. 

Пеппер облизнула губы. Она будто о чём-то задумалась, и Тони догадывался, о чём именно. 

— Я и о Стиве слышала, — сказала она. — Мне очень жаль. 

— Не стоит. 

— Ты не отвечал на сообщения, поэтому я решила, что тебе не нужна моя помощь, но я лишь хотела сказать, — Пеппер вздохнула, — что не оборвала бы все контакты с тобой столь резко, если б знала, что произойдёт. Я думала, что он тебя поддержит во всём и будет рядом. 

Тони почувствовал, как тело сотрясла внутренняя дрожь. 

— Не нужно меня жалеть, Пеппер. 

— Хорошо, — примирительно согласилась она тем осторожным тоном, который был знаком Тони ещё со дней после битвы за Нью-Йорк. — Просто знай… если тебе что-нибудь понадобится… Знаю, что мы никогда это не обсуждали, но… 

Да, между ними всегда висела эта _странная_ недосказанность, и, что иронично, началось всё именно с неё. Как-то утром Тони, смеясь, стоял перед зеркалом, завязывая галстук: _«Так ты бы и слова не сказала, залезь я в постель к Кэпу?»_ Пеппер наблюдала за ним, лёжа в кровати: _«Ты шутишь? Да я бы тебя поддерживала с помпонами»_. Потом они замолчали, поняв, что разговор оказался вполне серьёзный. 

Но на этом всё и закончилось — пару месяцев спустя, когда Пеппер его бросила, Стив постучался в дверь его спальни. Тони вмиг пустил его, увидев в глазах ту же пустоту, которая была у самого Старка, в отражении зеркала. Он и предположить не мог, чем всё обернётся.

Той ночью они почти не говорили. Каждый молча принимал и приветствовал присутствие другого. 

На следующее утро выяснилось, что Стив заранее получил благословение от Пеппер. Трудно было сердиться на того, кто поступал подобным честным образом, но Тони очень старался, особенно — когда устал от неопределённости их отношений. 

— Я понимаю, что ты пытаешься сказать, — начал Тони. — Но пойми… всё кончено, Пеппер. — Он сглотнул. — На этот раз окончательно. 

Всё было словно во сне: стоять рядом с возмутительно прекрасной Пеппер, с которой вы были вместе целую вечность, и понимать, что ничего уже никогда не вернуть. Время безвозвратно упущено. 

Она кивнула, опустив взгляд. 

— Да. Да, ты прав. — Потом она протянула ему ладонь. Он пожал её. Крепко. По-деловому. — Приятно было повидаться, Тони. 

— Взаимно.

***

Через пятнадцать минут Старк уже прибыл на базу, чувствуя себя подавленным и замаранным, как и на других встречах, на которых приходилось заключать сделки. Он не спешил докладывать новости Питеру; может, получится рассказать после вечеринки, когда удастся остаться наедине? 

Неожиданно, но пацан уже ждал его в комнате-кинотеатре, устроившись на диване, на котором спал пару недель назад. С того момента, казалось, уже вечность прошла. Он читал книгу — похоже, Шекспира, — но тут же вскинулся и подскочил на ноги, когда Старк вошёл. 

— Святые угодники, — простонал Тони, остановившись как вкопанный на пороге. — Ты тут откуда материализовался? 

— О, ПЯТНИЦА меня впустила, — сказал Питер. На нём была футболка с длинными рукавами, как раз по погоде, в этот раз угольно-чёрная, с принтом Звезды смерти на груди. 

— Ясненько. — Пора провести с этим ИскИном воспитательную беседу. — Знаешь, Питер, не то чтобы мне не нравилось наше с тобой совместное времяпрепровождение, но… что ты тут вообще забыл? 

— Мэй просила узнать, нужно ли подвозить меня завтра на вечеринку и куда конкретно? — выпалил он, глядя в потолок. 

Тони нахмурился. 

— А прислать СМС ты не мог? 

— О, ну… Она только что мне написала, а я неподалёку был, и вот. — Питер сглотнул, опуская взор в пол. — Подумал, заодно и заскочу повидаться. Живое общение тоже важно и всё такое. 

Тони долго сверлил его взглядом, пока пацан разглядывал ковёр под потрёпанными кроссовками. Настоящая причина была слишком очевидна, и Питер даже не пытался её скрыть. 

Тони тряхнул головой, входя в комнату и бросив телефон на кофейный столик. 

— Что ж, — сказал он. — Можешь передать: пусть подкинет до особняка, а я уже отвезу непосредственно к Дот. Поедем на спорткаре, — добавил он, — тебе понравится. 

— Спасибо, — резко выпалил Питер, но скорее неловко, чем грубо. 

— У тебя уже есть костюм? 

— Да, — ответил Питер, — мы просто сдвинули дату покупки костюма для выпускного. 

— Хорошо. Кстати, раз уж ты здесь. — Тони упал в кресло напротив дивана и многозначительно посмотрел на Питера. — Так и будешь там стоять? 

— О. Нет. — Он вновь опустился на диван, напряжённо вытянувшись; от былой расслабленности не осталось и следа. — Раз уж я здесь, — подтолкнул он. 

— Да, — сказал Тони, — я только что с совещания по поводу договора. — Питер энергично закивал, подаваясь вперёд. — Итак… У меня для тебя хорошая и плохая новость, — осторожно сказал он. — Какую хочешь услышать первой? 

— Плохую, — без колебаний ответил Питер. 

— Вообще-то знаешь что, лучше всё же наоборот. Хорошая новость: ты можешь продолжать работать, Человек-паук, — сказал Тони. — Плохая… Тебя разжаловали. — Он поджал губы. — Введены некоторые ограничения. 

Питер нахмурился, наморщил лоб. 

— Разжаловали? 

— В глазах правительства ты теперь _будущий_ Мститель, — объяснил Тони. — И нужен обучающий курс.

Питер поднялся, в лице смятение. 

_— Обучающий курс?!_

— Знаю, отстой, — начал Тони, — но, уж поверь, это лучшая сделка, которую я смог заключить в условиях…

— И что же конкретно значит этот _«обучающий курс»_?!

— Патрулируешь как обычно, но никакого физического взаимодействия, если только это не самозащита. И будешь докладывать непосредственно мне, — ответил Тони, вспоминая напутственные слова Росса: _«И не думайте, что мы не будем проводить периодические проверки»_. 

— Значит, фактически вы сажаете меня на поводок, — огрызнулся Питер. 

— Будешь звонить по окончании патруля, а ещё — стараться не лезть на рожон, — ответил Тони. — Это очень _длинный_ поводок, Питер. 

— Вы прекрасно знаете, о чём я! 

— Слушай, я понимаю, что ты хочешь играть в высшей лиге, но, если честно, — пусть мне и претит соглашаться с Россом — он прав. — Тони встал; Питер нервно расхаживал по комнате, нервируя его. — Тебе пятнадцать. Как только достигнешь совершеннолетия — делай что хочешь. Но до тех пор… Если хочешь продолжать делать доброе дело — таков компромисс. И честно говоря, — продолжил Старк, — мне так даже спокойнее. Для сведения.

— Я и сам прекрасно справлялся! Целых _полгода_ без чьей-либо помощи!

— Да, конечно, и проверка симптомов повреждений на сайте клиники входит в понятие «прекрасно справлялся». — Питер метнул на него сердитый взгляд и отвернулся. Тони, застонав, подошёл к нему и положил руку на плечо. — Мы пытаемся обезопасить тебя, — сказал он. 

Питер обернулся, сверкая глазами. 

— А что, если меня не волнует никакая безопасность? 

И снова он — тот самый взгляд, который Тони пытался изо всех сил не замечать: фанатское обожание, благоговение и похоть, слившиеся воедино, но теперь к ним присоединилась и ярость. 

_Убери с его плеча руку_ , заголосило подсознание. 

— Питер. 

— Мне плевать на безопасность, — быстро сказал пацан. — Не хочу думать наперёд или… включать голову… или как там ещё. Мне просто… хочется быть безрассудным. Можно? 

_Убери свою руку. Сейчас же._

— Договор… — слабо начал Тони, но Питер перебил его: 

— На хер договор. Вы прекрасно понимаете, о чём я. Просто… — Он раздражённо зарычал. — Мы можем поговорить прямо? Хотя бы раз? 

_Чёрт подери, что с тобой такое, уберисвоюсрануюрукупрямосейчас…_

— Питер… 

— Вы знаете. И я _знаю_ , что вы знаете. 

— Питер… 

Он смотрел своими огромными глазами, от этого взгляда у Тони всё внутри тряслось. 

— Возьми себя в руки, — сказал он Питеру. _Возьми себя в руки_ , повторил он самому себе, _и хватит его уже лапать_.

Тело будто не слушалось. 

— Я не хочу, — прошептал Питер. 

А потом встал на цыпочки и поцеловал его. 

Поцелуй длился не дольше секунды, но Тони настолько охренел от неожиданности, что даже не успел никак отреагировать. Он почему-то глупо надеялся, что всё не зайдёт так далеко. Стартанул буквально с нуля до ста — Тони и глазом не успел моргнуть. 

Питер уже испуганно, подавленно и обнадёженно смотрел на него во все глаза. 

А потом нагло притянул к себе за воротник и снова приник к губам: множество коротких жадных поцелуев и покусываний обрушились на Старка — Питер был таким подростком в попытках целоваться так, как это показывали в кино, и всё это было так безобразно и неумело, однако Тони прикрыл глаза, позволив себе ощутить это тепло. Губы Питера двигались напротив его, а когда их языки соприкоснулись, тело словно пробило молнией… 

Паркер вжался в него изо всех сил, удивлённо вскрикнув; Тони отстранился, с изумлением обнаружив, что они переместились к стене, прямо рядом с телевизором. Он впечатал Питера в поверхность; тот медленно ощупывал его взглядом карих глаз сверху вниз, отчего Тони почувствовал себя крайне неуютно. Внутри всё крутанулось. 

— Ты, — наконец выдохнул он, — слишком много себе позволяешь. 

— А вы нет? — тут же парировал Питер.

Они не двигались с места, и Тони наконец осознал, что крепко сжимал левой рукой его подбородок, приподнимая лицо выше, чтобы было удобнее целовать, а правая ладонь вжималась в грудь, так и оставшись на месте, после того как он сам припечатал его к стене. 

Тони медленно убрал руки и отошёл, отворачиваясь. 

— Уходи, — сказал он. 

— Но… 

— Никаких оправданий, — прервал Тони. — Тебе пора. Сейчас же. 

— Но… Но… — залепетал Питер испуганно, хрипло, а Старк поклялся себе, что ни за что _не_ будет оборачиваться и смотреть на пацана: ни на его раскрасневшееся лицо, ни в его глаза и ни на те красные царапины, которые оставила бородка на его щеках и подбородке. — Но вы ведь целовали в ответ, — с трудом закончил тот. 

— Иди домой.

_— Нет._

Этот ответ застал Тони врасплох. Забыв, что запрещал себе делать, он повернулся к Питеру, увидев расстроенное лицо, красные глаза и дрожащую нижнюю губу. 

— Питер, — начал он, пытаясь оставаться рассудительным и сосредоточенным.

— Нет, — настойчиво повторил он, — я _не собираюсь_ уходить. И слушать вас — тоже. — И тут он разрыдался. — Я не… Простите… Не смог удержаться… Я так расстроился, а вы были рядом, и мне лишь _хотелось_ … 

— Питер… — Он хотел сжать его плечи, но прикоснуться к нему сейчас — всё равно что нитроглицерин взболтать. — Питер, посмотри на меня… 

— Вы разве не хотели меня целовать? — требовательно спросил он. — Ну, _не хотели_? 

Тони открыл рот, чтобы подтвердить. Было бы _легко_ просто согласиться. Лишь четыре слова: нет, конечно не хотел. И это было бы правдой в какой-то степени. Фантазия о поцелуях с Питером никогда не приходила ему в голову. 

Но теперь, когда это случилось, Тони хотелось повторить. И снова. И снова. И снова. Схватить его за волосы, измарать собой. Нет, даже лучше — надеяться, что чистота Питера передастся и ему. А Тони хотел вновь почувствовать себя желанным, любимым, значимым. 

Но всё это полная чушь. 

Питер всё ещё вжимался спиной в стену и, прижав кулак ко рту, давил громкие всхлипы. 

— Я всё нахуй испортил, — прорыдал он с трудом — если не смотреть, было похоже, будто он смеялся. — Всё было прекрасно, а я всё испоганил… 

— Нет, нет, не нужно так думать, не… 

— Что ты _хочешь_?! — закричал Питер. 

— Хочу, чтобы ты вернулся в реальность! — рявкнул в ответ Тони. — Я тебе в отцы гожусь! 

_— А мне плевать!_ — Голос эхом разнёсся по комнате. 

Тони раньше не имел дела с непокорными подростками, но слышал много историй. По словам друзей его родителей, в этом возрасте он сам был полным кошмаром: везде зажимался с пацанами, даже не пытаясь скрываться; волочился за девчонками и не хотел ничего обсуждать; наркотики, бухло — полный набор. Теперь он, казалось, немного понимал и жалел родителей. 

Однако Старк не настолько глуп, чтобы вступить в отношения с Питером. 

И, будто прочитав его мысли, Питер затараторил: 

— Я знаю, знаю, знаю, знаю, знаю, что этого не повторится, но я лишь посмотрел на вас, и… вы были так близко, и мне захотелось… захотелось… — Он вновь разрыдался. 

— Знаю. 

— Нет, ничего вы _не знаете_. 

— Ладно, — он поднял руки, сдаваясь. — Ладно, давай просто… 

— А потом вы поцеловали в ответ и… 

— Питер. 

— Но так и было! 

— Питер… — Тони очень хотел уйти в несознанку, и Питер, казалось, это почувствовал. 

— Вы сунули _язык_ мне в _рот_ , — произнёс он сквозь стиснутые зубы. 

У Тони всё в животе перевернулось, он вновь отвернулся, прижав пальцы к вискам. Надвигалась страшная головная боль. 

— Ты должен уйти, — повторил он. 

— Нет. — Но злость в голосе Питера уже сменилась печалью, сопровождаемой красными глазами и обильными слезами. — Нет, пожалуйста. _Прошу_ , не выгоняйте меня. 

— Ты ведь и сам знаешь, что это необходимо. 

— Пожалуйста, я не хочу уходить, я хочу остаться… 

— Питер. 

— Я хочу остаться! 

Губы горели, как и внутренности, прожигаемые ядовитым сочетанием вины и похоти. Перед глазами замелькали картинки — слишком быстро, чтобы разглядеть как следует: вновь его поцеловать, укусить за мочку, стереть губами каждую слезинку, потянуть за волосы, чтобы вновь услышать этот потрясённый вскрик… Немыслимо, что парочка слюнявых поцелуев заставила его хотеть подобного. Но поцелуи ли были виноваты или Тони всегда подсознательно желал подобного, просто не мог признаться самому себе? 

Но сейчас он всё понял. От фантазий теперь никуда не деться, как и от приближающейся мигрени. 

— Прошу, — мягко сказал он. — Прошу, пожалуйста, уходи. 

— Но… — беспомощно, тихо пискнул Питер. 

— Лучшее, что ты можешь для нас сейчас сделать, — просто уйти, понимаешь? — Тони старался говорить мягко, но из-за внутренней паники сомневался, что получалось. 

Вдруг внутри возникло жуткое желание забинтовать руки и хорошенько избить что-нибудь, пока не почувствует себя лучше. _Один раз_ , сказал он себе. _Всего лишь один, и, конечно, ты не сделаешь подобного снова. Конечно нет. Конечно нет._ Словно сумасшедший, он беззвучно твердил это про себя. Конечно, такого больше не повторится. Он не такой человек. У него есть самоконтроль, а кроме того порядочность, мать её; он _не занимался ничем противозаконным с малолетками_.

Особенно с одним конкретным. 

Слишком многое нужно обдумать: вечеринка, стажировка, грант, чёрт побери, даже их СМС-переписка теперь выглядела совершенно иначе. 

Тревожные мысли наполнили голову, словно дым. Что, если Питер кому-нибудь расскажет? Что, если кто-то узнает? 

Что, если Тони потеряет контроль и сделает это снова, на этот раз не дожидаясь от Питера неуверенной инициативы? 

Вечеринка уже завтра. 

Да, они в полном дерьме. 

— ПЯТНИЦА?

_— Сэр?_

— Сотри записи из этой комнаты с видеокамер за последние пятнадцать минут, поняла? 

_— Да, сэр._

Повисла тишина, которую Тони предпочел истолковать как выполнение приказа, а _не_ короткое замыкание от того, что она обнаружила на плёнке. 

Что ж. Вот и всё. Раньше у Тони был выбор, как со всем этим справиться, каким человеком он хочет быть. Решив стереть плёнку, он перечеркнул почти все существующие варианты развития событий и на девяносто девять процентов склонился к признанию своей вины. 

— И зачем ты это сделал? — пробормотал он, сам не понимая, обращался к Питеру или к самому себе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Э.И. — Согласно определению Дж. Стейна и Говарда Бука, **эмоциональный интеллект**, в отличие от привычного всем понятия интеллекта, «является способностью правильно истолковывать обстановку и оказывать на неё влияние, интуитивно улавливать то, чего хотят и в чём нуждаются другие люди, знать их сильные и слабые стороны, не поддаваться стрессу и быть обаятельным».  
> ² Аарон Бенджамин Соркин — американский сценарист, продюсер, режиссёр и драматург.


	8. Дыши

— Эй, Мэй? — жалобно позвал из своей спальни Питер. — У нас есть «Ксанакс»¹? Мне кажется, я сейчас блевану.

Голос эхом отозвался от стен комнаты. Подписка на Spotify только что истекла, поэтому Galway Girl, отыграв последние аккорды, замолчала, погрузив всё вокруг в тишину. Питер дрожащими пальцами пытался завязать галстук перед зеркалом.

В дверях возникла Мэй.

— Что? О, хорошо выглядишь, — добавила она. Сама тётя облачилась в одно из своих лучших платьев — красное, с широким чёрным поясом.

— Я спросил, есть ли у нас «Ксанакс»? — повторил Питер. Галстук сопротивлялся под руками, Паркер раздражённо стянул его с шеи и бросил на комод.

— Нервничаешь? — спросила Мэй.

Он кивнул, поджав губы, чтобы не сказать _пиздец как_. Весь день он учился, но мысли были сосредоточены на предстоящем вечере.

От дурного предчувствия его тошнило.

Питер безумно хотел просто оторваться от земли и воспарить в небо, чтобы больше никогда не возвращаться.

Ему было страшно.

Что бы случилось, если б он не струсил? Он не переставал задавать себе этот вопрос. Продолжили бы они целоваться? Старк ведь прижал его к стене — этот момент постоянно вертелся в голове. И _как_ он это сделал — будто Питер вообще ничего не весил. Пойди всё по другому сценарию — _трахнул бы_ его Старк прямо там, у стены?

Интересно, каковы на ощупь простыни на базе?

Раньше Питер мог контролировать фантазии (вроде как), однако теперь, когда имел глупость _по-настоящему_ прикоснуться к Старку, понял, чего ему на самом деле не хватало, какие возможности он упускал. А за осознанием пришли необузданные, дикие желания.

Питеру казалось, что ему вдруг раскрылись какие-то великие тайны Вселенной.

— Да. Там столько людей соберётся, наверное, — пробормотал Питер.

Но теперь, конечно, на осуществление желаний вряд ли можно рассчитывать. Около полудня от Старка пришло СМС, подтверждающее, что они по-прежнему идут вместе на вечеринку. Никаких упоминаний о случившемся вчера. Ни тени эмоций в тексте. Холодное, короткое сообщение с парой слов. Всё закончилось, не успев толком начаться, Питер поплатился за собственную импульсивность.

Мэй задала вопрос, который он пропустил мимо ушей. Прикрыв глаза, Питер вновь на неё посмотрел.

— Прости, что?

— Всё из-за Натана? — повторила она.

Мэй планировала пойти на свидание с Натаном, после того как высадит Питера у особняка. Он мог постучаться в дверь их квартиры в любой момент. При иных обстоятельствах перспектива встречи с новым парнем Мэй стала бы полномасштабным событием вечера, но теперь это лишь верхушка айсберга. Он покачал головой.

— Не, дело не в нём.

— Давай помогу. — Она взяла галстук и жестом подозвала Питера к себе, быстро и умело завязав узел, который он мучил полвечера. — Вроде где-то завалялся, — ответила она на его первый вопрос. — Ты уверен, что хочешь принять таблетку?

— Э… да.

— Ладно, тогда поищи в аптечке, — быстро сказала она, услышав стук в дверь квартиры. — Это, наверное, Натан.

Она поспешила в коридор, а Питер нырнул в ванную, быстро отыскав нужный оранжевый флакончик с таблетками. Он взял одну и сунул в бумажник — на будущее.

— Питер! — позвала из гостиной Мэй. — Иди поздоровайся!

Он глубоко втянул носом воздух и вышел из ванной.

***

Натан оказался старше, чем ожидал Питер: с седеющими висками и едва заметными морщинками в уголках глаз, будто он много смеялся. А ещё у него была трость, рядом с которой он, как ни парадоксально, казался слишком молодым. Питер неловко остановился в дверях гостиной и перекинутым через локоть пиджаком; Натан прервал разговор с Мэй и перевёл на него взор.

— Привет, ты, должно быть, Питер. — Паркер подошел ближе и протянул руку. — Натан Лубенски.

Питер с трудом обрёл дар речи.

— Приятно познакомиться. Я иду не с вами, — поспешно добавил он, заметив вопросительный взгляд, направленный на пиджак. — Я…

— Да, Мэй говорила что-то о вечеринке МТИ. Молодец, что так рьяно взялся за дело, — ответил Натан.

— Сейчас только возьму кофту — и выходим, — сказала Мэй и направилась к себе к комнату, оставив их наедине.

— Так значит, ты увлекаешься наукой? — спросил Натан, явно пытаясь завязать разговор. Питер кивнул. — А кем хочешь стать, уже знаешь?

С тех пор как у него появилось альтер эго, Питер ненавидел вопросы о будущем: одна лишь мысль, что когда-нибудь ему придётся искать нормальную работу в параллель своему хобби, забавляла и огорчала его. Он пожал плечами.

— Я бы не переживал на твоём месте, — Натан махнул рукой. — Ещё полно времени, чтобы определиться.

Питер кивнул, опуская взор на серый ковёр. Он никак не мог придумать, что сказать: постоянно думал о предстоящем вечере — насколько сильно злился Старк? Они вообще будут разговаривать?

Что, если сегодня — последний раз, когда они увидятся?

Мэй вернулась в гостиную.

— Готовы? — обратилась она к Натану.

— Только тебя и ждём, — ответил он.

Что, если это их последняя встреча? Или теперь они будут видеться исключительно по делу, разговаривать только во время отчётов по патрулям, пересекаться в одном помещении только в присутствии третьих лиц или по меньшей мере на расстоянии двух ярдов друг от друга, чтобы никакой _пош-ля-ах-ти-ныыыыы_ не случилось…

— Питер?

Оба смотрели на него, стоя в дверях. Мэй взяла Натана под руку.

— Пора выходить, — сказала она, широко улыбаясь. — Кое-кто, кажется, слегка нервничает.

Он последовал за ними на выход, пытаясь не краснеть и не поддаваться панике.

***

Питер прибыл к особняку как раз вовремя, ощущая, как сжимается желудок. Он выбрался из машины, подошёл к дисплею рядом с огромными двойными дверями и нажал на звонок. Дисплей загорелся, требуя сообщить имя и цель прибытия. Поморщившись, он сказал:

— Привет, я Питер Паркер… Э-э… Пришёл, чтобы встретиться с мистером Старком?

Он ненавидел, как по-детски звучал его голос. Питер оглянулся через плечо — такси, которое доставило их сюда, уже уехало. Обратного пути не было.

Замок на огромных стеклянных дверях щёлкнул. Бросив тревожный взгляд на возвышающееся над ним здание, Питер вошёл.

***

Вестибюль был отполированным и роскошным, как и предполагал внешний вид здания. А ещё тут никого не было. Дрожа всем телом, Питер опустился на ближайшую металлическую скамью, пытаясь вспомнить, как нормально дышать.

По мраморному полу раздалось эхо шагов. Он подскочил, но разочарованно выдохнул, увидев грузного мужчину в деловом костюме, но странно знакомого. Питер и сам не мог понять, что чувствовал — разочарование или облегчение?

— Мистер Паркер, — сказал мужчина. — Гарольд Хоган. — Они пожали друг другу руки. Теперь Питер его вспомнил: они пересекались при поездке в Германию. — Мистер Старк скоро спустится. — Кивнув, Хоган ушёл, исчезнув за поворотом, и оставил ощущение, что Питер — заключённый в камере смертников. Как же долго придётся ждать… Как же долго?..

Он вновь опустился на скамью, вынув телефон. Старк ему не писал. Только Нед — про домашку по испанскому, и Мишель — планирует ли он прийти на киномарафон сериала «Восьмое чувство» в выходные ( **соглашайся, хоть чем-то гейским мы можем заняться, не выдумывая себе оправданий?** ). Он собирался ответить ей, но потом снова услышал шаги и настороженно поднял голову.

Старк направлялся к нему, засунув руки глубоко в карманы. Королевский голубой галстук. Шёлковая рубашка. Волосы уложены в художественном беспорядке. И пиджак, конечно.

Питер поднялся, но не осмеливался встречаться с ним взором, глядя строго себе под ноги на уже исцарапанные ботинки. Господи, он опять совершит какую-нибудь глупость…

— Давно не виделись, — сказал Старк. Тон был лёгким, но, скорее, прохладным. Питер прикусил губу и кивнул, всё ещё не поднимая глаз. — Готов?

— Да.

— Питер, — понизив голос, позвал Старк. Паркер поднял на него взор. Он был так близко. — Давай просто переживём сегодняшний вечер, хорошо? А всё, что вчера произошло… — Он махнул рукой. — Подумаешь об этом позже.

Питер кивнул, глядя куда угодно. Он судорожно втянул воздух.

— Простите.

Старк молчал так долго, что Питер не удержался и всё же посмотрел на него. Когда они столкнулись взглядами, Паркер ощутил одновременно страх и предвкушение.

Старк покачал головой и отвернулся.

— Давай просто переживём сегодня, — повторил он. — Пойдём.

***

Как и обещал вчера Старк, они взяли один из спорткаров. Питер полагал, что преследовалась цель поддержания определённого имиджа. Однако самому Паркеру было на подобное плевать. Он сел на пассажирское, ощущая себя как в ловушке: с трудом получалось сосредоточиться на предстоящем событии, ведь рядом был Старк, который, как обычно, сводил с ума — хотя фантазия Питера всегда разгонялась быстрее в вечернее время.

Так зачем они туда ехали? А лучше б спросить: _почему ничего не отменилось_?

Питер молча достал бумажник из кармана и проглотил таблетку «Ксанакса», поморщившись от горького привкуса во рту. Если Старк и заметил, то никак не прокомментировал.

Смартфон завибрировал: Мэй прислала сообщение.

**Всё ок?**

**Норм  
**

**Не контролируй меня**

Она ничего не ответила — Питер решил, что прислушалась к его просьбе. Медленно и неотвратимо взор скользнул на Старка за рулём. Тот, играя желваками, неотрывно смотрел на дорогу. По салону разносился запах одеколона, окутывая Питера свежестью с перечной ноткой, наталкивая на мысли о гипермаскулинных рекламных слоганах для мужчин: «Если б ваш дед не носил его, вы могли бы и не родиться»².

Взгляд Старка метнулся к нему. Застигнутый врасплох, Питер опустил взор и принялся отвечать на сообщения Неда и Мишель, чтобы чем-то занять руки.

***

Они подъехали к зданию на Верхнем Ист-Сайде³. Питер последовал за Старком в стеклянный лифт.

— Волнуешься?

Питер напряжённо кивнул, Старк нажал на кнопку, чтобы лифт доставил их в пентхаус на верхнем этаже.

— Просто дыши, — посоветовал Старк. — Если сможешь, то половина битвы уже будет выиграна.

— М-м-хм.

Двери лифта звякнули и закрылись.

— Улыбайся, смейся, когда смеются другие, и всё будет в порядке, — продолжил напутствовать Старк. — Таков менталитет толпы.

Питер кивнул, судорожно сглотнув. Спина уже ныла от стараний держаться прямо.

— Не обязательно задерживаться надолго, — добавил он.

Питеру казалось, или Старк просто всеми силами пытался свести их совместное времяпрепровождение к минимуму? Но разве можно его за это винить?

Лифт звякнул, двери разъехались, открывая вид на квартиру, уже переполненную богемой Нью-Йорка, украшенной драгоценными камнями, вечерними платьями и итальянскими смокингами с шёлковыми галстуками.

Питер вдруг пожалел, что «Ксанакс» действовал не так уж и долго.

Старк легко коснулся между лопаток (Питер вздрогнул) и подтолкнул вперёд, выпроваживая из лифта в гущу толпы.

— Просто держись рядом, — сказал он. — Я всегда двигаюсь против часовой стрелки. И дыши, — вновь добавил он, Питер немедленно набрал полную грудь воздуха.

— Тони!

К ним тут же подошли несколько человек в смокингах, у которых, как показалось Питеру, были одинаковые морщинистые лица и седые волосы. Они даже руки одинаково жали: он поймал себя на мысли, что хотелось обтереть ладонь о брюки.

— Тони, сто лет не виделись…

— Что случилось со всей этой историей с Железным человеком?..

— Да, и что это за ребёнок?

Старк положил тяжёлую ладонь на плечо Питеру.

— Это Питер Паркер, получил от нас грант.

Вокруг раздался восхищённый ропот, но, конечно, интересовал их больше Старк. Несколько минут обтекаемых разговоров — и он, извинившись, поспешил перейти в следующую смешанную компашку. Питер чувствовал на себе взгляды и оскаленные улыбки. Ему казалось, что он — щенок, брошенный в аквариум с пираньями. В любой момент кто-то из них мог понять, что бедному мальчику из Квинса не место среди элиты Верхнего Ист-Сайда. Однако потом пришла мысль, что, наверное, каждый уже передал друг другу, кто он такой и какое отношение имел к Старку, ведь тот сам упомянул о гранте. Желудок сжался. Если «Ксанакс» и действовал, то как-то слишком слабо.

Будто почувствовав его дискомфорт, Старк указал на кого-то в толпе, пытаясь отвлечь Питера.

— Вон тот парень с бородкой, — сказал он, когда они покинули очередную группку, — кажется, занимается подушечным бизнесом.

— Можно на этом разбогатеть? — недоверчиво переспросил Питер.

— Судя по всему. Полагаю, где-то здесь должен быть Рокфеллер, но они, как правило, держатся особняком. — Он так и не убрал руку с плеча, но Питер не жаловался. Это помогало вернуться на землю.

Им преградила путь группа женщин: две за пятьдесят, третья значительно моложе, с очень ухоженными бровями.

— Дот, — поприветствовал Старк, обменявшись рукопожатиями с одной из старших женщин.

— Тони! Рада, что смог прийти.

— Это Питер, о котором я тебе говорил.

Паркер тоже пожал ей руку, пытаясь не морщиться, когда алые ногти царапнули ладонь.

— Я так понимаю, ты заинтересован в МТИ? — спросила Дот. У неё были тёмные волосы и определённо римский профиль.

— Совершенно верно, мэм.

Дот рассмеялась, будто он её позабавил и очаровал. Две остальных наблюдали за ними с ослепительно белыми улыбками.

— Что бы тебе хотелось там изучать?

— Наверное, инженерное дело и химию, — ответил Питер. — Но мне и физика очень нравится. Даже не знаю, трудно определиться.

Рука Тони вновь опустилась ему на плечо.

— Добавлю лишь, что Паркер обладает _несомненным_ талантом к изобретению совершенно новых веществ.

Теперь Дот, казалось, по-настоящему впечатлилась.

— Правда? Ну, знаешь, Питер, я знакома с руководителем приёмной комиссии МТИ. Могу с ним поговорить. Ты уже в выпускном классе?

— В десятом.

— Что ж, никогда не помешает начать пораньше, — сказала она.

Питер покраснел.

— Спасибо, мэм… — Он замолчал, отвлёкшись на выражение лица девушки, которая одарила Старка взором. Такого откровенного траха взглядом на публике Питер ещё никогда не видел.

Другая женщина деликатно кашлянула в кулак, бриллианты на её запястье блеснули в свете ламп.

— Рада, что ты вновь выходишь в свет, Тони, — сказала она с явным джорджийским акцентом. — Досадные события произошли в этом году, нам очень хотелось познакомиться с Капитаном Роджерсом, правда, Кори? — Она повернулась к девушке, которая одарила их — нет, _Старка_ — красногубой улыбкой и ничего не ответила.

Старк, казалось, напрягся при упоминании Роджерса; Питер с трудом подавил желание прижаться к нему плотнее.

— Да, — мягко ответил он. — Очень досадные.

— Ну да неважно, — сказала женщина из Джорджии, — зато ты к нам вернулся.

Девушка — Кори — вновь улыбнулась.

— Вечеринки без тебя были скучными.

— Поддерживаю, — вставила Дот. — Ты знал, что есть люди, которые отказываются приходить, узнав, что ты не планируешь появляться? А это тот ещё ад, когда пытаешься организовать мероприятие.

— Да! — поддержала другая женщина. — Помню — кажется, года два назад? — я собирала гостей на благотворительный ужин после террора в редакции Hebdo, и уж поверь, непросто было заполнить места, после того как ты отказался. Но я не обвиняю, — быстро добавила она. — Уверена, что…

Дальше Питер просто перестал слушать — пальцы Старка слишком крепко впились в его плоть. Он искоса взглянул на него, увидев, как играют желваки. Питер сдержался из последних сил, чтобы успокаивающе не накрыть ладонью его руку на плече.

Он же не самоубийца.

Найдя бессмысленный предлог, они вскоре покинули и эту группу. Тогда Питер решил рискнуть.

— Вы как? — спросил он, пока Старк брал у официанта с подноса два бокала, не глядя протянув один Питеру. Судя по запаху, явно не вода.

— Отлично, — ответил Старк, даже не потрудившись звучать убедительно. — Чёрт, что я творю, это же шампанское… Неважно. — Он отнял у Питера бокал. — Принести тебе воду или что-то ещё?..

— Энтони!

Питер обернулся на звук, обнаружив высокого костлявого человека, направляющегося к ним. На нём был чёрный смокинг, напоминающий аналогичные на фото викторианских гробовщиков. И это лицо… Такой человек мог бы командовать Звездой Смерти.

— Джастин, — устало поприветствовал Старк, дёрнув головой. — Питер, это Джастин Хаммер. Коллега-предприниматель. Джастин, — продолжил он с явной неохотой в голосе, — это Питер Паркер, один из получателей гранта от компании.

Хаммер поднял бровь.

— Неужели? Счастливчик. — Судя по всему, мужик англичанин, а рукопожатие его было поразительно твёрдым. Он оглядел Питера с ног до головы. Питер вообразил — или Старк вцепился в его плечо чуть крепче? — Видел вас с Дот, так что предположу, что ты умолял её замолвить за тебя словечко в МТИ?

Питер поджал губы, ничего не ответив. Он никогда не встречал никого столь подавляющего и душного.

— Шампанского? — протянул Старк бокал, который отнял у Питера.

— Да, пожалуй. — Он принял бокал и отпил немного, но смотреть на них не переставал ни на секунду. — Чем занимался в последнее время, Старк?

— Немного тем, немного этим, — уклончиво ответил он.

— Вижу, что занялся благотворительностью в образовательной сфере, — подметил Хаммер. — Не советую превращать в привычку. Видел, какую плату требуют некоторые университеты? Но, опять же, полагаю, мистер Паркер может рассказать тебе подробнее.

Питер сглотнул.

— Да, — слабо ответил он. — Да, суммы приличные.

— Однако, полагаю, для _протеже_ Тони Старка нет ничего невозможного, а?

Питер не сразу понял, что Хаммер обращался к нему и ожидал ответа.

— Наверное, — неловко ответил он. Питер не хотел смотреть на Старка: и так тяжело чувствовать тепло его тела настолько близко — он даже сердцебиение различал.

— Было ужасно жаль услышать о твоих Мстителях, — обратился Хаммер к Старку.

— Я и не знал, что они были _моими_ , но спасибо за сочувствие.

Хаммер слабо улыбнулся.

— Сдаётся мне, ты занял оборонительную позицию.

— Такое случается, когда твоя команда распадается.

— Да, особенно печально было узнать, что Капитан Роджерс сбежал вместе с остальными. Насколько я понимаю, вы с ним были близки. Надеюсь, ты не слишком страдал, особенно беря во внимание, что мисс Поттс тоже больше нет рядом, — протянул он. — Хотя, — он чуть склонил голову к плечу, — возможно, ты не так одинок, как все мы думаем.

И Хаммер одарил Питера красноречивым взглядом.

Старк прокашлялся, у Паркера зашумело в ушах.

— Боюсь, не совсем понимаю, о чём ты.

Однако Хаммер лишь махнул свободной рукой.

— Не надо изображать скромнягу, Энтони. Любой, у кого есть глаза, может это понять.

_Что он вообще хотел этим сказать? Неужели всё так очевидно? Могут ли люди вокруг предположить, что мы целовались? Или думают, что трахались… или даже трахаемся на постоянной основе?_

Всё в животе перевернулось, Питера затошнило, когда он представил, как подобные слухи доходят до Мэй.

Брошенный намёк был достаточно прозрачен. Хаммер позаботился, чтобы любой в пределах слышимости мог уловить суть его слов, однако Старк по-прежнему изображал непонимание.

— Всё ещё не понимаю, — сказал он.

— Зато мистер Паркер понимает, — ответил Хаммер, отпив ещё немного шампанского. — В этом нет ничего постыдного, Энтони. Классика жанра, не так ли?

С Питера было довольно. Не потрудившись придумать причин для отступления, он отвернулся и, игнорируя Старка, позвавшего его, начал протискивался через толпу — _слишком близко, слишком близко, слишком близко_ , — пока не покинул зал, не нашёл ванную комнату и не вломился внутрь, заперев за собой лакированную чёрную дверь.

Он склонился над раковиной, упёршись в неё руками, лицо горело. Питер посмотрел на своё отражение: на него в ответ глядел незнакомец — кто этот парень в костюме с дрожащими руками, румянцем и мыслями, которые неспособен остановить, как бы ни пытался? Что он тут забыл, в этом пентхаусе, в этой ванной, выглядевшей, словно бальный зал Версаля? Он должен сейчас сидеть в своей квартире в любимой футболке, играть в приставку и смотреть Netflix, разве нет?

Неужели всё правда так очевидно?

 _Старк меня больше никогда никуда с собой не возьмёт_ , с горечью подумал он. _Не станет назначать встреч, никогда не заговорит впредь, ведь репутация дороже…_

В конце концов, что значат чувства одного переполненного гормонами подростка в сравнении с промышленным магнатом, которому по-настоящему есть что терять?

_Но он ведь поцеловал в ответ…_

Боже, помоги выбросить эти поцелуи из головы. До этого Питер целовался лишь раз в жизни ещё в седьмом классе с Лиз. Но это ведь не считалось, потому что ни один не понимал, что делал. Но со Старком всё было по-другому. Он заставил колени дрожать, а ноги — подкашиваться в тот момент, когда сунул язык ему в рот. Когда со всей дури толкнул к стене, выбив из лёгких воздух. Когда приподнял за подбородок, упёршись пламенной ладонью в грудь. А то, как скребла его бородка кожу… Господи, как же он _хотел_ …

Питер сбросил пиджак, ослабил галстук и воротник, плеснул в лицо водой и обтёр шею, пытаясь охладить накатывающий под кожей жар: то ли от смущения, то ли от гнева, то ли от похоти, а может, от смешения всех трёх чувств.

 _Прекрати_ , сказал он себе. _Ты всё прекрасно понимаешь. И хватит уже выдумывать. Хватит._

В дверь постучались, сердце Питера подскочило к горлу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ «Ксанакс» (или алпразолам) — это лекарство, которое снимает тревожность, помогает бороться с бессоницей. Используется при лечении панических и тревожных расстройств.  
> ² Слоган Old Spice.  
> ³ Верхний Ист-Сайд — самая престижная часть Нью-Йорка, находится на Манхэттене.  
> _______________________________  
> По версии автора Джастин Хаммер выглядит как актер Чарльз Дэнс.


	9. И снова дыши

Когда он был моложе и отец всё ещё терпел его выходки, Тони порой перепадали старые военные байки. Среди них были и о шпионаже, и о производстве оружия, но одна ему особенно запомнилась: как Говард и Пегги Картер отправились в поле за несколькими ранеными солдатами, потому что больше было просто некому. Тони по-прежнему слышал в ушах голос курильщика, которым отец говорил в поздние годы, грубо хрипящий эти и без того суровые истории. 

_― …и вот я уже подбираюсь к одному… смотрю ― а он всего лишь пацан, примерно твоего возраста… и вдруг понимаю, что ему оторвало обе ноги. Но он всё ещё жив. Я пытаюсь его поднять, но Пегги меня останавливает. Никогда не забуду, что она мне сказала тогда: «Бессмысленно спасать того, кто не протянет и часа. Расставляй приоритеты, Говард»._

_Расставляй приоритеты, Тони_ , сказал он себе, пробираясь сквозь толпу вслед за Питером. Что важнее: репутация или пацан? Наверное, второе, хотя кого он обманывал: Тони прекрасно знал, что последует за ним в ту же минуту, как тот умчался прочь. Он глухо пробормотал извинения перед Хаммером, на что тот лишь спросил: «Всё в порядке?», ― и тут же направился следом, ощущая спиной его безмятежный любопытный взгляд. 

Осторожно постучав в дверь, Тони позвал: 

― Питер?

Изнутри послышался лёгкий вздох.

― Э… да, ― раздался голос Питера. ― Это вы? 

― Да. ― Слава богу, они в коридоре, который отделял их от главного зала, а не в самом центре событий на виду у всех. ― Ты как? 

― Мне просто… не хватало воздуха… 

― Слушай, если это из-за Хаммера… 

― Нет, он тут ни при чём! ― неубедительно ответил Питер. ― Там много людей… Просто слишком много. 

― Не хочешь открыть дверь? ― спросил Тони. 

Воцарилась тишина, потом щёлкнул замок, дверь распахнулась, являя Питера без пиджака, с расстёгнутым воротником и совершенно несчастного. 

― Я не буду входить, ― сказал Тони, не упустив разочарованного взгляда пацана, как бы быстро он его ни спрятал. ― Ты сам выйдешь, когда будешь готов. 

Питер кивнул, прикусив губу ― та тут же налилась цветом, став ярко-красной, как спелая ягода, ― и потянулся за пиджаком на вешалке для полотенец. Тони опустил взор на его ботинки, чтобы не смотреть на лицо. Каждый раз, когда Питер мелькал на периферии зрения, Старк мысленно возвращался к той стене на базе. Последние несколько месяцев совершенно его вымотали: теперь приходилось бороться и с мыслями, и с физическими желаниями, что одновременно было слишком тяжело. Поэтому он особо не сопротивлялся сейчас возникающим в голове образам. 

Паркер возился с галстуком, превращая приличный узел в какое-то убожество. 

― Дай-ка я. ― Питер подошёл, Тони осторожно оттолкнул его руки от галстука ― _боже_ , как же забилось сердце, почему обязательно _так_ реагировать, почему, почему ― и развязал узел совсем. Питер закрыл глаза. Кадык дёрнулся, когда Тони завязал виндзорский узел ― не такой, какой был изначально, но какая разница. ― Ну, так-то лучше. 

― Спасибо, ― пробормотал Питер, отводя глаза. Тони сжал его плечо. 

― Мне нужно найти Хаммера, ― сказал он. ― Сможешь продержаться один?

Питер одарил его неуверенным взглядом, чем-то напоминая оленя прямо перед тем, как его собьёт машина. 

― Я… не знаю…

Тогда Тони проводил его в зал, осматривая толпу. 

― О’кей, ― наконец сказал он. ― Видишь ту леди? ― он украдкой указал на тощую пожилую женщину в тёмно-синем вечернем платье, с кожей, испещрённой пигментными пятнами, ― она держалась в стороне от всех. ― Она нормальная. Немного не в себе, так что, возможно, подумает, что ты один из её племянников. О, и если предложит тебе взять что-то из своей сумочки, просто откажись. Понял меня? 

Питер решительно кивнул, поджав губы, провёл рукой по волосам и направился к ней. Тем временем Тони, вновь оглядев собравшихся, принялся выискивать Хаммера, который обычно возвышался над толпой, и тут на предплечье опустилась чья-то рука…

Тони обернулся, чтобы увидеть девушку, с которой они сегодня уже общались, ― Кори, кокетливо смотревшую из-под ресниц. 

― Не могла не заметить, что ты куда-то исчез, ― сказала она. ― Надеюсь, всё в порядке… 

― Да, всё отлично, ― рассеянно ответил Тони. ― Слушай, ты не видела Джастина? 

― Джастина Хаммера? ― Она огляделась, слегка нахмурившись. ― Кажется, видела, как он выскользнул на балкон пару минут назад. Полагаю, ты хочешь пообщаться с ним о делах? ― С отточенной грацией она подхватила с подноса официанта, проходящего мимо, два бокала и протянула ему. 

― Типа того, ― ответил Тони, автоматически приняв шампанское и бросив в сторону французских дверей¹ тревожный взгляд. 

― Но это ведь _вечеринка_ , ― сказала Кори, ― бизнес можно обсудить в любое другое время, да и потом… ― Она скользнула ближе к нему, почти прижимаясь ярко-красными губами к уху. ― Я в городе только сегодня и завтра. 

Старк попытался придумать, что на это ответить. 

― Очаровательно, ― наконец сказал он. ― Но прошу извинить… ― И направился прямиком на балкон. 

Оказавшись на улице, он прикрыл глаза, вдыхая прохладный ночной воздух. Небо отливало красновато-чернильными красками, здания вокруг светились неоном. У перил стоял Хаммер, разговаривая с кем-то, незнакомым Тони. Их взоры пересеклись, Хаммер извинился и подошёл к нему. 

― Красивый вид, не правда ли? ― заметил он. Тони согласно промычал. ― Надеюсь, с твоим мальчиком всё в порядке. 

― Он не мой. 

― Правда? Странно, ты не отходил от него ни на секунду весь вечер. 

Тони застонал и поставил бокал с шампанским на перила. 

― На что бы ты ни намекал, ― сказал он, ― это не имеет никакого отношения к действительности. Ты ошибаешься.

― Энтони, пожалуйста. Ты уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы понимать, что влиятельные люди чаще других подвержены стереотипному мышлению. Я во всём виню голубую кровь. 

― Я, ― Тони понизил голос, ― не состою в интимных отношениях с теми, кому предоставляю грант. Это ясно? 

Хаммер усмехнулся и покачал головой, отпив шампанского. 

― Так же _не состоишь_ , как и с Капитаном Роджерсом? 

Удар ниже пояса. Тони стиснул зубы и отвёл взгляд. Хаммер тихо рассмеялся. 

― Ты так очаровательно предсказуем, ― подметил он. 

― Я _не_ … 

― Энтони, Энтони, ― прервал его Хаммер. ― Общество изменчиво… Ещё помню времена, когда все были уверены, что Советы разбомбят нас к чёртовой матери, а теперь, вполне возможно, всё наоборот. А вот привычки богатых и влиятельных остаются, по сути, неизменными. 

Тони сделал глоток, шампанское загорчило на языке. 

― Даже не собираюсь притворяться, что понимаю, что это значит. 

Хаммер махнул рукой. 

― Бомбы, конечно, по-прежнему взрываются, твой маленький клуб супергероев развалился, мир _в принципе меняется_ … Но некоторые вещи, Энтони, просто… не меняются. 

Тони устало вздохнул. 

― Полагаю, ты ждёшь, чтобы я спросил, что же именно не меняется? 

― Это простое уравнение, Энтони. ― Хаммер прислонился к перилам, наблюдая за ним. Тони с трудом удержался, чтобы не столкнуть его с балкона. ― Влиятельным мужчинам нужно, чтобы кто-то держал их под ручку. А бедные мальчики обожают богачей. И, прости меня за вульгарность, ― добавил он, понизив голос впервые за вечер, ― _ни один_ мужик не откажется от такого хвостика. Особенно, когда он следует за тобой, как котёнок, заглядывая в рот и ловя каждое слово. 

Тони с трудом сглотнул, борясь с подкатывающей к горлу злостью. 

― Ты пытаешься вывести меня из себя, ― сказал он равнодушнее, чем чувствовал. ― Удачи с этим. 

― Неужели? Я лишь хочу сказать, что ты слишком переживаешь, ― Хаммер заговорщически постучал себя по носу. ― Не стоит. Все всё понимают. 

― Да неужели?

― Человек с твоей репутацией ни за что не стал бы игнорировать столь откровенные намеки мисс-как-её-там? О да, ― добавил он, когда Тони попытался возразить. ― Я всё видел через дверь. И люди вокруг тоже ― такое обычно замечают, Энтони. Опять же, мы уже взрослые и понимаем истинное значение слова _протеже_. 

― Ты употребил его ― не я. 

― Но ты меня не поправил. ― Хаммер положил руку ему на плечо. ― Так что на твоём месте я бы спал спокойно. Хотя, видит бог, ― добавил он с усмешкой, ― тебе сейчас явно не до сна. 

Он сжал его плечо, а потом зашагал обратно в пентхаус, оставив Тони наедине с тошнотой и жаром по всему телу. Хаммер оставил на перилах бокал. Старк зловредно смахнул его в темноту за балконом, а потом залпом прикончил своё шампанское, расслышав слабый звук удара стекла об асфальт далеко внизу. 

Нужно найти Питера, попрощаться и уходить отсюда. Все вокруг были слишком надоедливыми, душными, каждый разговор так или иначе вертелся вокруг денег, набивших их карманы, и, несомненно, это было вдвойне очевидно Питеру, который, вероятно, уже молился, чтобы отсюда сбежать. Они могли бы заказать пиццу и нормально поесть, а потом Тони отправил бы его домой на такси. И плевать, что там себе думал Хаммер. Всё было совсем не так, и Тони это _знал_ … 

Так почему же ему настолько тяжело убедить в этом самого себя?

***

Как только Тони вошёл в пентхаус, Питер тут же материализовался рядом. Интересно, он следил за ним, и если так, то как долго? Поразительно, насколько приятно его видеть. 

― Мистер Старк, сколько ещё нам нужно тут оставаться? ― спросил он тихо, фальшиво улыбаясь, но отчаяние на лице проступало слишком очевидно. ― Кажется, та леди пыталась предложить мне кислоту… 

― Да, она часто так делает. ― Он хотел коснуться плеча Питера, но передумал. ― Если хочешь уйти, тогда пошли. 

― Да, прошу. 

― Пора валить с этой токсичной помойки.

Они успели пробраться через полпентхауса, но дорогу вдруг преградила Кори, положив наманикюренную ладонь на плечо Тони. 

― Уже уходишь? 

― Боюсь, что так, ― коротко ответил он. 

Питер немного его опередил, но остановился, чтобы посмотреть, почему Тони отстал. 

Он хорошо держался ― Тони уловил лишь намёк на ревность, которая быстро сменилась безразличием.

От Кори было не так-то легко отделаться. 

― Надеюсь, мы как-нибудь ещё увидимся? 

― Хм. У меня довольно плотное расписание. Непросто будет найти на тебя время. 

― Я уже говорила, что приехала ненадолго. Может, сегодня? 

Тони вдруг заметил, что за ними наблюдал Хаммер, находящийся в группе мужчин с надменными взглядами в тёмных костюмах, и весело ему ухмылялся. Что он там говорил? _Человек с твоей репутацией ни за что не стал бы игнорировать столь откровенные намёки мисс-как-её-там. Я всё видел. И люди вокруг тоже ― такое обычно замечают, Энтони._

Решение было принять постыдно легко. 

― Ты знаешь, где я живу? 

― А есть те, кто не знает? 

― Тогда в полдвенадцатого? ― Он успеет отвезти Питера домой. 

Кори одарила его ослепительной улыбкой. 

― Хорошо. Тогда до встречи. 

Он отвернулся и пошёл к Питеру, машинально приобнимая его за плечи. Но пацан отстранился. Тони не стал настаивать.

***

В лифте, пока они ехали вниз на парковку, повисла ощутимо прохладная атмосфера. Тони больше не осмеливался прикоснуться к Питеру, прямо-таки чувствуя, как внутри пацана бурлил взрывной коктейль эмоций. Прежде всего ― гнев. Ревность, конечно. И, вероятно, изрядная доля отвращения к себе.

Тони, неотрывно глядя, как сменялись на табло этажи, уже не впервые размышлял, насколько всё странно складывалось: оба прекрасно знали об истинных намерениях в отношении друг друга, но упорно намеренно всё отрицали, будто притворство помогло бы всё аннулировать. 

_Всё равно что охренительно большого слона игнорировать_ , подумал Тони. Звучало в точности так, как сказал бы отец. 

Старк взглянул на Питера, но тот смотрел строго в пол.

***

Когда они сели в машину, всё стало лишь хуже. Даже несмотря на то, что Тони должен был неотрывно глядеть на дорогу, взор то и дело метался к пацану, кипящему от злости на пассажирском, при этом отчаянно стараясь не попасться. 

Огни на дороге окрашивали их лица в разные цвета. По радио, которое Питер, вероятно, включил, для того чтобы прервать оглушительную тишину, играли The Doors.

Они подъехали к многоквартирному дому, Тони припарковался на свободном месте стоянки, предчувствуя тяжёлый разговор. 

Так они и сидели; Питер даже не пошевелился, чтобы открыть дверь. 

По радио Джим Моррисон пел о том, как человечество терзает Землю. 

Питер долго, прерывисто выдохнул и вдруг выпалил: 

― Простите!

Тони вздохнул, потирая виски. 

― Пацан…

― Я знаю, что глупый и не имею права чего-то от вас ждать… Просто мне трудно себя контролировать. ― Голос задрожал ― он вот-вот разревётся. 

― Питер, ― сказал мягко Тони, ― иди, пожалуйста, домой, выпей что-нибудь и успокойся. Попытайся всё переварить ― нельзя продолжать мыслить подобными категориями.

― Я просто хочу знать, ― продолжил он, будто даже не слышал Старка, ― если бы на её месте… 

― Лучше не продолжать эту мысль, Питер… 

― Если бы на её месте был я… 

_― Питер…_

― …вы бы тогда тоже?.. ― Он не закончил. 

Тони вновь вздохнул. 

― Не заставляй меня отвечать, ― наконец устало сказал он. Где-то в голове раздался дьявольский хохот Хаммера. 

― Но я хочу получить ответ. 

Наконец Тони посмотрел на Питера, который почти сливался в темноте с сиденьем, если не считать блестящих дорожек слёз на щеках, освещённых тусклым фонарём в отдалении. И снова Тони охватило сильнейшее желание: _вожми в сиденье_ , шептало оно, _поцелуй, вырви из груди удивлённый вскрик, прямо как вчера_ , ― но он впился ногтями в ладони, сопротивляясь изо всех сил. 

Питер всё ещё выжидающе смотрел на него. 

― Всё будет хорошо, ― сказал он тихо. ― Я никому не скажу, вы же знаете. 

― Ты слишком молод. 

― А если бы был старше? 

― Питер, это риторический вопрос, я не буду отвечать. 

― Но я хочу получить ответ, ― повторил Питер. 

Тони не рисковал на него смотреть. Тяжело было даже знать, что он рядом, всего в двух футах. Чтобы почувствовать тепло его тела, нужно всего лишь немного наклониться. Тони мог лишь представить, каково самому Питеру с его усиленными чувствами: наверное, ощущал, будто Старк уже на него навалился. 

Но никакого _навалился_ не будет. Он не собирался поддаваться желаниям. 

― Вы бы согласились, ― прошептал Питер. ― Если б я был старше. ― Повисла пауза, Тони услышал какой-то шорох и, не выдержав, посмотрел на Питера. Тот развязал галстук и дрожащими пальцами расстёгивал пуговицы на рубашке. ― Всё будет хорошо. 

Тони должен был прекратить это сейчас же. И прекрасно это понимал. Легко было велеть Питеру сейчас же застегнуть рубашку и уходить. 

Легко, но так сложно. 

В вырезе рубашки виднелась ключица, блестевшая матово-оранжевым в свете фонаря; впадина на шее и тень расстёгнутого воротника были пурпурно-синими, как в комиксах или на гравюрах Энди Уорхола. 

Питер был слишком хорош ― как привлекательная вещичка на интернет-аукционе, за которую грех не вывалить непомерно огромную сумму. 

― Веди себя прилично, ― слабо сказал Тони. 

Но Питер лишь придвинулся ближе ― теперь он вжимался в рычаг коробки передач. Глаза мерцали в тусклом свете, так же как и следы слёз на щеках. 

Он осторожно дотронулся до предплечья Тони, послав электрический импульс по всему телу. И внезапно Старк просто перестал себя контролировать.

Он коснулся щеки Питера, мягкой и мокрой, тот ласково прильнул к руке. Дрожащими пальцами сжал запястье Тони, проводя подушечкой по раскрытой ладони. 

Тони задрожал, не в силах отвести взгляд. 

Почти нервно Питер поднял на него взор. И облизнулся. 

А потом потянул его руку ко рту и обхватил кончик указательного пальца губами. Язык был тёплым, зубы нежно царапнули ноготь. Питер опустился ртом глубже, вбирая палец до костяшек и посасывая, глядя на Тони, как в каком-то мокром сне. Язык прижался к пальцу по всей длине, вжимая в шелковистое нёбо, Питер продолжал посасывать, навевая ассоциации с тем, как что-то не столь невинное могло бы оказаться в этом ротике. Тони слишком хорошо знал, что могло последовать дальше, но сомневался, что Питер это понимал. Однако судя по тому взгляду, которым он его одаривал, тому рвению, с которым втягивал щёки… 

Питер вобрал в рот ещё один палец, слегка покусывая костяшки, словно котёнок. Эта мысль вернула Тони к инсинуациям Хаммера: _Особенно, когда он следует за тобой, как…_

Тони выдернул пальцы из его рта. В паху пульсировало так, как ему совершенно не нравилось, и это лишь усугубил вид испуганных, широко распахнутых глаз Питера, приоткрытого рта, поблёскивающей слюной нижней губы… 

― Не играй с огнём, ― наконец хрипло сказал Тони, когда смог обрести голос; горло совершенно пересохло. ― Иди домой. 

― Мистер Старк… ― начал было Питер, но Тони просто не мог его слушать:

― Питер, я тебя _умоляю_. 

― Но всё ведь нормально… 

― Не для меня, ― рявкнул Тони. ― Живо домой. 

Питер вновь разрыдался, и эти отчаянные, прерывистые всхлипы пронзили Тони насквозь.

― Я не могу ничего поделать, ― прошептал Питер. ― Не могу просто взять и… ― Он не закончил. Тони вспомнил ощущение его губ вокруг пальцев и вздрогнул. 

Он очень хотел потерять контроль. Притянуть Питера к себе на колени. _Насадить его рот именно туда, куда хотелось больше всего._

― Пожалуйста, ― жалобно сказал Питер. 

Терпение Тони лопнуло. 

― Вышел из машины. _Сейчас же._

― Но… 

― Питер, я повторять не буду. 

Они долго смотрели друг на друга. А потом Питер распахнул дверь и скрылся в ночи, шаги ещё долго отдавались эхом на безмолвной парковке. 

Тони закрыл глаза, откинувшись затылком на подголовник, пытаясь выкинуть из головы этот пристальный взгляд Питера, успокоить желание, бурлившее внутри, вопящее о том, что ни за что не нужно было выпускать пацана из машины, растрачивая впустую время и огромный потенциал. 

В мире не хватило бы отбеливателя, чтобы выполоскать всё это дерьмо из его мозгов. 

Тони ненавидел того человека, которым стал с Питером. И всё же, всё же, всё же…

***

Кори ждала на первом этаже особняка, когда он приехал, грациозно облокотившись на подлокотник кожаного кресла и скрестив ноги. 

― _Вот_ ты где, ― сказала она. 

Тони демонстративно посмотрел на часы. 

― Полагаю, у меня ещё полчаса в запасе. 

― Я не слишком терпеливая, ― ответила она. 

Когда они начали целоваться, вкус её губ отдавал помадой и шампанским. Казалось бы, то, что произошло с Питером, должно притупить возбуждение, но, к своему стыду, Тони распалялся сильнее. Он закрывал глаза, мысленно возвращаясь к их поцелую у стены, буквально чувствуя пальцами тепло его рта. _Иисусе_. Мог ли этот ребёнок сделать что-то интимнее? 

Да, естественно. Миллионы возможных исходов замелькали в воображении. 

Он поднял её, усадив на живот, вжимаясь ладонями в голые ягодицы ― нижнее белье _не_ для дебютанток с юга, ― и понёс к лифту. 

― Почему не здесь? ― прошептала она ему на ухо. 

― Потому что у меня есть сосед, а секс на диване оскорбит его чувства. 

― У Железного человека есть _сосед_?

Он больше не хотел слышать её болтовню. В лифте Тони опустил её, позволяя целовать себе шею и поглаживать через брюки. Он вдыхал аромат её розового кондиционера для волос и представлял кое-кого другого. 

Когда они оказались в спальне, всё пошло по накатанной: шмотки прочь, долой напряжение. И всё же, толкнувшись в податливый жар, услышав задыхающийся стон, он с болью осознал, что блестящий, боготворящий взгляд девчонки был точно таким же, как у Питера.

***

Позже, пока она спала, Тони поднялся с кровати, накинул халат, налил виски и подошёл к окну. Где-то там Питер Паркер, наверное, плакал до изнеможения. Ему не хотелось вести себя с пацаном так грубо. Он просто запаниковал. _Зато теперь_ , утешал себя Тони, _Питер в безопасности_. 

Он обернулся на девчонку на кровати, свернувшуюся словно кошка. Ей, казалось, не больше двадцати одного, и то с натяжкой. Почти вдвое моложе него. Существует чудесное описание, когда трахаешь молоденьких дебютанток, а самому за сорок. Гиперкомпенсация². 

Ну что за клише. В уме сразу всплыла фраза Хаммера: _Ты так очаровательно предсказуем_.

Да, так и есть. Поэтому он и стоял тут, глядя на эту девчонку, а думал о пацане. Тони почувствовал надвигающуюся паническую атаку ― знакомую, почти успокаивающую.

***

Около трёх ночи, когда тело перестали скручивать удушливые волны паники, Тони отправил ему сообщение. 

**приходи, как будет время. нам нужно всё обсудить.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Французские двери — тип конструкций, отличающийся максимальным остеклением.  
> ² Гиперкомпенсация — подчёркнутая защитная компенсация имеющейся или мнимой физической или психической неполноценности.


	10. Разница лишь в расставленных акцентах

Он перечитал сообщение один, два, двенадцать раз, но так и не понял, какое оно передавало настроение.

**приходи, как будет время. нам нужно всё обсудить.**

Он ещё злился или уже остыл? Питер понимал, что зашёл слишком далеко. Что вообще на него нашло: сосать пальцы, чуть ли не бросаться на Старка? Это уже конкретный перебор.

Но выражение лица Старка в этот момент… С полминуты Питер думал, что он сейчас схватит за галстук и усадит к себе на колени.

Питер не был глупым (как ему казалось) и понимал, что ни один взрослый человек никогда не должен _так_ смотреть на кого-то его возраста. Но когда такой взгляд появлялся из-за Питера… да ещё и из-за того, что он делал…

Он чувствовал себя опасно всемогущим, земля накренялась, уходя из-под ног.

Мэй ещё не вернулась, когда он зашёл в квартиру. Питер очень этому обрадовался. Расстроенный, опозоренный, он не готов был ни с кем видеться и разговаривать. Он ввалился в свою комнату, кинулся на кровать и разревелся в подушку. Плакал до тех пор, пока не расслышал щелчок замка входной двери: вернулись Мэй и Натан, восторженным полушёпотом переговариваясь. Питер притворился спящим, когда Мэй заглянула к нему.

Как обычно, бессонница не давала уснуть. Но этой ночью Питер даже не пытался отвлечься на очередной бессмысленный школьный проект. Вместо этого пялился в низкий потолок, снова и снова задаваясь вопросом, почему же он такой глупый. Прокручивая в голове произошедшее, он представлял, куда всё могло их завести, если б Старк не отстранился.

А потом экран смартфона загорелся, освещая комнату, и отразил это загадочное сообщение, и Питер потерял надежду уснуть в ближайшую неделю. Возможно, даже месяц.

***

— Ты всю лекцию записал? — спросила Мишель, перекрикивая шум голосов, пока ученики собирались и выходили из класса после звонка. Многие громко жаловались на огромное домашнее задание на предстоящие выходные. Питер был почти уверен, что не осилит его целиком.

— Что?

— Я спрашиваю, ты всё записал? — нетерпеливо повторила Мишель.

В глазах всё ещё стоял туман, после того как она проспала половину физики первым уроком. Для всех, в том числе Питера, оставалось загадкой, как она умудрялась поддерживать свой средний балл¹ на уровне 4.0.

— Да, пропустил пару слайдов, но в целом…

— Питер?

Он резко повернулся на голос.

— Доктор Уэст?

Преподаватель стирал с белой доски формулы.

— Ты не мог бы задержаться, хочу переговорить.

Питер посмотрел на Мишель, занятую распутыванием наушников, и одними губами сказал ей _«Догоню»_. Она кивнула и направилась к двери, по-прежнему сражаясь с наушниками.

Питер подошёл к столу преподавателя.

— Эй, спасибо, что нашёл время. — Дружелюбность Уэста сразу насторожила Питера. — Как у тебя дела?

— Нормально? — подозрительно нахмурился Паркер.

— Я просто хотел сказать, что, честно говоря, Питер, — он посмотрел на экран компьютера, меж бровей появилась маленькая морщинка, — я немного о тебе беспокоюсь. В начале учебного года ты отлично справлялся, но теперь отстаёшь. И сильно. — Он устремил на Питера серьёзный взор. — Что-то случилось? Что-нибудь, о чём мне следует знать?

Питер изо всех сил старался казаться невозмутимым.

— Нет?

— Я взял на себя смелость поговорить со школьным психологом, — продолжил доктор Уэст, — она упомянула об атаке пару недель назад.

Паническая атака. Питеру казалось, что с того дня прошли годы.

— Да, — сказал он. — Но это был, знаете, единичный случай.

Доктор Уэст хмуро кивнул.

— Уверен, что дома нет никаких проблем?

— Не-а. Совершенно никаких, — он сказал это чересчур бойко? Даже если и так, теперь уже ничего не исправить.

Уэст выглядел встревоженно.

— Что ж, в любом случае ты должен понимать, что обычно десятиклассников не распределяют на курс продвинутой физики. Ради тебя и твоей подруги сделали исключение. И если у тебя правда ничего не происходит, — он многозначительно посмотрел на Питера, но тот не знал, как это истолковать, — тогда я вынужден настоять, чтобы ты приложил к учёбе чуть больше усилий и поднял свой средний балл.

Питер кивнул.

— Да, да, конечно. Сделаю всё возможное. — Он натянул на плечи рюкзак, услышав звонок на урок. — Если это всё, может, выпишете мне пропуск²?

Уэйст кивнул, нацарапал ФИО, подпись и время на стикере и отдал Питеру.

— Если захочешь о чём-то поговорить, мои двери всегда открыты, — сказал он.

Питер неопределённо улыбнулся и пошёл на следующий урок.

***

**Домой приду поздно  
**

**Куда ты собрался?**

**К Неду  
**

**Веди себя хорошо**

**Кст**

**У тебя уже есть пара на выпускной?**

**Часики-то тикают**

**М Э Й**

***

Как и в прошлый раз, ПЯТНИЦА пустила его в особняк без вопросов. А теперь Питер нервно вышагивал вдоль коридора второго этажа, эхо шагов отдавалось от белых стен. Здание было слишком безликим и напоминало больницу.

Внизу он снова встретил Хэппи, который сказал, что Старк в кабинете: _будь осторожнее, он не в настроении_.

Конечно, Хэппи забыл сообщить, где именно находился кабинет. Питер заглядывал в открытые двери по пути и размышлял о том, что сказал Хоган. _Он не в настроении._ Всё из-за вчерашнего? Тупой вопрос. Кто бы из-за подобного не разозлился? Но на кого Старк сердился больше — на Питера или Хаммера, который его тоже расстроил? Возможно, на обоих одинаково? Может, и та девчонка подлила масла в огонь.

Если честно, слова Хаммера тоже его обеспокоили. Но, опять же, мужик в принципе настораживал одним своим видом.

— Паркер.

Питер резко обернулся, уставившись на хмурого Старка в дверном проёме, который, Питер уверен, был закрыт, когда он проходил мимо.

— З-здрасьте! — сказал Питер, возможно, слишком громко.

— Привет.

Питер помахал телефоном.

— Вы, э… написали мне…

— Да. — Старк кивнул подбородком в сторону: — Пойдём, обсудим в другом месте.

«Другое место» оказалось столовой — огромное ультрасовременное пространство, в центре стоял длинный стеклянный стол, над которым висела люстра в стиле ар-деко.

— Вы правда тут обедаете? — спросил Питер, на мгновение забывшись.

— Не, чаще деловые переговоры провожу.

Питер посмотрел на него, сложив на груди руки, потому что внезапно почувствовал себя уязвлённым.

— Так куда я пришёл? — осторожно спросил он. — На деловую встречу?

Пока он говорил это, то осознал вдруг истинную причину, по которой Старк привёл его сюда: тут не было дверей. Никакого уединения, как в любом другом месте. Питер приказал себе собраться. _Какая, в конце концов, разница, куда он тебя привёл? Тебе должно быть плевать, побудь нормальным хоть раз в жизни…_

— Без понятия, — твёрдо ответил Старк.

— А… Э, — Питер прокашлялся. — _Она_ всё ещё здесь?

На мгновение Старк растерялся, потом, поняв, о ком речь, мотнул головой.

— А, нет. Уехала рано утром.

Питер кивнул и, чтобы отвлечься от неприятного чувства, подошёл к окну, из которого открывался вид на горизонт. Он не имел права ревновать. И вроде как понимал это, но желудок всё равно предательски сжимался.

— Вы хотели поговорить? — спросил он, прервав тянущееся уже минуты три молчание.

Что-то скрипнуло за спиной. Старк сел за стол. Питер оглянулся.

— Да, — сказал Старк. — Да, нам нужно всё обсудить. — Потом добавил: — Может, сядешь?

Питер судорожно сглотнул.

— Пожалуй, лучше постою, спасибо.

— Ладно.

Тишина.

— Слушай, — наконец сказал Старк. — Ты хороший пацан, — что-то в груди Питера сжалось при этом слове, — охренительно талантливый, и конечно мы продолжим совместные тренировки… На самом деле я не смог бы отказаться, спасибо Россу, но… дело в том, что нам нужно решить возникший вопрос и во всём разобраться, прежде чем случится что-то непоправимое.

— Разобраться, — повторил Питер.

И вновь повисла тишина, Старк кашлянул.

— Карты на стол, — наконец сказал он тоном, ясно говорившим — пытался контролировать ситуацию. — Откровенно говоря, мне не нравится то, что я к тебе чувствую.

Питер судорожно сглотнул.

— А _что_ вы ко мне…

Старк поднял руку.

— Твоя очередь. Вопрос на вопрос.

Питер вспыхнул, мгновенно принявшись ковырять заусенец на мизинце.

— Мне тоже не нравятся мои к вам чувства. Теперь можно спросить? — быстро добавил он. — Только ответьте честно.

Старк кивнул, но не смотрел на него.

— Если б мне было восемнадцать, всё сложилось бы иначе?

Старк медленно, долго выдохнул, провёл рукой по лицу.

— Вполне возможно. Как давно ты чувствуешь это?

— Начистоту?

— Начистоту.

— С тех пор, как мне исполнилось… десять? — Питер скривил губы. — Но всё больше было похоже на фанатское обожание. И не переходило… ну, знаете, никаких граней, как в последнее время.

— А когда началось это _«последнее время»_? — спросил Старк. Он, казалось, хотел получить определённый ответ, но Питер не понимал, какой именно.

— Примерно с тех пор, как вы появились у нас в квартире, раскрыли мой секрет и попросили поехать вместе в Европу.

Губы Старка дрогнули, он поднял брови.

— Да уж. Когда ты выставляешь это в _таком_ свете…

Питер нервно рассмеялся и повернулся к Старку лицом, прислонившись спиной к окну. Казалось, между ними пропало напряжение. В комнате словно просветлело.

— Можно спросить ещё кое-что? — выпалил Питер и облизнул губы. Старк кивнул. — Вы сильно разозлились? После того, как я… — Он не стал продолжать, но нужды и не было: Питер точно знал, что оба подумали об одном и том же — о поцелуях у стены и тех моментах в машине. Конкретизировать нет необходимости.

Старк кашлянул, отводя взгляд.

— Я вообще не разозлился, — ответил он. — Не на тебя. Ты жалеешь?

— Честно?

— Мы ведь договорились отвечать откровенно.

Питер покраснел.

— Нет. Иногда мне кажется, что жалею, но потом… что-то происходит, я вспоминаю обо всём произошедшем и понимаю, что мне было слишком хорошо, чтобы сожалеть. Понимаете?

Питеру показалось — или Старк почти кивнул.

— Можно ещё вопрос? — добавил он.

Взгляд Старка снова метнулся к нему.

Слова слетели с языка быстрее, чем Питер сдержал бы их:

— Вы бы хотели повторить? — И тут же закрыл лицо руками, отвернувшись от Старка и уходя к противоположному концу стола. — Простите. Просто игнорируйте. Я не хотел.

Но тот всё же ответил:

— Откровенно?

Питер остановился как вкопанный, убрал руки от лица, посмотрел на него. И медленно кивнул.

Старк шумно втянул носом воздух.

— Не могу перестать об этом думать, — сказал он.

Питер прикусил губу, боясь смотреть на него, но и опасаясь, что если отведёт взор — пропустит что-то жизненно важное.

— Если… То есть если бы вы… Если… — Он беспомощно замолчал. — Я не знаю, что пытаюсь сказать.

— Не торопись.

— Просто… — Питер сокрушённо вздохнул, вновь пряча лицо в ладони. — На этом всё. Мне больше не о чем спрашивать. Хотя, — он застонал, — _в голове_ я понимаю, что хочу спросить, просто это слишком… трудно. — Питер поджал губы, пялясь на Старка, будто пытался найти подходящие слова у него на лбу.

Старк первым отвёл взор, покачав головой.

— Пацан…

— Знаю, это плохо, но… — Он обречённо пожал плечами. — Вы понимаете, о чём я хочу попросить? Потому что я уже не уверен, что смогу произнести это.

Старк прокашлялся, что немного отрезвило Питера.

— Есть у меня догадки.

И вновь тишина. Она тянулась и тянулась. Старк не смотрел на него, изучая вместо этого блестящий край стеклянного стола.

Внезапно он вздохнул, зарывшись пальцами в волосы.

— Я так больше не могу, — устало сказал он, обращаясь скорее к себе, нежели к Питеру.

И встал, со скрипом отодвинув стул, а потом без всяких предисловий подошёл к панели на стене рядом с дверным проёмом, набирая комбинацию цифр. Питер напрягся, ожидая, что вот-вот материализуется целая армия роботов, чтобы вышвырнуть его прямо из окна за такую наглость. Но Старк лишь повернулся и одарил его _взглядом_.

— К счастью для тебя, у камер безопасности случилось небольшое замыкание, — сказал он.

Питер хотел спросить: _вы и так умеете?_ , но не стал, потому что Старк пошёл прямо на него, и до Паркера вдруг дошло. Он вцепился в спинку ближайшего кресла, чтобы не упасть.

Старк настороженно остановился в футе от него, медленно протянул руку, касаясь щеки. Питер вспомнил вчерашний вечер и как сосал его пальцы.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь этого? — нерешительно спросил Старк.

— Да, да, — немедленно выпалил Питер.

— Один раз, — пробормотал он и прильнул к его губам своими.

Питер уже и позабыл, как же восхитительно с ним целоваться. Мягкость губ на губах, царапанье бородки о кожу: он слегка приоткрыл рот, чувствуя, как язык Старка мгновенно толкнулся внутрь. Питер схватил и притянул Старка за воротник ближе, а потом ноги подкосились, и он обессиленно опустился на стол. Они оторвались друг от друга.

Питер смотрел на него, тяжело дыша, и не отпускал воротник. Старк явно был в ужасе, но непонятно, от себя или от Питера.

— Сколько у нас времени до починки камер? — спросил Питер.

— Десять минут. — Он, казалось, не мог отвести от него взгляда.

— Вы сказали — _один раз_. — Питер прикусил губу. — Тогда давайте растянем его подольше?

На одно ужасное мгновение ему показалось, что Старк откажет.

Но он кивнул, расслабленно опустив плечи.

— Да, — сказал он. — Давай насладимся.

Он зарылся пальцами в кудри Питера и потянул за пряди, заставив все волоски на теле встать дыбом, другой рукой приподнял за подбородок и вновь впился губами. Питер послушно раскрыл рот, сердце бешено колотилось в груди. Он соскользнул руками с его воротника, оглаживая грудь. Старк переместился губами ниже, к месту под ухом, крепко придерживая Питера за шею сзади, поглаживая большим пальцем щёку, другой ладонью опускаясь по телу до бедра. Сжав задницу Питера, он приподнял его и усадил на стол, устраиваясь между ног и вылизывая яремную вену на шее, стискивая пальцами колено. Питер опёрся ладонью о стол, откинув голову. Он уставился в гладкий белый потолок, совершенно задыхаясь. _Давайте растянем подольше_ , сказал он, но, казалось, имел в виду не отпущенные им десять минут.

Старк отодвинул горловину его футболки и прижался губами к коже над ключицей.

— Боже, — пробормотал он.

— Не останавливайтесь, — немедленно простонал Питер.

— Нельзя продолжать в том же духе, — мягко ответил Старк.

Он оглянулся на дверной проём. Питер нахмурился: если б кто-то прошёл мимо, то стол предстал бы как на ладони. Но Питер прижимался к нему всем телом и так же ясно, как своё возбуждение, чувствовал пульсацию в теле Старка. Кровь шумела в голове. Будучи так близко, Питер слышал, как долбилось в грудь чужое сердце.

— Сколько ещё осталось? — требовательно спросил он.

— Питер… — Старк собирался спорить, но выходило слабо — он уже вновь склонился ближе.

— Пожалуйста.

— Покажи мне, — прошептал Старк так близко от его губ, что Питер мог сцеловать эти слова.

Что и сделал, вновь впиваясь в его губы, и взял Старка за руки, устроив их у себя на бёдрах. Это было дерзко — даже слишком, — но Питер словно опьянел от поцелуев. Такой же адреналин курсировал в крови, когда он прыгал между домами.

— Сколько? — вновь спросил он.

— Шесть минут? Может, семь, — прошептал Старк.

— Тогда можно?..

— Питер. — Руки Старка на его бёдрах подрагивали от напряжения, будто он опасался, что они станут действовать помимо воли. — Это не слишком хорошая идея…

— Знаю, знаю… — Он сглотнул. — Один разок?

— Питер…

— Один.

Старк смотрел на него одно долгое мгновение.

И кивнул.

***

Питер ожидал совсем не этого. Он со смущением представлял роскошную кровать, шёлковые простыни, _кучу времени_ в запасе. Но сейчас он бесцеремонно сидел на обеденном столе, прерывисто дыша в шею Старку, пока тот, затаив дыхание, расстёгивал молнию на его джинсах, мягко целуя в лоб. Да, совсем не это представлял Питер.

Старк взял его за запястье, быстро прижался губами к тыльной стороне ладони и сунул её в джинсы. Питер мгновенно позабыл всё своё недовольство. Обняв свободной рукой Старка за шею, он впился в его плечо пальцами, а тот принялся ласкать его через трусы его же рукой.

— _Ох…_ Ничего себе…

Старк шикнул на него, уткнувшись подбородком ему в голову. Мускусный запах одеколона обжёг горло, но Питер почувствовал себя в полной безопасности. Он толкался на собственную ладонь бёдрами, перед глазами стоял красный туман.

— Потяни за волосы.

— Что?

— Потяни за волосы.

Старк поцеловал его в макушку, запустил свободную руку в кудри и дёрнул. Питер совершенно задохнулся, от боли перехватило дыхание, и он тихо застонал. Старк царапнул зубами висок, отчего между ног всё запульсировало. Питер притянул его ближе, Старк вновь дёрнул за волосы, продолжая задавать нужный темп его ладони. Он всё быстрее двигал рукой по члену Питера, в трусах было мокро и горячо от выступавшего возбуждения. Стеклянный стол под ними дребезжал.

Питер прогнулся в спине, зрение затуманилось, Старк зашептал ему:

_— Хороший мальчик… просто дыши… ты всё делаешь правильно…_

Питер вслепую нашарил губами подбородок Старка, слегка прикусывая, но тот мотнул головой, тут же впиваясь в его губы, словно усмиряя. Питер уже ничего не чувствовал, кроме накатывающего волной оргазма. Старк двигал рукой всё быстрее, и заставлял крепче сжимать ладонью член, и… _Ох…_

Питер распахнул глаза, сердце колотилось в груди, будто он только что пробежал милю.

Старк пристально смотрел на него, слегка хмурясь, и теперь сжимал той самой рукой его плечо.

— Ты как, в норме? — спросил он. — Совсем притих.

Питер неуверенно кивнул. Чувствовал он себя хорошо. Даже отлично.

— Да… Да, это было просто потрясающе…

Он потянулся к нему, чтобы поцеловать, проводя рукой по груди к животу, и прервал поцелуй, чтобы многозначительно взглянуть на выпуклость на джинсах Старка.

Тот осторожно убрал его руку.

— Всё нормально.

— Мне бы правда хотелось…

— Питер, всё _нормально_ , — почти отчаянно сказал он.

— Но как же… — _Разве удовольствие не должно быть обоюдным?_ — Л-ладно… — неуверенно закончил он.

Старк подошёл к боковому столику, взяв пару салфеток, отдал Питеру трясущейся рукой. Он покраснел, прикусил губу и, как мог очистив себя, подошёл на дрожащих ногах к мусорной корзине, чтобы выкинуть замаранные салфетки. Застегнув ширинку, пока стоял лицом к стене, Питер пытался вспомнить, как дышать. Секс — можно ли так называть произошедшее? — заставил всё тело в полной мере почувствовать истощённое состояние, в котором находился Питер. По нему будто каток проехал.

Что ж, наконец-то это случилось… вроде как.

И что теперь?

Он повернулся к Старку, который уже устроился за столом и глядел в ту точку, где совсем недавно восседал Питер. Он осторожно коснулся тыльной стороны ладони Старка, лежавшей на столе.

Тот отдёрнул руку и дотронулся пальцами до его плеча.

— Питер, — начал он, — больше так продолжаться не может. И ты это знаешь.

— Но…

— _Питер_ , — сказал он жёстче. — Нам _нельзя_. Повторять или даже обсуждать произошедшее мы не будем. Ты ведь это понимаешь?

— Слушайте, я не тупой, — медленно начал Питер, — и прекрасно понимаю, что всё это, ну, _противозаконно_. Я понимаю, что мы рискуем, но… — Он резко замолчал, раздумывая, как лучше выразить мысль.

— Питер. — Старк теперь говорил тоном, который Питер помнил ещё со времён аэропорта в Германии. _Отвоевался._ — Не надо так. Ты умный и понимаешь, что никаких отношений не выйдет. Их просто _не должно_ быть.

Питер зарычал и потёр глаза.

— Я прекрасно всё понимаю, но притворяться, что ничего никогда не было, довольно сложно, особенно, когда начинаешь задумываться о…

— Чем? А вот _это_ , — он яростно замахал рукой между ними, — разве не сложно? Что ты вообще вкладываешь в понятие _сложно_ , Паркер? Потому что, как мне кажется, мы говорим на разных языках.

Питер отвёл взор, глаза защипало.

Теперь, когда в голове немного прояснилось, Питер понимал, что они натворили. Он позволил тянуть себя за волосы и засунуть руку себе в штаны, но, по сути, ведь сам себе отдрочил, разве нет? И Старк, казалось, твёрдо решил, что позволить ему прикоснуться к себе будет уже чересчур.

Украдкой развлеклись, а теперь пора за дверь.

Желудок подскочил, Питера затошнило, он резко направился к выходу, всплеснув руками.

— С меня хватит, — хрипло выдал он, ощущая подкатывающий к горлу ком. — Я ухожу.

Позади заскрежетали ножки стула, он услышал своё имя, а потом Старк схватил его за запястье, повернув к себе.

— Нет, постой… Питер…

— Вы можете просто меня послушать хоть секунду?! — рявкнул он.

— Потише!

— _Ладно_ , — прошипел он сквозь зубы. — Я понимаю, что я двинутый на голову подросток, — сказал он преувеличенно невозмутимо, — и что вы _гораздо_ старше меня, но… Боже… — Он снова начал терять самообладание. — Вы единственный, с кем я могу обсудить всё на свете! Как бы мне хотелось ответно вам отдрочить, чтобы вы поняли, каково это, когда тебя посылают на хер после такого!

— Питер, если ты полагаешь, что я это по своей воле делаю… — Старк помолчал и продолжил: — Не думаю, что ты полностью понимаешь последствия. Ты как… — Но вновь замолчал.

— Как кто? — рявкнул Питер. — Ну, кто я?

— Заноза в заднице, — выдохнул Старк.

Он произнёс это почти ласково, при других обстоятельствах у него на губах играла бы кривая улыбка, возможно, он погладил бы его по макушке. Но сейчас в лице отражалась лишь горечь, жестокость, не сжимающая запястье Питера рука висела вдоль тела.

— Заноза в заднице, — повторил Питер. — Да, наверное. Тогда, может, лучше было подумать наперёд, прежде чем припереться в мою _сраную_ квартиру два месяца назад? Тогда никаких проблем не было бы ни у вас, ни у меня.

И, вырвав руку, он убежал.

***

Через два здания от особняка Питер свернул в переулок, вытащил из рюкзака костюм, быстро переоделся, не особо заботясь о конспирации, и полез вверх по ближайшей стене. Он уже вечность не делал этого и только теперь понял, насколько соскучился: бросание вызова гравитации, жжение в мышцах — было всё, что ему нужно, и больше ничего, совершенно ничего…

С рычанием он влез на крышу, оглядывая город. Небоскрёбы, башня Старка, возвышавшаяся вдалеке над остальными, словно белый ангельский клинок, который разрезал небо, и, боже, Питера аж затошнило.

Он понимал, что Старк прав и то, что произошло, никогда не должно было случиться, — но, бог свидетель, Питеру хотелось ещё. А непреклонность Старка заставляла ощущать себя развратным, непокорным и дерзким, словно подросток с бушующими гормонами, которым он, по сути, и являлся.

Ему было ненавистно лицемерие Старка, его бестолковые попытки держаться отстранённо от происходящего, которые проявлялись даже в том, как он использовал руку Питера, чтобы подрочить ему. Будто если он не трогал его лично, то произошедшее не считалось ничем постыдным. А ещё Питер ненавидел, как бросался на него и ничего не мог с собой поделать. Но как его можно было винить? В последние полгода он слишком быстро вырос. Когда он увидел, как застрелили дядю прямо на их кухне, то понял, что детство кончилось.

Кроме того, непонятно, что означало произошедшее в столовой? Неужели Старк над ним издевался? Или просто не мог допустить чего-то большего?

Или же Питера лишь использовали в своих интересах?

Впервые он осознал всю опасность каких-либо отношений со Старком. Он не знал наверняка, какие мотивы двигали миллиардером. Сердце забилось быстрее.

Он не хотел думать, на что способен Старк.

В прошлом Питер совершил много ошибок, принимал множество неверных решений, но дрочка в столовой, казалось, была наивысшей степенью глупости.

Ему хотелось что-нибудь разбить. И это желание Питер тоже ненавидел — он не должен был использовать способности, чтобы выместить злобу. Бен бы этого не одобрил.

Мысли о дяде подняли в душе Питера гнев, который он обычно старался подавить. Но не сейчас.

Нахуй осторожность. К чёрту все решения и договоры, принятые без его ведома.

Он хотел с кем-нибудь подраться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Средний балл аттестата показывает общую успеваемость школьника. По американской шкале может принимать значение от 0.0 до 4.0.  
> ² За хождение по коридорам во время урока без пропуска от учителя ученики могут получить наказание.


	11. Карма

О чём ещё тут говорить?

Довольно о многом, если вас зовут Тони Старк.

Стиву он бы напомнил, как им было хорошо вместе и как он ненавидел просыпаться один, отчаянно надеясь, что Роджерс страдал так же, как и он.

Пеппер бы сказал: _мы должны были подумать как следует, прежде чем всё так резко оборвать. Может, тебе не следовало хотя бы уходить с поста генерального?_

А Питеру…

Да много чего, от _«Не погружайся так глубоко в свои фантазии»_ до _«Будь всё иначе, ты бы уже стонал в моей постели, наверное, с той же глупой улыбкой, которая мне так нравится по какой-то неведомой ёбаной причине»_.

И ведь не соврал бы ― понадобилось время, чтобы это понять. Тони потребовалось собрать всю силу воли, чтобы не изнасиловать пацана прямо в столовой. Того, что он сделал, уже достаточно. В животе всё сжалось, когда Тони вспомнил, как расстёгивал ширинку Питера, чувствуя быстро набухающий член под ладонью через тонкую ткань боксеров. Эти короткие стоны возле уха, тихое задушенное хныканье, когда он потянул его за волосы.

Питер был восхитителен. Невозможность выкинуть их встречу из головы заставляла Тони паниковать. Поэтому он рявкал на Хэппи всю дорогу до новой базы, куда тот повёз его через пару часов.

Он не должен был настолько терять контроль. И назначать эту встречу тоже не стоило. А трогать Питера ― уж тем более. Нужно было закончить разговор ещё до того, как пацан свернул на скользкую дорожку. Питер прав: если б Тони хватило ума просто оставить его в покое, не вмешиваться в его жизнь, ничего бы не случилось.

Но ума не хватило, а теперь приходилось расхлёбывать. Теперь лучше получалось справляться с обстоятельствами (как казалось Тони, как он надеялся, как желал). Просто вот эту конкретную ошибку было гораздо труднее простить себе, чем все, вместе взятые.

***

Когда Тони приехал на базу, первый этаж был пуст и вокруг стояла тишина. Кинув пальто на ближайший столик, он направился на кухню. Ноги дрожали, казалось, что еда поможет немного успокоиться.

Но пойти на кухню означало увидеть металлический стол, за которым Питер сидел, когда Тони впервые распознал в его взгляде искры обожания. Тони не мог посмотреть туда, не вернувшись мыслями к Питеру: мокрому после душа, глаза опущены, воротник расстёгнут. Пацаном будто пропитался каждый уголок помещения. И Тони не мог никуда пойти, не вспомнив о том, что тут произошло.

Теперь и в особняке будет точно так же.

Тони хотел его тогда и сейчас, пусть и пытался убедить себя в обратном. И никакие интрижки с людьми его круга не изменили бы природу его чувств.

Тут же вспомнился Джастин Хаммер с его репутацией, слухи о котором часто просачивались между глотками холодного «Лонг-Айленда» на коктейльных вечеринках.

Тони оглядел скудное содержимое холодильника и решил, что есть расхотелось. Вместо этого он сделал чёрный кофе и, глядя в окно на город, принялся неспешно его потягивать.

Не слишком-то хотелось превращаться в очередного Хаммера. Откровенно говоря, Тони всегда нравились партнёры чуть старше него, особенно мужчины ― он ведь с девяностолетним стариком встречался, посмотрим правде в глаза. Вероятно, это был очередной, немного более смущающий, аспект его интимных проблем, которые касались недостатка отцовской любви и одобрения. Так что его привлекала явно не юность (хотя, видит бог, было в этом парне такое, от чего у Тони подкашивались колени).

Дело в самом Питере.

Тони отпил кофе, наблюдая, как по дорогам в отдалении ползли машины.

Забывшись, он вновь ощутил губы Питера на своих, его руки ― на груди. Потребовалось собрать всю волю в кулак, чтобы не принять предложение ответной услуги, которую Питер так жаждал оказать. Он всегда был таким… нетерпеливым, жаждущим, готовым на всё. В этом-то и была вся загвоздка.

Тони отставил пустую кружку на стол.

Вдруг возникло непреодолимое желание разбить что-нибудь. Но он сдержался, вместо этого аккуратно вымыв кружку и поставив её обратно в шкаф.

Роуди. Нужно с ним поговорить. Не о Питере ― он никому не мог обо всём этом рассказать, ― а просто поболтать, чтобы кто-то смотрел на него, не подозревая, что он только что сунул руку в джинсы ёбаному ребёнку…

…который смотрел на него так, будто Тони способен достать с неба луну.

Но он ведь выше всего этого, так?

Внезапно Тони резко ударил кулаком в стену. Ледяная боль пробежала вверх и вниз по руке, просачиваясь через кости, отдавая в плечо.

_― БЛЯДЬ!_

Голос эхом разнёсся по кухне, заставив его самого вздрогнуть и немного прийти в себя. Впервые с прибытия на базу Тони осознал, насколько на самом деле одинок.

Костяшки конечно содрались в кровь. Она сочилась из ран, тёплая и липкая, Тони тупо смотрел на неё, не понимая, что происходит.

 _Что бы это ни было, ты всего заслуживаешь сполна_ , пронеслась язвительная мысль.

А потом он ударил стену снова.

Собирался вдарить и третий раз ― теперь целясь в образовавшуюся маленькую вмятину, ― когда услышал позади:

― Эй, может, хватит?

Послышались шаги, Роуди схватил его за запястье, прежде чем Тони нанёс очередной удар.

― Серьёзно, ― сказал он, ― в этом раунде ты победил.

И вдруг всё напряжение разом покинуло тело. Тони позволил усадить себя за стол. Роуди устроился рядом, во взгляде ― терпеливое ожидание.

― Расскажешь, в чём дело, как будешь готов, ― наконец сказал он.

Тони уставился на кровоточащую руку. Вокруг костяшек всё уже начало опухать. Боль разливалась по всей руке.

― Или, может быть, сначала лучше её осмотреть? ― добавил Роуди.

Тони покачал головой. Он заслужил эту боль.

― Попробую угадать, ― сказал Роуди. ― Ты сегодня забыл выпить лекарства?

Да, Тони забыл. Он оставил все таблетки здесь, на базе, собираясь сразу после вечеринки вернуться. Он не рассчитывал, что в планы вмешается та девчонка. Или Питер. Но основная проблема, конечно, не в этом.

Стул скрипнул, когда Роуди поднялся с места, ушёл из поля зрения Тони, а потом вернулся с оранжевой баночкой таблеток. Будто одна пилюля волшебным образом могла исправить тот факт, что он засунул руку проклятому подростку в штаны.

Тони тупо уставился на таблетки.

В прежние времена ― ужасно, что события всего лишь двухмесячной давности делили жизнь на _до и после_ , ― каждый следил друг за другом, чтобы все принимали медикаменты. Каждый выбрал себе неофициального приятеля по надсмотру, словно играя в Тайного Санту¹ для душевнобольных. Тони присматривал за Роуди и наоборот; Брюс, упрямо полагающийся на себя, писал записки; Клинт следил за Наташей, которая, в свою очередь, взяла под крыло Ванду. Тор пропал без вести, но легко было представить, как он сам принимал какой-нибудь асгардский эквивалент лекарств, заодно и брата заставляя это делать. Но помимо помощи Роуди Тони ещё и за Стивом приглядывал, в чём ему помогал Сэм.

А Стив… заботился обо всех разом. Выслушивал, когда было плохо, успокаивал в нужный момент и, как Роуди, давал лекарства, когда появлялась необходимость их принять. Наверное, теперь Стив делает всё это для Барнса.

Он представил, как Роджерс мог узнать, что натворил Зимний солдат, и тут же отбросил эту мысль. Не хватало ещё и этого в общую кучу.

К сожалению, от Роуди так просто не отмахнуться. Если он не послушает, то сделает только хуже.

Поэтому Тони послушно проглотил таблетки, не запивая, и прикрыл глаза.

― Что происходит? ― спросил друг.

Тони вздохнул. Они слишком давно друг друга знали, чтобы сейчас попытаться его обмануть, но и правду говорить нельзя.

― Я наворотил хуйни, ― наконец сказал Тони. ― Не нужно тебе знать подробностей.

― Но тогда я не смогу помочь.

― Мне не нужна помощь. Просто не сыпь соль на рану.

Роуди вздохнул, Тони поднял на него взор.

― Ладно, но руку тебе проверить всё равно нужно, ― он кивнул на распухшую кисть.

― Да всё нормально.

― Ничего не нормально, ты скорее всего повредил костяшки, если что-то сместилось…

― Да я «Неоспорином»² помажу ― и всё до свадьбы заживёт.

― Сарказм тут не поможет, Тони. Нужно проверить руку. Собирайся. ― Роуди поднялся, поманил его к себе рукой.

Когда Тони остался сидеть на месте, чувствуя какую-то врождённую потребность бунтовать ― которая, если подумать, вытекала _прямиком_ из трудного детства, ― Роуди одарил его строгим взглядом.

― Что бы сказал Стив. Или Брюс. Или кто угодно из команды.

Тони сердито посмотрел на него.

― Удар ниже пояса.

― Да даже Клинт посоветовал бы тебе посетить ОР³.

― Нет, Клинт бы просто выключил свой слуховой аппарат и показал мне средний палец.

― Да, ― согласился Роуди. ― Наверное, ты прав. Но теперь его здесь нет. А я рядом. ― Он кашлянул. ― И я твой лучший друг, ― сказал он с нажимом. ― Прошу, расскажи, что с тобой происходит. Или, по крайней мере, не отказывайся от больницы.

На одно ужасное мгновение Тони представил, как выглядел бы этот разговор, если б он сказал правду. Вспомнилась ярость Питера (он не винил пацана; внезапно в памяти всплыли слова Сэма двухмесячной давности: _«Не надоело на два фронта играть?»_ ) и то, как он выскочил за дверь. Если честно, Тони полагал, что Роуди отреагирует так же, как Питер. И лишь это заставило его, задохнувшись, смолчать.

Тони вновь хотелось ударить стену.

Вместо этого он вздохнул и послушно последовал за Роуди из кухни, чтобы взять пальто.

***

К счастью, в отделении было немного народу ― что странно для пятничного вечера, но Старк не жаловался. Чем меньше свидетелей его страданий, тем лучше.

Он посмотрел на часы, рука дрожала. Половина седьмого. Они ожидали в приёмном покое уже десять минут. Роуди сидел рядом, каждую пару минут поглядывая на него исподтишка, словно боясь, что Тони куда-то исчезнет. Существовало несколько причин, почему Старк согласился ехать с другом. Во-первых, Хэппи в особняке ― после ухода Пеппер Тони нуждался в ком-то, кто мог бы приглядывать за хозяйством, ― и отвезти его с базы в больницу, кроме Роуди, некому. Во-вторых, Роуди заботило его физическое и психическое состояние, к тому же друг явно хотел убедиться, что Тони никуда не свернёт по дороге и всё же получит первую помощь. Его мятежные порывы лишь усугублялись ментальным состоянием. Тони не был уверен, что Роуди уже разрешено садиться за руль, но не стал спорить, пасуя перед лицом его стальной решимости.

Старк старался не обижаться, понимая, что друг целиком и полностью прав, но обойтись без сарказма было выше его сил:

― Знаешь, я мог бы и дома о руке позаботиться.

Роуди и бровью не повёл.

― Не сомневаюсь. Так и вижу, как Дубина тебе её перевязывает.

― Дубина переехал в особняк, где ему самое место. А я сижу тут с тобой в ОР, где _не должен быть_.

Роуди тяжело вздохнул.

― Бывают такие ситуации, когда нужно посетить ОР, Тони. Нет нужды храбриться.

Руку вновь ожгла ледяная боль, Тони опустил взор на распухшую кисть, вспоминая, что совсем недавно ею вытворял, и решил, что его настигла своего рода карма.

Он правда не заслуживал никакого лечения.

Позади распахнулись стеклянные двери отделения, нервные, торопливые шаги привлекли внимание Тони, он обернулся.

И замер.

Заплаканная Мэй Паркер в наскоро накинутом поверх домашней одежды поношенном мужском пальто торопливо вела племянника к стойке медсестры, крепко держа за плечи одной рукой, а другой прикрывая его рот и нос.

Между пальцев сочилась кровь.

Одна из медсестёр, заметив их, поднялась и выскочила из-за стойки, поспешно подбегая к ним, протянула Мэй стальной планшет с закреплёнными документами.

― Я держу его, ― обратилась она к Мэй, которая трясущимися руками пыталась расписаться в бумагах. Та кивнула, медсестра осторожно усадила Питера на ряд скамей через один от Тони, но прямо напротив него (ну естественно).

Планшет с грохотом выпал из ослабевших пальцев Мэй, Питер тут же наклонился поднять его, зажимая ладонью нос, кровь полилась на линолеум. Мэй поспешила к нему и села рядом.

Тони чувствовал, как внутри всё леденеет, словно его раздели у всех на виду, а потом содрали кожу.

Но ни один из Паркеров не обратил на него внимание. Мэй шептала Питеру что-то успокаивающее и гладила по волосам. Паркер вдруг схватился за урну, склонился над ней, и его вырвало. Костяшки побелели ― так крепко он сжимал пластиковый ободок.

Роуди поймал взгляд Тони и нахмурился, словно спрашивая: _что случилось?_ Старк поднял брови в ответ, пытаясь казаться невозмутимым, будто в теле не бурлил жуткий коктейль паники, ужаса и ― по какой-то причине ― вины. _Без понятия._

Но прежде чем он успел что-то предпринять, металлические двери, ведущие в коридор с кабинетами, распахнулись, и хорошенькая медсестра в бледно-голубом халате, глядя в планшет, объявила:

― Тони Старк? ― Голос звучал неуверенно, будто она полагала, что ошиблась.

Питер вскинул голову, из носа на верхнюю губу хлынула кровь.

Лицо было испещрено синяками и кровоподтёками.

Питер поймал взгляд Тони, на лице отразился испуг. Старк отвёл взор, поднялся и, кашлянув, зашагал к медсестре, потирая руку.

Увидев его, она округлила глаза, но быстро взяла себя в руки и деловито сказала:

― Проходите, сэр. ― И приглашающе махнула рукой.

Он спиной чувствовал пристальный взгляд пацана, пока двери не закрылись.

***

― Что произошло? ― спросила медсестра, когда они оказались в смотровой комнате.

Тони довольно неохотно опустился на кушетку ― что-то в них всегда мысленно возвращало его в семилетний возраст ― и почти минуту терпел тычки в пульсирующую болью руку.

Он откашлялся и слегка поёжился.

― Пробил кулаком стену.

Она кивнула, будто ожидала подобного ответа.

― Вы даже не представляете, сколько мужчин приходит сюда с этой проблемой, ― пробормотала она. ― Что ж, похоже на закрытый перелом. Без смещения, это хорошо, рукой двигать сможете. Но рентген всё равно нужно сделать. Боль локализуется в основном в мизинце? ― Тони кивнул. ― Сильно болит?

Где-то в другом кабинете, наверняка не слишком далеко от его, Питеру Паркеру, несомненно, задавали те же вопросы, и ответы явно были совершенно другими.

Что же случилось? То есть… Конечно, всё очевидно. Но где и при каких обстоятельствах Питер получил эти травмы? Его _лицо_ …

Тони скривился, пытаясь вспомнить вопрос.

― По шкале от одного до десяти? Около семи.

― Ладно. Тогда выпишу ещё и обезболивающее. ― Она отстранилась и взглянула ему в глаза, будто хотела сказать что-то ещё, но потом передумала и подошла к шкафчику над раковиной, доставая чёрно-синий гипс. Интересно, Питеру он тоже понадобится?

 _Да всё с ним будет в порядке._ Настолько, насколько может у избитого взрослым подростка, покрытого с головы до ног синяками, с носовым кровотечением.

Лучше спросить: будет ли всё в порядке у Тони?

У кармы интересный подход к этому вопросу, это уж точно.

***

Когда медсестра закатала руку в гипс и выдала рецепт на обезболивающее, Тони вышел в узкий коридор, выглядывая знакомые лица. Ну, одно конкретное лицо.

Пока руку осматривали, Питера наверняка уже успели куда-то увести, но Тони не хотел задерживаться в приёмном покое, потому что привлекал слишком много внимания.

Он уже собирался вернуться к Роуди, когда из-за угла показался знакомый силуэт, поддерживаемый под руку медсестрой в синем халате: Питер Паркер выглядел ещё хуже, чем в приёмной, под резким флуоресцентным светом.

Он поднял глаза, их взгляды встретились, Тони замер, как и держащийся за живот Питер. Медсестра задала ему какой-то вопрос, наверное, желая знать, заболело ли что-то ещё. Питер отмахнулся, шевеля губами, но Тони в уши словно ваты набили: он почти ничего не слышал.

Отбросив осторожность, Тони подошёл к ним, едва ли взглянув на медсестру:

― Что с тобой случилось?

― Сэр, у нас нет времени на… ― начала медсестра, но Питер вновь от неё отмахнулся.

― Что вы здесь забыли? ― спросил он.

Медсестра посмотрела на Питера, явно озадаченная кругом общения своего пятнадцатилетнего пациента.

― Что? Ударил кулаком стену. А с тобой что? ― повторил Тони.

Боже, вблизи всё было ещё хуже. Опухшее лицо, пурпурно-чёрные, землисто-красные синяки, акварелью размазанные по лицу, и красные дорожки от высохших обильных слёз. Питер передвигался с трудом, слегка согнувшись, прижимал к носу марлю, сквозь которую по-прежнему сочилась кровь.

― Натворил херни, давайте избежим подробностей?

― Почему не позвонил? ― спросил Тони. ― Когда попал в беду?

Питер окинул его уничтожающим взглядом.

― Не думал, что вы захотите со мной говорить, ― рявкнул он, позволив медсестре утянуть себя дальше по коридору.

Медсестра Тони сказала, что Роуди будет ждать в приёмной. Медсестра Питера повторила, что у них нет времени. Тони не останавливал их, но так и стоял, провожая взглядом.

― Напиши мне, ― крикнул он.

Питер не медлил с ответом ― яростно и резко бросил через плечо:

― Мне нужно сделать КТ, чтобы проверить, не повреждена ли селезёнка, ― рявкнул он, ― но знаете, конечно, я обязательно этим займусь, если не сдохну…

Питер закашлялся, согнувшись пополам, лицо побледнело. Медсестра поймала его, не дав упасть, и позвала на помощь. Мимо Тони пронёсся медперсонал, обступая Питера и скрывая его из виду, но Старк ждал до тех пор, пока вся компания не повернула за угол, потом отвернулся и закрыл лицо трясущейся здоровой рукой, пытаясь вспомнить, каково это ― не волноваться.

***

Вернувшись в приёмную, Тони увидел сидевших рядом Роуди и Мэй, которые тихо о чём-то беседовали. Картина была настолько сюрреалистична ― две половины его жизни слились в одно целое, ― что пришлось постоять пару секунд, прежде чем принять реальность и присоединиться к ним.

Мэй явно плакала. Увидев Тони, она поспешно высморкалась в салфетку и часто заморгала.

― Не ожидала тебя здесь встретить, ― сказала она, поднимаясь и пожимая ему руку (странное явление, которое Тони замечал на протяжении многих лет, ― люди вставали, чтобы поприветствовать его, даже когда он просто заходил в комнату, словно он Елизавета II). Потом Мэй обратила внимание на его загипсованную кисть и натянуто улыбнулась.

― Видел твоего племянника, ― ответил он. ― Что случилось? Он выглядит… ― Тони замолчал, пытаясь найти подходящее описание, но тщетно. ― Выглядит не очень.

Мэй вздохнула.

― Кто-то напал на него по дороге домой, ― ответила она. ― По крайней мере, он так сказал. Лично я считаю, что в нападении участвовал _не один человек_. ― Она нервно вертела в руках кошелёк. ― Какой-то старичок привёл Питера домой: нашёл его в глухом переулке у банкомата на Пятой авеню. ― Мэй медленно опустилась на скамью. ― Честно говоря, я не знаю, что мы будем делать, ― пробормотала она себе под нос.

Роуди прокашлялся.

― Мы как-то можем помочь?

― Это не ваша проблема, ― мотнула Мэй головой.

Тони тяжело сглотнул, втайне сомневаясь в правдивости её слов, потом оглянулся через плечо, когда двери открылись, выпуская очередную медсестру с планшетом.

― Мисс Паркер? ― Мэй вскинула голову. ― Прошу пройти со мной.

Мэй быстро встала, прикусив губу, и направилась за медсестрой. Тони смотрел ей вслед, чувствуя, как от волнения колотится сердце.

Может, она права, и проблема _к нему_ не имела никакого отношения, и не было никакой связи между тем, что они наделали днём в столовой, и травмами Питера. Однако всепоглощающее чувство вины, поселившееся в животе, твердило Тони об обратном.

***

― Прости, что отнял время, ― сказал Тони, когда они шли через парковку к машине.

― Ничего, я читал People, а потом подошёл поговорить с его тётей. Представился твоим другом. Она казалась очень расстроенной.

― Не виню её, ― ответил Тони. ― То есть если бы мой ребёнок… ― Он замолчал.

Лицо Питера постоянно стояло перед глазами. Избитое, окровавленное. Синяки будут сходить несколько недель как минимум.

 _Не думал, что вы захотите со мной говорить._ Насколько же он облажался, если Питер теперь так думал?

― Я не осуждаю, ― наконец ответил Роуди после затянувшегося молчания, ― но разве ты не должен был за ним присматривать?

― Да, ― неловко кашлянул Тони.

Они сели в машину, Роуди включил зажигание.

― Он ведь заглядывал днём, да? ― спросил друг.

― Да, ― казалось, кроме этого слова, Тони больше ничего не мог сказать.

Роуди будто что-то обдумывал. Это хмурое выражение лица было слишком знакомо Тони. Обычно оно появлялось у Роуди, когда Тони совершал какую-нибудь глупость или вот-вот собирался.

― Как же так получилось, что ты вернулся на базу в бешенстве, а он появился в больнице с таким видом, будто сражался сразу с восемью профессиональными боксёрами? ― медленно выговорил Роуди. ― Что-то случилось между вами?

_Да, я помог ему подрочить, а потом мы из-за этого поругались._

Тони прокашлялся.

― Мы поругались по поводу сделки, которую я заключил с Россом. Видишь ли, он хочет получать от негодяев пиздюлей, а я не разрешаю. В итоге я мудак.

Слова казались неприятно знакомыми, напоминали о том, как говорил отец, если они ругались в присутствии гостей, а Тони в бешенстве убегал в свою комнату, давясь слезами, что случалось очень часто.

_Не волнуйтесь._

_Он сейчас бунтует, такой возраст._

_Успокоится, когда поймёт, что никто не обращает внимание._

А при близких друзьях Говард со вздохом комментировал:

_Что ж, таков наш крест, и мы должны его нести._

― Если честно, ― сказал Роуди, ― понимаю его, это полный отстой. Он мог вытворять что заблагорассудится, пока не припёрлись мы и всё не испортили.

Некоторое время они ехали молча. За окном мелькали городские огни. Где-то там Питер проходил тестирование на наличие повреждений внутренних органов, которые Тони прекрасно мог представить. Что, если КТ покажет плохой результат? Старк побыстрее отогнал видение Питера в больничном халате, подключённого к аппаратуре, с впалыми щеками и синяками, которые постепенно окрашивались в зелёно-коричнево-жёлтые цвета.

 _Он ещё молод_ , сказал себе Тони. _И придёт в норму._

А потом какой-то особенно вредный голосок внутри прошептал: _О, он ещё молод, а? Удобненько ты об этом вспоминаешь, когда ему больно, но не когда тебе нужно воззвать к совести._

Казалось, прошла уже целая вечность с того скудного времени, отведённого им в столовой. И ещё больше ― с вечеринки, на которой Хаммер делал грязные намёки, чем довёл Питера до слёз.

Тони подумал о словах Мэй.

― Не знаешь, есть ли поблизости от особняка какие-нибудь банкоматы? ― внезапно спросил он у Роуди.

Друг нахмурился, уличные фонари резко осветили его лицо.

― Кажется, есть один в паре кварталов, а что?

Тони нахмурился.

― Что? ― повторил Роуди. Не получив ответа, он добавил с какой-то зловещей интонацией: ― Что ты задумал, Тони?

Старк откинулся на сиденье. Рука всё ещё пульсировала болью. Может, ему удастся как-то подкорректировать гипс, чтобы мизинец был зафиксирован, но остальная кисть могла дышать. Конечно, в броне шина не будет проблемой…

― Тони?

― М?

― О чём ты думаешь?

Он прикрыл глаза.

― О карме.

***

― …так что, господин секретарь, если вы хотите объяснений, у меня их нет. Впервые слышу об этом от вас… Жаль, что вы так думаете, но уверяю: я всю неделю был дома… Да, согласен, подозрительно, что случилось всё чуть ли не у меня на пороге, но, как я и сказал, я был на новой базе с вечера пятницы, и даже вы должны признавать, что бывают совпадения… Да, уверен, что всё уладится… Собственно говоря, я почти наизусть помню все положения договора. До _свидания_ , господин секретарь. Постарайтесь не развязывать войн. И вам того же.

Тони с громким вздохом повесил трубку и откинулся на спинку кресла.

Если честно, выследить парочку грабителей несложно ― как же быстро распространялись новости о наказании мелких воришек при участии некоего народного мстителя в маске, ― но решение было необдуманным и глупым. Особенно, когда с побоев преступников-жертв сняли отпечатки синяков, подозрительно напоминающих очертание кулака железного костюма некоего миллиардера.

Но какая разница? Он это сделал, и, бог свидетель, ему стало легче.

Уже шесть дней от Питера не было никаких вестей ― блядь, неужели прошла неделя, с тех пор как они это сделали? Тони твердил себе не совать нос в чужие дела. У Питера есть _своя_ жизнь. Он вернётся, когда будет готов.

Если в принципе захочет вернуться. Если он _сможет_ вернуться, а не лежит сейчас в больнице или ещё чего похуже.

Тони пытался жить своей жизнью, стараясь не зацикливаться на том, как сильно ранила его мысль, что с Питером может случиться что-то непоправимое.

Простая истина: Тони зашёл слишком далеко, и возвращение к прежней жизни теперь казалось менее приемлемым вариантом, чем продолжать двигаться по тому пути, который открылся ему, после того как он пересёк черту.

Причём он прекрасно представлял, что его ждало.

Тони хмуро посмотрел в телефон. Чат с контактом «Паркер» оборвался больше недели назад. Последнее сообщение Питер прислал ещё до того, как они впервые поцеловались.

**Может, просто подписать его?**

Они говорили тогда о Заковианском договоре. Всё, что выше, ― неуместно формальные сообщения от Тони, в основном с подробностями о совещании. Глядя с такой точки зрения сквозь призму их сообщений друг другу, Тони чувствовал себя душным, поджидающим в засаде хищником.

Если он пошлёт ещё одно сообщение, то всё может измениться.

А если ничего не сделает, то они смогут вернуться к тому, что было раньше, и притвориться, что всё в порядке. В конце концов, мало что нельзя изменить с помощью пластыря и отрицания.

Тони вздохнул, велев страхам и остаточному стыду отъебаться, и нажал кнопку вызова.

Кого он пытался обмануть?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Тайный Санта ― рождественская церемония анонимного обмена подарками группой людей.  
> ² «Неоспорин» ― мазь с антибиотиком для оказания первой помощи.  
> ³ Отделение реаниматологии и интенсивной терапии ― помещение или отделение в больницах США, куда доставляют людей с тяжёлыми травмами или внезапным заболеванием для оказания неотложной помощи.


	12. Нереальное и реальное разделяет лишь один поцелуй

— Эй, может, добавить сирачу в попкорн? 

Питер и Нед в унисон согласились, Мишель вновь исчезла в кухне. Лидс листал избранные фильмы в её аккаунте Netflix, ища, что посмотреть. Питер предложил помощь, но друзья приказали ему отдыхать, что он и делал, раскинувшись на диване и чувствуя себя совершенно бесполезным. 

С _инцидента_ — как мысленно окрестил его Питер — прошло около недели, и хотя медицинские осмотры не выявили ничего серьёзного, кроме пострадавшей больше других органов поджелудочной железы и практически сломанного носа, все продолжали относиться к нему как к тяжелобольному. В школу он вернулся лишь вчера (в среду), и то лишь потому, что синяки сходили довольно долго, а на животе по-прежнему красовался чёрно-синий отпечаток ботинка, который Питер невольно продемонстрировал в раздевалке перед физрой. 

Питер прекрасно помнил, как получил его. 

Ему не спалось всю эту грёбаную неделю. 

Преступников у банкомата было несколько. Питер особо ничего не запомнил — с той самой ночи в мозге будто что-то помутилось. Мэй беспокоилась, что у него могло быть сотрясение. 

Питер наткнулся на злоумышленников случайно, когда спускался по зданию, рядом с которым переодевался. Момент был диким: лишь увидев, что происходит, он без раздумий бросился на преступников. Однако пришлось драться со всеми скопом — никто не ждал очереди, чтобы ударить. Они просто навалились на Питера и месили в фарш. Новшества, внесённые Старком в костюм, видимо, помогли, ведь Питер в итоге остался жив. _Но как же сильно они лупили_ , подумалось ему уже в тысячный раз, _если даже защиты костюма не хватило, чтобы избежать внутренних повреждений?_

Все мысли об этом случае неизменно вызывали у Питера (очередную) тошноту, поэтому он придумал и твердил про себя мантру: _явпорядкевсёвпорядке_. Вот и сейчас пришлось её повторить и уставиться в телевизор, сосредотачиваясь на происходящем на экране. «Восьмое чувство», середина первого сезона. Из кухни донёсся крик: «Не смейте начинать без меня!»

И тут же Мишель материализовалась в гостиной вместе с огромной миской попкорна, поставив её на кофейный столик, прежде чем плюхнуться на противоположный конец дивана на местечко между подлокотником и ногами Питера. 

Если честно, Паркер готов был вернуться в школу уже в понедельник, по крайней мере физического дискомфорта он уже не чувствовал. Но у обычных людей не было исцеляющего фактора. Именно поэтому Мэй чуть ли не на себе затащила Питера в квартиру Мишель, не веря его отговоркам, что он нормально себя чувствовал и в состоянии идти сам. 

На экране Макс Римельт ударил одного из бандитов в лицо и, резко развернувшись, пнул второго в пах. 

Нед, сидевший на полу, повернулся к кофейному столику, чтобы загрести горсть попкорна, и взглянул на Питера: 

— Эй, может, перемотаем? — Голос звучал обеспокоенно. 

Питер отмахнулся:

— Всё в порядке. — Драки на экране его особо не заботили, потому что не отражали реальность. 

— Уверен? Мы можем посмотреть, например, «Галавант». 

Мишель фыркнула и кинула в него попкорном: 

— А ещё голубее можно? 

— Эй, это не я смотрел на повторе «Сан-Джуниперо»¹ всю неделю, — парировал Нед, — так что не тебе меня судить. 

— Я ни о чём не жалею, — рассмеялась Мишель, откинувшись на спинку дивана и укладывая ноги на кофейный столик. — Лады. Сыграем: переспать, жениться, убить². Из сенсейтов³. Поехали. 

Нед махнул рукой на экран, где Римельт вскрывал сейф. 

— Ну для начала его бы я выебал. Убил бы Уилла, а женился на Лито. 

Питер задумчиво провёл пятернёй по волосам. 

— Трахнул Калу, вышел бы замуж за Кафеуса и Эрнандо и никого не убил. 

— Но Эрнандо не сенсейт, — возразил Нед. 

— Да, но своего мнения я не изменю, — усмехнулся Питер. — Господи, мне даже нравится, что у меня выбор шире, чем у вас двоих. Мишель? 

— Полигамный брак со всеми дамами, остальных в топку. 

Фыркнув, Питер потянулся за попкорном, но резкая боль под рёбрами вырвала из груди вскрик, он вновь откинулся на подушки. Тело быстро регенерировало, но боль всё равно периодически проявлялась. 

Мишель приподнялась с места, Нед же вовсе вскочил на ноги. 

— Ты как, _в норме_? — спросили они одновременно. Питер замахал на них. 

— Нет, да, всё нормально.

— Уверен? — спросил Нед, подходя ближе. 

— Да, всё в порядке. Поджелудочная шалит. 

Мишель нахмурилась, бросив на него обеспокоенный взгляд. 

— Точно больше _ничего_ не болит? 

— Всё в порядке, правда. Медики сказали, что больше никакие органы не пострадали. 

— Лады…

Друзья не выглядели убеждёнными, но всё же расселись по местам, взволнованно поглядывая на него и друг на друга, когда полагали, что он не видел. Питер подавил желание закатить глаза. Мэй так же смотрела на него дома, постоянно суетилась вокруг. И пусть он любил внимание, но в этот период Питеру хотелось, чтобы все отстали.

Ему много чего нужно обдумать. 

Пока на экране продолжался показ эпизода, Питер погрузился в мысли о том, что происходило до драки и после неё. 

Последнее, чего хотелось — чтобы Старк увидел его избитым практически сразу после того, как они поругались. Что означал тот ужас на его лице, когда он увидел Питера? Он беспокоился или просто расстроился внезапно возникшим напоминанием о том, что между ними произошло? Что прикажете обо всём этом думать? Питер хотел верить, что те скудные минуты в столовой как-то повлияли на Старка, но не мог. Тогда, в машине, Старк предупредил его не играть с огнём, но Питер не послушался, а теперь оба обожглись. Что там сказал Старк? Что пробил стену? Питеру не верилось, что он мог стать причиной. 

Тем временем Нед с Мишель снова начали болтать: 

— А твой папа не психанул, узнав, что ты тусуешься с парнями, пока он на работе? — спросил Лидс. 

— Ты что, шутишь? Он так обрадовался, что я общаюсь со сверстниками, что даже вопросов не стал задавать. 

В телевизоре Кала готовилась к свадьбе. Нед обернулся на Питера. 

— Только держи себя в руках, — улыбнулся он. 

Питер показал ему фак и хотел как-то язвительно ответить, но вдруг в заднем кармане зажужжал смартфон, заставив его подпрыгнуть от неожиданности. Питер осторожно перекатился набок, вытаскивая его, чтобы проверить, кто звонит. 

Немецкий флаг и смайлик в солнцезащитных очках. 

— Ох, бля, — не сдержал Питер эмоций. 

Друзья удивлённо посмотрели на него. 

— Что такое? 

— Ты как? 

Питер с трудом поднялся с дивана, не обращая внимания на удивление друзей и ноющую боль в теле. 

— Надо ответить, — сказал он, — смотрите без меня. 

— Всё в порядке? — спросил Нед. 

— Да, в норме, просто… — Он замолчал и пошёл на кухню, нажав по дороге «Принять». 

Питер прижал ладонь к свободному уху, чтобы не слышать звуки сериала в соседней комнате, и, глубоко вздохнув, прислонился к кухонному столу. 

— Алё? 

— _Наконец-то_ , — Старк умудрялся звучать устало, облегчённо и разочарованно одновременно. — _Привет. Думал, ты не поднимешь трубку_.

— Я подумывал над этим, — соврал Питер. Он бросил взгляд в гостиную, чтобы убедиться, что ни Мишель, ни Нед не подслушивали. — Что вы творите? — добавил он. 

— _Хотел убедиться, что ты не умер_ , — ответил Старк. 

— Я не умер, — вздохнул Питер. — Что-то ещё или это всё?

_— Ты злишься на меня. Нам нужно прояснить ситуацию или…_

— Или?..

— _…прояснить — и всё_ , — помолчав, закончил Старк. — _Мы не с того начали общение_.

— Ну… И что я на это должен сказать? — спросил Питер. 

— _Не знаю_ , — признался Старк. — _Не знаю, что тут в принципе можно сказать._ — Ещё одна пауза. — _Что случилось? Предположу, что ты не в критическом состоянии, раз ответил на звонок_.

— Да, да, уже иду на поправку. — Он не желал рассказывать о грабителях, потому что это могло вновь привести к беседе о договоре, о чём Питер слушать не хотел. — Как ваша рука? 

_— Без понятия, не виделся с ней неделю. Полагаю, всё ещё на месте._

Питер слегка улыбнулся. Он чувствовал, что Старк пытался разрядить атмосферу, и вопреки здравому смыслу у него получалось. Питер откашлялся и зашептал в трубку, чтобы друзья уж точно ничего не подслушали:

— Можно задать вопрос? Только ответьте честно. 

— _О’кей_. — В голосе Старка слышалась тревога, что было понятно: эти слова отсылали их к конкретным событиям, которые ни один из них не мог забыть. 

— Всё было… — Питер замялся, пытаясь найти более подходящий способ выразить словами то, что мучило его уже больше недели. — Всё было на самом деле? — Голос дрожал. 

— _Да_ , — осторожно подтвердил Старк. 

— А это было… законно? — Между ними растянулась, как резина, тишина непонимания, Питер раздражённо застонал и начал медленно ходить взад-вперёд. — То, что мы сделали, — он тщательно подбирал слова, — было по обоюдному желанию или потому, что мне удалось вас уломать? Или… вы… воспользовались ситуацией? 

На другом конце провода воцарилось молчание, Питеру даже показалось, что Старк бросил трубку, таким образом ответив на его вопрос. Потом тот кашлянул. 

— _Вовсе нет_ , — ответил он. 

— Но откуда мне знать? — надавил Питер. — Я не могу просто верить на слово, когда дело касается подобных вещей! 

— _Не знаю, Паркер, ты мне скажи_ , — ответил Старк, — _Что бы ты ни думал, но я не хотел причинять тебе боль. И тебе не просто «удалось меня уломать»_.

Питер почувствовал, как дрожащая улыбка тронула уголки губ, в груди разлилось тепло. Он остановился у микроволновки в дальнем углу кухни, прислонился к стойке, внезапно устав от движения. 

— Я, наверное, был полной противоположностью слова «уломать», да?

Тишина. Он прислушивался к дыханию Старка и пытался подстроиться под его ритм. Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох. 

— Что нам теперь делать? — спросил он, после того как стрелка на часах преодолела две минуты молчания. 

_— Понятия не имею._

Питер фыркнул и слабо рассмеялся. 

— Кто из нас взрослый? У вас совсем нет идей? 

_— Поосторожнее, Паркер._

И вновь тишина — такая глубокая, что Питер мог в ней утонуть. Слова вертелись на кончике языка, но он не смел произнести их. _Плохая идея, плохая идея_ , повторял он себе. Он облёк желаемое в более безопасные слова, хоть это вовсе неуместно. 

— Я не могу забыть, — признался Питер. — Ну, понимаете, два месяца назад я ни за что бы не поверил, что подобное может произойти. Что — ну, знаете — мы с вами… 

_— Знаю._

— Я пытаюсь сказать, что… не могу просто так отмахнуться от этого.

_— Знаю._

— Я понимаю, что это ужасная идея, но не могу… просто не могу её отпустить.

 _— Знаю._

— Если скажете «знаю» ещё раз — я вас убью. 

Старк кашлянул. 

— _Слушай, Питер. Первое, что тебе необходимо понять: мне забыть так же трудно, как и тебе… И уж поверь, я понимаю, как тебе непросто_ , — добавил он, будто чувствуя, что Питер хотел возразить. — _Ты ещё молод. А я уже нет. Существует специальный термин для людей, которые занимаются подобными вещами_.

— Если хотите остановиться, пока мы не зашли слишком далеко, — прошептал Питер, — просто скажите. 

— _Понимаешь, в чём дело_ , — ответил Старк, кашлянув. — _Я вовсе не хочу останавливаться. И не думаю, что смогу и дальше притворяться_.

— О. — Питер внезапно почувствовал слабость. — О. 

— _Но я знаю, что должен, и понимаю, что нас обоих это не доведёт до добра, однако…_ — Он не закончил, но так даже лучше. 

_Однако, и всё же, тем не менее…_ Казалось, эти междометия описывали их положение лучше, чем любые другие слова. 

— Я понимаю, — прошептал Питер. И снова слова вертелись на языке, он прижимал их к зубам, заталкивал в горло, _глубже, глубже, глубже_ …

— _Выбор за тобой_ , — сказал Старк, — _Я не буду винить, если откажешься. И даже если захочешь полностью послать ситуацию и велишь мне отъебаться_.

— Да, но договор и… 

— _Не проблема_ , — сказал Старк с напускной самоуверенностью. — _Скажу им, что у тебя прорезалась жажда независимости и ты сбежал, чтобы объединиться с_ известным нам _маньяком в подворотнях Манхэттена_. 

— Этого будет недостаточно, чтобы больше никаких вопросов не возникало, не говоря уже о том, чтобы они просто забыли о моём существовании… 

— _Успокойся, Паркер, я всё устрою!_ — сказал Старк, голос смягчился. — _Серьёзно. Тебе не нужно ни о чём беспокоиться. Я всё решу, будешь делать всё что захочешь, когда захочешь… Только…_ — Он вздохнул. — _Не вздумай больше ввязываться в подобные драки, ладно?_

Питер ненавидел Заковианский договор: сделка, которую заключили без его ведома, ограничивала все действия, мешала поступать так, как хотелось. Показывать людям дорогу и спасать кошек с деревьев, конечно, благородно, но Питер не хотел заниматься этим остаток жизни. Это совсем не то, что он изначально планировал делать в качестве супергероя, когда увидел смерть дяди. Питер думал, _будь я быстрее, то смог бы подставиться вместо Бена_.

Сделка с Россом мешала ему отомстить за дядю и избавиться от психотравмы. 

_Однако… и всё же… тем не менее…_

— Я не говорил, что хочу уйти, — мягко сказал Питер. 

Старк не ответил, но — Питер услышал — затаил дыхание, будто это признание выбило из его лёгких весь воздух. 

И в этот раз слова всё-таки сорвались с языка, Питер просто не смог удержаться. 

— Мэй в понедельник не будет дома, — быстро сказал он. — Пойдёт на свидание с Натаном. Если хотите заскочить… — Он вдруг замолчал. — Если хотите зайти, то я не против. 

Ответа не последовало. _О Господи_ , подумал Питер с ужасом, _на этот раз он точно повесил трубку_.

— Алё? 

— _Я тут_ , — ответил Старк. 

— Вы… 

_— Слышал._

— Ладно. 

Долгое молчание. Старк вздохнул. 

— _Напиши, во сколько_ , — ответил он. — _Я приеду_. 

Питер скользнул по стойке вниз, опускаясь на пол и всё ещё вжимая смартфон в ухо. Он не знал, что добавить, поэтому выдал: 

— Я соскучился. 

_— Я тоже._

— Не могу перестать думать о столовой. 

_— Да. И я._

Обсуждать им было больше нечего. В наступившей тишине Питер чувствовал чрезмерное волнение и смущение, будто сболтнул лишнего. 

— Мне, наверное, пора, — пробормотал он. 

_— Хорошо. Пока._

— Пока. 

Питер опёрся затылком о стойку, прижимая смартфон к груди и чувствуя себя таким запыхавшимся, будто милю пробежал. 

Всю жизнь он был ботаном, приходившим домой не позже восьми. Всегда делал домашнее задание, а оценки были центром его Вселенной. А потом к нему пришла сила, погиб Бен, и теперь он назначал — э… не сумев подобрать нужное слово, он просто его пропустил — с человеком по меньшей мере в три раза старше себя. 

Питеру вдруг пришло в голову, что он скоро ступит на кривую, печально известную дорожку сексуально активных старшеклассников. Странно было об этом думать, пугало ли это или заставляло чувствовать себя… ну… _важным_? Нет, не то…

Крутым? 

Питер вздрогнул, услышав шаги, и вскочил с пола, на автопилоте занимая оборонительную позицию — из-за угла вышел Нед с миской попкорна. 

Они смотрели друг на друга широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Привет! — слишком громко сказал Питер, расслабленно опуская плечи. 

Нед странно на него посмотрел, склонив голову, и махнул рукой на шкафчик за Питером. 

— Я за солью? — осторожно сказал он. 

— О, да, э, да… — Питер отошёл, давая другу пройти, и спрятал смартфон в карман. 

— Эй, — обернулся Нед. — Всё нормально? 

Питер нахмурился, не понимая, к чему он клонил. 

— Да? 

— Ты просто в последнее время странно себя ведёшь… 

— Нет, да, всё в порядке! — выше обычного пискнул Питер. _Какого хера_ , сказал он себе, _веди себя нормально_ … 

— Кто звонил? 

— Что? А, Мэй спрашивала, всё ли в порядке, — он пожал плечами, изобразив лицом «что уж тут поделаешь». 

— Вы сейчас свадьбу пропустите! — крикнула из гостиной Мишель. — Хватит сосаться, возвращайтесь, я не хочу смотреть одна! 

— Пойдём, — сказал Питер, радуясь предлогу для окончания разговора. 

— Ты уверен, что всё в порядке? — настаивал Нед. 

— Да, может, уже пойдём, пока Мишель нас силой не притащила? 

— Серьёзно, чем бы вы там ни занимались — прекратите и тащите жопы сюда! — снова крикнула подруга. 

Нед посмотрел на Питера. 

— Да, пойдём, пока она нас не убила.

***

Серия закончилась, началась другая, которую они почти не смотрели. Друзья напомнили Питеру, что _пора бы_ найти партнёра на выпускной, до которого осталась всего пара недель. 

— Ну правда, — сказал Нед, — может, пригласишь Лиз? 

На что Питер напомнил друзьям, что они тоже особо не торопились. 

— Я берегу себя до свадьбы, — ответил Нед. 

— Когда Гвен Стейси станет лесбиянкой, позовите меня, — парировала Мишель, теперь растянувшаяся на ковре рядом с Недом, позволив Питеру удобнее устроиться на диване во весь рост. — А до тех пор на выпускном я планирую долго не задерживаться. Потом пойду домой и буду смотреть «Дип Спейс 9» целую неделю. 

Нед покачал головой. 

— Всё ещё не могу поверить, что ты фанатеешь от «Стартрека». 

Питер осторожно положил голову на подлокотник дивана и прикрыл глаза. Любой его ровесник — за исключением Мишель — с нетерпением ждал выпускного. Но не Питер — школьные развлечения не казались ему чем-то значимым, _настоящим_ и заслуживающим внимания. А вот ночные фантазии — _реальными_ , так же как и постоянное беспокойство в течение дня и даже грядущая встреча со Старком _в его квартире_. Если они попадутся, Мэй просто рассвирепеет. 

По сравнению с этим дешёвая вечеринка с людьми, которые тебе в большинстве своём не нравятся, не представлялась событием века. 

Диван казался очень мягким, Питер выдохнул и позволил усталости, которая тянула его за собой, унести туда, куда она хотела, разговоры друзей постепенно стихли где-то в отдалении.

***

Питер распахнул глаза, увидев, что друзей рядом нет. Часы показывали, что прошло всего полчаса, как он уснул. Паркер заморгал, щурясь от струящегося в окна света, и провёл рукой по волосам. 

Внезапно он расслышал на кухне шёпот и замер, прислушиваясь. Нед и Мишель говорили очень тихо. 

Спасибо боже, что у него суперслух. 

— Ну не знаю, — сказала Мишель, — ты же понимаешь, я не разбираюсь в социальном взаимодействии, но мне тоже показалось это странным. 

— Значит, я не псих, — ответил Нед. — Он твердит, что всё нормально, но если честно, я не верю?

— С учётом того, как он подпрыгнул…

— Да. Думаешь, что-то происходит, о чём мы не знаем? 

— Фиг знает, он ведь никогда особо не выворачивал душу, — ответила Мишель. — По крайней мере мне. Хочешь, чтобы я с ним поговорила? 

Питер осторожно соскользнул с дивана. 

— Мишель, мы хотим его обезопасить, а не напугать. 

— Может, применить логический подход? Дай мне подумать, — ответила она. — Попробую подловить его на неделе, когда будет один, — посмотрим, получится ли разговорить. 

Питер появился в дверном проёме, делая вид, что ничего не слышал. 

— Привет, ребят. 

Нед и Мишель подскочили. 

— Привет. — По лицу подруги было трудно что-то понять, но Неда было всегда легко раскусить — он уже начал краснеть. 

— Почему не разбудили? — спросил Питер. 

— Ты явно устал, — виновато сказал Нед. Судя по всему, именно он инициатор разговора. Питер так и видел, как он молча потащил Мишель в другую комнату: «Эй, нам надо поговорить…»

Питер был в замешательстве. С Мишель они начали общаться лишь в этом семестре, но с Недом были друзьями с незапамятных времён, и тот явно беспокоился. Как и Мэй, как и учителя. Из всех них Нед, конечно, наименее опасен. 

Вроде как. 

Нед классный и всё такое, но имел плохую привычку выбалтывать всё в неподходящие моменты. 

Поэтому Питер не выдавал ни один секрет, не желая делиться ими со всем миром. 

Тяжело сглотнув, чувствуя неловкость из-за того, что ставил друга в неудобное положение, Питер прислонился плечом к дверному косяку. Он слушал, как двое продолжили якобы прерванную безобидную беседу, стараясь давить внутри вину и чувство некоего превосходства.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ «Сан-Джуниперо» — четвёртый эпизод третьего сезона научно-фантастического телесериала-антиутопии «Чёрное зеркало», повествует о городе, где пожилые могут погрузиться в моделируемую реальность и обитать там даже после смерти. Действие разворачивается вокруг лесбийской пары.   
> ² «Переспать-жениться-убить» — простая игра, где ведущий называет троих персонажей, а игрок среди них выбирает, кого бы убил, на ком женился и с кем бы переспал.  
> ³ Сенсейты — люди, обретающие ментальную и эмоциональную связь друг с другом.


	13. Господи, помилуй

_«Как я отважусь  
Вселенной докучать?  
Пройдёт минутой время  
Для прозрений и решений, что минута пустит вспять».  
T. S. Eliot, «Песня любви Дж. Альфреда Пруфрока», пер. К. С. Фарай._

Тони Старк не умел ждать. Уже пятнадцать минут он сидел в Camaro ― самом неприметном из всех своих автомобилей ― на стоянке рядом с многоквартирным домом. Правая нога уже начала характерно дёргаться, что указывало на высшую степень скуки, левая вообще затекла. 

Он-то думал, что преступил черту ещё там, в столовой, в первый раз, когда _на самом деле_ прикоснулся к нему. Как оказалось, за первой чертой была вторая, а Тони подошёл уже слишком близко, вот-вот собираясь переступить и её. 

Он изо всех сил пытался не оказаться _здесь_. Но всё привело его к одному исходу. 

Смартфон на пассажирском сиденье зажужжал. 

**Мэй ушла. Подождите минут десять и поднимайтесь**  
Тони быстро напечатал ответ: 

**будет сделано**

И положил смартфон на прежнее место. 

Вот она, точка невозврата, после которой всё изменится. Хотя кого он наёбывал ― всё изменилось, с тех пор как он прижал пацана к стене на базе, с того момента, как расстегнул на его джинсах ширинку. Никакого. Возврата. 

_Ты и так зашёл уже слишком далеко_ , подумал Тони. 

Сердце забилось быстрее. Твердя себе, что это совершенно естественно, Тони прочитал несколько молитв в слабой надежде о спасении души после того, что собирался сделать. Потом Тони проверил время: восемь минут. Уже почти. Когда он дойдёт до квартиры, пройдёт уже десять. 

Ещё оставался шанс струсить и вернуться домой. Тони просто поедет назад, оставшись хорошим человеком. 

Но потом пришли мыли о том, что Питер ждал его. 

В прошлом он уже разбил много сердец. Возможно, если удастся сохранить _это_ целым, то ему простят часть грехов.

***

Пока Тони пробирался на нужный этаж по коридорам с низким потолком, никто из жителей ― невероятно ― не обратил внимания на человека в солнцезащитных очках в помещении. Лампочка прямо напротив двери Паркеров мерцала, как стробоскоп, высвечивая уродливые бежевые стены. Тони остановился прямо под ней и, на мгновение глаза прикрыв, занёс кулак. 

_Господи, помилуй, Господи, помилуй, Господи, помилуй._

Он постучал. Пришла идея крикнуть «Пицца!» ― как защитная реакция юмором на стресс. 

Внутри квартиры послышались шаги, спустя мгновение дверь распахнулась. Питер. Он, казалось, только что вышел из душа: с волос на плечи ещё капала вода, впитываясь в тёмно-синюю футболку. 

― Привет. ― В голосе звучала напускная небрежность, но Питер часто дышал, выдавая волнение с потрохами. Синяки, которыми было испещрено лицо, когда они в последний раз виделись, почти исчезли. 

― Привет. ― Все шуточки испарились из головы. Тони тяжело сглотнул, глядя на пацана, а тот смотрел в ответ. 

Дыхание перехватило. 

― Войдёте? ― наконец предложил Питер. 

Дверь с хлопком закрылась позади. Пацан не спускал с него взгляда. Тони отвернулся, оглядывая маленькую квартирку, которая, казалось, уменьшилась вдвое, с тех пор как он был здесь последний раз. Паркеры явно сделали перестановку, а ещё шторы в гостиной висели другие. Тони расслышал работавшую в кладовой стиралку. 

― Она надолго ушла? ― спросил он, не глядя на Питера. 

― Сказала не ждать. 

Тони кивнул. Заскрипел пол: Питер появился в поле зрения, усевшись на спинку дивана, и настороженно смотрел на Тони. 

Всё очень плохо. 

Всего четыре шага ― и Тони пропал. 

_Господи, помилуй, Господи, помилуй, Господи, помилуй, Господи, помилуй._

Он коснулся колена Питера, тот тихо выдохнул, расправляя плечи, глядя так же, как тогда, в столовой. Сердце Тони бешено заколотилось. 

― Нам не обязательно это делать, если ты не хочешь, ― сказал он. 

Питер кивнул. 

― Я знаю. 

Он неотрывно смотрел Тони в глаза. Тяжело сглотнув, Питер потянулся к нему, дёрнув к себе за грудки и целуя. Тони ощутил привкус мяты ― похоже, одной пастой дело не обошлось. Старк толкнулся языком ему в рот, а Питер положил его руки себе на бёдра. Спортивные штаны легко снимались. Он, похоже, продумал всё заранее. Тони скользнул губами ему на скулу, дальше ― к уху, потираясь лицом о щёку. Втянул в рот мочку, ощущая, как Питер отпустил рубашку и поглаживал горячими ладонями его по груди. 

― Вы не сделаете мне больно, ― прошептал Питер. ― Всё хорошо.

― Питер… 

Он вновь схватил Тони за грудки, слегка встряхнув и заставив посмотреть на себя. 

― Всё хорошо, ― настойчиво повторил он. 

А потом вновь поцеловал, обнимая ногами икры Тони и притягивая ближе, отчего чуть не потерял равновесие. Он свалился бы со спинки дивана, если б Тони не подхватил за талию, прижимая к себе. Теперь они вжимались друг в друга как никогда крепко: Тони чувствовал, как упирался уже возбуждённый член Питера в бедро, от чего и сам начал возбуждаться. 

Всё очень, очень плохо. 

Очередной поцелуй; Питер запустил пальцы ему в волосы, прикусывая нижнюю губу. 

― Если хотите, ― прошептал он между поцелуями, ― можете… Всё хорошо. 

Несколько слов потонули между поцелуями в последней фразе ― может, Питер не хотел произносить их, но и Тони не хотел слышать ― и без них всё понятно. 

Тони мотнул головой и, прежде чем успел подумать, подцепил пальцами футболку Питера, потянув вверх. Он не разрешал себе смотреть на его тело, но коснулся голых плеч, впиваясь губами в шею, вылизывая впадинку между ключицами, слегка прикусывая кожу над левым соском. 

Питер зашипел и буквально набросился на Тони, крепко обхватывая руками шею, а ногами ― талию. 

― Пожалуйста… 

― Да.

***

Тони отнёс его в спальню. Питер вырвался из объятий, закрыв дверь, и прислонился к ней спиной, наблюдая, как Тони бросил бумажник на заваленную бумагами прикроватную тумбу и снял ботинки. Потом Питер вновь притянул его к себе. И снова поцелуи, нервные попытки высвободить пуговицы рубашки из петель, Тони пытался помогать, пальцы путались. 

― Бля… Бля… 

― Вот так… 

Ремень с металлическим клацаньем упал на ковёр вслед за рубашкой, от чего оба вздрогнули. Они отлипли друг от друга, оглядывая тёмными голодными глазами, губы пульсировали от прилившей крови. Питер протянул дрожащую руку к большому шраму на груди Тони, на месте которого раньше был арк-реактор. Кончики пальцев посылали по коже тёплые искры. 

Тони откашлялся. 

― Нам не обязательно идти до конца, ― сказал он, ― если не хочешь. 

Зрачки Питера были большими и тёмными, словно маленькие чёрные дыры. 

― Я хочу, ― задыхаясь, прошептал он. ― Очень хочу. 

Он прерывисто шагнул ближе, взявшись за язычок молнии на джинсах Тони, но замер, неуверенно отпустив и сжав кулак. В итоге Тони сам снял штаны, прекрасно осознавая, что очертания стояка проглядывались через тонкую ткань трусов. Питер смотрел именно туда, приоткрыв губы, между которыми протянулась тонкая ниточка слюны. Тони занервничал: помимо тех двух раз, у него не было причин рассматривать Питера как-то иначе, кроме как милого парнишку, который увлекается наукой и поколачивает на досуге плохих парней. Этот новый Питер, с огромными зрачками и _шальным_ взглядом, стал полной неожиданностью. Но удивляться не следовало. Как же легко забыть, каково быть пятнадцатилеткой. Но в случае с Питером дело не только в возрасте, но и в повышенной отзывчивости всех органов чувств, словно выкрученных на максимум. _Господи Иисусе, Иосиф и Дева Мария_ , Тони попадёт в ад… 

Он вновь поцеловал Питера, проводя ладонью по голой спине, другой подхватывая под бёдра; тот мгновенно обвил руками шею и ногами талию. 

― Скажи, ― слабо попросил Тони. Он понимал, что вся ответственность целиком и полностью на нём, но хотел получить устное разрешение. Тогда, быть может, ему удастся простить себя за всё, что произойдёт. 

― Трахни меня. 

Во рту совершенно пересохло, сердце бешено колотилось, удивительно, что Питер этого не слышал. А может, и слышал. Но сказал без раздумий, почти без смущения, будто репетировал перед зеркалом ― вполне, кстати, правдоподобный сценарий. 

Пружины в полутораспальной кровати не рассчитаны на такой вес: безумно взвизгнули, когда Питер тяжело приземлился на спину, Тони ― сверху, не прекращая целовать, одновременно пытаясь стянуть с него боксеры. 

― Ты уже занимался этим? ― спросил Тони, когда трусы обоих уже покоились на полу. Питер колебался лишь долю секунды, потом покачал головой. ― Но хотя бы понимаешь, что тебя ждёт? ― настойчиво спросил он. 

Питер в смятении кивнул. 

― Да? Да, конечно. Я подготовился. У меня всё есть… ― Он сел и потянулся к тумбе. 

Через мгновение у Тони в ладони оказался маленький тюбик смазки. Старк хотел саркастично поинтересоваться, где тот ухитрился его достать, но решил промолчать хоть раз в жизни. 

― Скажи, если захочешь остановиться, ― обратился он к Питеру, который поспешно кивнул. ― Ладно… Э… Ложись. 

Питер прикусил губу и слегка нахмурился, повинуясь. Впервые с начала вечера Тони позволил себе немного расслабиться и даже слегка увлечься: огладил руками бёдра, бока, напряжённые мышцы живота. Кое в чём Питер напоминал Стива ― но нет, он не будет сейчас о нём думать. _Что хуже_ , подумалось Тони: _думать о Питере или не думать о нём?_

Пацан потянулся к нему, но Тони осторожно прижал его руки к матрасу.

― Просто позволь мне всё сделать, хорошо? 

Удивительно, но Питер кивнул, покраснев. Тони склонился к нему и вновь поцеловал, одновременно большим пальцем с щелчком откупорив тюбик. Питер был таким жаждущим, нетерпеливым, уже требовательно разводил ноги, чтобы Тони на коленях устроился между. Оба дрожали, он мог поклясться, что чувствовал сердцебиение Питера. 

Тони провёл мокрыми пальцами вдоль тела вниз, чувствуя, как тот напрягся под ним. Тогда он нежно поцеловал Питера в шею, бормоча в кожу: 

― Всё хорошо, всё будет хорошо, я рядом… 

Он не знал, получилось ли заставить Питера почувствовать себя в большей безопасности, но тот не просил остановиться, поэтому Тони продолжил. Смотреть выше его сил, поэтому он просто нашарил вход в его тело и осторожно обвёл пальцем вкруговую, мягко надавив внутрь, не отрывая взора от лица Питера, чтобы выловить малейший признак дискомфорта. 

Тот сглотнул ― кадык подпрыгнул ― и закрыл глаза. Свободной рукой Тони нежно убрал волосы со лба Питера, целуя в висок. 

― Нормально? 

Пару мгновений спустя ― Тони осторожно двигал пальцем внутрь-наружу, давая ему время привыкнуть к ощущениям, ― Питер неуверенно кивнул:

― Нормально. 

Он потянулся было к Тони за поцелуем, вытягивая шею, и зашипел, когда Старк обернул ладонь вокруг его твёрдого члена. 

― Я рядом… 

Питер высоко застонал, дёрнув бёдрами на его руку. Тони вновь впился губами в шею, продолжая двигать руками и ощущая, как немо распахнул рот Питер и сжал простыни побелевшими пальцами. 

― Ш… Ш… 

― Я… 

Непроизнесённые слова потонули в очередном задыхающемся стоне, когда Тони сжал кулак крепче, заставляя Питера прогнуться в спине и вжаться ему в грудь животом. Он запрокинул голову, дрожа бёдрами от второго оргазма, до которого Тони довёл его за всё время их знакомства. 

Питер распахнул глаза. 

― Ух, ― слабо выдохнул он. ― Было… _классно_ … 

Где-то в глубине квартиры со скрипом открылась и закрылась входная дверь, по полу застучали каблуки. 

_― Питер?_

Питер резко сел, ругнувшись себе под нос, оттолкнул Тони и спрыгнул с кровати, покачнувшись. Он шустро схватил футболку и трусы. 

_― Питер?_

Это Мэй. Питер с трудом натянул футболку. 

― Да… Эм… Погоди… 

Он щёлкнул выключателем, погрузив комнату в темноту, и вышел в коридор, обняв себя руками, чтобы скрыть пятна, проступающие сквозь ткань от запачкавшей живот спермы. Тони так и стоял на коленях на кровати, не смея пошевелиться, и прислушивался к разговору: 

_― Я думал, ты с Натаном на свидании?_

_― Забыла кошелёк. У тебя всё нормально? Видела свет в спальне._

_― Да, я… Как раз собирался… ложиться._

Голоса отдалялись, последнее, что разобрал Тони, было: «Спокойной ночи!» 

Дверь спальни резко открылась и захлопнулась. 

― Лучше не включать свет, ― прошептал Питер. 

В темноте послышался шорох, пацан снова раздевался, потом кровать под Тони заколыхалась, когда тот вновь забрался на неё под скрип пружин. В следующую секунду Питер уже забрался к нему на колени, жадно, глубоко целуя. Тони скользнул ладонями вниз по спине, сжимая ягодицы. 

― Ты весь дрожишь, ― пробормотал он ему в губы. 

― Да. ― Питер немного отстранился. ― Просто… испугался. 

Он поднял подбородок, позволяя целовать себя в шею, покусывать мочку уха, ёрзая сверху в странной имитации секса, его запах забивался Тони в нос. 

Наконец Старк опрокинул его обратно на кровать, добавил смазки на пальцы и вновь толкнулся, на этот раз двумя. В темноте было почти невозможно разглядеть выражение лица Питера. Тот впился в его плечо пальцами, когда Тони толкнулся глубже, и поцеловал, когда задел внутри очень знакомый бугорок… 

Питер зашипел, крепко прикусив его нижнюю губу. 

― Ещё, ― задохнулся он. 

Тони кивнул, чувствуя во рту привкус крови, губа пульсировала болью, но ничего не имело значение, когда удалось разглядеть лицо Питера в тусклом голубом свете, просачивающемся сквозь жалюзи. Всё, чего сейчас хотелось ― доставить ему как можно больше удовольствия. 

Третий палец протолкнуть было сложнее всего ― Питер явно терпел, сжав зубы. Тони добавил больше смазки, попытался снова, и, казалось, дело пошло легче ― Питер снова возбудился. Тони чувствовал, как по кисти обильно стекала смазка, и, утянув его в очередной поцелуй, нашарил внутри простату, надавив. Питер оторвался от его губ и протяжно застонал, вскинув бёдра, прижимаясь к нему ближе, горячо шепча на ухо: 

― Может… _ах_ … может, уже? ― задыхаясь, прошипел он. ― Правда, если продолжишь, я… опять кончу. 

Тони кивнул, медленно вытягивая пальцы, и сжал колено Питера, когда тот всхлипнул. Свободной рукой потянулся к своему бумажнику, откуда достал презерватив. Питер лежал на спине с широко разведёнными ногами и неотрывно следил, как он раскатывал резинку по члену, на шее нервно билась жилка, но в глазах ― такое доверие, что Тони затошнило, даже несмотря на то что внутри бурлила похоть и он себе надрачивал. До сих пор он даже не осознавал, насколько сильно жаждал этого. 

Питер вытянул шею, чтобы посмотреть, как он пристраивается между ног, но Тони зарылся в его волосы пальцами, потянув и окинув его голову на подушки. 

― Расслабься, ― попросил он. ― Я рядом. Если будет неприятно, говори сразу, хорошо? 

Питер кивнул и устроился ногой у него на плече, другой обнимая за талию, упёршись пяткой в поясницу Тони. На мгновение забывшись, Старк нахмурился. 

― Тебе… Точно так удобно? 

― Да? ― Питер, казалось, удивился, почему Тони вообще его об этом спросил. 

― Слишком гибкий, ― выдохнул Тони. 

― Тебе же нравится. 

Он криво усмехнулся и крепко сжал бёдра Питера. 

― Чертовски верно. ― Потом слегка пришёл в себя: ― Если будет больно, говори сразу, если захочешь остановиться, просто скажи… 

― Знаю, ― нетерпеливо ответил Питер. ― Знаю. Давай уже. 

Откладывать некуда. Тони поцеловал его, вылизывая рот, и Питер со вздохом ответил, отвлекаясь настолько, что смог расслабиться и впустить Тони внутрь. 

И зашипел, впиваясь ногтями в его плечи. 

― Полегче… легче… 

― Да, я… Ш-ш… 

Тони послушно затормозил, медленно и осторожно проталкиваясь, дрожа бёдрами от напряжения, но полностью игнорируя желания своего тела. Непонятно, стонал Питер от удовольствия или от боли, но на лице отразилась тень _страха_ ― тогда Тони нежно погладил его бедро, приговаривая: 

― Я здесь, я рядом…

Второй толчок внутрь заставил Питера впиться в плечи Тони крепче. 

― Ах… 

Тони взволнованно замер: 

― Нормально? 

Растянулась ужасная пауза, потом Питер прокашлялся. 

― Э, немного левее? ― мягко попросил он. 

Тони повиновался, получив в награду удивлённо-довольный вскрик. Тони тут же зажал ему рот рукой. 

― Ш, мы же не хотим, чтобы кто-то… 

Питер убрал его руку. 

― Двигайся, ― просипел он. ― Иначе убью. 

С очередным толчком Питер прогнулся в спине, Тони зарылся лицом между его плечом и шеей, придерживая за колено так сильно, что, наверное, оставлял синяки. Он царапал зубами его кожу, ощущая на языке соль. 

Питер был идеальным. 

Он с усилием собрал последние мысли в кучу, вдруг осознав, что Питер уже с минуту что-то беспрерывно бормотал с каждым толчком:

― Сильнее… Сильнее… _Да_ , вот так… Так… _Ах… ммпфф… Ох…_

Казалось, заткнуть его невозможно, но Тони особо и не хотел. Почему-то эта болтовня успокаивала, поселив внутри чувство, что он не просто использовал Питера, не заботясь о его удовольствии. 

― Прошу… жёстче… 

― Не хочу тебе навредить… ― начал Тони, но Питер замотал головой. 

― Я автобус могу остановить голыми руками, ― задыхаясь, выпалил он, ― ты правда считаешь _это_ проблемой? ― Было слишком темно, чтобы разглядеть его лицо, но Тони видел достаточно, чтобы понять, что Питер смотрел с тем выражением, которому просто не мог отказать. Большие, умоляющие глаза. ― Пожалуйста? ― прошептал он. 

Тони сжал пальцами его бёдра, толкнувшись глубже, сильнее. Питер вскрикнул, вцепившись в его пальцы на своём бедре. 

― Нормально? 

― Не знаю, ― задохнулся он. ― Не останавливайся… Хочу… понять… _Агрх_ … ― Тони ускорился. ― _Да… Да…_ ― Он гортанно, голодно застонал, зажмурившись и запрокинув голову. 

Тони склонился и облизал яремную вену. 

Оказалось, есть простой способ заставить Питера замолчать ― затрахать до потери сознания. Пальцы уже болели там, где Паркер стискивал их на своём бедре, но это была небольшая плата за его отчаянные _ах-ах-ах-ах_ на ухо. Пружины кровати ритмично скрипели в такт толчкам. 

Питер тяжело, протяжно выдохнул ему в шею, забившись в очередном оргазме, тогда Тони сел на пятки, сажая его на себя с такой лёгкостью, будто тот ничего не весил, чувствуя, как он безвольно, послушно обвил шею руками, а ногами ― талию. Тони ощущал приближение оргазма. Питер горячо дышал ему в шею, неспособный больше стонать, чем сводил Тони с ума. Они сбились с ритма, Тони порывисто толкался в податливый жар ― всё глубже и глубже, слыша обессиленные всхлипы Питера возле уха. Когда он излился внутрь, Питер беспомощно застонал, царапая ногтями спину. Ссадины загорелись жаром и холодом одновременно. 

Тони зажмурился, вонзая зубы Питеру в плечо.

***

Потом они молча лежали на кровати, тесно прижавшись друг к другу: Питер ― на спине, Тони ― на животе. Пацан всё ещё тяжело дышал, блаженно глядя в потолок и поглаживая Тони по волосам. 

― Ты как? ― промурлыкал он. 

― Хорошо. ― Глаза Питера были влажными. 

― Нужно принять душ, ― сказал Тони. ― Или завтра будет всё болеть. 

Питер с лёгким стоном сел на кровати, проводя пятернёй по волосам. Тони поднялся следом, коснувшись пальцами поясницы. 

― Не торопись. 

― Нужно всё убрать… ― Питер слабо махнул на перепачканное покрывало. 

― Я всё сделаю, ― заверил Тони. ― Иди. Душ и спать. 

Питер кивнул, поднимаясь на ноги, и замер, пошатнувшись. Тони не видел выражения его лица, но мог догадаться. 

― Осторожнее, ― сказал он. ― Ближайшие день-два ходить будет неприятно. 

Питер осторожно наклонился и поднял трусы. 

― Оно того стоило, ― сказал он и захромал в ванную, опираясь рукой о стену, чтобы не упасть. Через пару мгновений послышалась вода. 

Тони сорвал покрывало и сунул его в машинку, презерватив он завернул в салфетки и выкинул в мусорку у стола. Когда застёгивал рубашку ― после того как кое-как удалось промокнуть кровящие царапины на спине, ― в комнату вернулся влажный Питер. Трусы сидели низко, обнажая тазовые кости. 

― Вы уходите? ― сонно спросил он, прислонившись к косяку двери. 

― Если не хочешь объясняться с тётей. 

Он осторожно подошёл к Тони и поцеловал его в уголок губ. 

― Тебе нужно поспать, ― пробормотал Старк. 

― Всегда нужно. ― Однако Питер казался слишком измученным, чтобы всерьёз спорить. 

Он снова устроился на скрипучей кровати, потянув за собой Тони, который лёг рядом, вспоминая, как Питер жал его пальцы, прямо перед тем как Старк принялся втрахивать его в кровать, и побыстрее отогнал эти мысли. 

Питер потянул его руку ко рту, облизывая кончики пальцев и слегка прикусив костяшки. Потом вздохнул, устроившись удобнее, и прикрыл глаза. Тони погладил его по волосам, пытаясь вспомнить, чем занимался пятнадцать-шестнадцать лет назад. Может, создавал компанию? В висках зарождалась головная боль, он вжался лбом в затылок Питера, мягко касаясь губами его шеи сзади. Когда объявлял на весь мир, что является Железным человеком, он вроде бы ещё не был слишком старым. 

Цифровые часы на тумбе показывали пятнадцать минут девятого. 

Тони задался вопросом, во что вообще ввязался. 

Дыхание Питера выровнялось, Тони осторожно поглаживал пальцами по плечу вниз, вдоль руки, вдыхая слабый сосновый запах шампуня и сильный запах секса от его волос. Питер сонно прижался к нему крепче, Тони осторожно коснулся губами местечка за ухом.

***

Тони дождался, когда стиральная машинка закончит цикл стирки и сушки, достал чистое покрывало, накрыл им Питера ― тот сонно промурлыкал что-то, потёршись о ладонь Тони, и свернулся клубочком ― и быстро ретировался к машине на стоянке, пока паника не успела накрыть его с головой. 

_Господи, помилуй, Господи, помилуй, Господи, помилуй._


	14. Потрясающий

Питер проснулся с болью в таких местах, которые, как он предполагал, не могли болеть в принципе. Застонав, он осторожно перекатился набок, уткнувшись носом в подушку. Наволочка пахла взрослением и немного риском: одеколон Старка, конечно, и какая-то ещё нотка, принадлежавшая лишь _ему_.

Питер не отрываясь продолжал глубоко вдыхать аромат вчерашних событий ― что всегда находил полнейшей глупостью, однако, видимо, не тогда, когда это касалось его, ― но звук сработавшего будильника разрушил наваждение. Неважно, чем он занимался вчера ночью, ― каждый новый день был наполнен рутиной и возвращал к реальности.

И всё же никакие дела не могли помешать сегодня задержаться у зеркала подольше, чтобы оценить масштабы катастрофы. Господи боже. На теле живого места не осталось: на плече глубокий укус, ещё один ― над соском и _засос_ на шее; на бёдрах полумесяцы от ногтей, а в довершение ― чёткий отпечаток ладони, протянувшийся через колено. Плюс ко всему по всей коже точечные синяки от пальцев и не только. Придётся сегодня выбрать более закрытую одежду, чем обычно.

Вот, значит, как выглядел новый, уже-не-девственный, Питер. Забавно думать, что в этом вопросе наконец-то подведена черта и жизнь теперь словно делилась на «до» и «после».

Прежде чем пойти завтракать, Питер бросил взор на смартфон: несколько сообщений от Неда, которые пришли, видимо, когда они со Старком были в… середине процесса.

Сам Старк ему не писал. Питер приказал себе не волноваться по этому поводу. Последнее, чего бы ему хотелось ― выглядеть в его глазах отчаянно липнущим подростком. _Если не напишет в ближайшие три часа, тогда я сам. Может, смайлик отправлю. Что-нибудь нейтральное._

***

Что удивительно, Мэй ничего не заметила, когда он пришёл завтракать. Питер, конечно, поднял воротник рубашки повыше, но всё равно не смог скрыть отметину на шее. Чуть позже он проскользнул в её спальню и, отыскав в косметичке тональник, попытался замазать засос, но тон не подходил к цвету кожи, поэтому Паркер раздражённо всё смыл, махнув рукой на это гиблое дело.

***

В настоящий ад он попал на уроке. Голос учителя в ушах отдавался едва слышным шумом, записи перед глазами расплывались, Питер постоянно отвлекался, проверяя смартфон. Никаких новых сообщений. Хорошо ещё, что Мишель как обычно спала, потому что последнее, чего хотелось, ― отвлекаться ещё и на неё.

Взглянув на белую доску, где учитель рисовал параболу, постоянно ссылаясь на расписанные в дальнем углу формулы: «И теперь, раз это уравнение, а не выражение, конечно…», ― Питер быстро потерял интерес.

Он осторожно поёрзал на стуле ― _ай_ , блин, ― и вновь уткнулся в айфон. По-прежнему тишина. Он правда не хотел писать первым, беспокоить его или типа того, но…

Всё же быстро набрал сообщение.

**Привет**

О да. Убийственный пробный шар. Но всё равно Питер нажал «Отправить».

Учитель передал ему тетрадь, Паркер машинально взял, постоянно мысленно возвращаясь к спинке дивана или кровати, пружины которой, он был уверен, окончательно пришли в негодность.

Экран смартфона загорелся: Старк ответил.

**ты как?**

Питер широко усмехнулся, прикусив нижнюю губу, и быстро напечатал:

**Болит**

**Прям везде**

**Но мне хорошо**

  
Подумав немного, добавил:

**Должен ли я вас поблагодарить??**

**Или будет странно**

Раздался звонок с урока, отвлекая Питера от мобильника.

― Ты всю лекцию записал? ― Мишель уже проснулась и складывала в сумку учебники.

― Э, нет, не сегодня, ― виновато ответил Питер.

Мишель замерла, пристально на него воззрившись. Она не впервые так смотрела, но в этот раз его будто рентгеном просветило.

― Ты чё покраснел? ― спросила она наконец.

― Я не по…

― Определённо да, ― она подняла бровь. ― Лучше б тебе в меня не влюбляться.

― Что? _Нет_ конечно.

― Ну и прекрасно, а то было бы неловко.

Смартфон загорелся.

**мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты это делал**

Питер собирался ответить, взяв рюкзак под мышку, но пришло ещё одно СМС:

**но если серьёзно, ты в норме?**

Питер улыбнулся под нос, но потом вспомнил, что Мишель всё ещё за ним наблюдала.

― Что?

― Ты что, под кайфом? ― спросила она.

Питер пожал плечами, чувствуя, как невольная широкая улыбка расползается на губах.

― Да, ― признал он. ― Кайфую от жизни.

Она как-то криво усмехнулась в ответ:

― Классный засос, ― выдала подруга и пошла на выход.

***

В обед Нед _тоже_ поинтересовался, не под кайфом ли Питер, а парочка учителей порекомендовала постоять в дальнем углу, пока не проснётся. И тем не менее, Питер чувствовал себя офигенно на адреналине со вчерашнего вечера. И даже очередной неожиданный тест в конце дня не смог испортить настроение.

А вот когда он вошёл в раздевалку, всё покатилось по пизде.

Никто из учеников, конечно, не стремился на физру, и меньше всех рвался на неё Питер: слишком много усилий требовалось, чтобы притвориться, что он едва ли пять отжиманий способен сделать. Но сегодня была и _другая_ опасность.

Спортивные шорты не скрывали отпечатка ладони на колене.

Питер раздражённо выдохнул, натягивая их так низко, как мог, но безрезультатно. Выругавшись себе под нос, он устало потёр лицо и надел футболку, широкая горловина которой, как выяснилось, никак не скрыла засоса на шее. Казалось, в раздевалке в принципе ничего нельзя утаить.

Рядом с ним Нед тоже переодевался, пересказывая последние утреннее новости. Питер не вслушивался, сокрушительно размышляя, что лучше б воспользовался тональником Мэй.

― А потом Флэш… Что за _чёрт_? ― Питер поднял взгляд на друга, который офигевше пялился на его шею, разинув рот.

Паркер слишком поздно спохватился, поспешно прикрыв ладонью засос.

― Это не то, что ты думаешь, ― выпалил он, когда Нед одновременно с ним прошипел:

― Это что, _засос_?

Питер замотал было головой, но потом понял, что не один Нед будет об этом спрашивать, и других вариантов объяснений придумать не мог ― разве что обозвать _ожогом от плойки_ , но по многим причинам такая отмаза не подходила.

Нед явно ждал ответа и отставать не собирался.

― Да, ― пробормотал Питер, опустив взор. Уши пылали.

― Охе _реть_ , ты с кем-то переспал?

Но за дверью уже раздался свисток тренера Уилсона, и им ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать в спортзал. Тренер встал в центре и хлопнул в ладоши:

― Пять кругов! Вперёд!

Все недовольно поплелись выполнять. Обычно Питеру требовалось всё самообладание, чтобы не опережать спортсменов, но сегодня было особенно тяжело бежать с Недом в одном темпе.

― Так кто это был? ― спросил на бегу Нед.

― Не могу сказать.

― О Господи, только не говори, что Мишель, ― простонал друг. ― Я не хочу быть третьим лишним в наших отношениях.

― Мишель _лесбиянка_.

― Я слышала своё имя, ― раздался позади знакомый голос, и мгновение спустя подруга присоединилась к ним, пристроившись с другой стороны от Неда. ― Что обсуждаете?

― Вы переспали с Питером? ― выпалил Лидс.

― _Что?_ ― Она посмотрела на Питера, вытянув шею. ― Чё за слухи, Питер?

― О боже, так это была _ты_?!

― _Нет!_ ― воскликнули они одновременно.

― Да что вообще случилось? ― добавила Мишель.

― У Питера засос на шее, и он не признаётся откуда. ― Они уже заканчивали первый круг, лицо Паркера горело, но не от физической активности.

― Да, видела, ― ответила Мишель, не обращая внимания на недоверчивый возглас Неда. ― Ставлю на Лиз.

― Э, она никогда бы на меня не клюнула, ― ответил Питер.

Мимо как раз пробежала Лиз, как и всегда в окружении толпы друзей.

― В седьмом классе почему-то клюнула.

― Да, но мы тогда в _одном_ классе учились, да и всем известно, что средняя школа не считается.

― Тогда Гвен, ― предположил Нед.

― Не-а, ― мотнул головой Питер, но потом сжалился: ― Чтоб вы знали, это парень.

Мишель с подозрением посмотрела на Неда, но тот мотнул головой.

― Я думал, мы уже выяснили, что Питер не в моём вкусе, ― ответил он.

― Тогда кто ещё из наших знакомых гей?

― Гарри.

― О, с ним бы с удовольствием, но нет, ― ответил Питер.

Нед фыркнул, и Паркер понял, что разговор принял менее серьёзный оборот.

― О, знаю, ― воскликнул друг. ― _Флэш!_

Питер рассмеялся.

― О Господи, даже не представляю, как бы это выглядело.

― _Боже_ , ― вдруг потрясённо выдохнул Нед. ― Твоё колено! Да это же буквально отпечаток ладони. На. Твоём. Колене. ― Питер покраснел ещё гуще, не глядя на друга. ― Так _кто_ это был? ― Они уже заканчивали второй круг.

Питер быстро понял, что придётся найти предлог, чтобы не называть имя.

― Вы его не знаете, ― попытался он. ― Он не из школы.

― Но у него ведь есть имя? ― настаивал Нед. ― Или ты не можешь его разглашать?

Питер тут же ухватился за это объяснение:

― Э, да, вообще-то, он не открытый гей, так что…

― Понятно, ладно.

Некоторое время они бежали молча.

― Не могу поверить, что ты лишился девственности первым, ― сказал наконец Нед. ― Нет, погоди секунду, ― продолжил он. ― Стройный, белый, условно привлекательный… _Конечно же_ ты первым её потерял.

― Ты пригласишь его на выпускной? ― спросила Мишель.

― Э… Нет, он скрывает ориентацию, помнишь?

― И всё же на главный вопрос на миллион долларов ты не ответил, ― добавила она.

― Разве? ― спросил Питер, внезапно занервничав.

― Да. Ну ты знаешь. Было хорошо?

Питер вспомнил, как долго тянулись часы ожидания, как расхаживал по наспех прибранной комнате взад-вперёд; не пообедал, постоянно терзаясь дурным предчувствием, ― и так до самой последней секунды, пока Старк не объявился на пороге. И, конечно, всё прошло вовсе не так, как ожидал Питер. И, конечно, у него всё ужасно болело внутри ― просьба _трахать пожёстче_ , как оказалось, помимо сиюминутного наслаждения, тянула за собой продолжительные болезненные последствия. Но Питер ни о чём не жалел.

Он постоянно представлял, каково быть со Старком, но все сценарии, которые мог прописать в воображении, пока ждал его, все «если бы», страхи и тёмные тайные желания оказались далеки от реальности. Питер не паниковал, не выставил себя дураком (как он надеялся), даже не расплакался в процессе ― только в конце, но не из-за действий Старка, а лишь потому, что слишком перевозбудился.

Но словами всего этого не описать, поэтому он просто сказал:

― Интенсивно, агрессивно, но хорошо. Да, по-настоящему классно.

― Оу, ― проворковала Мишель. ― Ах ты маленькая шлюшка.

― Я не… ― Питер замолчал. ― М, да, наверное, так и есть.

***

Через полтора мучительных часа ― Питер уже начал жалеть о вчерашних необдуманных просьбах ― он вернулся в раздевалку с остальными учениками. Быстро раздевшись, схватил смартфон, проверяя сообщения.

**и что мы теперь будем делать?**

Питер прикусил губу, заблокировав смартфон. Вопрос хороший, но не совсем понятно, почему Старк его задавал. Как можно скорее Питер натянул повседневную одежду и напечатал:

**Без понятия**

**Но что бы мы ни решили, я очень хочу снова увидеться**

Ответ пришёл, когда он выходил из школы.

**знаю**

Питер остановился на лестнице, прислонившись к перилам, и нахмурился.

**А вы?**

**Хотите снова увидеться?**

Неужели случилось что-то, о чём Питер не подозревал?

 **конечно хочу** , ― пришёл ответ, и Паркер с облегчением выдохнул.

**однако нужно быть осторожными**

**мы вчера перешли черту**

**и возврата назад не будет, понимаешь?**

**Я знаю**

**Но разве нельзя хоть немного насладиться воспоминаниями?**

Старк ответил не сразу: Питер решил, что у него, наверное, появились важные дела. Он не хотел думать, что его банально игнорировали. Сунув смартфон в карман, Питер подошёл к забору, перепрыгнул через него ― Господи _Иисусе_ , ужасная была идея ― и направился в ближайший гастроном.

***

Когда Питер купил сэндвич (Делмар за прилавком постучал по своей шее, показал на Питера и с ухмылкой поднял большой палец), пришло СМС от Старка. Устроившись на скамейке под предлогом поедания бутерброда, Питер разблокировал смартфон.

 **конечно можно** , ― было написано в сообщении.

**постоянно вспоминаю какой ты вчера был**

Питер широко усмехнулся, прикусив губу.

**И какой же?**

Последовала минутная пауза, а потом:

**великолепный**

**ты был потрясающий**

**Я опять вас хочу** , ― написал Питер.  
****

**я** **тебя тоже**

**Мне так не хотелось, чтобы вы уходили  
**

**объясниться потом было бы сложно**

**Хочу, чтобы вы остались навсегда** , ― напечатал Питер, но потом удалил, потому что было слишком сопливо и вообще чересчур интимно. Он пока сомневался, хотел ли исследовать грани дозволенного в их отношениях (или что там между ними было). Однако пусть и не мог признаться Старку, но отрицать перед собой невозможно: как же сильно хотел, чтобы его держали в объятьях, пока не уснёт, а просыпаясь, видеть его по-прежнему рядом (единственной неприятной частью этого утра стал момент, когда он, толком не проснувшись, удивился, куда же ушёл Старк).

В итоге Питер напечатал:

**На мне остался ваш запах**

А потом:

**Вам правда было хорошо?  
**

**да**

Последовала очередная пауза, Питеру показалось, что Старк обдумывал, что ещё сказать.

 **мне сейчас непросто всё это принять и подробности лишь всё усложняют** , ― писал он, ― **но я не могу забыть те звуки, которые ты издавал**.

Питер почувствовал, как загорелись щёки и уши. Он знал, что слишком много болтал вчера, но язык, казалось, не подчинялся мозгу в такие моменты, поэтому замолчать было выше его сил.

**Простите, что постоянно болтал, такое случается  
**

**я не о том**

**после того, как заткнулся**

**О**

**Хочу снова увидеться  
**

**мы что-нибудь придумаем**

**Вы не против?** ― напечатал Питер.  
****

**Я не хочу ставить вас в неловкое положение**

**Я понимаю, что для вас всё не так просто**

Питер уже съел сэндвич и приступил к домашнему заданию, когда пришёл ответный звонок, а не СМС.

― Привет, ― сказал он, вдруг смутившись, но не совсем понимая почему.

_― Можешь сейчас говорить?_

― Да, я… Никто не слушает.

― _Просто хотел пообщаться голосом_ , ― Старк звучал устало, но тепло. ― _Слушай… Я не хочу, чтобы тебя заботили мои чувства. Беспокойся о своих и больше ни о чём, ладно?_

― Но я не хочу принуждать…

― _Никто никого ни к чему не принуждает_ , ― перебил Старк. ― _По крайней мере, вчера мы сошлись на этом. Я ничего не путаю?_

Питер вспыхнул.

― Да. Я… тоже сделал такой вывод.

Тишина, и в этот раз, слушая его дыхание, Питер не ощутил вины, когда закрыл глаза и отпустил фантазию. Боже, даже от звука его голоса и дыхания внизу живота разливался пожар.

_― Сильно болит? Только честно._

― Охуеть как, ― признался Питер, подавив улыбку, когда проходящий мимо мужик неодобрительно покосился на него. ― Мне кажется, я всё ещё чувствую _его_ внутри. ― И, не получив никакого ответа от Старка, нерешительно добавил: ― Можете ещё раз сказать это?

_― Что именно?_

― Что вам было хорошо?

В трубке послышался судорожный выдох.

― _Ты был великолепен_ , ― наконец ответил Старк. Застигнутый врасплох, Питер выронил карандаш. ― _И всё, о чём я могу теперь думать, ― когда мы сделаем это снова._

Питер попытался придумать достойный ответ, но все слова застряли в горле. Он почувствовал, что нижняя губа задрожала, глаза наполнились слезами. Почему он плакал?

― _Ты в порядке?_ ― настороженно спросил Старк.

― В норме, ― прошептал Питер, слепо уставившись на дерево напротив, по щеке скатилась слеза. ― Всё в полном порядке.

Неужели правду говорят, что люди плачут от счастья? Или слёзы катились потому, что он прекрасно понимал: то, что они сделали со Старком, ужасно, чудовищно и аморально?

А он-то думал, что его это не заботило. В голосе Старка звучала едва сдерживаемая похоть вперемешку с виной и печалью, которые скрыть невозможно. Питер безуспешно сдерживал слёзы, которые уже катились по щекам, и понимал: из того, что они натворили, возврата не будет.


	15. Неконтролируемое снижение

— Ты с кем-то перепихнулся?

Тони, с трудом взяв себя в руки, перевёл на Роуди взгляд. Они сидели в комнате-кинотеатре базы и смотрели «Гладиатора». 

— С чего ты взял? — спросил он деланно невозмутимо. 

— Ты постоянно кое-что делаешь. 

— Что? Ничего я не делаю. 

— Скажи, как давно мы знакомы? — Роуди смерил его взглядом. — Определённо _делаешь_. Вот так, — он приподнял уголок губ, изображая кривую улыбку, — всё время. 

Тони закатил глаза и отвернулся. 

— Как знать, — уклончиво ответил он. 

— Аааа-га. То есть думаешь, я поверю, что ты сам себе так растерзал губу? 

Тони тут же рассеянно облизал нижнюю губу, которую Питер прокусил той ночью до крови. Ранка по-прежнему не затянулась. 

— Тут я сошлюсь на пятую поправку¹. 

— Слушай, я не осуждаю, — сказал Роуди. — Если честно, даже рад: всё ждал, когда ты вернёшься в большой спорт. 

— Всё ещё настаиваю на пятой поправке, — повторил Тони, демонстративно уставившись в экран. 

Прошло всего три дня — жалких блаженных дня, с тех пор как они это сделали, — а Тони уже понял и принял двойственность раздираемых его противоречий. В нём словно два человека жило: один вёл тот телефонный разговор, хрипло шепча, как сильно хотел Питера, какой он _прекрасный_ , жаждая большего даже во время просмотра фильмов с Роуди; другой никак не мог смириться с мыслью, что Тони лишил девственности ребёнка в его _собственной ёбаной спальне_. 

Странно, что именно _она_ терзала его сильнее всего. Комната пацана со всеми этими плакатами на стенах и захламлёнными углами. Уместно ли было вообще делать там что-то подобное? Он сумел замарать единственное убежище Питера от жестокого мира. В частности _проклятую кровать_. Где тот _спал каждую ночь_. Было в этом нечто абсурдно тошнотворное. С Пеппер они спали там же, где занимались сексом. Так же и со Стивом. Но в этот раз всё иначе. Никто, кроме них двоих, не знал, что Тони трахнул на ней Питера. Так сильно, что пришлось крепко вцепиться в бёдра. Настолько жёстко, что Питер хромал ещё несколько дней после. 

Казалось, что он отнял у Питера детство вместе с девственностью. Но от слова _детство_ Тони перманентно тошнило, поэтому он старался избегать подобных мыслей. 

Порой в голове раздавался шёпот, подозрительно похожий на голос Питера, умоляющий _отбросить все дурные предчувствия и опасения и просто сосредоточиться на хорошем_.

— _Вам что же, невесело?_ — взревел Рассел Кроу, обращаясь к толпе в Колизее. 

Тони поёрзал и потянулся к смартфону проверить сообщения. Одно от Питера, пришедшее этим утром: **вы мне сегодня снились**.

Сегодня. По странному совпадению ему тоже сегодня приснился Питер, и проснулся Тони таким твёрдым, что пришлось отдрочить себе, как какой-то… 

Да. Как подросток. 

В самые худшие моменты он ловил себя на воспоминаниях, как погружался в него, сцеловывал с губ стоны и всхлипы, и этот вскрик, когда толкнулся слишком глубоко… 

Тони облизнулся и быстро напечатал: **запомни, что делали, — повторим**.

— Это она? — спросил Роуди. — Или он? Они? 

— Э, я… 

— Да, помню, пятая поправка. — В голосе друга послышалась горечь, Тони отложил смартфон. 

— Что такое? 

Роуди пожевал губу и мотнул головой. 

— Ты в последнее время очень замкнут. Прости, но меня это беспокоит. 

— Не о чем тут беспокоиться. 

— Тогда обещай, что у тебя снова не обострилась биполярка². 

Тони взял пульт и со вздохом поставил фильм на паузу. 

— Ты боишься, что я самоубьюсь или что подожгу здание? 

— Не знаю, Тони. Это и пугает, — Роуди покачал головой. — Не думаю, что ты осознаёшь, что слишком… погрузился в переживания. 

— Ну это сильно сказано… 

— Ты слишком рано снял гипс… 

— Роудс, ну правда… 

— _Я просто, блядь, беспокоюсь, понятно?!_ — Роуди закрыл руками лицо. — Слушай, прости, что сорвался, — сказал он более спокойно. — Но ответь на один вопрос, чтобы я вычеркнул его из списка причин для беспокойства, — ты снова пьёшь?

Тони тяжело вздохнул и откинулся затылком на спинку дивана. 

— Нет, — признался он. — Не пью. 

— Хорошо. Спасибо за ответ. 

Некоторое время они просто сидели в тишине. Экран смартфона загорелся: Питер ответил на сообщение. Тони подавил порыв тут же посмотреть. 

— Прости, что заставляю тебя волноваться, — сказал он. — Просто происходит _всякое_. 

— Всякое, — повторил Роуди. Он медленно выдохнул что-то, похожее на смешок. — Надеюсь, обойдётся без того, что мне придётся влезть в костюм и разрушить ещё одно здание, чтобы выбить из тебя всё говно? 

— В этом точно нет никакой необходимости, — сказал Тони и вновь посмотрел на экран. — Мы закончили? А то я подустал. 

— Да, давай досмотрим потом.

***

Поднимаясь по лестнице, Тони открыл сообщение от Питера.

 **Мы можем завтра увидеться?**  
— Эй, — подал голос Роуди. — Просто чтобы знать — ты надолго тут поселился? 

— Э, вообще-то собирался завтра вернуться в особняк, — рассеянно ответил Тони. Подняв глаза, он увидел, что друг обеспокоенно смотрел на него. — Прости, — добавил Тони. — Знаю, в последнее время зачастил мотаться туда-сюда. 

— Если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, — ответил Роуди, — просто позвони, ладно? 

Но Тони слышал в его голосе огорчение.

***

**залетай в особняк после школы**

**буду там**

***

Тони плохо помнил, что случилось, когда он напился впервые в жизни. Причины тоже были туманными — шестнадцать лет, вечеринка у друга из среднего класса, водка с лаймом и всё такое. Как он себя чувствовал после этого — оставалось загадкой за давностью лет. На самом деле всё, что запомнилось, — недолгое сражение с самим собой, прямо перед тем как выпить первую рюмку, а потом мир покачнулся.

_Сделай это — нет, давай всё обдумаем — просто сделай — но отец взбесится, а мама будет смотреть так, будто ты выебал Глорию на её французском диване, — завтра ты пожалеешь — да пошло оно на хуй._

Тони плохо удавалось сопротивляться искушению. Всегда. Наверное, так будет и впредь. И не то чтоб в башке не раздавался гомон голосов, вопящих, что пора притормозить; но постепенно они становились лишь белым шумом, от которого легко отмахнуться. Совесть докучала только поначалу, потом Тони отключал её по желанию. 

Но ситуация с Питером (Тони решил описывать всё расплывчато, будто, используя элегантные безликие слова типа _ситуация_ , мог избежать тех жажды, жара и желания, которые неразрывно тянулись за мыслями о Питере) совершенно иная.

Он не мог отмахнуться от голосов, повторяющих, что пора остановиться, но почему-то эти крики казались не такими уж и значимыми. И без них Тони прекрасно знал, что всё очень плохо, и прекратил бы всё, если б нашёл в себе силы.

***

По пути в свою комнату Тони заскочил к Стиву. Он прикидывал очистить её от вещей и мебели, но в конце концов передумал — не то чтоб они нуждались в свободном пространстве, да и потом, ну.

Всегда был шанс, что кто-нибудь из них вернётся. 

_Почему ты не проглотил свою проклятую гордость и просто не подписал договор?_ — подумал Тони, глядя на висевшие на стенах старые военные фото; даже одежда Роджерса всё ещё была в шкафу. _Если б ты просто довольствовался тем, что у тебя есть, то не ушёл бы, а я сейчас не мучился бы совестью за то, что растлил малолетку._

Конечно, не свалить вину на кого-нибудь другого выше его сил.

***

Старк наконец добрался до своей комнаты, и там его ожидали два электронных письма: от Росса и… Джастина Хаммера, как ни странно. _Между молотом и наковальней_ , подумал Тони и открыл письмо Росса первым.

Оно было коротким — слухи о возможном появлении Капитана Америка где-то за пределами Ваканды: есть ли у него по этому поводу какие-то соображения? Тони быстро напечатал ответ: **абсолютно никаких** — и переключил внимание на другое письмо. 

Удивительно, но письмо Хаммера было немногим длиннее предыдущего. 

**Энтони,**

**Ты свободен 30-го? Хотел встретиться за ужином, есть что обсудить.**

**Д. Х.  
«Хаммер Интернешнл».**

Да, раньше Тони вёл с ним дела, в основном до появления Железного человека, но быстро понял, что у Хаммера есть удивительная способность выворачивать всё в свою пользу и нажимать на нужные кнопки, чтобы получить желаемое. К своему стыду, Тони и теперь быстро осознал, что Хаммер по-прежнему умел заинтриговать, так что приглашение принять придётся — этот человек не стал бы отвечать на уточняющие вопросы по имейлу. 

_Да чтоб ты сгнил_ , подумал Тони и хотел было удалить оба письма. 

Потом глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. 

**Где и во сколько** , написал он, треснув по кнопке ENTER сильнее необходимого. В тот же миг загорелся экран смартфона, оповещая о пришедшем от «Жучка-паучка» сообщении (боже, пора уже его переименовать). 

**Не могу уснуть** , писал он.  
Тони устроился в кресле, чтобы ответить. Было что-то успокаивающее в том, что он переписывался с пацаном, не говоря уже о его невероятном очаровании в принципе. Очаровании, от которого Тони было хорошо и тошнотворно одновременно, как от конфеты — настолько приторной, что аж сводило зубы.

***

На следующий день рано утром Тони отправился в особняк. Он рассчитывал отбыть до пробуждения Роуди, но тот уже сидел за столом, сжимая ладонями чашку с кофе, с непроницаемым выражением разглядывая своё отражение в поверхности стола.

— Всё нормально? — нерешительно спросил Тони. 

Роуди поднял на него взор и заморгал, словно пытаясь понять, что Старк тут забыл. 

— Отлично, — ответил друг. 

— Уверен? — надавил Тони.

В лице Роуди отражалась какая-то мука, и Старка омыло чувство вины. Легко забыть, что он не единственный игрок в своей жизни и что не один имел дело с травмой. Его лучший друг сильно пострадал от падения, и как же Тони помогал ему справиться с этим? И новая волна вины окатила внутренности.

— Если я тебе сегодня нужен, то могу остаться, — добавил он. Можно было написать Питеру… Да нахуй, они ведь уже потрахались, можно было бы не обманывать и написать всё как есть, так ведь? Он поймёт. 

Но Роуди отмахнулся. 

— Всё путём, — сказал он. 

— Но… 

— Тони, поезжай. Правда. 

Старк уже открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но Роуди одарил его знакомым решительным взглядом, приподняв брови, словно говоря: _ты что, моё терпение собрался испытывать?_ Тогда он кивнул и оставил эту тему. 

— Уверен, что нужно ехать? 

— Да. — Трудно было смотреть на друга. Тони подошёл к холодильнику под предлогом поиска чего-нибудь съестного, но на самом деле просто чтобы избежать зрительного контакта. — Как продвигается терапия? 

— Неплохо, — ответил Роуди. 

Тони слепо уставился на содержимое, но потом сдался. 

— Думаю, мы ещё увидимся, — сказал он, повернувшись к другу. Роуди кивнул, отпив кофе. — Позвони, если что-то понадобится, лады? 

— Тебя это тоже касается. 

На этом и порешили.

***

Приехав в особняк, он получил очередное письмо от Хаммера, подтверждающее встречу в половину восьмого у него. Старк ответил, что занёс в расписание, и принялся нервно расхаживать взад-вперёд, безумно переживая и ненавидя себя за это.

Пока он мариновался в отвратительных эмоциях и чувствах, пролетело несколько часов, но всё испарилось, когда ПЯТНИЦА, кашлянув, оповестила: 

_— Сэр, мистер Паркер на пороге._

— Пусти его, — ответил Тони. — И отключи камеры. 

_— Где, сэр?_

— Да… — Он запнулся. — Везде.

***

Питер стоял в вестибюле, оживлённо болтая с Хэппи, который был не особо этому рад. Но пацану либо было пофиг, либо он не понимал намёков, поэтому Тони какое-то время просто стоял вверху лестницы, наблюдая за разворачивающейся картиной с нескрываемым весельем. Всё напоминало тот вечер перед вечеринкой у Дот — тогда Тони стоял точно там же, пытаясь набраться мужества и взять себя в руки, наблюдая за Питером, который нервно ёрзал на скамейке.

Всё повторялось и сейчас. 

В этот раз Питер поднял взор и заметил его, прервавшись на полуслове. 

Тони ничего не оставалось, как спуститься и увести Питера (на что Хэппи одними губами пробормотал «Спасибо») в направлении чёрной лестницы, которая вела в лабораторию. По пути их пальцы постоянно соприкасались, посылая маленькие электрические разряды по телу, в итоге Тони обнял его за плечи. Питер прижался теснее — бедро к бедру. 

Дверь лаборатории с щелчком закрылась за спинами, и Тони повернулся к Питеру, жадно его оглядывая. Рюкзак со стуком приземлился на лабораторный стол. Их взгляды пересеклись, в глазах Питера плясала неуверенность и предвкушение. На щеке было пятно ярко-голубой краски — Тони показал на свою в том же месте и вопросительно поднял бровь. 

Питер широко улыбнулся и почти застенчиво отвёл взгляд, рассеянно потирая пальцами кожу. 

— Неделя командного духа, — пояснил он. — Рисовали плакаты. 

Тони прислонился спиной к двери, просто с удовольствием наблюдая, как Питер говорил.

— И как прошло? 

— Без понятия, — ответил Питер. — Я не пошёл. Весь этот шум… Ну, вы знаете. Но Мишель сказала, что, цитирую, «наблюдался серьёзный упадок духа», поэтому… — Он пожал плечами и усмехнулся. — Я скучал. 

Тони и сам невольно разулыбался. 

— Я тоже, — сказал он. Поразительно, как Питеру удавалось нервировать и успокаивать его одновременно. 

— Как со сном? — спросил Тони. 

— Учитывая обстоятельства, всё не так уж плохо. В итоге поспать удалось. 

Потом Питер медленно двинулся взором от его лица вниз по всему телу, наконец остановившись в районе паха. Потом вскинулся, словно проверяя, понял ли Тони намёк. 

Старк подошёл к нему и поцеловал: коротко, целомудренно (если то, чем они занимались, в принципе можно так назвать). Питер тут же вцепился в его воротник и притянул ближе. 

— Хочу видеться чаще, — прошептал он. Тони слегка отстранился, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо. 

— Знаю. 

— Как думаете, может, что-нибудь… Не знаю… — Он вздохнул. — Вы тогда забрали меня в Берлин под предлогом стажировки, так? Сможем подобное повторить? 

— Хочешь, чтобы я снова свозил тебя в Берлин? — поднял бровь Тони. 

Питер широко улыбнулся, проводя пальцами по груди Старка. 

— Это бонус? 

— Наверное, идея не самая лучшая. 

— Да, ну, то, что между нами, — тоже, однако это нас не остановило, — парировал Питер. 

— Да, — прошептал Тони. — Не остановило. 

Питер потянулся к нему и вновь завладел губами, потихоньку начав пятиться, пока не оказался зажат между Тони и столом. Старк покусывал его нижнюю губу, зарывшись пальцами в кудри, и когда почувствовал, как ладошка Питера опустилась с груди на живот, несомненно направляясь к растущей выпуклости между ног, перехватил его за запястье и прижал руку к поверхности стола. Если Питер и разочаровался, Тони не заметил, потому что переместился губами на его шею и услышал лишь довольное мычание. 

— Я так скучал, — прошептал Питер, прикрыв глаза. 

Тони согласно угукнул и вновь поцеловал его, невольно улыбаясь в губы, когда Питер несмело толкнулся языком ему в рот. Не должно всё это приносить столько наслаждения, правда. 

С тихим всхлипом Питер вжался пахом ему в бедро. 

— Если серьёзно, — пробормотал он, прерывая каждое слово поцелуем, — разве мы ничего не можем придумать? Типа стажировки или чего-нибудь, чтобы я безнаказанно тусовался тут почаще… 

Тони вновь немного отстранился, чтобы видеть лицо Питера, и одарил его кривой усмешкой. 

— Уже планируешь съехаться? 

Раскрасневшийся Питер рассмеялся. 

— Я не о том, — ответил он. — Просто… хочу видеться чаще. Разве вы не хотите того же? 

— Конечно хочу, — ответил Тони. Отпустив его руку, он встал на колени, положив ладони ему на бёдра. — Нам просто следует быть осторожнее и умнее. И прежде чем возразишь, скажу, что прекрасно понимаю, что для этого уже поздно, ведь мы начали совсем не с того. — Питер просто смотрел на него со странной смесью желания и разочарования в глазах. И с огромными зрачками. Боже, он был таким красивым, каким никогда не должен быть в глазах Старка. — Посмотрим, что можно сделать. Но ничего не обещаю, хорошо? 

— Спасибо, — кивнул Питер. 

Тони склонился и прижался губами к внутренней стороне его правого бедра. 

— Конечно я хочу видеть тебя чаще, — пробормотал он скорее себе, чем Питеру, который застонал, но даже не дёрнулся, когда Тони продолжил целовать его вдоль линии бедра, поглаживая большим пальцем колено. — Что бы ты ни чувствовал, я чувствую то же самое, понимаешь? И уж об этом тебе беспокоиться не следует.

Тони бросил взгляд вверх, в лицо Питера, увидев, как он, тяжело дыша, смотрел на него налившимися слезами огромными глазами. 

— Ты как? 

— Нормально, — прошептал он. 

Тони медленно расстегнул ширинку на джинсах и, прежде чем сумел подумать как следует, прижался ртом к уже стоявшему члену Питера через хлопковые трусы. 

У того подогнулись колени. 

— Тише, — промурлыкал Тони, не отрываясь от своего занятия, на что Питер заскулил, вцепившись в край стола. Старк осторожно взялся за резинку его трусов. — Да? 

Питер кивнул, тогда Тони спустил его трусы вместе с джинсами до щиколоток. Закрыв глаза, он провёл губами по внутренней стороне левого бедра вверх к жёстким завиткам в паху, пока не коснулся кончиком языка горячей гладкой кожи, и тогда Питер зарычал, тяжело опуская ладонь ему на затылок… 

И тут зазвонил его смартфон. 

— Ох, бля. — Питер потянулся к рюкзаку дрожащей рукой, выуживая аппарат. 

— Это не может подождать? — спросил Тони. 

— Я… — Питер взглянул на имя звонящего. — Ох, чёрт, совсем забыл. — Он поспешно оттолкнул Тони и натянул одной рукой джинсы, прижимая смартфон к уху. — Привет, Мэй, знаю, прости. В библиотеке… Да, потерял счёт времени… Да, знаю… Уже бегу… Хорошо, до встречи. Пока. 

Он кинул айфон в рюкзак и посмотрел на Тони, который поднялся на ноги, тихо охреневая от неожиданного поворота событий. 

— Мне надо бежать, — выпалил Питер, — бойфренд Мэй сегодня ужинает с нами, я должен был быть дома полчаса назад, чтобы помочь прибраться и всё такое. — Питер остановился, чтобы перевести дух. — Мне пора. — Поднявшись на носочки, он быстро, но жадно чмокнул Тони в губы, на лице ясно отразилось сожаление. — Не забудьте о том, что мы обсуждали, — выпалил он, направляясь к двери. — Я правда хочу этого. — Потом Питер внезапно передумал и снова бросился к Тони, целуя ещё более жадно, чем прежде. Старк обнял его лицо ладонями, позволив себе насладиться, но Питер уже отстранялся, глаза сияли. — В следующий раз хочу снова трахнуться в постели, — задыхаясь, выпалил он. 

И сбежал, оставив Тони наедине с угасающим возбуждением и фразой, повисшей в воздухе, такой же пьянящей и опасной, как и выпивка на вечеринке десятилетия назад. Старка словно затягивало в червоточину³: все глубже и глубже, и глубже. Возможно, именно так чувствовал себя Роуди, когда падал. Такая аналогия казалась более подходящей. 

Что несомненно — они с Питером двигались слишком быстро, чтобы успеть спастись.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Пятая поправка к Конституции США — часть Билля о правах, гласит, что лицо, обвиняемое в совершении преступления, не должно принуждаться свидетельствовать против себя.  
> ² Биполярное расстройство, ранее называемое маниакальной депрессией, — экстремальные колебания настроения, которые включают эмоциональные максимумы (мания или гипомания) и минимумы (депрессия).  
> ³ Червоточина — гипотетическая топологическая особенность пространства-времени, представляющая собой в каждый момент времени «туннель» в пространстве.


	16. Выпускной

Жизнь Питера просто превратилась в какой-то калейдоскоп событий.

Всё навалилось одним махом: неделя командного духа, мотивационные сборы, теперь ещё и выпускной; туда же можно добавить его великолепные новые отношения (если можно их так назвать) с кое-кем старше него не на один десяток лет; плюс ко всему тётя подлила масла в огонь, сообщив, что их отношения с Натаном теперь приняли «серьёзный оборот», а тут ещё и перспектива стажировки неопределённой продолжительности с миллиардером Тони Старком, которая должна начаться через пару дней после Дня благодарения (Питер чуть не уронил смартфон, когда получил от него эту новость).

**Вы правда сделали это ради меня?  
**

**не то чтоб мы совсем не будем работать** , ― пришёл ответ.

**но да**

Питер примерно тридцать вариантов сообщений накатал в ответ, постоянно стирая и перепечатывая, но в итоге решил написать просто то, что чувствовал:

**Не могу блядь дождаться.**

Но ждать всё равно пришлось ― некоторые вещи стояли в очереди первыми. Например, тест по испанскому, собрание в школе, посвящённое вождению в нетрезвом виде, и в довершение ― выпускной.

Питер стоял на школьной лестнице в костюме, чувствуя себя нелепо и напыщенно одновременно. Музыка внутри играла так громко, что даже снаружи чувствовалось, как басы давили на барабанные перепонки.

Машина, на которой он приехал, умчалась прочь, и в этот момент зажужжал смартфон. Наверное, Мэй ― с неё станется написать сообщение через десять секунд, после того как высадила у школы…

Как оказалось, сообщение от Старка, но Питер не успел прочитать, потому что…

― Эй! ― разодетый в костюм Нед налетел на него со спины, крепко обнимая. ― Чёрт возьми, ― сказал он, немного отойдя и разглядывая Питера, ― кто это у нас тут, Джеймс Бонд?

― Ты себя-то видел? ― парировал Питер. ― Дэниелу Крейгу стоит опасаться конкуренции.

За плечом Неда он заметил стоявшую неподалёку Мишель: на лице презрение к тому, что на ней надето ― нечто неожиданно цветочное. Не меняя выражения лица, она показала ему фак и кивнула, когда Питер ответил тем же.

― Выглядишь не совсем ужасно, ― сказала она, подходя ближе.

― Ты тоже.

Мишель, вытянув шею, посмотрела ему за спину.

― О боже, ― прошептала она. ― Не оборачивайся сразу. Тут кое-кто сегодня, похоже, станет королевой пылающих промежностей.

Питер оглянулся через плечо, увидев Лиз Аллен в коротком ярко-розовом вечернем платье. Она шустро нырнула внутрь, держа под руку какого-то смутно знакомого парня, в котором Питер не сразу узнал капитана команды по плаванию.

― Ты уже почти пожалел, что упустил такую штучку, м? ― подтрунила Мишель.

― Ты шутишь? ― встрял Нед. ― У Питера есть тайный секси-бойфренд, который удовлетворяет его во всём, _вплоть до постели_ , так что, полагаю, жалеть ему не о чем. ― Питер подавился слюной и закашлялся до слезящихся глаз. ― Давай, ― добавил Нед, стуча ему между лопаток, ― пошли.

***

Внутри грохала музыка: звук был плотный, словно стена, в которую Питер с силой врезался. Если басы так отчётливо слышались снаружи, то, зайдя внутрь, он почувствовал их пульсацию в груди, висках, даже в корнях зубов и дёснах. Плюс ко всему каждый постоянно что-то друг другу орал, чтобы перекричать музыку.

Ладони увлажнились, Питер вдруг вспомнил о зажатом в руке смартфоне. Торопливо, не желая, чтобы кто-то увидел, он открыл сообщение.

**повеселись как следует. но не напивайся.**

Питер широко ухмыльнулся, быстро напечатав: **принято** , ― и сунул айфон в карман. На другом конце зала в толпе танцевала Лиз, их взгляды встретились, она помахала ему, Питер ей улыбнулся.

― Оу, она _определённо_ пошла бы с тобой на выпускной, ― крикнул Нед.

― Ой, я тя умоляю, ― фыркнул с усмешкой Питер. ― Ладно, пошли…

_…найдём место подальше от этих ёбаных динамиков, Господи._

Они сели за чудом незанятый столик ― захламлённый полупустыми стаканами и сумочками ― неподалёку от танцпола. Убрав чьи-то красные атласные туфли со стула, Питер тяжело опустился на него. От громких басов, что напрягали каждый нерв в теле, уже начало подташнивать.

― Танцевать не планируешь? ― спросил Нед.

― Буду, когда поставят Ники Минаж, ― ответил Питер.

― Да ладно тебе, ты ведь не можешь весь вечер сидеть на одном месте, ― Нед поманил его к себе обеими руками, Питер глянул на Мишель, которая тоже устроилась рядом. ― Да ну вас.

― Что? ― спросила Мишель, каким-то образом умудрившись перекрыть звуки музыки без крика. ― Этот фанк городских окраин бесконечно меня завораживает. Я могу оценить его как подобает только на расстоянии.

Нед разочарованно покачал головой:

― Ну я тогда один пошёл. ― И растворился в толпе как раз в тот момент, когда музыка Бруно Марса сменилась песней Hey Violet¹, от которой Питеру стало не по себе.

Сегодня на танцы пришли все: Флэш со своей несчастной подружкой, которая, казалось, не слишком весело проводила время; Лиз, сначала танцевавшая со своим кавалером, а потом с Бетти Брайант; время от времени то тут, то там мелькал Нед и ещё ребята из команды по декатлону; Гарри Осборн кружил своего парня в танце; в толпе даже мелькнули золотистые кудри Гвен…

Руки Питера дрожали, в горле пересохло. Он потянулся к ближайшему стакану, в котором осталась вода, и сделал глоток, надеясь, что холод прогонит тошноту. Вода разлилась льдом внутри, но жар от всех этих танцующих людей в узком пространстве создавал впечатление, будто Питер в парной. Глотнув ещё раз, он поморщился и отставил стакан. Сидевшая рядом Мишель достала из сумочки маленький блокнот и начала рисовать, не обращая внимание на скудное освещение, ― Господи _Иисусе_ , а ещё эти мигающие огни, неужели у него уже эпилептический припадок начинался?

Питер достал смартфон из кармана.

**Эй, как считаете, я выдержу???**

К его облегчению, ответ пришёл незамедлительно. К его разочарованию, совсем не то, чего он ожидал.

**стажировку или танцы**

Питер стиснул зубы.

**Танцы**

**Мне кажется, я ща сдохну**

**Ттут охуенно громко**

Песня вновь сменилась, на этот раз Flo Rida ― Low. Что-то в мелодии ― возможно, синтезаторы? ― заставило виски Питера пульсировать болью. Он гортанно застонал и схватился за голову, стараясь дышать медленно, чтобы хоть немного облегчить накатывающую тошноту.

― Всё нормально? ― Он посмотрел на Мишель, хмуро глядевшую в ответ. Увидев его лицо, она отложила карандаш. ― Что такое, Питер?

― Мне нужно… ― Желудок сжался.

Вновь застонав, он вскочил, но голова закружилась и пол покачнулся. Мир накренился вправо, он опёрся о стол, Мишель быстро подскочила к нему, хватая за руку, и потащила прочь из зала к мужскому туалету. Последнюю пару футов он уже пробежал, врываясь в первую открытую кабинку и выворачивая весь свой скудный обед в унитаз.

Когда блевать было уже нечем, Питер посидел ещё некоторое время, глубоко дыша, потом спустил воду.

Он никогда не любил блевать. Но делать это в школьном туалете ещё хуже.

Мишель, ожидавшая его с той стороны кабинки, прислонившись к стене спиной и скрестив на груди руки, внимательно следила, как он прополоскал рот и умылся.

― Спасибо, ― просипел Питер, когда почувствовал, что может говорить. Казалось, басы сотрясали стены.

Она пожала плечом.

― Ты напился, что ли?

― Что? Нет! Просто… перенапрягся.

― А, очередной несчастный с ДСИ². Интересно. ― Она помахала ему его же смартфоном. ― Я и его прихватила, если что.

Сердце Питера пропустило пару ударов, он почти вырвал его из рук Мишель.

― Спа… сибо! ― К его облегчению, айфон был по-прежнему заблокирован, но он не удивился бы, если б она каким-то образом выяснила пароль.

― Ты как? ― склонила Мишель голову.

― В норме… насколько это возможно в таком состоянии, понимаешь?

― Я имею в виду, в последнее время. Ты будто ощетинился на весь мир. Вообще, это немного странно.

Питер вспомнил их с Недом беседу на кухне, которая, казалось, состоялась уже сто лет назад. Так _вот когда_ Мишель решила его немного разговорить.

Он пожал плечами, подставляя руки под кран, при этом старательно не глядя на неё.

― Это всё стресс. Сама знаешь.

Мишель откашлялась. Когда Питер поднял на неё взор, то заметил в лице никогда ранее не виданное выражение: что-то среднее между подозрительностью и чем-то сродни беспокойству.

― Мы можем поговорить? ― спросила она.

― А что мы сейчас делаем?

― Я имею в виду где-нибудь в более тихой обстановке.

― Что-то случилось? ― спросил Питер.

― Забавно, ― ответила Мишель. ― Как раз это я и хотела спросить у тебя.

***

Они вышли из школы и направились за угол здания. На улице уже похолодало, поэтому оба дрожали, когда сели на тротуар, глядя на почти пустую парковочную зону. Питер вдохнул сырой вечерний воздух и попытался расслабиться.

― Ладно, слушай, ― наконец начала Мишель. ― Ты сказал, что кое с кем встречаешься, но имя отказался называть. Ты не скрывал, что это парень, да и сам уже давно совершил каминг-аут, так что дело не в его поле. И вот моя догадка: либо мы его знаем и тебе за него стыдно, либо существует иная причина, почему ты не можешь сказать, кто это.

― Мишель, ― неуверенно возразил Питер, ― я же говорил, он ещё не сделал каминг-аут…

― Да, а ещё сказал, что мы его даже не знаем. Так как же мы можем навредить его репутации, выболтав этот небольшой секретик, если не знаем круга его общения?

Питер растерялся.

― Не знаю, я лишь делаю, как он про…

― Я знаю, что с тобой происходит.

Питер заморгал, сердце забилось где-то в горле.

― Л-ладно…

― По крайней мере, у меня есть очень обоснованное предположение. ― Она прокашлялась, как делала в классе, прежде чем ответить на вопрос учителя. ― Существует логическое обоснование, почему ты скрываешь его личность от нас, ― сказала Мишель. ― Фигня с каминг-аутом со мной не прокатит. А если учесть, что ты ― Человек-паук…

_― Мишель, какого хуя…_

Она смерила его оценивающим взглядом.

― Да, я всё знаю.

― _Никто_ этого не знает!

― Питер Паркер уезжает на суперспециальную стажировку с Тони Старком за городом, прямо перед тем как Человек-паук появляется в Берлине. Косвенные улики, конечно, но всё становится ещё более подозрительным, когда Питер Паркер возвращается домой побитым…

― О’кей, ладно, я тебя понял.

― У тебя, конечно, много чего сейчас происходит. ― Она вновь прокашлялась. ― Но дело вот в чём: ты не хочешь, чтобы мы знали имя твоего парня. Как по мне, очень похоже, что ты изо всех сил пытаешься скрыть эту информацию. Как мы уже выяснили, дело тут не в поле, так что подвох в другом, ― она подняла бровь, ― собираешься оспорить?

Питер посмотрел на стоянку, чтобы не встречаться с ней взглядом.

― Не, ― мотнул он головой и саркастично продолжил: ― Ты, похоже, в ударе, не буду мешать.

Она и бровью не повела.

― Ты трахнулся с кем-то, с кем не следовало. И если мы отбросим в сторону ксенофобию, то вариантов остаётся несколько. Хотя, возможно, я рассматриваю всё под неправильным углом, но не могу не спросить. Ты… ― Голос её зазвучал более мягко и осторожно. ― Ну, знаешь. Был не против?

― Воу, ― Питер резко повернулся к ней, ― ты на что намекаешь?.. Всё определённо было не так.

Она невесело усмехнулась.

― Уверен? Некоторые твои гематомы выглядят нихерово так…

― Знаю, ― рявкнул Питер. ― Но всё было по _обоюдному_ согласию, ясно?

― Значит, остаётся третий вариант, ― спокойно сказала Мишель. ― Сколько ему лет?

Питер замер, воззрившись на неё огромными глазами.

А потом отвёл взор.

― Оу, ― протянула Мишель и тяжело вздохнула. ― Двадцать очков Рэйвенкло.

Тишина. Какая-то парочка спотыкаясь направилась к машине на стоянке, неуверенно вырулив на дорогу и уносясь прочь.

― Будешь меня отчитывать? ― спросил наконец Питер.

Мишель пожала плечами.

― Это твоя жизнь, Паркер. Я лишь скажу, что решение очень глупое, но сам знаешь. Как я и сказала, жизнь твоя.

Тишина.

― А если начистоту ― сколько? ― спросила она.

Питер вздохнул.

― Ему около… сорока, ― прошептал он наконец.

― Что?! ― её возглас эхом разнесся по всей парковке. ― Я-то думала, это типа студент университета… ― Мишель покачала головой. ― Вылезай из этого дерьма, пока не поздно.

― Я не обязан слушать твои советы. Да и потом, что вдруг резко случилось с _«Это твоя жизнь, Паркер»_?

― Паркер, сейчас десять вечера, а на улице дубак, я не собираюсь тебе разъяснять, почему ебаться с мужиком втрое старше себя хреновая идея.

― Ты… Ладно, слушай, ― застонал Питер, потирая виски. ― Ты не знаешь всей ситуации и не можешь понять…

― Так кто это?

― Я… Что?

Она скрестила на груди руки.

― Ты не хотел говорить, кто он. Значит, мы его точно знаем. Так кто это?

Питер рывком поднялся на ноги.

― Отъебись. ― И направился обратно к главному входу, но Мишель догнала его.

― Давай-ка прикинем, ― сказала она. ― Это кто-то, нам знакомый или, по крайней мере, узнаваемый. Учителя в школе не слишком горячие, так что их исключаем. Но погоди-ка, ты ведь Человек-паук…

_― Ты можешь перестать кричать об этом на всю округу?!_

― …и если YouTube не врёт, то недавно встречался в Берлине с кучей чрезвычайно привлекательных людей старше тридцати на своей «стажировке», ― она изобразила пальцами кавычки.

Питер резко развернулся к ней.

― Мишель, _пожалуйста_ , замолчи.

Она притихла, внимательно глядя на него. Они уже подошли к главному входу. Музыка смолкла, Питеру подумалось, что, возможно, сейчас проходит процедура награждения короля и королевы.

Они с подругой так и смотрели друг на друга, пока Питер первым не отвёл взор.

― О. Мой. Бог, ― выдохнула Мишель. У неё перехватило дыхание. ― Могу я сделать одно предположение?

― Нет.

― Ладно, ― она застонала, проводя пальцами по волосам. ― Понятно, что ты не собираешься прислушиваться к голосу разума… И знаешь что? Прекрасно. Я бы, наверное, тоже не стала, но… ― она покачала головой. ― Ты сейчас ходишь по _очень_ тонкому льду, это хоть ты понимаешь?

Питер не смотрел на Мишель, не желая признавать её абсолютную правоту.

― Всё будет хорошо, ― беспомощно сказал он.

― И как долго, по-твоему, это продлится? ― она вновь покачала головой. ― Всё обернётся катастрофой.

Питер ничего не ответил. Он и сам не знал, как _долго_ они протянут. Но не собирался прикидывать возможности или думать, что когда-то эти отношения в принципе могут закончиться.

В школе снова заиграла музыка.

Порой Питеру хотелось быть более легкомысленным. Тогда можно было бы делать всё что захочется, не подозревая, что занимаешься самообманом, намеренно закрывая глаза на проблемы, которые тянулись за принятыми решениями. Сначала он захотел стать супергероем ― в результате подорвалось его психическое здоровье. Потом бросился в объятья человека, гораздо выше по статусу и старше Питера, а теперь ощущал, будто заходил в чересчур глубокий бассейн. Голова пока ещё держалась над поверхностью воды, но как только он устанет грести…

― Нед знает? ― спросила Мишель.

Питер покачал головой.

― Никто не знает. ― Он замешкался. ― Могу я надеяться, что это останется между нами?

Одно пугающее мгновение Питер боялся, что она скажет «Нет». Но Мишель кивнула:

― Да, я буду молчать. Но Нед тоже о тебе беспокоится, поэтому про Паука я ему расскажу.

― Мишель…

― Что? Он на седьмом небе от счастья будет.

― Знаю, а потом разболтает это в самый неподходящий момент… ― Питер замолчал, когда двери распахнулись, выпуская Флэша и его зарёванную спутницу.

― Нет… Нет… С меня хватит… Всё, я ухожу! ― воскликнула она.

― Почему тебе обязательно вечно на меня срываться? ― требовательно спросил Флэш. Потом они повернули за угол и исчезли из виду.

― Ёбаный Флэш, ― пробормотала Мишель.

― Ёбаный Флэш, ― согласился Питер. Потом пожал плечами. ― Говори, если хочешь. Если честно, я слишком устал хранить секреты от вас обоих.

― Тогда решено. ― Она направилась к дверям, но тут же остановилась, взявшись за ручку, и обернулась. ― Только будь осторожен, хорошо? ― сказала она. Питер кивнул, не в силах встретиться с ней взглядом. ― Я знаю, что не слишком хороша в выражении эмоций, ― продолжила она, ― но если с тобой что-нибудь случится, это будет полный отстой.

― И что же может случиться? ― спросил он ошарашенно.

― Без понятия, ― ответила она. ― Идёшь?

Он покачал головой, и Мишель исчезла внутри, сопровождаемая коротким рёвом гремящей музыки. Похоже, играл Эд Ширан: «Take me into your lovin’ arms… | Заключи меня в свои любящие объятья…»

Внутри медленно танцевали парочки, а снаружи Питер наблюдал за ними через окна, горько сожалея, что не может спокойно, бездумно к ним присоединиться. Однако сердиться не было смысла, ведь он сам закрыл эту дверь.

***

К великому облегчению Питера, после выпускного наступили праздничные дни в честь Дня благодарения ― он не знал, как продолжал бы ходить в школу, встречаясь с пронизывающим взором Мишель и отвечая на миллион вопросов Неда (которые вчера, после того как пришёл домой, получил от друга; самым примечательным было **«Почему ничего не сказал мне раньше?»**. Хорошо, конечно, открыться друзьям, но теперь Питер постоянно беспокоился, что кто-нибудь из них проболтается). И без того хватало волнений, ведь он сглупил и упомянул ещё о стажировке у Старка, на что получил поздравления от Неда и осуждающий взгляд ― от Мишель.

Кроме того, по округе пронеслись ошеломительные новости ― отца Лиз арестовали. Никаких подробностей, но Питер эгоистично радовался, что в школу идти не нужно, потому что не знал, что сказать Лиз и как её поддержать, когда они неизбежно встретятся на декатлоне. И опасался, что их собрания первое время будут проходить в атмосфере подавленности и неловкости.

Обычно на День благодарения Питер и Мэй накрывали стол и смотрели плохие комедии. Но в этом году их пригласил в гости Натан, где они все вместе приготовили ужин: Натан занимался индейкой, Мэй ― пирогом, а Питер ― рогаликами, ― а потом уселись за крохотный стол (как сардины в банке, прокомментировал Натан). Питер вдруг понял, что ему начал нравиться бойфренд тёти, который раньше занимался музыкой и рассказывал забавные истории, как играл в барах в криминальных районах Манхэттена. Также было совершенно ясно, что между Мэй и Натаном завязались серьёзные отношения, что заставляло Питера чувствовать себя неловко и немного одиноко.

***

А потом наступило воскресенье, и Мэй привезла его в особняк.

― Ты взял деньги на такси до дома? ― спросила она.

― Да, конечно.

― Волнуешься?

― Конечно. ― Он сжал и разжал кулак, медленно выдыхая, несмотря на боль в груди, которая предвещала сильное беспокойство. ― Да, определённо.

Они подъехали к тротуару перед высоким зданием, Мэй разблокировала двери.

― Поработай на совесть, но и отдыхать не забывай, ― сказала она и обняла его. ― Я так тобой горжусь. ― Что-то в её голосе заставило внутренности скукожиться от жгучего чувства вины, Питер обнял её крепче.

 _Всё это так неправильно_ , подумал он. _Очень, очень говённый поступок…_

А ещё: _события между нами развиваются слишком стремительно_.

― Береги себя, ― сказала Мэй напоследок, похлопав его по плечу.

― Обязательно, ― ответил Питер, сжав её руку, потом открыл дверь и вышел на улицу. ― Люблю тебя, Мэй, ― добавил он, наклонившись к приоткрытому окну.

― Я тебя тоже.

И она уехала.

***

Как и всегда по приходе в особняк, Питер сначала встретил Хэппи, который сообщил, как обычно угрюмо и саркастично, что _«мистер Старк наверху, в лаборатории, и не хочет, чтобы его беспокоили»_.

― Всё в порядке, Хэппи.

Питер резко обернулся. Каким-то образом Старк умудрился материализоваться позади него, не издав ни звука.

― Здрасьте, ― сказал он слабо.

― Привет, пацан. Рад тебя видеть. Пошли. ― Он кивнул ему, и Питер без раздумий последовал за ним наверх, в сторону лабораторий.

― Так что мы будем делать? ― спросил Питер на ходу. ― То есть кроме… Ну, вы знаете. То есть в лаборатории.

Вместо ответа Старк сжал его плечо и впечатал в ближайшую стену, жадно целуя.

― Это вместо приветствия? ― пробормотал Питер, как только они оторвались друг от друга. Он не ожидал, что Старк начнёт первым, не говоря уже о том, чтобы так решительно.

― Это я так рад тебя видеть, ― ответил Старк и вновь поцеловал, прихватывая зубами нижнюю губу; Питер откинулся затылком на стену, распахнув рот.

― Да… Да, я тоже.

― То, о чём ты сказал в прошлый раз, ― пробормотал он. ― Всё ещё в силе?

― Не помню, что я сказал, ― прошептал Питер.

― Сказал, что хочешь снова трахнуться в постели, ― прошептал Старк в ответ едва слышно, на случай если кто-то подслушивал.

― Ух, прям так и сказал? То есть да, конечно. ― Питер вцепился в его воротник, притягивая ближе. ― Да, пожалуйста.

― Уверен?

― Конечно уверен. Прошу. ― Оглядев коридор, чтобы убедиться, что они наедине, Питер вжался в него всем телом. ― Прошу, пожалуйста, трахни меня.

― Ты что, перед зеркалом репетируешь? ― спросил Старк. ― У тебя слишком убедительно выходит. Пойдём. ― Он повёл его вверх по лестнице.

Остановившись у двери с панелью, Старк быстро набрал код. Раздался приглушённый щелчок, и он толкнул дверь, пропуская Питера.

Паркер вошёл и обомлел.

Это была спальня Старка ― ну то есть он так предполагал, потому что ничьей другой она просто быть не могла. С одной стороны вместо стены было французское окно с раздвижной дверью, ведущей на балкон с видом на город. Другая дверь, по-видимому, вела в ванную ― Питер даже не представлял, как она выглядит. Ещё тут был огромный металлический шкаф и гигантский, во всю стену, телевизор.

Но особенно притягивала внимание _преступно огромная_ кровать. Питер изо всех сил старался не пялиться, но получалось плохо.

― Блядский боже, ― прошептал он. ― Вы… Я знал, что вы богаты, но чтоб _настолько_. То есть ― вы только посмотрите на этого монстра ― как будто сонный остров! ― Он обернулся на Старка. ― Вы _богач_ , ― вновь сказал он. Казалось, Питер просто не мог перестать это повторять. Как вообще у одного человека могла быть такая прорва денег…

― Ты в порядке? ― спросил Старк.

― Да, да, в норме, просто… ― Он прокашлялся. ― Ух ты.

Старк ничего не ответил, но так смотрел на Питера, будто мог от одного лишь взгляда получить удовлетворение.

Питер снова притянул его за воротник поближе и поцеловал, обнимая локтем за шею, и, запрыгнув ему на руки, тут же обхватил ногами талию.

― Пожалуйста, ― прошептал он. ― Пожалуйста.

Вскоре он приземлился на матрас с коротким вскриком и продолжил в нём тонуть. Пуховая перина. Ну естественно. Старк же склонился над ним, жадно целуя.

― Постойте, ― сказал Питер, ― кажется, я тону… Этот матрас… Так _вот как_ я умру…

― Никто ещё тут никогда не умирал, насколько я знаю, ― с усмешкой ответил Старк. ― Так что всё с тобой будет хорошо.

Потом он задрал футболку Питера, целуя грудь, облизывая сосок и как обычно принося массу приятных ощущений, от которых мозг Питера просто отключался. _Ещё, ещё, ещё_ ― казалось, единственное, о чём он думал и что помнил, как говорить, когда Старк подтолкнул его к центру кровати. Он принялся снимать с Питера одежду, переворачивая на живот и потихоньку стягивая трусы, тяжело придавив сверху всем телом.

Питер спихнул его, переворачиваясь на спину.

― Мне больше _так_ нравится, ― пробормотал он и, взяв Старка за запястье, поцеловал костяшки, а потом вернул руку на прежнее место ― к трусам. ― Лицом к лицу…

Старк вжался лбом в его лоб, Питер прикрыл глаза, прижимаясь к нему. По коже бежали мурашки, когда Старк окончательно стянул с него трусы и потянулся к тумбочке за смазкой и презервативом.

Теперь, когда Питер точно знал, что последует дальше, второй раз расслабиться было гораздо легче. Тело, казалось, пылало в тех местах, где дотрагивался Старк, а когда тот прижался головкой к входу, у Питера закружилась голова. С первым медленным, осторожным толчком внутрь показалось, что он теряет сознание. Старк прижимался щекой к шее, царапая щетиной нежную кожу, и, казалось, боль должна отрезвлять, но она лишь _усугубляла_. Питер вдруг понял, насколько ему нравилось слышать отчаянные стоны и вздохи Старка сквозь туман пьянящих ощущений, ― поэтому перевернул их и снова устроился сверху, вытягивая всё больше и больше этих великолепных звуков.

Измождённые, но довольные, они лежали на кровати, удобнее устроившись на подушках, и молчали. Питер не мог связно мыслить, не то что говорить. Если Старк спрашивал что-то, он лишь устало кивал или улыбался.

― Знаете, ― пробормотал он через пару минут, когда Старк, замолчав, просто прижимал его к себе, ― если б комнату сейчас затопило… думаю, мы бы спаслись на этом матрасе. ― Он слабо похлопал по кровати.

― Может, оставим обсуждение кинг-сайз кровати до лучших времён? ― закатил глаза Старк и осторожно убрал его волосы со лба. ― Я бы сейчас убил за что-нибудь сладенькое, ― добавил он. ― Хочешь печеньку? Я ― определённо хочу. ― Он соскочил с кровати и принялся одеваться. Пальцы заметно дрожали, когда он застегнул молнию на джинсах, но Питер притворился, что не заметил, когда Старк поймал его взгляд.

Он приподнялся на локте.

― В лабораторию?

― Да, определённо, только надень портки.

Питер со стоном поднялся, потянулся всем телом и принялся собирать разбросанную по полу одежду.

― Эй, кстати, ― подал голос Старк, ― можешь в следующий раз полегче? У меня ещё с предыдущего раза царапины не затянулись.

― Простите… ― покраснел Питер.

― Не у всех есть исцеляющий фактор, сам понимаешь.

― Ладно, ладно, но _мой_ тоже не идеальный. В тот раз синяки сходили почти день. ― Он взялся натягивать футболку.

― Долговато, а? ― задумчиво спросил Старк.

Надев футболку, Питер вдруг понял, что в комнате один, но дверь в ванную открыта, и, чёрт возьми, она была _роскошной_. Старк стоял перед огромным зеркалом, смачивая водой голову.

Питер подошёл сзади, прижавшись щекой к плечу.

― Так приятно, ― прошептал он.

Старк ответил не сразу ― просто стоял, позволяя себя обнимать.

― Да, ― наконец сказал он. ― Очень приятно.

Питер прикрыл глаза, втягивая носом его запах и подстраиваясь под ритм его дыхания.

Старк медленно повернулся к нему лицом и склонился, чтобы поцеловать, позволив Питеру прижать себя к туалетному столику. Паркеру казалось, что он мчался на гоночной машине, но ею не управлял: он прекрасно понимал, что двигался слишком быстро, но глядел в окно ― и казалось, что он неподвижен и лишь мир вокруг летел мимо.

Всё, что требовалось, ― только держаться покрепче.

― В лабораторию? ― спросил наконец Питер, прижавшись щекой к груди Старка, когда воздуха перестало хватать и они прекратили поцелуй.

― В лабораторию.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Скорее всего, имеется в виду песня Hey Violet ― Guys My Age, в которой вокалистка поёт о том, что ровесники не знают, как с ней правильно обращаться, и что она будет искать внимания кого-нибудь постарше.  
> ² Дисфункция сенсорной интеграции (обостренные чувства) ― состояние, при котором сигналы, поступающие от разных органов чувств, не переводятся в соответствующий ответ, не организуются в адекватную поведенческую реакцию.


	17. Кое-кто на букву «п»

— Ещё вина? 

— Пожалуйста.

Послышался звон бокалов, Тони с сожалением подумал о Совиньон Блан, потраченном сегодня впустую. Он приберегал эту бутылку для особого случая — встреча с Хаммером определённо _не подходила_ под это описание. 

Если б встреча прошла как задумано, у Хаммера дома, Тони не пришлось бы тратить столь ценное вино, но тот меньше чем за день до события прислал письмо с просьбой переназначить время на половину седьмого и принять его у себя. Хэппи чуть с ума не сошёл от напряжения, планируя ужин менее чем за двадцать четыре часа и постоянно бормоча себе под нос, что не знает, _как положено на другом конце Нью-Йорка, но тут, на Манхэттене, о таких вещах принято предупреждать заранее_.

За столом сидели не только они вдвоём, но и Питер в костюме с чужого плеча. Он явно чувствовал себя неуютно. Обычно на подобных встречах на том же месте сидела Пеппер (осознав это, Тони испытал смешанные чувства). Питер почти ничего не ел — лишь периодически пил воду. 

Последние дни были странными. За неделю Тони понял, что существует лекарство от мучительного, выворачивающего наизнанку стыда: время и пресыщение. Начиная с воскресенья Питер приходил каждый день, с жадностью и ненасытностью принимая всё, что мог дать ему Тони. 

Во вторник они сначала поработали в лаборатории, что было опасно, потому что оба склонны к зацикливанию: незаметно могли пролететь многие часы, после чего у них едва ли оставалось время на что-то ещё. Однако в тот вечер они всё же дорвались друг до друга — после звонка Мэй о том, что она задержится, — пробравшись наверх, и, не включая свет, утолили свой голод. Поначалу Тони пытался представить, что этот размытый силуэт перед ним вовсе не Питер, а кто-то гораздо старше и _законнее_ , но и без того сомнительная иллюзия развеялась, когда он услышал дрожащий шёпот во мраке: _«Мистер Старк…»_ — и это был Питер, не кто-то иной. 

Постепенно Тони понял: больше не хотелось притворяться перед самим собой, что это не он. 

— Чувствую необходимость ещё раз извиниться, что передвинул встречу так неожиданно, — сказал Хаммер. — Боюсь, непредвиденные обстоятельства помешали мне принять гостей. 

— Всё в порядке, — процедил Тони.

Они сидели в столовой, где обычно проходили деловые переговоры, — в той, со стеклянным столом. И то, как постоянно отводил глаза Питер, наталкивало на мысли, что тот напряжённо вспоминал, что произошло здесь между ними в прошлый раз. 

Встреча была просто кошмарной. Питер вообще не должен находиться в одном помещении с Хаммером, но всё пошло по пизде, когда ПЯТНИЦА вдруг объявила о его прибытии, в то время как Тони с Питером всё ещё были наверху, в его спальне, пытаясь отдышаться после горячего секса. 

Питеру не удалось бы проскользнуть мимо гостя, поэтому, быстро объяснив ситуацию, Тони нашёл самый маленький костюм и передал его Питеру. _О, Джастин, надеюсь, не будешь возражать, если мой стажёр присоединится к нам._

Хаммер на это оскалился, ответив _вовсе нет_. 

Так они тут все и собрались: мрачно восседая за стеклянным обеденным столом. Тони с Питером меланхолично ковырялись в тарелках, Хаммер вёл праздную беседу: зачем бы он ни приехал, переходить к делу явно не спешил. 

— Ты слышал о таком человеке, как Тумс? — спросил он. — Торговец оружием, которого недавно арестовали? 

— Да, что-то слышал, — кашлянул Тони. 

— Очень прискорбно, на мой взгляд, — сказал Хаммер. — У него были задатки настоящего бизнесмена. Мы с ним ненадолго пересекались по общим вопросам, он тогда владел компанией по сбору металлолома с мест аварий, — он покачал головой. — Но, несмотря на его _поведение_ , он очень хорошо понимал, как управлять делами… — Он многозначительно замолчал и пожал плечами. Потом тихо рассмеялся. — Погибели предшествует гордость¹, как говорится. И всё же, полагаю, если существует спрос… Вряд ли его можно винить за то, что он зарабатывал деньги там, где мог. 

Тони увидел, как Питер прикусил губу. 

— Думаю, он поступил эгоистично, — тихо сказал пацан. — Я знаю его дочь, она и понятия не имела… Сейчас у их семьи тяжёлые времена. — Он притих, когда Хаммер перевёл на него взор. 

— Боюсь, что скоро вы поймёте, что этот мир злой и жестокий, мистер Паркер, — ответил он. — И некоторые люди в нём, какими бы скромными и хорошими ни казались, слишком охочи до таких драгоценностей, как вы. 

Тони громко закашлялся. 

— Выпей ещё вина, Джастин. 

— Спасибо, у меня есть. 

— Я настаиваю. — Они уставились друг на друга, но Хаммер сдался первым, улыбнувшись. 

— Ну что ж. — Это сражение Тони выиграл, но снисходительность в тоне Хаммера заставила чувствовать себя проигравшим, что лишь усугубило необходимость наполнить его бокал. — Как продвигаются дела, Энтони? — добавил Хаммер. — В последнее время ты, как ни странно, едва ли появляешься на публике. Можно подумать, у тебя случилось какое-то несчастье? 

Тони покачал головой, натянуто улыбаясь. 

— Работа, Джастин. Просто много работы. 

— Работа и деньги, деньги и работа, — мягко рассмеялся Хаммер. — Два столпа, на которых стоит мир, не так ли, мистер Паркер? — И снова перевёл взгляд на Питера; Тони почувствовал, как накатывает злость, когда пацан ответил слабой, болезненной улыбкой. 

— Питер, — тут же сказал Тони, — будь добр, сходи на кухню — там в холодильнике остывает десерт. Нетрудно будет принести? 

Паркер явно его не слушал, но резво вскочил с места чуть ли с нечеловеческой скоростью. 

— Да… То есть нет… — пробормотал он с явным облегчением, ни на кого конкретно не глядя, — конечно принесу. 

И скрылся в кухне. Тони же повернулся к Хаммеру. 

— Может, хватит уже глазеть? — пробормотал он. 

Хаммер поднял бровь и криво усмехнулся. 

— Я бы не стал так беспокоиться, — ответил он. — У меня нет никаких планов относительно того, что явно принадлежит _тебе_. 

Тони открыл было рот, чтобы ответить — злость уже забурлила в груди, — но в этот момент вернулся Питер, неся три небольших пиалы с чем-то шоколадным, стоившим целое состояние — _ёбаная еда для богачей_ , — и ловко расставил их на столе. 

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Тони, на что Питер одарил его быстрой улыбкой, не коснувшейся глаз, потом шустро уселся на место. 

— Итак, мистер Паркер, — начал Хаммер, добродушно улыбнувшись на свирепый взгляд Тони, — позвольте угадать… Вы рассчитываете поступить в МТИ? 

— Совершенно верно, — отрывисто ответил Питер. 

— Вы ведь знаете, что образование можно получить и за пределами США, — подметил Хаммер. — В ETH Zürich², например, отличная академическая программа, насколько я знаю. Николаус Вирт и Эйнштейн получали там образование. Полагаю, вы могли бы стать следующим Эйнштейном. 

Питер слегка прищурился и залпом осушил стакан с водой, со стуком поставив его на стол. 

— Я, скорее, Тесла, — наконец ответил он с неуверенной улыбкой. 

— Или даже Старк, — ответил Хаммер. 

— Или Старк, — прошептал Питер. 

Их взгляды встретились, что-то невыносимо тёплое разлилось в груди Тони. Питер кашлянул и отвёл взор. 

Остаток ужина прошёл в относительной тишине, пока Хаммер не поднялся из-за стола, скрипнув стулом. Пробормотав что-то саркастичное о том, что «нужно припудрить носик», он вышел из столовой. 

— Приберёмся? — спросил Тони. 

— Ага, — хрипло ответил Питер. 

Они собрали тарелки и направились на кухню, Тони поравнялся с Питером. 

— Ты как, в норме? — спросил он тихо. 

— Да. — Питер на ходу мимолётно прижался виском к его плечу. На пороге кухни он окликнул его: — Эй, Тони? 

Старк вопросительно повернулся к нему, складывая тарелки рядом с раковиной. 

Накануне он попросил перейти уже наконец на ты и называть себя по имени. Питер искренне удивился самой возможности и даже после того, как Тони подчеркнул, что они знакомы уже слишком близко, чтобы продолжать соблюдать формальности, всё равно никак не мог перестроиться. Поэтому сейчас слышать своё имя из его уст было настолько приятно и изумительно, что захотелось его крепко поцеловать, но Старк подавил это желание. 

— Да? — спросил он. 

— Спасибо, что отправил меня за десертом. 

Тони не знал, что ответить, поэтому просто кивнул. Они вернулись в столовую, принявшись собирать бокалы и серебряные приборы, которыми никто так и не воспользовался. Питер справился первым и снова пошёл в кухню. 

В понедельник они работали в лаборатории, Питер тогда вскользь упомянул о своём грядущем дне рождения. Уже на следующей неделе ему исполнялось шестнадцать. Сладкие шестнадцать. Тони постарался скрыть беспокойство — всё, что они вытворяли, делать всё-таки проще, когда возраст Питера намеренно игнорировался, — и спросил, что он хочет получить в качестве подарка. 

— _Даже не знаю_ , — ответил Паркер, одарив его озорной улыбкой. — _Почему бы вам самому не выбрать?_ — А потом, противореча самому себе, добавил: — _Хочу попробовать связывание_.

Порой Тони задавался вопросом, догадывался ли Питер о постоянной войне, которую ему приходилось вести с самим собой. Но спрашивать не решался: Питер ведь вполне мог не понимать, как подобные заявления действовали на Старка. Паркер превратил его в человека, которого он ненавидел, — нет, он не будет думать об этом. Тони отказывался возлагать вину на пацана. 

_БА-БАХ!_

Вздрогнув, Тони мгновенно вынырнул из раздумий и метнулся на кухню. Первое, что он увидел — Питер с поднятыми руками, потрясённо глядевший на разбитое стекло, разбрызганное по полу сверкающей крошкой. Потом — на противоположной стороне кухонного острова Хаммера, который с усмешкой наливал остатки Совиньон Блан в единственный уцелевший бокал. 

— Это же Riedel³? — спросил Хаммер. — Ауч. Как жаль. 

Тони сердито посмотрел на него, сжимая плечо Питера. 

— Ничего страшного, — сказал он. — Иди отдохни. 

Руки Питера заметно дрожали, от лица отлила кровь. 

— Простите, — рассеянно пробормотал он, не глядя ему в глаза, и быстро прошёл мимо. 

Шаги отдавались гулким эхом всё дальше и дальше. Тони взглянул на Хаммера, но его гость как всегда оставался невозмутимым.

Под ботинком Тони хрустнуло стекло. Он закатил глаза и взял полотенце, чтобы собрать самые большие осколки. Мелкие уберут роботы. 

— Зачем ты приехал? — наконец решительно спросил Тони, когда выкинул стекло в урну. 

Хаммер деликатно, аристократически кашлянул. 

— Мы достаточно сотрудничали, чтобы ты понимал, что я не люблю долго ходить вокруг да около, — начал он. — Так что давай перестанем тратить друг на друга драгоценное время и перейдём к делу? 

— О да, давай, — ответил Тони, с трудом подавив дрожь в животе и как можно более равнодушно облокотившись на остров. 

Хаммер улыбнулся уголком губ. 

— Судя по тому, как ты опекаешь того, _кто только что покинул нашу компанию_ , полагаю, с нашей последней встречи между вами ничего не изменилось. 

Тони нахмурился. 

— Можно поподробнее? 

Хаммер криво усмехнулся, а потом со снисходительным видом осторожно сказал: 

— Полагаю, вы с ним всё ещё трахаетесь? 

Несколько секунд Тони просто молча смотрел на него. 

— Питер — несовершеннолетний, — наконец сказал он. 

— _«Ничтожные обычаи склоняются пред великими королями»_ ⁴, — лениво протянул Хаммер. 

— Очаровательно. И какие же у тебя доказательства? 

Хаммер поставил бокал на стол. 

— Надеюсь, ты не считаешь, что я выдвинул бы подобное обвинение без достаточных оснований, — ответил он. — Во-первых, взгляды, которыми вы обменивались, весь вечер были довольно красноречивы. 

— И о чём же они тебе сказали? 

Хаммер поднял бровь. 

— Такие взгляды можно увидеть лишь у молодожёнов. Не говоря уже о том, как ты отослал его на кухню, подальше от большого злого волка. — Он склонил голову набок. — Трудно сказать, на что это было похоже больше — на доминирование или патернализм⁵. Однако и то, и другое одинаково неутешительно, но что уж тут поделать. 

Тони не ответил, Хаммер внимательно осмотрел его, словно оценивая реакцию. 

Старк откашлялся. 

— Я думал, ты собирался посетить туалет, — сказал он наконец. 

— Пошёл в обход. 

_— Кто бы сомневался._

Хаммер слегка улыбнулся. 

— Мне показалось, или я расслышал собственнические нотки? 

— Можешь слышать, что твоей душе угодно, но, полагаю, в такой ситуации придётся предъявить что-то посерьёзнее взглядов и интонаций. 

— Совершенно согласен, — парировал Хаммер. — Как насчёт засоса у тебя на шее? А если и этого недостаточно, то мистер Паркер довольно недвусмысленно хромает, пусть и не столь заметно… Что же ты вытворяешь с бедным мальчиком? Должно быть, ебёшь его до потери… 

— Ты… Твоя болтовня вообще куда-то ведёт? — перебил Тони и подошёл к раковине, принявшись ставить в неё тарелки, отчаянно нуждаясь в чём-то, чем можно было бы занять руки. 

— Вообще-то да, — задумчиво ответил Хаммер. Тони обернулся, увидев, что он достал телефон из кармана и что-то искал. — Вот, взгляни, — он показал ему экран. 

Старк похолодел. 

На телефоне проигрывалось зернистое, но безошибочно узнаваемое видео, на котором Питер в костюме Человека-паука раскачивался между зданиями. 

Тони медленно опустил последнюю забытую в руке тарелку в раковину. 

— Это ведь он, не так ли? — мягко сказал Хаммер, остановив видео и опустив телефон. — Весьма впечатляюще. Он и в постели такой гибкий? 

— К чему ты клонишь? — спросил Тони, пытаясь говорить спокойно. 

— Всё очень просто, — ответил Хаммер. — У тебя есть секреты. Их очень много. Я был бы плохим бизнесменом, если б не воспользовался возможностью. 

Тони поджал губы и прислонился к стойке, отзеркалив расслабленную позу Хаммера, чтобы скрыть внезапно охватившее его беспокойство. 

— Шантаж, Джастин? — сказал он. — Я-то думал, ты выше этого. 

Хаммер даже не стал отрицать. 

— Давай упростим жизнь нам обоим. Каждый месяц будешь переводить мне на счёт определённую сумму, и альтер эго мистера Паркера останется втайне, также не поколеблется и душевное спокойствие его семьи. Ведь мужчина твоего положения хотел бы для своего мальчика только самого лучшего? 

— За счёт твоих набитых карманов, — саркастично подметил Тони. — А ты не прочь покопаться в чужом грязном белье, да? 

Хаммер закатил глаза. 

— Полагаю, ты в курсе, что это не самое худшее, что я когда-либо делал. И во имя сохранения нашего продуктивного партнёрства, — продолжил он, — я раскрою тебе некий компромат на себя. Я причастен к махинациям Тумса. Его арест сильно ударил по финансам. Но потом я вспомнил о тебе и твоей… ситуации. Ты предоставишь мне подушку безопасности, а я тебе — защиту информации. Идеальнее сделки не придумать, а? — Он протянул Тони ладонь. — Называй это взаимовыгодным сотрудничеством, если хочешь. 

Старк не спешил пожимать руку. 

— Откуда ты знаешь, что я не пойду в полицию и не сообщу о твоих _махинациях_? 

— Потому что ты сделаешь это лишь в том случае, если захочешь, чтобы о подробностях твоей личной жизни писали во всех крупных новостных изданиях страны. 

Тони вздохнул. 

— Сколько? 

— Миллион. — Тони высоко поднял брови, открыв рот, чтобы ответить, но Хаммер добавил: — Для начала. — Потом, оценив выражение лица Тони, продолжил: — Ну же, ты ведь миллиардер, не обеднеешь. 

— Дело не в деньгах, — медленно проговорил Тони, — а в принципах. 

— _Принципах_ , — фыркнул Хаммер. — Ты потерял право говорить о _принципах_ , когда затащил этого маленького ягнёнка в свою постель. 

— Я не плачу денег, чтобы прикрыть свои грехи. 

— Ты не хочешь их скрывать, но, быть может, он захочет. У него есть и собственный секрет, так ведь? О, а ещё он беден словно церковная мышь, — продолжил Хаммер, — но мы оба знаем, что наш общий друг может предложить мне кое-что помимо денег. 

Тони неверяще уставился на него. 

— Объяснись, — холодно потребовал он, но всё прекрасно понимал и так. 

— Я просто подумал, — спокойно ответил Хаммер, — что если передашь мне «опеку» над ним, то прощу тебе половину суммы. 

Тони округлил глаза, не веря ушам. 

— Не волнуйся, лишь на пару ночей, — продолжил Хаммер, когда Тони ничего не ответил. — У меня нет намерения красть его у тебя насовсем. 

Тут Хаммер явно перешёл за грань добра и зла, Тони почувствовал, как вскипел бурлящий внутри гнев. 

— Ах ты сукин _сын_! — Он схватил Хаммера за лацканы пиджака, швыряя на остров. — Он не ёбаный переходящий приз! 

— Ладно, я понял твою позицию…

— Чёрта с два, — прорычал Тони. — Если я когда-нибудь узнаю, что ты хотя бы посмотрел в его сторону, то лично выбью твои чёртовы зубы. И мне не понадобится костюм, чтобы вытрясти всё говно из такого мудака, как ты. 

— Если сделаешь это, — спокойно сказал Хаммер, — то гарантирую, что каждая мельчайшая подробность вашего бурного романа, а ещё хобби твоего мальчика будут пестреть в новостях не позднее чем через шесть часов, после того как причинишь мне вред. Но всё же, сделай одолжение, продолжай угрожать. Однако уверен ли ты, что он всё честно тебе _расскажет_ , если что-нибудь случится? Никому не хочется пить сливки, в которых побывали чужие пальцы. 

Тони ударил его. Быстро — даже слишком — и без того повреждённые костяшки вновь вспыхнули холодной болью, но голова Хаммера мотнулась назад, к удовлетворению Старка. Тони поднял его за воротник и снова ударил, в этот раз отчётливо расслышав хруст носа. 

— Что случилось между вами до того, как я вошёл? — рявкнул он. 

Хаммер оттолкнул его, одёргивая одежду и зажимая ладонью нос. 

— Нет нужды беспокоиться, — ответил он гнусаво. Тони вновь почувствовал вспыхнувшее внутри удовольствие, заметив на пальцах Хаммера кровь. — Принимай решение, — хрипло продолжил он. — Плати много. Или рассмотри альтернативное предложение и плати меньше. Меня устраивают оба варианта. 

У Тони перед глазами возникли такие образы, за забвение которых он бы с радостью заплатил любую сумму. Сглотнув поднявшуюся желчь, он зарычал и сдался. 

— Когда хочешь получить первый взнос? 

Тони даже не собирался рассматривать другие варианты.

***

Хаммер ушёл, Тони поднялся в спальню, обнаружив на полу скомканный костюм, который был на Питере. В ванной шумела вода. Он постучал в дверь и услышал тихое приглашение войти. 

За стеклянным запотевшим стеклом Питера было почти не видно. Тони открыл дверь кабинки, обнаружив, что тот сидел на полу, обхватив колени руками и глядя в никуда, пока брызги обжигающе горячей воды бились о плечи и спину. Тони, поморщившись, выключил душ. 

— Эй, — прошептал он, внезапно чувствуя неуверенность. — Всё нормально? 

Питер кивнул, не глядя на него. Он уже начинал дрожать. 

— Этот… — Тони замолчал, опасаясь сказать что-нибудь не то, ещё больше боясь услышать ответ Питера. — Этот мудак…

— Ничего не сделал, — ответил быстро Питер. — Всё нормально. Просто… Хотелось всё это смыть. — Он со стоном поднялся и провёл пятернёй по волосам. Вода каскадом побежала по плечам и груди. — Можешь принести полотенце? 

Тони протянул ему ближайшее с вешалки, Питер обернулся в него, выходя из душевой. 

Потом, к изумлению Тони, обнял и его, на что Старк не сразу отреагировал. Но потом прижал к себе поближе. 

— Прости, — приглушённо сказал Питер ему в шею. — Я весь твой костюм намочил… 

— Плевать на костюм, — пробормотал Тони, поглаживая его волосы. — Давай, отпусти это всё. 

Но Питер так и не заплакал. 

— Слушай, — наконец сказал он, — я правда не… Я… Не знаю, можно ли в таком виде возвращаться домой? Мэй будет волноваться… 

— Останься, — сразу же предложил Старк. — Не нужно спрашивать разрешения. 

— Я ей позвоню. — Он прошёл мимо Тони, исчезая в спальне.

***

Пока Питер звонил тёте, он одновременно заворачивался в один из банных халатов Тони. Старк же разделся до трусов, пытаясь не думать о том, что сказал Хаммер. _Ты потерял право говорить о принципах, когда затащил этого маленького ягнёнка в свою постель._ Но всё случилось вовсе не так… Не совсем… Правда же? 

Питер положил смартфон на тумбочку. 

— Она разрешила. — Он слегка улыбнулся, Тони тоже попытался выдавить улыбку. 

_Миллион, чтобы сохранить тайну наших отношений._ В кого он превратился? 

— Если ты не против, — сказал Питер, присаживаясь на край кровати, — мне бы не хотелось сегодня ничем заниматься. Мне кажется, что тело как будто не моё, понимаешь? 

Тони подошёл к постели и опустился перед Питером на колени, нежно касаясь щеки. 

— Что случилось? 

— Ничего, — настойчиво повторил он. — Я просто не слишком хорошо себя контролирую здесь, — Питер коснулся пальцами виска, — а на лице всё отражается, я поэтому не хотел возвращаться домой. Мэй поймёт, что что-то не так, и будет волноваться. — Питер притих, глядя куда-то мимо Тони. 

— Хаммер что-то сделал? — снова спросил Старк. 

— Что? Нет. Нет, дело не в его действиях, а в нём самом и… — Питер вздохнул. — Знаешь, я передумал. 

— Насчёт чего? 

— Давай сделаем это. — Он коротко поцеловал его в губы. — Пожалуйста? — И снова поцелуй. — Я просто… Не знаю, ты можешь заставить меня хоть что-то почувствовать? 

Тони кивнул, отвечая на новый поцелуй, и потянулся к поясу халата, в который был завёрнут Питер. Он скользнул губами на шею — _Господи, помилуй, Господи, помилуй_ — и продолжил двигаться ниже, внимательно прислушиваясь к дыханию Питера, который откинулся на локти. 

Тони целовал его живот. 

— Ох, _бля_ … 

Старк поднял пристальный взор, внезапно поразившись юности Питера. Он тут же вспомнил мерзкое предложение Хаммера, почувствовав, как всё сжалось внутри. И в самом деле, какая между ними разница? Как он вообще надеялся защитить Питера, когда сам подвергал его опасности? Отодвинь в сторону нюансы их отношений — и Тони предстанет обыкновенным растлителем. 

И ещё кое-кем на букву «п». 

Улыбка Питера растаяла, когда Тони продолжил пристально на него смотреть. 

— Что случилось? 

Старк отвёл взор, принявшись изучать уже сходящие синяки, оставленные ещё днём на бёдрах Питера. Тони представил отпечатки чужих пальцев в тех же местах — в частности _хаммеровских_ — и совершенно задохнулся от этой мысли. 

Без пояснений Старк втянул Питера в жадный, глубокий поцелуй. 

— Мой, — прошептал он ему в рот, вновь завладевая губами, посасывая и вылизывая язык столь голодно, что Питер всхлипнул. Тони почувствовал его горячую ладонь на спине. 

— Что случилось? — прошептал Паркер. 

— Неважно, — ответил Тони и вновь поцеловал. Питер принадлежал _ему_. Не будет разоблачений, слёз, ссадин и синяков. Просто перевод денег и безопасность. 

Предательский внутренний голос шептал, что Тони оправдывал безопасностью пацана собственные преступления, но он отогнал мысль, так же как и решение рассказать обо всём Питеру. Тот обязательно бы принялся строить из себя героя, настаивая, чтобы Старк не платил. Но этот вопрос даже не обсуждался. 

Питер сжал его плечи и отстранился. 

— Я… вообще-то опять передумал? — неуверенно произнёс он. — Не думаю, что смогу сегодня этим заниматься. 

Кивнув, Тони немного отстранился, позволив Питеру запахнуть халат. 

— Как скажешь. 

— Я думал, что это поможет, но ошибся. — После минуты молчания Питер склонил голову к плечу. — Ты собираешься в постель? 

— А ты хочешь? 

— Тут же всё равно много места, — тихо рассмеялся он. — На этой кровати, наверное, половина моего класса поместились бы. 

— Да, но лучше их сюда не звать. — Тони сел рядом и обнял Питера за плечи. 

Паркер положил ему голову на плечо, Старк устроился подбородком на макушке. Его волосы сильно кудрявились. 

— Ты взял мой гель? — тихо спросил он через пару минут, пока они покачивались взад-вперёд. 

— Прости, — смущённо ответил Питер. 

— Не волнуйся об этом. 

Питер прижался к нему теснее, Тони мягко завалил их в кровать, укладываясь на подушках. Питер повернулся к нему спиной, вжимаясь в грудь, переплетая их пальцы у себя на животе. 

_Какого хера я вообще творю?_ — подумал Тони. 

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Питер. — Ты странно себя ведёшь, с тех пор как пришёл сюда. 

— Ничего не случилось, — пробормотал он ему в затылок. — Просто не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал. — Он почувствовал, как забилось сердце Питера под ладонью, прижатой к его груди. 

— Скажи правду, — сонным шёпотом попросил он. — Что произошло? 

— Ничего, всё в порядке. Честно. Всё хорошо. 

На некоторое время воцарилась тишина. Питер задрожал, теснее прижимаясь к Тони, — тогда он укрыл их одеялом. 

— Что с нами будет? — спросил он, сжимая руку Тони крепче. 

— Ничего, — ответил он. Питер обернулся через плечо, ловя его губы и мягко целуя. Тони прошептал ему в рот: — Абсолютно ничего. 

И только после того, как Питер задремал от осторожных поглаживаний по волосам, Тони понял, что дал обещание, которое сдержать скорее всего не сможет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Полная цитата: «Погибели предшествует гордость, и падению — надменность» (Библия. Новый Завет, Притчи, 16:18).  
> ² ETH Zürich — Швейцарская высшая техническая школа Цюриха, один из ведущих технических университетов мира.   
> ³ Riedel — компания, выпускающая дорогие декантеры и функциональные бокалы, которые помогают наиболее полно раскрываться вкусу и аромату напитка.  
> ⁴ Цитата из пьесы У. Шекспира «Генрих V».   
> ⁵ Патернализм — система отношений, основанная на покровительстве, опеке и контроле старшими младших (подопечных), а также подчинении младших старшим.


	18. Время

Было ещё темно, когда Питер открыл глаза. На пару мгновений его охватила паника из-за того, что он проснулся не в своей постели, но быстро успокоился, вспомнив, что остался на ночь у Старка… Тони. 

Тони. Тони Тони Тони Тони Тони. 

Он слышал, как тот ровно и глубоко дышал рядом. Медленно, чтобы не разбудить, Питер перевернулся на живот и посмотрел на него, разглядывая лицо в голубовато-фиолетовом свете, просачивающемся через щели вертикальных жалюзи. Тони лежал в позе эмбриона, нахмурившись во сне. Питер осторожно потянулся к нему, целуя в лоб. Тони не проснулся. 

Нормальные пары ведь так и делают: спят в одной кровати, прислушиваются к дыханию друг друга? 

После прошлого вечера подобное пробуждение — то, что доктор прописал. 

Питер придвинулся ближе, вновь ложась к Тони спиной и обнимая себя его рукой. Тот завозился позади, и пару мгновений спустя Паркер ощутил на плече горячие губы. 

— Привет, — прошептал он. 

— Как спалось? — последовал сонный вопрос. 

— Вполне неплохо, — ответил шёпотом Питер. 

Удивительно, но присутствие Тони его успокаивало. Питер был уверен, что в одиночку ни за что бы не уснул. 

— Когда тебе нужно вставать? — спросил Тони. 

Питер приподнялся на локте, глядя на ледяные синие цифры электронных часов на другом конце комнаты. 

— Примерно через час. 

По окнам барабанил дождь. Питер застонал и вновь укутался в объятия Тони. Голая кожа. Тепло. Губы Тони в его волосах. 

— Можно прогулять? 

— Ни в коем случае. 

— Да ладно тебе, я тут больше пользы принесу. — Питер повернулся к нему лицом. — Могу помочь в лаборатории, предупрежу по электронке учителей, что не приду… 

— Что вдруг случилось с ботаником Питером Паркером? 

— Не знаю даже, — пожал плечом он и усмехнулся. — У него случился секс? 

— Сделай одолжение: позволь мне хотя бы _выглядеть_ ответственным взрослым, — ответил Тони вроде шутливо, но было в голосе что-то такое, что заставило Питера вспомнить прошлый вечер. После того как он ушёл с кухни (ладно, сбежал), что-то явно произошло. Он помнил, что сказал ему Тони: _«Просто не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал»_. 

— Могу я поинтересоваться, что вчера случилось? 

— Если я могу спросить тебя о том же, — ответил, не глядя на него, Тони.

Питер сел на кровати, скрестив ноги, глядя на него как можно более искренне. 

— Я уже говорил. Ничего. 

— Вот и со мной тоже ничего не случилось. 

Они долго смотрели друг на друга, каждый подозревая другого во лжи, но не имея доказательств обратного. 

— Иди сюда, — наконец сказал Тони, поманив к себе пальцем, и Питер вновь устроился у него в объятьях. 

Так они пролежали ещё пару минут: Питер — головой на его плече, Тони — задумчиво его поглаживая. 

Потом Паркер откашлялся. 

— Ты когда-нибудь позволишь мне себя завести? 

Тони подавился слюной.

— Прости, — закашлялся он, — это что сейчас было такое? 

— Я серьёзно. То есть мне, конечно, нравится быть подушечной принцессой¹, это безусловно приятно, но, знаешь, просто интересно… 

— Мне, конечно, по душе разнообразие, — согласился Тони, — но ты не обязан. 

— В таком случае что же мне сделать? — хитро усмехнулся Питер. — Надеть джоки² и исполнить приватный танец на коленях? 

— Ты принёс с собой что-то, о чём забыл упомянуть, Паркер? 

Питер улыбнулся шире. 

— Нет. Но запомню на следующий раз. 

— Если серьёзно, не думаю, что тебе это нужно, — сказал Тони. 

— Что нужно: танцевать приват или заводить тебя? 

Тони отчётливо вздрогнул. 

— Ни то, ни другое. 

— О’кей, — сказал Питер, — но что, если я этого _хочу_? 

Тони усмехнулся, сжав его плечо и нежно целуя в висок. 

— Не чувствуй себя обязанным. Из тебя выходит прекрасная принцесса.

Питер закатил глаза и потянулся за подушкой, чтобы швырнуть её в Тони.

***

Они спустились на кухню (Тони — в халате, а Питер — в чём пришёл вчера, но перед тем как одеться, он очень долго принимал горячий душ, пользуясь массажным режимом в ванной Старка, который избавил от узлов на шее). Завтрак прошёл до странности по-домашнему. На выходе они столкнулись в дверях, Тони мимоходом стиснул его плечо, на что Питер настойчиво к нему прижался. 

— Ты опоздаешь, — сказал Старк. 

— Стоит того, — промурлыкал Питер, прикрыв глаза. 

Тихо рассмеявшись, Тони взял его за запястье и мягко укусил предплечье. 

_— Ай!_

— Вот тебе стимул до вечера, — сказал он и поцеловал в лоб, заглаживая вину за боль. 

А потом пришёл Хэппи (они тут же отпрыгнули друг от друга на приличное расстояние) и отвёз Питера в школу. Он попросил высадить себя на углу, чтобы никто не спалил.

***

Школьные занятия ползли со скоростью черепахи — единственным примечательным событием стал урок английского, где Флэш вдохновенно читал «Повелителя мух» голосом Ральфа Файнса, а ещё декатлон после занятий. Лиз тоже впервые пришла в школу после ареста отца и выглядела подавленной и печальной, но энергия по-прежнему била в ней ключом. В кои-то веки никто не шутил и не прерывал процедуру рассмотрения заявок. Даже Флэш был необычайно тихим. 

К великому удивлению Питера, Мишель осталась после декатлона, чтобы поговорить с Лиз. Выражение лица подруги пропиталось неожиданным сочувствием, и, после того как девчонки поговорили приглушёнными голосами, они обнялись. 

— Ты в курсе, что она натуралка? Не говоря уже о том, что в выпускном классе? — сказал Питер подруге позже, когда они шли по коридору к выходу. После танцев между ними возникла неловкая натянутость, и пусть он понимал, что Мишель права практически во всём, но всё равно злился. 

Подруга посмотрела на него так, словно поняла истинные мотивы его нападок, и закатила глаза. 

— Девушка может и помечтать, — всё, что ответила она. 

— Постой, только не говори, что ты влюбилась в Лиз, — подал голос Нед, шагающий с другой стороны от Питера. 

— Не влюбилась, — фыркнула Мишель, — но у меня есть глаза. 

— Честно говоря, даже если б она не была натуралкой, — добавил Питер, — я бы не смог представить вас вместе. 

— А чё так? 

— Потому что никому не нравится, когда непрошено суют нос в их личную жизнь. 

Мишель зашагала медленнее.

— А я вот могу это представить. — И добавила: — Кроме того, президент школы и странный ботаник, возглавляющий факультатив рисования, та ещё парочка. Но, конечно, в жизни такого не бывает, — резко закончила она. 

Нед неловко рассмеялся: 

— Как избитый сюжет для популярного подросткового фильма. Стереотипнее некуда.

— И всё же, — настойчиво продолжил Питер, чувствуя, что переступал черту, но остановиться уже не в силах, — я бы на твоём месте сильно не обнадёживался. 

Уши Мишель пылали, и слишком поздно, с болезненным стыдом в животе, Питер понял, что подруга перестала улыбаться. 

— Если хочешь поговорить о стереотипах, Нед, пообщайся с Питером, — рявкнула она. — Узнаешь так много, что на целую ёбаную книгу хватит. 

Она зашагала быстрее и выскочила за дверь, прежде чем Нед или Питер успели что-то ответить. Они потрясённо смотрели ей вслед. 

— Мы слишком далеко зашли? — спросил наконец Лидс. 

— Наверное. — Питер чувствовал себя ужасно мерзко, но извиняться всё ещё не был готов. 

— Что она имела в виду, говоря о тебе? 

Он пожал плечами. 

— Без понятия. 

— И всё же, — Нед нахмурился. — Вы что, поругались? В последнее время оба странно себя ведёте. 

— Не хочу это обсуждать, — отрезал Питер.

***

После школы был, конечно, патруль. Питер ещё не обсуждал этого с Тони, но подозревал, что необходимости нет, потому что был уверен, что тот вчера заметил костюм в рюкзаке. Существовал своего рода негласный компромисс: если Питер следовал правилам, согласованным Тони на собрании с Россом, то и никакого контроля нет. По сути, что-то вроде игры «падение на доверие»³. 

Питер и не подозревал, насколько соскучился по полётам на паутине. Этот прилив адреналина, свободы… Конечно, _не_ лучше секса, но уж точно наравне с ним.

***

А после патруля он вновь вернулся в особняк. Хэппи сообщил, что Тони в лаборатории. Но Питер сначала направился в спальню Старка, чтобы принять душ и смыть пот. И только когда почувствовал себя более-менее прилично, пришёл в лабораторию, кинув рюкзак в угол и приветствуя Тони не поцелуем, как обычно, а скользнув на колени под стол. Положив руки ему на бёдра, он, проникновенно заглянув в глаза, спросил: «Можно вернуть должок?»

На лице Тони отразилась тревога, однако он кивнул, и Питер, не теряя времени, расстегнул ширинку, стянул джинсы вместе с бельём и — ну — _ух ты_! Оказалось, минет делать _гораздо_ сложнее, чем представлялось. Похоже на самоудушение. Но под конец Питеру удалось протолкнуть член Тони так глубоко в глотку, что потребовалось мгновение, чтобы понять — тот кончает. 

Устало опустившись на пятки после, Питер позволил опадающему члену Тони выскользнуть изо рта. Из глаз текли слёзы, он неуверенно поднялся на ноги и подошёл к раковине, взяв салфетки. 

— Знаешь, — сказал он задумчиво, когда удалось отдышаться, — при столь близком знакомстве он оказался гораздо больше. 

За спиной раздался взрыв хохота. 

— То есть каждый раз, когда ты кричишь на нём, — не осознаёшь истинных размеров катастрофы? 

— Я не _кричу_ , — покраснел Питер, — и так, к сведению, разница большая, когда он в… Знаешь что, разговор окончен. — Обернувшись через плечо, Питер заметил, что Тони его разглядывал, прислонившись к столу, отчего тут же совершенно растаял. — Эй, приветик, — промурлыкал он. 

— Иди сюда, — гортанно потребовал Тони, и Питер без раздумий метнулся в его объятья, позволяя усадить себя на стойку и сметая на пол все чертежи. Уложив ноги Питера себе на плечи, Тони склонился и втянул его в жадный поцелуй.

***

— Как дела в школе? — спросила Мэй, готовя ужин.

На кухне клубился пар, Питер сидел на стойке, беспокоясь о том, что невинная попытка приготовить джамбалайю закончится пожаром и вызовом спасателей. 

— Нормально, — ответил он, решив опустить разговор с Мишель после декатлона (она по-прежнему не отвечала на его СМС). 

Мэй подошла к раковине и начала промывать рис. 

— А на стажировке? 

И тут в мозге Питера произошло короткое замыкание — _о, а там ещё лучше_ , подумал он, _мистер Старк швырнул меня на лабораторный стол и в буквальном смысле тронул пальцем, и не одним_ , — и сильно закашлялся. 

— Да тоже неплохо, — уклончиво сказал Питер. 

Она удивлённо посмотрела на него через плечо. 

— Просто «неплохо»? 

…а потом склонился над ним, когда Питер превратился в рыдающую дрожащую кучку на том столе, и пробормотал ему в губы: _«А утверждал, что не кричишь»_. 

Надо сейчас же прекращать думать об этом — лицо уже покраснело. 

— Да, ну, знаешь. Всё как всегда. В порядке вещей. — _Лёд, белые мишки, метели, пингвины, холодные вещи, холодные…_

Она всё ещё внимательно смотрела на него, слегка прищурившись, внезапно напоминая выражением лица Мишель. 

— Точно всё нормально? — наконец спросила Мэй. 

— Да? — он почти истерично хихикнул. — Да, а что может быть ненормально? 

— Просто странно, что тебя так часто теперь не бывает дома, — пожала она плечами. — Кажется, что мы совсем не видимся. А ты такой тихий в последнее время… Знаешь, — продолжила она осторожно, — если тебе когда-нибудь нужно будет чем-то поделиться… Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что можешь обсудить со мной любые темы. 

И вновь вина скрутила внутренности, словно маслянистая змея. 

— О чём ты? — тревожно спросил Питер. 

— Ни о чём! — высоко и неубедительно выпалила она и понесла рис к кастрюле на плите. — Просто… Один в поле не воин, понимаешь? И если происходит что-то нехорошее, лучше не молчать. 

_О. Господи. Боже. Мой_ , подумал Питер, вдруг ощутив тошноту. _О боже, она догадывается, что что-то происходит, просто ещё не понимает, что именно…_

— Всё в порядке, — сказал он.

***

В последующие дни, в промежутках между школой, Тони и домашними заданиями, Питеру удалось провести некоторые исследования о личности Джастина Хаммера: родился в графстве Суррей, Англия; переехал в Нью-Йорк в начале девяностых и основал всемирно известную компанию по производству оружия «Хаммер Интернешнл»; есть дочь Жюстин и внучка Саша (мать и зять — неизвестны); миллиардер и филантроп. Последние новости о нём датировались неделей назад: он уволил из фирмы так много сотрудников разом, что это привлекло внимание журналистов. В оправдание он сослался на непредвиденные финансовые трудности. А до этого была статья, обсуждающая степень его влияния на открытие нового оперного театра в Чикаго несколько месяцев назад.

Гугл тут, похоже, ничем не мог помочь. 

За день до своего дня рождения, когда они с Тони работали в мастерской над костюмом — моделировали первый прототип: Питер крепил паутиномёты в манжетах, а Тони паял металлические пластины в нагрудник, и выглядело всё просто _охуительно_ , — он решил взять быка за рога. 

— О том вечере, — начал он, Тони перевёл на него взор, — когда Хаммер пришёл на ужин. Что… тебе вообще о нём известно? 

— Почему спрашиваешь? 

Питер пожал плечами, пытаясь изобразить праздное любопытство. 

— Просто интересно. То есть… Тебе он вроде не особо нравится?..

Тони сел на табурет, положив полоску металла на верстак. 

— Ну да, — сказал он. — Бизнес-конкурент и вообще… Слушай, ты ведь с ним общался и можешь понять. Ему трудно симпатизировать. 

— Да уж, — пробормотал Питер, не сводя взора с баллончика с паутиной в руке. — Я знаю таких, как он. 

— Что тебя мучает? 

Питер звонко опустил баллончик на верстак. 

— Что случилось после того, как я ушёл? — спросил он вместо ответа. — Ты был какой-то отстранённый, я просто… Не знаю, ты будто что-то скрываешь. 

Прямо на глазах Тони словно постарел на пару лет. Он со стоном запустил руки в волосы, низко склонив голову. 

— Короче говоря, — сказал он, — он меня шантажирует. 

— Он… Стоп, что?!

— Я плачу ему, чтобы информация об этом разврате, — он помахал рукой между ними, — не попала в вечерние новости. Не говоря уже о твоей… подработке. 

Питер вытаращился на него. 

— Моей… Но… Есть ведь люди, которые всерьёз желают убить Человека-паука… Если они узнают тайну его личности… — Он замолчал, боясь продолжить. 

— …именно поэтому я и плачу ему. 

— Сколько?

— О, миллион. 

— _Что?!_ — Питер подскочил, стул со скрежетом проехал по полу. — Это _слишком_ много…

— Питер? Питер. — Тони тоже поднялся, схватил его за руки, крепко сжимая. — Привет. Мультимиллиардер. Я с этим справлюсь. 

— Но… Но это… _Огромная_ сумма… — К своему ужасу, Питер почувствовал, как по щекам побежали слёзы. — Это же… Должно быть что-то ещё, что мы можем… 

— Нет, — отрезал Тони. — Ты абсолютно ничего не можешь сделать со своей стороны, это ясно? 

— Но я не хочу, чтобы ты нёс этот груз в одиночку! — разрыдался Питер пуще прежнего. — Я тебя во всё это втянул, так почему мне нельзя помочь…

— Питер, в этом нет твоей вины… 

— Но и _твоей_ нет! — Он замолчал, когда Тони приложил палец к его губам и шикнул. 

— Позволь мне самому разобраться, — мягко сказал он. — Знаешь, я ценю, что ты хочешь помочь, но в этом нет необходимости. Ты _ничего_ не можешь сделать. Слушай, — продолжил Тони уже совершенно другим голосом, — раз уж завтра у тебя выходной в честь дня рождения, мне хотелось бы вручить подарок сейчас. Не против? 

Питер закатил глаза. 

— Не меняй тему. — Он взглянул на время — до отъезда домой осталось всего полтора часа. Лучше получить его сейчас, чтобы не пришлось вновь звонить Мэй. В последнее время он слишком часто просился остаться тут на ночь. — Но раз уж ты предложил — конечно не против.

***

Питер сидел на кровати Тони, ожидая, когда тот выйдет из гардеробной, и размышляя, не совершил ли ошибку. 

Инициируя начало их отношений, Питер преследовал чисто эгоистичные цели. Они с Тони были единственными участниками этой игры. Когда были лишь они, всё шло хорошо. 

Не предполагалось, что кто-то ещё об этом узнает. 

И раз уж за последнюю неделю произошло так много событий, возможно, стоило рассказать Тони и о Мишель? Однако Питеру не хотелось его волновать, к тому же она обещала никому не рассказывать, так ведь? Всё будет хорошо, правда? И всё же станет ли она сдерживать обещание после того, как он с ней обошёлся? 

Питер вздохнул, принявшись развязывать шнурки. 

И теперь, когда ещё и Джастин Хаммер обо всём знал, что им с Тони оставалось делать? Миллион долларов. Сумма казалась карикатурно огромной. Разве не такое количество обычно крадут воришки в детских мультфильмах? _Миллион баксов._ И как часто? Раз в месяц? Рано или поздно запасы на счетах Тони истощатся. 

Питер постоянно чувствовал вину, начиная с той ночи в его спальне. Она периодически вспыхивала сильнее, когда он врал Мэй. Но нынешний приступ был слишком пронзительным. 

Однако от мыслей Питера отвлекло появление в комнате Тони (какого-то чересчур побледневшего, как ему показалось) с накрученным на запястье ремнём. 

— Это ты так долго ремень искал? — скептически поинтересовался Питер, уголок губ дёрнулся в улыбке. 

— Там много вещей, поди найди, что нужно, — уклончиво ответил тот, но Паркер решил не заострять. 

— Так что за подарок? — спросил он, когда Тони сел в центр кровати. — Ремень для меня? — с опаской спросил он, неспособный скрыть в голосе тень страха. 

— Если не ошибаюсь, ты говорил что-то о связывании, — сказал Тони, от чего щёки Питера вспыхнули — пришлось отвести взор, но про себя он облегчённо выдохнул. 

— Прости, — улыбнулся он, — тогда просто с языка сорвалось. 

— Ну, если ты не передумал… 

— Нет! Определённо не передумал. 

— Что ж. — Тони придвинулся, тяжело сглотнув, — Питер заметил, что его руки вновь дрожали. — Есть что-то конкретное, что тебе бы хотелось?..

Но Питер качнул головой. Лицо так пылало, что, казалось, кожа сейчас расплавится. 

— Решай сам, — сказал он наконец. 

— Тогда нужно придумать стоп-слово, — быстро произнёс Тони. — Честно говоря, нам стоило использовать его задолго до сегодня, но знаешь, как говорят: хорошая мысля приходит опосля. 

— Стоп-слово, — неуверенно повторил Питер. 

— Что-то, что скажет один из нас, если потребуется время на передых. Или появится желание совсем остановиться. Решай сам. 

— «Время», — кивнул Питер. — Мне нравится. 

— «Время»? 

— Да, в качестве стоп-слова. 

— Хорошая идея. 

Он кивнул, решив не сообщать о тревожащих мыслях, завозившихся внутри, которые раскручивались с бешеной скоростью и появились, потому что Тони полагал, будто Питер может не выдержать интенсивности секса и просто отрубится. 

Тони склонился к нему, целуя и расстёгивая пуговицы его фланелевой рубашки. 

— Эй, ПЯТНИЦА? — сказал он, немного отстранившись от Питера. 

_— Сэр?_ (Питер подскочил: он никак не мог свыкнуться с мыслью, что искусственный интеллект встроен в доме Тони повсеместно.)

— Не отвлекай меня, ладно? 

_— Да, сэр._

— Не отвлекать, м? — промурлыкал Питер, снимая рубашку. 

— Конечно, ведь всё моё внимание будет приковано к тебе. — Паркер на это лишь усмехнулся. — На спине, да? — Кивнув и радуясь, что Тони помнит, он позволил опрокинуть себя на подушки. — Руки вверх. 

Питер повиновался, медленно выдыхая, пока Тони закручивал ремень вокруг его запястий. Металлически звякнула пряжка. 

— Не туго? — Питер пошевелил руками и покачал головой. — Я бы привязал к спинке кровати, — продолжил Тони, — но, боюсь, ты можешь вырвать её, не хочу потом объясняться. 

Старк припал к его губам, Питер довольно замычал ему в рот. Странно и даже немного пугающе быть настолько открытым. Ему казалось, что он будет чувствовать беспомощность, но ничего такого, хотя вроде бы в таком роде занятий она неотъемлемый компонент. 

Тони тяжело вдавился в него всем телом, переходя поцелуями на шею, на руку, на живот. Бородка царапала кожу, и вдруг с внезапным ясным озарением Питер осознал, где находился и какому безумию позволяет произойти. На какой вообще планете совершенно безопасно позволять взрослому мужчине связывать себя и полагаться лишь на его милость? 

Джинсы уже кучей валялись на полу, трусы болтались на лодыжке. Тони медленно дрочил ему, заводя сильнее. Питер закрыл глаза — ощущения лишь усилились. 

Услышав уже знакомый скрип ящика тумбочки и щелчок крышки тюбика смазки, он вскоре почувствовал влажное холодное давление… 

Всхлипнув, Питер приподнял бёдра, чувствуя, как Тони осторожно коснулся его виска губами. 

— Хороший мальчик… _Хороший…_

Первоначальный страх растворился. Это ведь Тони, он ему доверяет. Тони не собирается причинять ему боль, потому что любит… Ведь так? 

Эти мысли лишь сильнее растревожили его, поэтому Питер отогнал их и отдался ощущениям движения ладони по члену, поцелуям… Потом горячий рот Тони куда-то исчез, почти сразу влажно прижавшись к его входу… 

Питер распахнул глаза, пытаясь рассмотреть, что творится внизу, но со связанными руками (кожаный ремень уже начал сильно натирать запястья) было слишком тяжело вытянуть голову, поэтому пришлось уставиться в гладкий белый потолок, отдавшись ощущениям, уносящим куда-то в небытие. Тони вцепился в его бёдра, разводя шире дрожащие ноги. Питер распахнул рот, но не издал ни звука. На глаза навернулись слёзы, он зажмурился и протяжно застонал. 

Тони ущипнул его за сосок, отчего Питер со вскриком дёрнулся, толкаясь бёдрами вверх, в пустоту. 

Продолжая жадно его вылизывать, Тони медленно провёл подушечкой пальца по члену Питера. 

Всё тело напряглось и задрожало, влажные горячие капли разбрызгало по животу, он медленно обмяк на кровати, не открывая глаз, — сил не осталось. 

Тони заговорил где-то сверху, успокаивающе и близко, осторожно поглаживая его по плечу:

— Ты как? 

Понадобилось несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы открыть глаза. Тони навис над ним, сидя на коленях, на лице написано беспокойство. 

— Просто потрясающе… — пробормотал Питер. 

— А руки как? 

— Что? А, — Питер согнул их на пробу, — нормально. Немного затекли, но ничего страшного. — И добавил: — А ты что, не собираешься ничего с этой ситуации поиметь? 

— Тебе бы хотелось? 

— А _тебе_? — парировал Питер. 

Тони улыбнулся, проводя пальцем по его груди. 

— Конечно хотелось бы. Особенно, когда ты настолько хорошенький, как сейчас, и весь мой… 

Палец скользнул ниже и вошёл в Питера, заставив прикусить губу. 

Он кивнул. 

Тони трахал его жёстко, размеренно, как и любил Питер. Одной рукой он вжимал его связанные запястья в кровать над головой, другой придерживал за бедро, впиваясь пальцами в кожу до синяков, до отпечатков ногтей. Тони не касался его члена, но этого и не требовалось: Питер вновь кончил спустя две долгих блаженных минуты, изо всех сил давя накатывающие рыдания:

— Тони… Ах… Ты… Ох… _О…_

Особенно сильный толчок заставил его вскрикнуть, плечи заломило, а Тони кончил в середине фрикции: член лишь наполовину в нём. 

И тогда Питера прорвало — он разрыдался, как никогда.

Тони тут же потянулся к салфеткам, но Питер отчаянно замотал головой, не прекращая плакать. Он мучительно всхлипывал, почти истерично, рыдания вырывались из глубины груди. Он не мог ничего вымолвить — только понимал краем сознания, что Тони быстро развязал его руки и отстранился лишь на пару секунд, чтобы выкинуть презерватив, а потом вернулся и крепко прижал его к себе. 

Ещё больше громких, уродливых рыданий, от которых болели живот и голова. 

— Ш… Маленький мой… Малыш, всё хорошо, я рядом. Я здесь, рядом, рядом. 

Питер чувствовал себя прекрасно и ужасно, он ощущал себя безвозвратно осквернённым и вымаранным — но не понимал, хорошо это или плохо.

Питер чувствовал, как медленно стекает собственная сперма по бедру. 

Постепенно плач утих, он обмяк на плече Тони, который поглаживал его по волосам.

— Ну как тебе? — спросил Старк после долгого молчания. 

— Очень хорошо, — честно ответил Питер, немного отстранившись, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. — Как будто… Я просто… — Он неуверенно рассмеялся. — Было просто хорошо. 

— Я довёл тебя до слёз, — виновато пробормотал Тони. — Я не хотел. 

— Всё нормально, — прошептал Питер, растирая запястья и морщась от того, как руки начали отходить от онемения. — На самом деле очень хорошо. 

Тони внимательно вглядывался в его лицо, потом поцеловал в волосы, приподнимая за подбородок. 

— Мой сладкий, — прошептал он едва слышно. 

Они смотрели друг на друга, Питер поразился такой нежности — Тони выглядел так, словно не собирался произносить подобного. 

— Тебе нужно поесть, — добавил он через время, опустив глаза. — И попить. 

— Вообще-то, — с гримасой ответил Питер, — я бы сначала принял душ. 

— Давай. Уверен, что всё нормально? 

— Да. Я в порядке. 

— Тогда буду ждать внизу. Не торопись. — Тони поцеловал его в лоб и поднялся. — Помочь тебе встать? 

Питер покачал головой, но всё же принял протянутую ладонь. 

— Спасибо. 

— Мой сладкий, — вновь повторил Тони, проводя по волосам Питера рукой, отчего тот улыбнулся.

***

В ванной Питер уставился на своё отражение в зеркале, не смея пошевелиться: натёртые запястья (почти красно-фиолетовые), засосы на шее, уже подсохшая сперма на животе и бёдрах. 

Подсознательно он помнил, что зашёл принять душ, но мог лишь стоять перед этим огромным неумолимым зеркалом и смотреть, смотреть, смотреть, пока вновь не разрыдался: милосердные слёзы затуманили зрение — тогда Питер соскользнул на холодный кафель и выплакался как следует.

***

Десять минут спустя, когда весь компромат был смыт, а слёзы иссякли, Питер спустился к Тони, который тут же дал ему стакан воды. 

— Пей, — сказал он. 

Питер послушался, поняв, когда осушил лишь половину, как сильно его мучила жажда. Вернув пустой стакан, он получил в руки пиалу с шоколадным мороженым. 

— А теперь ешь. 

Устроившись за островом, Питер послушно принялся есть, тихо радуясь тому, что холод и сахар постепенно пробуждали его от оцепенения. 

— Ну как ты? — спросил Тони, моя посуду. 

— Не так уж и плохо, учитывая обстоятельства. 

— Как руки? 

— Терпимо. 

На некоторое время воцарилась тишина. Питер доел мороженое и обхватил голову ладонями. До сих пор он по-настоящему не понимал значения фразы _затраханный до обалдения_. 

Отвратительные мысли, пришедшие к нему ещё в душе — а теперь ещё и новые, — вновь наполнили голову, и он невольно застонал. 

— Питер? — Он услышал, как тарелки звякнули о раковину, и почувствовал на плече ладонь Тони. 

Он ничего не ответил — просто нашарил его футболку и притянул к себе, жадно целуя. 

— Бля, — прошептал Тони ему в рот, алчно вылизывая. 

Влажные пальцы зарылись в волосы, оттягивая голову назад так сильно, что Питер застонал, распахнув рот. Сейчас ему нужен был адреналин, и плохо, что получить его он мог лишь таким вот способом, ведь тело было словно желе. Кроме того, внутри вдруг зародилась непреодолимая жажда прикосновений. 

— Не хочу уходить, — пробормотал он, поражённый собственной честностью. Питер не хотел возвращаться домой, если это означало, что придётся посмотреть в глаза Мэй, всё время помня, что он сделал… кем он был… кем выбрал стать… 

Тони ничего не ответил — просто продолжал целовать его, а Питер позволял ему это делать. 

Язык Старка щекотал нёбо, он всё крепче вжимал его в стул — именно поэтому Питер, слишком отвлёкшись, не услышал шаги в коридоре, направляющиеся к кухне. Дверь распахнулась, на пороге появились два смутно знакомых шокированно застывших человека; Питер едва мог разглядеть их за плечом Тони. 

Он напрягся, Старк замер, так и не отлипнув от него. 

— Мы пришли с внеплановой проверкой, — сказал госсекретарь Росс. — Не думал, что она станет столь событийной.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Подушечная принцесса (англ. pillow princess) — лесбиянка, которой в сексе нравится быть только или в основном в принимающей роли.   
> ² Джоки (англ. jockstrap) — трусы из треугольника в передней части и двух резинок, проходящих от вершины треугольника вокруг ягодиц к поясу, но не закрывающие ягодицы.  
> ³ Падение на доверие — человек стоит на высоте (стул, стол и т.п.), группа стоит сзади в две шеренги, вытянув вперед руки и образуя коридор. Человек складывает на груди руки и падает на выставленные руки стоящих внизу. Падать можно спиной или лицом.


	19. Такие пятна не смываются

Тони сидел за кухонным столом, глядя на своё отражение в полированной поверхности, слушая доносившийся из коридора спор и всей душой желая быть кем-то — кем угодно — другим. Прислонившись к островку, Росс смотрел в потолок, словно мысленно перебирая места, где предпочёл бы оказаться прямо сейчас. 

Голоса снаружи становились всё громче. 

Вдруг на грани паники закричал Питер: 

_— Мэй, ты меня совсем не слушаешь…_

— _Боже, посмотри на свои запястья!_ — раздалось в ответ. 

Тут встряла Пеппер Поттс, пытающаяся урегулировать ситуацию: 

_— Мэм, могли бы мы обсудить всё в более приватной обстановке…_

Тони со вздохом опустил голову на руки, зарывшись в волосы. Кто бы мог подумать, что из всех людей, способных их застать, это окажутся… Росс и _она_ из всех возможных людей. Ну и, естественно, пришлось неизбежно звонить тёте Питера. 

В коридоре вновь заговорил на повышенных тонах Питер, голос — пронзительный, панический, невозможно не вслушаться, как молодо он звучал:

_— Мэй, пожалуйста, послушай меня хоть три секунды!.._

_—Как он вообще мог…_

_— Я сам напросился, ясно?! Нет, не так, я не то хотел сказать… Мэй! Мэй!_

_— Мисс Паркер, просто…_

Послышались поспешные шаги, на кухню ворвалась Мэй Паркер: в глазах ярость. На ней снова было поношенное мужское пальто, которое Тони помнил с тех времён, когда они столкнулись в ОР. Лицо покрылось красными пятнами злобы. 

Тони застыл, когда она бросилась к нему — Пеппер, продолжавшая уговаривать её остановиться и уйти в другое место, и Питер появились в дверях, — и успел лишь подняться на ноги, прежде чем она его настигла. 

И изо всех сил вмазала кулаком в челюсть. 

Голова резко дёрнулась, боль пульсирующей кристаллической молнией прокатилась по левой стороне лица, Тони схватился за край стола, чтобы не упасть. Кода удалось проморгаться, Росс уже стоял между ними, а дрожащий всем телом Питер сжимал её руку, в глазах сверкали слёзы. 

— Мэй, — судорожно выговорил он сквозь зубы, — пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, _прошу_. 

Она открыла рот, но, казалось, все слова вылетели из головы. Мэй просто долго смотрела на Тони, прежде чем покачать головой, её заметно колотило. 

— Он столько прошёл, а ты решил… — Она резко замолчала. — И они ещё зовут тебя _героем_. 

Пеппер кашлянула, всё ещё стоя на пороге кухни. 

— Мисс Паркер, — начала она, — не могли бы вы с племянником проследовать за мной? Мы можем обсудить всё в офисе… 

— Тут нечего обсуждать, — рявкнула Мэй. — Мы с Питером идём в полицию. 

— Мэй, — влез Питер. Он снова был на грани слёз: глаза огромные, перепуганные. — Мэй, пожалуйста… 

Она оглянулась на него, голос смягчился, и всё же нотки ярости сквозили в интонации: 

— Не нужно его защищать, Питер. 

— Ты не _слушаешь_!..

— Как раз поход в полицию нам и нужно обсудить, — вмешалась Пеппер. Лицо её было бесстрастно, Тони знал это выражение — оно появлялось, когда Пепс не верила в счастливый исход. Мэй вновь посмотрела на Тони, сжав кулак. — Мисс Паркер, это ничего не решит. 

Но Мэй, казалось, даже не слышала. Взгляд прикован к Тони, прижавшего ладонью ноющую челюсть и привалившегося к столу. Он хотел бы защититься, но боялся, что любые аргументы лишь усугубят и так непростую ситуацию. 

— Если хоть пальцем ещё раз тронешь моего племянника, — прорычала она, — я тебе яйца отрежу. 

А потом она отвернулась и, крепко обняв за плечи Питера, вывела его из кухни. Тот бросил на Тони через плечо прощальный взгляд. Ему даже показалось, что он беззвучно прошептал его имя. 

Теперь в дверях осталась лишь Пеппер, которая смотрела так, словно не могла поверить, кого перед собой видела. Она открыла рот, словно чтобы что-то сказать. 

В глазах плясали боль и разочарование, поэтому Тони избегал встречаться с ней взглядом дольше чем на пару секунд.

Наконец отвернувшись, Пеппер быстро последовала за Паркерами по коридору.

***

На кухне некоторое время было тихо, потом Тони откашлялся, поморщившись от боли в челюсти.

— Как вы вошли? — хрипло спросил он. 

— ИИ впустил, — ответил Росс, впервые за несколько последних минут пошевелившись. 

— И меня она не предупредила, потому что… — _Потому что я просил не отвлекать и не отменил приказ, поскольку увлёкся. Точно._ Тони сглотнул. — Неважно. — Он подошёл к холодильнику, вынимая лёд, завернул его в полотенце и приложил к ноющей челюсти. 

— Мы пришли проверить, почему за последний месяц не поступало никаких отчётов о деятельности Человека-паука, — сказал Росс. — В конце концов, я предупреждал, что будут проверки. Не ошибусь, предположив, что мистер Паркер и есть… 

Тони опустился на стул, на котором всего десять минут назад сидел Питер. 

— Да. Да, это он. 

— Так какова природа ваших отношений? — Когда Тони ничего не ответил, Росс вздохнул и сел напротив него. — Ты в пустой комнате, Старк. Выкладывай. Всё было хотя бы по обоюдному согласию? 

Тони вздохнул. 

— Сам знаешь, что с юридической точки зрения на это невозможно ответить положительно. 

— А может, ты просто предпочитаешь этого не делать? — Росс тихо, коротко рассмеялся. — По закону ты растлитель малолетних, Старк. И шансов доказать обратное не так уж много, так что, может, лучше признаться? — Тони снова промолчал, тогда Росс продолжил: — Как я и говорил ранее, отчётов поступало не так уж и много. Может, он выменивал таким образом свою независимость? 

_— Нет._

— Тогда что это было? 

Тони поджал губы. 

— Ты поверишь, если я скажу, что всё основано на взаимном влечении? Да. Я так и думал. — Он уставился на свои руки. — Просто… Верь тогда во что хочешь. — Он прокашлялся. — Что вы собираетесь предпринять? 

— Ничего. 

Тони вскинулся и уставился на Росса, который почти скучающим взглядом смотрел в ответ. 

— Ничего? — повторил Старк.

— Ничего. — Росс вздёрнул подбородок. — Пока мы тут разговариваем, мисс Поттс сопровождает Паркеров в мой офис, чтобы волшебным образом нивелировать произошедшее. 

— Волшебным образом? — эхом отозвался Тони. 

— Оба подпишут соглашение о неразглашении. 

— Да уж, времени даром контора не теряет, — сказал Тони саркастично. — Составили их на случай, если я обосрусь? 

— Честно говоря, да, — ответил Росс, пропустив мимо ушей колкость Тони. — Никто не идеален, Старк, и мы должны быть к этому готовы, даже если общество — нет. 

Тони округлил глаза. 

— Но ты ведь сам назвал меня растлителем малолетних, я заслужил все кары небесные, которые обрушатся на мою голову, за то, что сотворил с ребёнком. Да чёрт возьми, ты же сам видел его запястья. В этой ситуации я, _несомненно_ , плохой парень. 

— Нет, это не так. — Росс встал и подошёл к окну, глядя на город. — Ты — Железный человек. Познакомься с культурой изнасилования¹, Старк. 

— Мы оба знаем, что это херня собачья. 

— Всё устроено намного сложнее, чем просто несение наказания за проступок, — решительно возразил Росс. — Подумай о людях, — он ткнул костлявым пальцем в город снаружи. — Их любимая команда защитников Земли распалась несколько месяцев назад. Капитан Роджерс теперь военный преступник, не говоря уже об остальных. Люди напуганы. Спроси себя: подходящее ли сейчас время узнать, что Железный человек — растлитель? — Он кашлянул и открыл один из шкафчиков, доставая чистый стакан и наполняя его водой из-под крана, потом отпил. — Ты сейчас находишься под юрисдикцией государства, — сказал он. — И государство посчитало, что в данном случае необходимо помилование. Мистер Паркер отправится домой, ты останешься здесь, вы оба будете молчать. Никакого больше взаимодействия между вами, а следовательно, никаких больше историй для прессы. 

Тони недоверчиво смотрел на Росса. Нет. _Нетнетнетнетнетнет._

Он заслуживал все последствия. Должен был расплатиться чем-то большим, чем просто ударом в челюсть. И Тони прекрасно это понимал. Так почему же мир столь решительно отказывается его наказывать? 

И всё же больная, гниющая часть подсознания ощутила облегчение. 

— Подумай вот о чём, — продолжил Росс, — каков был бы исход, пойди они в полицию? — Он повернулся к нему со стаканом в руке. — Да абсолютно тот же. Ты неприлично богат, любимец американской публики по большей части. Никто тебя и пальцем не тронет, и неважно, сколько свидетелей и доказательств предоставит Паркер. 

— Но… 

— Если ситуация всё-таки станет достоянием общественности, подавляющее большинство людей не увидят в тебе растлителя. Они увидят алчущего внимания подростка, который манипуляциями пытался добиться минуты славы. Ты сказал, что пацан тебе небезразличен. Тогда подумай, действительно ли тебе хочется, чтобы он стал второй Моникой Левински²? 

Тони крепче прижал импровизированный пакет со льдом к челюсти. Казалось, лицо начало опухать. 

— Что тогда будем делать? — спросил он наконец, чувствуя себя глупым ребёнком, которому необходимо получать инструкции о режиме дня. 

Сейчас он явно не мог принимать адекватные решения, если когда-то вообще, конечно, их принимал… 

— Пусть осмотрят твою челюсть, и сожги простыни. Меньше всего нам сейчас нужно, чтобы кто-то нашёл следы, которых там быть не должно. — Росс взял пальто. — Я поехал в офис. Полагаю, его мать нуждается в наставлении на путь истинный. 

— Тётя, — бездумно поправил Тони, — Она его тётя. 

Росс застегнул пальто. 

— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что существует большая вероятность того, что ситуация всё же станет достоянием общественности. Паркер может обмолвиться об этом, когда захочет… Как мы и обсуждали ранее, подпись несовершеннолетнего ничего не значит в правовой системе. Что касается мисс Паркер: если она разозлилась настолько, чтобы осмелиться тебя ударить, сомневаюсь, что испугается нарушить соглашение о неразглашении. 

— Я понимаю. 

_Добавь сюда ещё и Хаммера_ , подумал он, _и мне пиздец. Нужно найти способ заставить его замолчать_.

— Я говорю это сейчас, чтобы ты свыкся к самой мыслью, — сказал Росс, — что если правда всплывёт, тебе придётся защищать свою репутацию. А это значит, что нам с тобой придётся втоптать его в грязь. 

— А что, если я добровольно признаюсь? 

— Ты этого не сделаешь, — сказал Росс. 

— Это ещё почему? — рявкнул Тони. 

— Потому что я позабочусь, чтобы пресса превратила Паркера в мальчика, который кричал «Волк!». Уверен, тебе этого не хочется. Кроме того, Министерство обороны твёрдо настроено на поддержание положительного имиджа инициативы «Мстители». 

— То есть? 

— Лучше герой в запасе, чем опозоренный. 

— То есть? — нахмурился Старк. 

— Вам обоим — как бы это сказать — _настоятельно_ порекомендуют уйти в отставку. 

Тони во все глаза уставился на него. 

— Ты… О боже, так ты серьёзно. Но… есть одна проблема: я вам нужен… 

— Ты нам не нужен. Только костюмы. — Увидев выражение лица Тони, Росс добавил: — Изнасилование — тема щекотливая, Старк. Ты достаточно привилегирован, чтобы избежать наказания, но такие пятна не смываются. Мы не можем рисковать так сильно. Ничего личного — просто нюансы бизнеса, — он кивнул. — Я бы пожелал хорошего вечера, но, полагаю, ирония просто меня убьёт.

***

Когда Росс ушёл, Тони оставил попытки держать себя в руках и потащился к холодильнику, выискивая выпивку. Его лихорадило. В глубине стояло лишь пиво. Тони оскалился, думая о переживаниях Роуди недельной давности.

 _Когда думаешь, что хуже быть не может_ , подумалось ему, _вспоминаешь, что нельзя пить_.

Внезапно его захлестнула та же ярость, из-за которой он недавно (по ощущениям — столетие назад) сломал мизинец. Он прикрыл глаза, позволяя свежему воздуху холодильника остудить себя. 

И разрешил ярости пройти через тело. 

Что в такой ситуации вообще нужно делать? Плакать? Орать? Швыряться вещами? Стойко всё принять и жить дальше? 

Тони мысленно поблагодарил всевышнего за то, что Хэппи сегодня не было в здании, и пошёл наверх.

***

Кровать в спальне выглядела так, будто он кого-то на ней выебал. Очевидно, неизбежно. Свёрнутый петлёй ремень валялся на полу. Простыни были перекручены, смяты, запятнаны. Подумать только, меньше пятнадцати минут назад Питер лежал под ним: задыхающийся, стонущий и, прости Господи, _прекрасный_.

Глубоко вздохнув, Тони начал стаскивать бельё, отчаянно нуждаясь в том, чтобы занять чем-то руки. 

Простыни пахли Питером. Тони подавил желание зарыться в них лицом и вдохнуть полной грудью. 

Как же далеко он зашёл, раз вместо облегчения, что всё закончилось, сожалел, что не сможет больше его увидеть. 

Где-то там Питер и Мэй подписывали горы юридической документации. 

Челюсть безбожно болела. 

_Ты и не такого заслуживаешь. Не стоило мешать ей выместить весь гнев._

Простыни грудой лежали на ковре. Тони понимал, что их нужно постирать или уничтожить, но просто не мог найти в себе для этого сил. 

Однако он смог спуститься, взять пиво из холодильника и побрести обратно в спальню. Первые глотки обожгли холодом и горечью горло. У пива был привкус облегчения. 

Сев на диван, он достал смартфон и зашёл в сообщения. Пара СМС от Роуди — _нет, нет, не сейчас_. Ни одного от Питера. Но удивляться нечему. Теперь им запрещено контактировать, и всё же Тони прокручивал их бесконечную беседу. Сейчас он не мог узнать, что происходит, но можно было прочесть всё заново, можно вспомнить… 

Последнее сообщение от Питера:

 **У меня ожог от щетины там, где ни у кого его быть не должно**  
И ответ от Тони: 

**но ты ведь отомстил, пустив мне вчера кровь, так что мы квиты**

Когда он прикончил бутылку (убил бы ещё за одну), то включил новости, чтобы отвлечься. Зал суда, люди встали поприветствовать судью. Эталонный голос ведущей блондинистой американки за кадром комментировал: 

_«…продажа и производство оружия по всему Нью-Йорку. Мистер Тумс признал вину, но отказался разглашать дополнительную информацию о спонсорах и покупателях. Компаньон Тумса Герман Шульц…»_ — Тони убавил звук, услышав о Тумсе, и снова вспомнил Питера, сидевшего за столом с Хаммером тем вечером: _«Я знаю его дочь»_. Своеобразная попытка тихого неповиновения. 

Вот кто настоящий герой — гораздо больший, чем Тони. Если б на его месте оказался Питер, он никогда бы не поддался шантажу Хаммера, не заплатил бы деньги, чтобы прикрыть их задницы. 

Необходимо найти способ заставить его замолчать. 

Но сейчас думать об этом слишком тяжело. Пока тратить остатки сил на Джастина Хаммера Тони желания не имел. Он вновь взял мобильник и, повинуясь внезапному порыву, начал просматривать фото. С Питером была лишь одна. Слава богам, без обнажёнки, но тот раскинулся на подушках на кровати Тони, что говорило об их близком знакомстве. Волосы сильно вились, как и всегда от влаги. Похоже, он только что вернулся из душа. Тони смутно помнил, когда снимал это: последние две недели пролетели и остались в памяти калейдоскопом смазанных цветов. 

Прикусив губу, он листнул назад, на более ранние фото: пресс-конференции; Роуди в больнице, карикатурно раздражённо указывающий на гипс; несколько проектов на разных стадиях собранности; Дубина с табличкой «ПОЗОР»; Стив, сонно растянувшийся на диване в гостиной базы, — Тони прекрасно помнил, как прислал фотку Наташе с подписью **дедуля прикорнул**. 

Фото Стива спустя столь долгий срок неожиданно потрясло Тони. Он больше не хотел листать фотопоток, но мазохистский импульс взял верх и пришлось продолжать прокручивать картинки. 

Видео со дня рождения Клинта: Наташа и Сэм поют «С днём рождения тебя», Ванда выносит торт. 

Стив в профиль, склонившийся над рисунком. 

Вся честная компания — канун Нового года, Тони точно помнил, потому что на нём и Роуди огромные солнцезащитные очки, а у Наташи в руках зажата печально известная бутылка водки (печально, потому что позже Клинт настоял на её конфискации тем же вечером, а Романофф не хотела отдавать, в итоге они подрались). Очередное фото — тоже с Нового года, где Стив и Сэм открывают шампанское. 

А теперь Рождество: ёлка опасно накренилась влево, Клинт лежал в куче обёрточной бумаги, на всех ужасные праздничные свитера, подаренные Сэмом; Стив, нацепив свитер Тони — ярко-синий, со снеговиками, — пил горячий шоколад. 

Более раннее фото с середины декабря — Стив обнимает Ванду за худые плечи, оба держат по миноре³. 

Видео, где Наташа учит хихикающую Ванду танцевать танго на кухне, а Клинт, сидя на столе, держит телефон, проигрывающий некачественную версию хабанеры⁴. 

Стив, подписывающий маленьким фанаткам рюкзаки. 

Видео, где Стив моет посуду, напевая Грелла Миллера. 

Стив, сидящий в кровати голым, с приподнятой бровью, словно вопрошающий: _Ты когда-нибудь выпустишь из рук эту штуку?_

Пеппер в ванной (соседней от спальни Тони) красится, косметика разбросана на туалетном столике. 

Желудок сжался, сердце забилось быстрее, когда он вспомнил выражение её лица сегодня вечером. Боль, отвращение. 

Прежде чем понял, что делает, он удалил фото. И снова голый Стив. Тоже удалить. Стив, моющий посуду. Удалить. Удалить. Удалить. Удалить.

Тони быстро расправился с последними девятью месяцами жизни, лихорадочно и отчаянно нажимая на удаление, пока не вернулся к фото Питера. Тот улыбался ему с такой нежностью — слишком искренней, чтобы быть притворной; он непринуждённо растянулся на кровати — для Тони; всего пару часов назад он стонал его имя, прижимаясь всем телом; доверчиво свернулся у Старка под боком всего неделю назад; позволял Тони делать с собой всё что заблагорассудится и всегда видел в нём лишь героя — и никого больше. 

Тони хотелось быть героем. 

Он отчаянно желал быть хорошим. 

По телевизору показывали человека, в котором Тони распознал Эдриана Тумса: полиция выводила его из зала суда. 

Старк вновь посмотрел в лицо Питера на фото. В его глаза — обожающие, смущённые и наполненные похотью. 

Он удалил и это фото. Отбросив мобильник на кровать, Тони отправился в искать ещё одну бутылку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Культура изнасилования — термин (возник в теории феминизма) описывающий культуру, в которой изнасилование и сексуальное насилие над женщинами обычны, а господствующие отношения, нормы, практики и СМИ нормализуют, допускают или даже оправдывают сексуальное насилие над женщинами.  
> ² Фигурантка громкого политического скандала "Клинтон – Левински", разразившегося в 1998 году. Моника Левински устроилась на стажировку в Белый дом, где у неё завязался роман с действующим тогда президентом США Биллом Клинтоном. Отношения закончились долгими судебными тяжбами и импичментом президента. Спустя время Клинтону далось восстановить репутацию благодаря жене и связям, но у Моники жизнь пошла под откос: она не смогла продолжить работать в правительстве, её начали травить в СМИ, её личность стала предметом шуток и насмешек, поэтому она вынуждена была скрываться.  
> ³ Минора — золотой семирожковый светильник, или подсвечник на семь свечей (семисвечник).  
> ⁴ Хабанера — кубинский народный танец, получивший широкое распространение в Испании; музыка к этому танцу.


	20. С днем рождения

Всего через пятнадцать минут они вернулись домой, Мэй всё ещё плакала. Питер сел на подлокотник дивана в гостиной и слушал, как она пыталась успокоиться, сдерживая громкие всхлипы, но было очевидно, что остановиться никак не получалось, причём с тех пор как они покинули офис Росса. Как только Пеппер Поттс попросила её подписать соглашение о неразглашении, Мэй будто проглотила что-то горькое. 

Случилось самое отвратительное — Питер только сейчас понял, что всё обернулось чем-то гораздо худшим, чем несколькими минутами унижения. Бумажная волокита, жуткая тишина со стороны Мэй, смотревшей на него так, словно у Питера обнаружилась смертельная болезнь. 

В дверном проёме появилась тень, он упорно не смотрел в ту сторону. 

— Тебе что-нибудь нужно? — спросила она. — Я могу что-то сделать или принести?..

Он покачал головой, неотрывно глядя на ковёр. 

— Всё нормально. 

— Уверен? Позволь хотя бы обработать запястья… — Голос затих в отдалении, когда она ушла в ванную, через минуту вернувшись с «Неоспорином» и коробкой бинтов. — Иди сюда. 

— Ты не обязана это делать, — начал Питер, но она поджала губы и мотнула головой. 

— Это единственное, что я _могу_ сделать, — сказала Мэй, неотрывно следя за своими действиями, пока обрабатывала его руки. — Просто позволь мне, хорошо? 

Он кивнул — Мэй уже заканчивала накладывать последний бинт, — не в силах избавиться от мысли, что, если б их не спалили, сейчас за ним ухаживал бы Тони. Они бы пошли в ванную: Питер, облокотившись о туалетный столик, принимал бы бережную заботу со стороны Старка. 

Впервые за вечер слёзы пролились на щёки, Мэй, заметив их, тут же заворковала: 

— О, нет. Иди ко мне, иди… — И притянула в крепкие объятья. 

Питер решил — знай она подробности всего, что он вытворял в последние несколько часов, то скорее брезгливо оттолкнула бы, а не жалела. 

Через некоторое время Мэй слегка отстранилась, взяв его за руки. 

— Поговори со мной? — попросила она.

— Я ведь _пытался_ , — насупился Питер, избегая встречаться с ней взглядом. 

— Питер, не нужно его защищать. Не здесь, не со мной… — Она коснулась его щеки. — Ты можешь быть со мной честным? 

Питер тяжело вздохнул, сдаваясь. 

— Это очень долгая история. И всё не так просто, как кажется. 

Она махнула рукой:

— А мы разве куда-то торопимся? 

— Хорошо. Ладно, — он тяжело сглотнул и вздохнул, опуская плечи. — Помнишь, когда меня укусил паук? 

И он рассказал ей всё: с момента первых вылазок в качестве народного мстителя, про то, зачем на самом деле Тони тогда пришёл к ним, и вплоть до стажировки, опустив лишь подробности, заставлявшие желудок сжиматься от стыда (как и почему случился их первый поцелуй, сосание пальцев в машине, как он предлагал себя в столовой особняка и, конечно же, как позволил трахнуть в собственной спальне, пока Мэй ходила на свидание, — ей не обязательно знать обо всём этом). Когда Питер закончил, они уже переместились на диван, тётя крепко обнимала его, поглаживая по волосам и спине.

— Я и предположить не мог, что всё зайдёт так далеко, — закончил Питер. — Я просто… был не против. Мы оба хотели, и всё было в порядке. Понимаешь? 

Мэй долгое время ничего не говорила. 

— Питер, — наконец медленно начала она, — он взрослый человек. И не должен был допускать подобного. 

— Но он не… причинял мне вреда. Это _я_ всё начал… — И замолчал. В глазах Мэй появилось выражение, виданное им всего несколько раз в жизни: ярость вперемешку с горем. Это напомнило Питеру о смерти Бена: он тогда бессвязно бормотал что-то о своей вине, а тётя взяла его лицо в ладони и строго сказала, что он ни в чём не виноват. 

— Питер, послушай, — тихо сказала она. — Какой адекватный взрослый человек согласится на подобное? 

— Мэй… — он разочарованно зарычал. — Мэй, это не то… Тут совсем другое… 

— Ты хоть понимаешь, насколько уязвим? — она покачала головой. — Ты должен пойти в полицию. 

— Мэй, нет! 

— Твоя подпись не имеет юридической силы. Я не могу пойти, но ты… 

_— Мэй!.._

— А что нам ещё остаётся?! — рявкнула она. — Он не остановил тебя! Просто позволил этому случиться! Для таких людей придумали специальный термин, Питер, — _растлитель_ , а в твоём случае — педо… 

— Я не пойду в полицию!..

— Питер… 

— _Не пойду_ , он ничего плохого мне не сделал!

— Питер, ради бога! — хрипло выкрикнула она. Питер сразу понял, что подступал новый поток рыданий. — Ты такой доверчивый… Ты хоть осознаёшь, как сильно я о тебе беспокоюсь? А ты идёшь по жизни так, будто никто неспособен причинить тебе боль. Я не знаю, как у тебя это получается, — продолжила она, у Питера сжался желудок, — но так оно и есть. Однако _я_ не могу так жить, и если ты не хочешь беспокоиться о собственной безопасности, тогда я сделаю это за тебя!

— Но это не было… — он отчаянно застонал, пытаясь подобрать верные слова, — не казалось чем-то неправильным! 

— Ты хоть понимаешь, _как_ я перепугалась, когда ты позвонил сегодня? — спросила она. — Никаких внятных объяснений — ты просто плакал в трубку и бормотал о чём-то, что сделал мистер Старк. Я была просто в _ужасе_. 

— Всё было совсем не так! 

— А когда я туда приехала и увидела тебя, всего в синяках и слезах, и твои _запястья_ … Питер, понимаешь ты это или нет, но в данной ситуации ты жертва. И явно пострадавшая сторона. 

— Мэй, — начал он, краска стыда затопила щёки, он отвёл взор, — я не знаю, как объяснить тебе это… Но я сам попросил его. 

Тишина. Мэй встала и отошла в противоположный конец комнаты. Не глядя на него, она снова всхлипнула. _Нелегко, должно быть_ , подумалось ему, _принять, что твой ребёнок уже давно вырос_. Питер встал и подошёл к ней, но тётя наконец заговорила низким дрожащим голосом:

— С тех пор, как ты позвонил мне сегодня, я постоянно вспоминаю тебя в одиннадцатилетнем возрасте, как ты сидел на кухне и плакал, не желая мыться… 

Питер открыл рот, чтобы ответить, потом закрыл его, но не выдержал и рявкнул: 

— Ладно, знаешь что? С меня хватит. Я ухожу. 

— Ты можешь хоть _попытаться_ взглянуть на ситуацию с моей точки зрения?!

— Да это было пять лет назад! — закричал он. — Может, уже забудем?! Я даже не помню… 

Она резко повернулась к нему. 

— Ты мой единственный ребёнок, Питер! — воскликнула Мэй. — Я слишком много раз видела, как ты страдаешь, и теперь не могу смириться с тем, что больше не позволяешь себе помочь! 

Питера затрясло, он сжал кулаки. 

— В этот раз я точно не страдал! — заорал он пуще прежнего. — Мне больнее от твоих требований обратиться в _полицию_! 

И потом он сбежал в свою комнату, громко хлопнув дверью.

***

Пару часов спустя Мэй пришла к нему. Питер лежал в кровати на животе и притворялся спящим, но она не купилась и всё равно села рядом, положив руку на спину. 

— Знаешь, — осторожно начала она, — когда я веду себя строго или злюсь, это не значит, что пытаюсь разрушить твою жизнь. Я так проявляю о тебе заботу. И я ни в коем случае не пытаюсь тебя наказать за то, что случилось. Что бы там ни произошло. 

Питер отвернул голову и промолчал. 

— Если хочешь, не ходи завтра в школу, — продолжила Мэй. — Будем праздновать твой день рождения круглые сутки. Как тебе идея? 

Питер пожал плечом. Он совсем забыл о своём дне рождения, а теперь, когда вспомнил, это было не так уж и важно. 

— А ещё, — добавила она более неловко, — мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты сдал анализы. 

Теперь он приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел на неё. 

— Мы должны вести себя ответственно в подобной ситуации, — устало сказала Мэй. Питер со стоном уткнулся в подушку, чувствуя, как подступает тошнота. — Всё у нас наладится, — сказала она, поглаживая его по спине. — Как я уже говорила, я не сержусь. Просто беспокоюсь. 

В таком положении они находились ещё некоторое время: Питер лежал неподвижно, Мэй наглаживала успокаивающие круги по спине. 

— Будешь ужинать? — спросила она наконец. 

В животе громко заурчало, Питер кивнул.

***

На следующее утро в половине шестого раздражающе зазвонил будильник. Питер быстро выключил его и свернулся в кровати, дрожа от холода. Одеяло было достаточно тонким и не могло полноценно защитить от декабрьского мороза, от которого в голове сразу прояснилось, напоминая о случившемся. 

Воспоминания о пробуждении возле Тони после ужасного ужина с Хаммером тоже нежданно всплыли в сознании, и в горле встал ком. Зарывшись поглубже в подушку лицом, Питер разревелся, опасаясь, что Мэй услышит и испугается, что он снова ей соврал.

***

Около одиннадцати Питер сковырнул себя с кровати и вышел из комнаты, обнаружив убирающуюся на кухне Мэй. 

— Эй, мистер, — бросила она через плечо, когда он вошёл, моргая от яркого света. — С днём рождения. 

Он слабо улыбнулся и подошёл к холодильнику, не зная, что ответить. 

— Хочешь посмотреть фильм или что-нибудь ещё? — спросила Мэй. — Что-нибудь особенное. 

— Не знаю даже, — пожал Питер плечами. — Просто хочу побыть дома. 

Мэй едва заметно кивнула, протирая плиту. Питер почувствовал лимонный запах моющего средства и поморщился, решив, что не голоден, и сразу ушёл в другой конец кухни. 

— Тогда выбирай фильм. 

Какое-то время стояла тишина. 

— Мы так и будем притворяться, что ничего не произошло? — вздохнув, не выдержал Питер. 

Мэй перестала яростно тереть плиту, сняла очки и повернулась к нему. 

— Не хотелось напоминать, — сказала она, — чтобы ты не чувствовал дискомфорт. — Мэй вздохнула. — По правде говоря, Питер, я не знаю, что мне делать. То есть… К такому родительские курсы не готовят. 

— Прости, — пробормотал он. — Я не хотел, чтобы этим всё закончилось. — Он и сам не знал, что имел в виду: что попался или ситуацию в целом. 

— Теперь всё закончилось, — сказала Мэй. — Было и прошло. Давай сделаем то, что необходимо, и будем жить дальше? — она слегка улыбнулась ему. — И если захочешь поговорить, просто скажи, хорошо? 

Питер кивнул, не в силах на неё смотреть. 

— Спасибо, — сказал он. 

Он осознавал, что Мэй проявляла гораздо больше понимания, чем он заслуживал в подобной ситуации, но что бы ни говорил, какими бы словами ни пытался объясниться, она всё равно видела в нём лишь жертву. Однако и винить её Питер тоже не мог. 

— Придумал, что будем смотреть? — спросила она, давая понять, что разговор окончен. 

— «Тихоокеанский рубеж»? — пожал он плечами. 

— Отличная идея.

***

Полдня он провёл в своей комнате за домашним заданием, которое не успел доделать, и переписываясь с друзьями. В основном с Недом, но, к удивлению, ещё и с Лиз, которая хотела знать его мнение о наилучшей кандидатуре для следующего капитана команды по декатлону, после того как она выпустится из школы. 

**Мишель** , написал Питер. **Определённо Мишель.**  
 **Я тоже о ней думала**

**Кст, ты не в курсе, что с ней такое в последнее время?**

**Она как-то замкнулась**

**Без понятия**  
Он пытался писать и Мишель, но она по-прежнему не отвечала. 

Вечером они уселись с Мэй на диване, поедая китайскую еду и глядя фильм. 

— Идрис Эльба, — задумчиво протянула тётя. — Был бы идеальным Бондом, как думаешь? 

— Лучшим, — согласился Питер. — Он олицетворяет аромат Old Spice. — Потом резко замолчал, опасаясь, что она начнёт читать лекцию о взрослых мужиках и таящихся в них опасностях, но тётя лишь обняла его за плечи и притянула к себе.

***

— Ты где вчера прохлаждался? 

Они сидели на уроке английской литературы, где должны были написать короткое эссе на тему символизма витой раковины в «Повелителе мух», но у Питера с Недом были дела поважнее. Возвращение в школу оказалось более трудным делом, чем ожидал Паркер, — он не мог стряхнуть ощущение, что все в коридорах каким-то образом пронюхали, что с ним стряслось, — и хуже всего вёл себя Лидс, продолжающий задавать вопросы, такие с виду невинные и непритязательные. 

— Паучьи штучки? — пробормотал он, и Питер кивнул. — Наверное, так клёво, — продолжил друг. — В свой день рождения парить между зданиями. 

— Прошу, не так громко. 

— Точно, прости. 

Питер нацарапал какую-то ересь — вроде «раковина олицетворяет остатки человечества в варварском мире, управляемом наглыми мальчишками, не евшими ничего слаще морковки» — и зашагал к преподавателю с плодами своего труда. 

— Ты как? — спросил Нед, когда Питер вернулся за парту. 

— Норм. А чё? 

— Ведёшь себя странно. Не как _обычно странно_ , а будто что-то случилось. 

— Кое-что случилось. 

— Что? 

Питер криво усмехнулся, не чувствуя веселья. 

— Мне исполнилось шестнадцать. 

— И что, — подхватил Нед, — надо теперь становиться мелким эмо-говном? 

— Я не веду себя как эмо. 

— Прошу простить, _угрюмым_ говном? 

И вновь его омыло волной… чего? Печали, вины, тревоги или всего вместе. Питер опустился лбом на парту. 

— Эй, а если серьёзно. — Нед сжал его плечо. — Что-нибудь случилось? 

Но Питер лишь смахнул его руку и ничего не ответил.

***

Мишель демонстративно сидела в противоположном конце обеденного стола, который они обычно занимали в столовой. Пока Нед стоял в очереди за едой, Питер подошёл к ней, пытаясь поговорить, но она лишь закрылась книгой. 

— Ладно! — рявкнул он после нескольких неудачных попыток. — Я хотел кое-что с тобой обсудить, но знаешь что? Не надо. Обойдусь. 

Над обложкой появилась пара глаз. 

— К твоему сведению, — добавил он, — ты во всём была права. Понятно? Теперь довольна? 

Она лишь молча смотрела. 

— Прости, что сорвался тогда на тебя. Говённый из меня друг, выходит, не стоило этого делать. Прошу, давай поговорим. 

Мишель положила книгу на стол и вздохнула, не встречаясь с ним взглядом и разглаживая ладонями страницы. 

— Напиши СМС, — сказала она. — У меня дел полно. — И, быстро собрав вещички, ушла в библиотеку. 

— Эй. — Питер обернулся на Неда, стоявшего с подносом позади с высоко поднятыми бровями. 

— Да уж, — неловко кашлянул Питер. 

— Это чё щас было? 

— Да ничего такого. 

Нед поджал губы. 

— Ты можешь… Ладно, слушай. — Он поставил поднос на стол, мотнув головой. — Ты можешь быть со мной откровенным? 

— Нед, слушай… 

— Нет, слушай _ты_! — рявкнул Лидс. — Между вами двумя точно что-то происходит, ты не говоришь что, и это… не круто. Честно, вообще ебанина какая-то. Я не понимаю, что происходит, у вас появились секретики, но я ведь твой друг. Лучший, так ведь?!

— Но ничего такого не происходит…

— Мне вообще никто ничего не рассказывает, блядь. Мишель отгородилась, все вокруг такие занятые, и о, точно, мы с тобой, может, и болтаем, но не о серьёзных вещах! — Неда уже трясло. — Мы с тобой знакомы с третьего класса. Я _знаю_ , когда с тобой что-то не так. Пожалуйста, будь добр, прояви уважение и расскажи, что случилось. 

Питер уставился на него во все глаза. Вокруг шумели школьники, никто даже не взглянул в их сторону. 

Питер плюхнулся на стул и обхватил голову руками. Нед устроился напротив: 

— Питер? 

— Э… Я потерял стажировку. Ту, с мистером Старком. _Потерял._

Нед недоумённо нахмурился. 

— Так… всё дело _в этом_? 

— Нет, есть ещё кое-что. Я просто… Я не могу пока об этом рассказывать. Просто не могу. — К своему ужасу, он почувствовал, как защипало в носу. Он не мог, _не мог_ разреветься при всех. — В последнее время произошло слишком много событий, и, честно говоря, я просто неспособен их переварить. — Питер постучал пальцем по виску. — Всё… охуеть как паршиво. — Нижняя губа задрожала. _О нет, пожалуйста, нет…_

— Эй, эй. Иди сюда. 

Питер благодарно обнял друга в ответ. 

— Спасибо, — пробормотал он ему в плечо. 

— Расскажешь, когда будешь готов, хорошо? 

Питер кивнул.

***

По дороге домой из школы Паркер сделал крюк и остановился у особняка. Здание возвышалось над ним, создавая иллюзию, что Питер ещё меньше и ничтожнее, чем себя чувствовал.

Частично ему хотелось проникнуть внутрь. Хотя бы просто повидаться. Но на ум пришли слова Мэй и её взгляд, когда они кричали друг на друга, поэтому он отвернулся, не желая так с ней так поступать. Не сейчас. 

С сожалением выдохнув облачко пара в холодном декабрьском воздухе, Питер глубже сунул руки в карманы и, низко опустив голову, поплёлся прочь.

***

Вернувшись в квартиру, он не застал Мэй. Странно было приходить так рано: дневной свет всё ещё струился в окна. Обычно в это время он патрулировал или находился в особняке. В лаборатории или спальне. 

Питеру так сильно захотелось вернуться, что он буквально почувствовал боль. 

Как бы то ни было, он подавил порыв и направился в свою комнату, включив музыку и сев за уроки.

***

Закончив с онлайн-тестом по испанскому, Питер написал Мишель сообщение: 

**Ты была права**

**Всё кончено**  
Он не ждал ответа прямо сейчас. 

Если вообще ждал.

***

На следующий день после школы Мэй заехала за ним и отвезла в клинику планирования семьи. 

— Они принимают без записи, — пояснила она. Когда Питер раздражённо зарычал, добавила: — Я просто хочу убедиться, что всё нормально. Это необходимо сделать. 

В приёмном покое Питер был самым молодым посетителем — уж точно самым юным парнем. Невозможно было отделаться от ощущения, что каждый присутствующий в комнате на него пялился и гадал, какого чёрта он тут забыл. 

Пухленькая медсестра средних лет в бледно-фиолетовом халате, открыв двери, ведущие в кабинеты врачей, назвала его фамилию и провела по узкому коридору в смотровую (к его облегчению, Мэй осталась снаружи). 

— Присаживайся на стул или кушетку, — сказала она. 

Питер выбрал стул. Внутри всё переворачивалось, он сжал кулаки, чтобы скрыть, как сильно дрожали руки.

— Меня зовут Тамека, — представилась медсестра, заполняя что-то в планшете. Взглянув на Питера, она ободряюще улыбнулась. — Буду брать у тебя анализы. 

Он кивнул, ничего не ответив. 

— Дата рождения? 

— Пятое декабря 2002. 

— Тогда с прошедшим днём рождения. Вечеринку закатил? 

Он неопределённо пожал плечами, отводя взор. 

— Просто сидел дома, — пробормотал он. 

— Ладно, Питер. — Тамека откинулась на спинку стула. — Прежде чем перейдём к сбору анализов, необходимо получить от тебя некоторые ответы. Всё, что ты скажешь, — строго конфиденциально, если не касается угрозы жизни. Самоубийства, жестокого обращения — подобного рода вещей. — Она посмотрела на него, оценивая, понял ли, Питер кивнул. — Ладненько. Сколько у тебя было сексуальных партнёров за последний месяц? 

_Ну, понеслась._

— Один, — хрипло сказал он и прокашлялся, неспособный поднять на неё взгляд. 

— Мужского или женского пола? 

— Муж… Это был парень, да. 

— Ни у кого из вас в анамнезе не было ВИЧ? 

— Насколько мне известно, нет. 

Она кивнула и что-то пометила в планшете. 

— Вы использовали контрацепцию? 

— Да… — Голова закружилась. — Да. Презервативы. 

— Латексные? 

— Да.

— Опиши, пожалуйста, какого рода сексуальный контакт был у тебя с партнёром? 

Питер посмотрел на неё, но медсестра была совершенно невозмутима. 

— То есть… Что мы делали? — неуверенно переспросил он. Она кивнула. 

Он спрятал лицо в ладони.

***

Ещё десяток вопросов, анализ крови, анализ мочи, противный мазок из уретры и особенно омерзительный — из… 

Питер поспешно покинул клинику, вернувшись в машину к Мэй. Они не сразу поехали домой — сначала тётя обняла его и долго прижимала к себе. Он держался за её футболку на спине, чувствуя себя опустошённым. 

— Знаешь, — сказала она спустя какое-то время. — Я рада, что ты в порядке. 

— Спасибо. 

— Я серьёзно, — сказала Мэй. — У меня были подозрения все эти месяцы… Начиная с твоих оценок, заканчивая паническими атаками… Когда ты вернулся домой избитый и мы поехали в ОР, а там был _он_ с разбитой рукой… Я испугалась. Что бы ни случилось, такое совпадение выглядело _слишком подозрительно_ и хреново. А позже ты пришёл ко мне спрашивать разрешения по поводу стажировки, я почти отказала тогда, но ты _так сильно_ хотел на неё попасть, поэтому пришлось согласиться. А потом… — Она погладила его по волосам и вздохнула. — Ты совершенно закрылся и ни с кем не разговаривал. Ты и без того был закрытый после смерти Бена, и с тех пор как… — Мэй резко замолчала. — А в последнюю пару недель совсем замкнулся. И это меня не на шутку пугало. Но я… рада, что с тобой всё в порядке. Рада, что всё не так плохо, как казалось. И да, конечно, я всё ещё хочу бросить Тони Старка в яму с голодными волками. На нём лежала ответственность, а он… — Она вновь замолкла, словно прикусив язык. — Но пока ты в безопасности… 

Питер вытер нос тыльной стороной ладони и, не глядя на Мэй, пробормотал: 

— Прости, что заставил волноваться и напугал. 

— Ничего страшного. Всё в порядке. _Тебе_ не нужно извиняться. — Она нежно прижалась губами к его лбу. — Давай поедим мороженого? Я бы за него сейчас убила. 

Питер кивнул.


	21. Такое окружение, как наше

— А что случилось с пацаном?

Тони подпрыгнул и, оторвавшись от компьютера, поднял взор на Хэппи в дверях кабинета.

— Прости, что? — Он с головой ушёл в работу, и фраза Хэппи прозвучала как бессмысленный набор слов.

— Пацан. Думал, он тут стажируется.

Тони отвёл взгляд, внезапно поняв, что не может смотреть на друга.

— Затык в расписании, — рассеянно ответил он. — Не смог продолжать.

Хэппи так и стоял в дверях.

— Жаль, — сказал он. — Я к нему даже немного привязываться начал.

— Ты? К кому-то привязываться? — поднял Тони бровь.

— Ага. Как висельник к дереву.

Тони фыркнул от смеха и вновь уставился на экран.

— У тебя всё нормально? — надавил Хэппи. Обычно он лепил всё в лоб, но Тони видел, что сейчас старался быть деликатным. — Ты обычно погружаешься в головой в работу, только когда пытаешься сделать вид, что ничего такого не происходит.

Старк вздохнул и устало потёр глаза.

— Это не так, как было с костюмами, — ответил он. — В этот раз я правда преследую цель. Так что, будь добр, позволь доделать?

Прозвучало довольно грубо, Хэппи, одарив его неуверенным взглядом, вышел из комнаты, и Тони вновь уставился в компьютер.

Друг не ошибался — Старк правда погрузился в работу, чтобы не обращать внимания на бесконечный спор в голове: одна половина орала, что нужно чувствовать облегчение, а другая — что нужно скорбеть, злиться и стыдиться. Однако у него и правда была другая цель, помимо отвлечения.

На следующий день, после того как Росс и Пеппер застукали их с Питером, Тони позвонил госсекретарю. Было уже позже шести, в отдалении слышался звон столовых приборов и детский смех.

— У меня ужин в разгаре, — сказал Росс. — Лучше б ты не звонил: племянница постоянно удивляется, почему дядя не отходит от телефона.

— Да уж, — ответил Тони, — прости, слушай. Я забыл тебе кое о чём рассказать.

— Как их зовут? — вздохнул Росс.

— Нет, я не об этом. Знаем не только мы, но ещё и Джастин Хаммер.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что я не хочу знать, как он это выяснил.

— Он меня шантажирует.

— Ну _конечно_. — Росс тяжело вздохнул. — С такими, как ты, никогда не бывает просто.

Тони прикусил щёку изнутри, проглотив гордость.

— Ты можешь как-то помочь?

— Сам разбирайся с этой ситуацией, — ответил Росс. — Я позабочусь о СМИ, но не буду вести тебя за ручку до хэппи-энда. Преступление есть преступление, Старк.

Подавив разочарованный стон, Тони сказал, что всё понял, и раздражённо отключился.

Так он и оказался здесь. Разбирался с этой ситуацией, пусть это походило больше на лихорадочные попытки устранить протечку в уже тонущей лодке.

Он клацнул по клавиатуре, позади ожил принтер.

***

— Уезжаешь? — растерянно спросил Хэппи, когда Тони спускался по лестнице к выходу.

— Да, у меня встреча.

— Подвезти?

— В этот раз я лучше поеду один, а ты останься, — рассеянно ответил Тони.

***

Главное здание «Хаммер Интернешнл» было похоже на своего владельца: высокое, величественное и отчётливо окружённое атмосферой разложения и коррупции.

Не обращая внимания на клерков и секретарей, пытающихся его задержать, Тони протиснулся мимо охранников к лакированной чёрной двери кабинета Хаммера.

Стукнув один раз, он вошёл, не дожидаясь приглашения. Хаммер сидел за столом, таким же лакировано-чёрным — похоже, если ему что-то нравилось, он начинал использовать это везде, — и поднял брови на запыхавшегося Тони.

Толстый конверт с бумагами шлёпнулся на стол Хаммера.

— Надо поговорить, — сказал Тони.

Хаммер откинулся на спинку стула. Синяки от ударов Тони выцвели до бледно-зелёного, придавая лицу слегка мертвенный оттенок. Так ему и надо.

— Что это? — спросил он.

— Полагаю, альтернативное предложение.

— Простите, мистер Хаммер… — взволнованная секретарша появилась в дверях, — я не смогла его остановить…

Хаммер величественно махнул рукой.

— Просто закрой дверь, хорошо, дорогая?

Раздался тихий щелчок замка.

— Может, присядешь, Энтони? — продолжил Хаммер.

— Не хочу, — отрезал Тони. — Надо поговорить.

— Предположу, что речь пойдёт о нашем соглашении?

— Соглашением там и не пахло, — рявкнул Тони. — Ты зажал меня в угол. И знаешь что, то же самое я сделаю с тобой. — Он ткнул пальцем в пухлый конверт: — У тебя и самого полно секретов.

Хаммер слегка улыбнулся.

— Как он поживает?

— Не меняй тему.

— Не похоже, что ты много спал в последнее время. Это из-за него или чего-то другого?

— Попробуй усни, когда у виска дуло, — рявкнул Тони.

Хаммер поднял бровь и неторопливо потянулся к конверту, вскрыл его, невозмутимо принялся изучать первую страницу. Его медлительность убивала Тони: последние три дня он сам нёсся со скоростью восемьдесят миль в час, а теперь стоять здесь в ожидании было…

— Я честно рассказал тебе о связи с Тумсом, — подал Хаммер голос. Облизнув палец, он перевернул страницу. — Прекрасно понимая, что ты не станешь использовать эту информацию против меня.

— Постой-ка, — фыркнул Тони, — неужели ты всерьёз ожидал честности в таком окружении, как наше?

Хаммер положил документы на стол.

— Что конкретно тебе удалось нарыть?

— Дай-ка подумать: краткое описание всех легкодоступных улик, связывающих тебя с Эдрианом Тумсом, — Тони махнул рукой. — Совпадающие всплески активности на счетах, неоспоримая _читауричность_ некоторых твоих изобретений за последнюю пару лет, интервью с людьми, которые не боятся делать предположения, — ты удивишься, сколько можно нарыть информации, когда у тебя есть власть и рычаги давления. — Лицо Хаммера заметно помрачнело. — Их имён ты здесь не найдёшь — я не такой тупой. Но вот остальной информации предостаточно.

Когда Хаммер заговорил, голос был холодным и собранным:

— И что же ты планируешь со всем этим делать?

— Отнести в полицию и властям, побыть немного героем. Если ты, конечно, не откажешься от нашей «сделки».

Тонкие губы Хаммера дрогнули. Легко вздохнув, он повернулся к компьютеру, набрал на клавиатуре команду и щёлкнул мышкой:

« _— …перестанем тратить друг на друга драгоценное время и перейдём к делу?_

_— О да, давай._

_— Судя по тому, как ты опекаешь того, кто только что покинул нашу компанию, полагаю, с нашей последней встречи ничего между вами не изменилось._

_— Можно поподробнее?_

_— Полагаю, вы с ним всё ещё трахаетесь?_ »

Тони похолодел.

— Это ещё что за херня? — тихо спросил он.

— Взял на себя смелость записать наш разговор в тот вечер, — ответил Хаммер. — Подстраховался, так сказать. Никто не поверит просто так, что ты, святой из святых, способен на что-то подобное, но удивительно, что могут сделать такие вот прямые доказательства.

— И это значит?.. — Во рту совершенно пересохло.

— И это значит, что если что-то из твоего отчёта, — он постучал пальцем по бумагам на столе, — увидит свет, то запись тут же появится в СМИ.

— Кажется, ты забыл о собственном маленьком предложении в тот вечер? Ты ведь и себя подставишь.

— Но ты же понимаешь, что если всё всплывёт, хуже мне от этого не будет? — прорычал Хаммер. — Если станешь меня топить, я утащу тебя в грязь вместе с собой.

— А что будет с Питером?

— Его мы утянем следом.

— Да что с тобой вообще не так? — рявкнул Тони. — Почему ты настолько сильно хочешь меня уничтожить?

— Потому что мы занимались одним делом, но ты опережал меня на мили вперёд, — холодно ответил Хаммер. — А когда ты ушёл из оружейного бизнеса, то, вместо того чтобы дать мне возглавить отрасль, остался в центре внимания. А делиться не хотел.

— Ну а Питер тебе что сделал? Как он вообще вписывается во всю эту историю с бизнесом? Он был ещё _ребёнком_ , когда я ушёл из индустрии.

Хаммер плавно и элегантно пожал плечом и вновь откинулся на спинку кожаного кресла.

— Сопутствующий урон, — просто сказал он.

Тони сжал кулаки, чувствуя, как зачесались руки, но ничего не сделал: добиться ничего бы не получилось, напади он на Хаммера в его собственном здании.

— Что сделать, чтобы ты уничтожил запись? — спросил Тони.

— Думаю, ты можешь догадаться, — ответил Хаммер.

Тони долгое мгновение смотрел на него.

— Нет, — решительно отрезал он. — Совершенно исключено.

— Не думаю, что собственничество в данном вопросе играет в пользу твоих интересов, согласен? — спросил Хаммер.

— Если думаешь, — начал Старк, пытаясь сохранять спокойствие, — что я буду подкладывать его, как шлюху, только чтобы спасти свою задницу, то очень сильно ошибаешься. В прошлый раз я отмёл предложение — в этот раз будет то же самое.

— Ну что ж, выбор твой, — ответил Хаммер. — Не стесняйся, доноси властям, — он махнул на стопку бумаг, — если хочешь. Но знай, что тем самым принесёшь в жертву и его, и себя. Стоит ли оно того, Энтони, — разрушать репутацию ради мифической высшей цели? Капитан Роджерс мог бы так думать, но не ты… Ты — светский человек. И прекрасно знаешь, насколько опасно пятнать безупречную репутацию.

Тони сжал зубы.

А потом развернулся на каблуках и покинул кабинет. Хаммер что-то крикнул ему вслед, но Тони пропустил мимо ушей: что бы там ни было, это больше не имело значения.

***

Выйдя на улицу, Тони метнулся к машине и плюхнулся на водительское сиденье, закрыв глаза. Глубокий вдох. Выдох. _Это просто тревожное расстройство разошлось, оно тебя не убьёт…_

Он в полной жопе.

Трясущейся рукой он нашарил мобильник и пролистал список контактов. Роуди снял трубку на первом гудке.

— Привет. Что случилось?

— Я… Дела идут не слишком хорошо, — Его охватило внезапное желание признаться во всём, что он натворил. Просто чтобы перевесить груз на чужие плечи, чтобы Тони стало полегче нести его. Но он не мог этого сделать, потому что в противном случае Роуди никогда больше с ним не заговорит.

— Тревожность?

— Да, слушай… — Он тяжело дышал, голова казалась надутым воздушным шариком, который вот-вот оторвётся от шеи и взлетит. — Я хороший человек?

— Что ты… Тони, что происходит?

— Просто скажи. Ты думаешь, я хороший человек? Потому что… Мне кажется, что я перестал хотеть быть хорошим, с тех пор как Стив… А потом ещё Пеппер и ты… Будто все вы взвалили на себя весь груз, а мне ни за что и отвечать-то больше не нужно…

— Тони, — медленно выговорил Роуди, — почему ты так говоришь?

— Просто скажи. Если б всё зависело от меня, ты бы доверился мне, точно зная, что я поступлю правильно?

Повисла тишина. _О Господи_ , подумал Тони, _он не знает, как сказать, чтоб звучало приличнее… Он вообще мне не доверяет…_

Но Роуди лишь сказал:

— Сколько раз мы летали вместе?

— Я… Что?

— Сколько раз мы летали вместе, когда что-то пошло не так?

— Бесконечное количество?

— Точно. И каждый раз я полагался на тебя, чтобы ты нас вытащил. И я знаю, что ты доверяешь мне так же сильно.

— Но я не успел спасти тебя в Берлине…

— Но пытался. Ты не всегда поступаешь правильно, но разве так нельзя сказать о каждом из нас? — Тони закрыл глаза и прикусил кулак. — Ты пытался, и это самое главное. Ты хороший человек, Тони. И не делал бы то, что сейчас, если б им не был.

Тишина. Тони судорожно выдохнул, почувствовав на языке кровь. Он прокусил костяшку.

— Ладно, — прохрипел он наконец. — Спасибо.

— Возвращайся на базу, — предложил Роуди. — Похоже, тебе нужно немного передохнуть.

— Пока не могу, — прошептал Тони и зажмурился, но потом снова уставился перед собой. — Мне кое-что нужно сделать. Вообще-то, — он сглотнул, — я могу нескоро вернуться на базу.

— О чём ты?

— Просто… — Он прикусил губу, чувствуя, как защипало глаза. Он хотел быть хорошим — пусть пока не героем — вопреки тому, во что верили люди, Тони не осмеливался думать о себе в таком ключе и должен был начать прямо сейчас. — Кое-что скоро случится.

Он сбросил звонок, прежде чем Роуди начал выпытывать подробности. Уставившись на список контактов, он прокручивал до тех пор, пока не нашёл Питера.

Им нельзя контактировать. Сейчас Тони этого и не хотел — Питер смог бы отговорить от затеи.

И всё же…

Пассажирское сиденье пустовало, он вспомнил давний вечер после очередной жаркой дискуссии с Хаммером, когда Питер сосал его пальцы, а потом заплакал, когда Тони его прогнал. Почему он не позволил себе тогда потерять контроль? Почему не усадил Питера к себе на колени и не позволил себе овладеть им, _познать_ его? Просто какая-то библейская фраза, правда ведь? Странная и одновременно интимная.

Почему он не дал им чуть больше времени?

У Питера на глазах застрелили дядю; Тони сам чуть не погиб, узнав о смерти родителей. Конечно, он лучше других понимал преимущества прожигания жизни, когда было ясно, что всё может прекратиться в одно мгновение. Однако он сдерживался, в итоге получив лишь несколько несчастных недель наедине друг с другом. Пара недель поцелуев, тайных перепихонов, время бежало сквозь пальцы, оно ускользало как вода, как песок…

Почему же он не овладел им тогда, прямо в машине?

Новости о Хаммере сущий пустяк, по сравнению с тем ураганом, который обрушится на СМИ, как только станет известно о деяниях Тони. И какую бы дорожку он ни выбрал, всё приведёт к одному — он окажется в жопе. Так что лучше самому выбрать время и место, уйти вот так, на условиях, с которыми мог бы жить. Да поможет ему бог, он должен хотя бы попытаться. Попытаться поступить правильно.

Он не собирался платить деньги, чтобы прикрыть грехи.

На ум пришёл Стив — который готов был бросить вызов ООН, только чтобы спасти Барнса. Раньше мысли об этом казались Тони непостижимыми, мотивы — неясными, но теперь… Теперь он полагал, что понимал его чувства. Это дикое отчаяние в глазах. Но он, Тони, должен быть выше. Как иначе отделить себя от Хаммера в своём сознании? Хаммер лишь разрушал, скрывал гнилую натуру за многослойными предложениями и чином.

Дрожащими пальцами он быстро набрал сообщение Питеру.

**приготовься**


	22. #ЯЗаПаучка

14 декабря

18:57 по североамериканскому восточному времени

**ЧТО ПРОИСХОДИТ**

**ТЫ ВИДЕЛ НОВОСТИ**

**ОНИ НЕ ВРУТ??**

19:28 по североамериканскому восточному времени

**ПИТЕР ПРОШУ ОТВЕТЬ**

**ПРОСТО СКАЖИ ВСЁ ЛИ С ТОБОЙ НОРМАЛЬНО**

_[8 пропущенных вызовов]_

21:07 по североамериканскому восточному времени

**Только что видела новости**

**Знаю, мы не разговаривали (по моей вине), но напиши, как сможешь**

22:10 по североамериканскому восточному времени

**Или не пиши, если всё ещё злишься**

**Напиши хотяб неду а то он ёбнется**

23:43 по североамериканскому восточному времени

**Если серьёзно, ты как**

23:45 по североамериканскому восточному времени

**Сочувствую, что правда вскрылась именно так**

***

Питер, натянув капюшон толстовки на брови, стоял перед школой, не решаясь войти. Вчера он и так получил достаточно сочувствия и вопросов.

Они с Мэй ужинали в ресторане, когда в новостях прогремел этот репортаж. С того момента на его смартфон стало приходить бессчётное количество сообщений, Twitter полоскал его имя — но всё это Питер пропустил, ведь из-за нарастающей тревожности, обернувшейся полноценной панической атакой, они приехали домой рано: Мэй не могла держать его за руки и одновременно вести машину.

— Знаешь, — сказала она рано утром, — можешь остаться дома, если хочешь. Никто не заставляет тебя идти.

— У меня сегодня тест, — всё, что ответил Питер. С него достаточно жалости.

И теперь жалел о принятом решении.

Одно дело — посещать школу, когда все знают о твоей гомосексуальной ориентации, а совсем другое — когда все узнали, что ты, во-первых, народный мститель, а во-вторых, предполагаемая жертва изнасилования. И всё было бы ничего, если б вскрылись лишь подробности тайны его личности (боже, он словно персонаж из «Суперсемейки»), но вторая новость взорвалась словно снаряд, перекрывая даже первую.

Вчера ночью Питер, нарушив один из пунктов соглашения о неразглашении, в отчаянии написал Тони (ему даже стало немного стыдно за постоянное нарушение правил).

**КАКОГО ХЕРА ПРОИСХОДИТ**

**ТЫ ЭТО ИМЕЛ В ВИДУ, КОГДА ПИСАЛ «ПРИГОТОВЬСЯ»??????**

Ответа он, конечно, не получил. Точно так же и «Старк Индастриз» воздерживалась от комментариев по ситуации, если верить крючконосому репортёру CNN. Все медиа, должно быть, просто задницу надрывали от переизбытка информации: личность Человека-паука раскрыта, Джастин Хаммер арестован за финансирование незаконного производства оружия, Железный человек объявлен сексуальным извращенцем. Где-то там тот, кто подсчитывал рейтинги новостных передач, должно быть, попивал шампанское на радостях.

Школьники проходили мимо, не обращая на него внимания и переговариваясь, но Питеру казалось, что со всех сторон слышалось отрывистое «Мстители». _Они могут обсуждать что угодно_ , твердил он себе, _не обязательно тебя…_

— Питер! — Он резко обернулся, поморщившись от громкого окрика Неда, который остановился рядом. — Питер, что вообще происходит?..

— Ш-ш… Можешь потише?

— …ты не отвечал на СМС и звонки, я просто с ума сходил…

— Нед…

— Хорошо, что ты цел… Так ты _поэтому_ плакал недавно?!..

— Нед, да всё нормально, со мной всё в порядке.

— Приветик, мне пришлось общаться с ним всю ночь, может, теперь сам объяснишь все подробности? — Мишель материализовалась позади Неда, скрестив руки на груди.

— Ты сказала ему? — спросил Питер. Мишель пожала одним плечом.

— Но это ведь не моя тайна, так?

— Что сказала? — с подозрением вмешался Нед. Он казался расстроенным, когда обернулся к Мишель. — Ты всё знала и ничего _не рассказала_?

Люди у входа начали на них пялиться, Питер застонал.

— Слушайте… Давайте обсудим всё внутри?

И тут к ним неторопливо подошёл парень в чёрной толстовке, которого Питер никогда раньше не видел.

— Привет, — сказал он. — Ты ведь Питер, да?

Паркер был слишком удивлён, чтобы ответить.

— Так… — он будто с трудом подбирал слова. — Тебе, типа, платили, или ты забесплатно старался?

До Неда дошло быстрее — он метнулся к парню. Питер схватил друга за плечо и оттащил, прежде чем тот успел его ударить.

Пацан лишь глумливо рассмеялся.

— Надо было просить бабки, — сказал он. — Будь я на твоём месте — не стал бы сосать даром, — на этом он откланялся и пошёл по лестнице, ведущей в школу.

— Пацану явно нужно почитать про культуру изнасилования, — наконец сказала Мишель.

— Пора всё обсудить, — вздохнул Питер. — Сейчас.

— Да, чертовски верно, — подхватил Нед. — Зря ты не позволил мне ударить его.

— Пойдём.

***

Они встали под лестницей в задней части школы. Времени было мало, разговор явно не клеился. В итоге Неда всё же удалось посвятить в детали истории.

— И ты обо всём это знала? — обиженно спросил он Мишель.

Она кивнула, глядя в пол.

— Да.

— Значит… Подытожим: ты Человек-паук, а Тони Старк твой… бойфренд?..

Питер застонал и покачал головой.

— Хватит уже. Между нами всё кончено. Теперь всё всплыло и…

— И что будешь делать?

— Без понятия. — Он бросил взор на смартфон: тег #ЯЗаПаучка в Twitter вышел в мировые тренды, следом за ним — #ЧтоЗаПитерПаркер и ниже: #ПризнаниеСтарка. Ещё там были #ЗаЖелезногоЧеловека, #не_такой_уж_и_супер, #СгиньДжастин, #ПадениеХаммера и так далее и тому подобное. В одном твите было фото, как кто-то сжигал футболку с лого Железного человека. Остальные же, ну…

 **Savanna Davy** _@8-cups-of-joe-l8r_

ЖЧ и ЧП? ГОРЯЧО #ПризнаниеСтарка #Я_ведь_права_девчонки

 **Kelly Horta** @ _70sgrrlatheart_

Вымогатель и авантюрист #ЧтоЕщёСказать #ЗаЖелезногоЧеловека #ПризнаниеСтарка

 **George Pike** @ _sp1dersgeorg_

Нахуй всё, моё сердечко разбито #ЯЗаПаучка #не_такой_уж_и_супер

Нед прикрыл экран его смартфона рукой, прежде чем Питер успел прочесть что-то ещё.

— Не смотри, — сказал он. — Просто постарайся пережить сегодняшний день.

Как по команде, прозвенел звонок на урок, вокруг засуетились ученики, поспешно расходясь по кабинетам.

— Ох, бля, — сказал Питер, посмотрев на друзей. — Я просто не могу.

— Тебе придётся, — сказала Мишель. — Либо иди в класс, либо прячься в туалете и смотри Netflix, что я бы не советовала делать. Не очень удобно.

— Плохо, что вариант с Netflix в туалете кажется приемлемее?

— Ладно тебе, — сказал Нед. — Давай, пошли, или за опоздание влетит.

Питер поймал взгляды проходивших мимо девятиклассниц в форме софтбольной команды — он и забыл, что сегодня матч. Они моментально отвернулись и о чём-то зашептались.

— Просто иди, — сказала Мишель.

— Они обо мне шушукаются… — сказал Питер, ощущая себя параноиком. Почему? Разве все его секреты наконец не раскрыты?

— Да, потому что ты за месяц имел с хуем дел чаще, чем они будут иметь за всю свою жизнь.

— Мишель?

— Да?

— Не очень помогло.

— Пойдём, — сказал Нед. — Уже пора.

***

Они проводили Неда до класса географии человечества, а сами отправились на физику. К счастью, по списку Питер стоял не в начале и не в конце, но всё равно чувствовал на себе взгляды, которые невозможно игнорировать. Сколько из них видели новости, читали твиты и восклицали: « _О боже,_ тот _Питер Паркер? Да я его знаю, мы с ним вместе на физику ходим…_ »

У доктора Уэста была привычка проверять присутствующих, громко зачитывая фамилии. Этим утром он пробубнил имя Питера под нос и кивнул самому себе, метнув на него быстрый взор, похоже, сочувствующий. Взгляды остальных просто прожигали дыру в коже.

Питер сгорбился и опустил голову как можно ниже, в итоге решив последовать примеру Мишель, отказавшись от записей, и просто спать.

***

Час пятнадцать спустя Мишель разбудила его, тряхнув за плечо, и молча, как всегда в последнее время, проводила до конца коридора. Всё, что он от неё получил, — лишь кивок, а потом она свернула на урок истории, оставив Питера одного. До вчерашнего вечера она ни разу ему не писала. Он хотел бы расстроиться по этому поводу, но голос внутри нашёптывал, что даже если б они продолжали активно общаться, он всё равно не послушался бы Мишель и всё привело бы к единому исходу.

***

Как только Питер пришёл на испанский, то сразу понял: отсидеться, как на физике, не получится. У учительского стола стоял проектор, что означало — они объединятся в пары и будут тренировать разговорную практику.

И действительно: как только все собрались, сеньор Дельгадо хлопнул в ладоши и на испанском велел разделиться на пары. Как обычно, все хотели в партнёры друзей; Питер же остался сидеть за партой, низко опустив голову, надеясь остаться незамеченным.

Когда всё стихло, он с замиранием сердца понял, что остался единственным без партнёра, но сеньор Дельгадо не обладал благоразумием доктора Уэста.

— Давайте сделаем группу из трёх, — сказал преподаватель. — Флэш, может, ты с Гарри? — Как только Флэш открыл рот, Питер отвернулся, не желая слышать его едких комментариев, но тут дверь класса распахнулась.

— О, прекрасно! — воскликнул сеньор Дельгадо, когда Лиз скользнула внутрь, протягивая пропуск.

— Простите за опоздание, — сказала она.

— Не проблема. У нас сегодня разговорная практика. — И, слегка понизив голос, добавил: — Можешь встать в пару с Питером?

Она метнула взор в его сторону, он покраснел (далеко не потому, что чувствовал себя неловко в её присутствии) и опустил глаза в парту.

— Да, конечно.

Сеньор Дельгадо сжал её плечо.

— Спасибо, — тихо и многозначительно добавил он.

Лиз села рядом с Питером; он, не глядя ей в глаза, просто кивнул в знак приветствия. После просмотра ненужных инструкций и поиска ноутбуков для каждой группы учеников Питер так и не почувствовал себя сколько-нибудь уютно рядом с ней.

— Давай я, — пробурчал он, повернув к себе ноутбук, чтобы войти в систему. Он отказывался бездействовать.

В море одноклассников, говорящих на английском и испанском, они были оазисом безмолвия. Питер смутно осознавал, что время от времени Лиз украдкой на него поглядывала, отвечая на первые вопросы в листе заданий. Сегодня она оделась в лимонно-жёлтый свитер, от чего у него рябило в глазах.

И наконец Питер не выдержал:

— Может, хочешь что-нибудь спросить? — пробормотал он, не отрывая взора от экрана компьютера.

— М?

— Сама знаешь. Правда ли всё, что болтают, платили ли мне и всё такое. — Он слишком сильно клацнул на значок приложения для аудирования. — _Удивительно_ , что никто ещё не поинтересовался, большой ли у него хер, но если тебе интересно — дерзай.

— Питер.

Он наконец взглянул на неё, увидев, что Лиз вот-вот разревётся.

— Что? — спросил он, внезапно почувствовав себя гораздо старше своего возраста.

— Всё нормально, — мягко сказала она. — Тебе не обязательно это обсуждать, если не хочешь… — она мотнула головой. — То есть тебе вообще не следует об этом говорить.

— Прости, — пожал он плечами. — Всё утро меня доставали, и я вроде как… пригорел.

Лиз медленно и осторожно положила руку ему на предплечье.

— Я понимаю, каково это, — мягко сказала она.

— Как твоя мама?

— Мы всё ещё в процессе принятия правды, — вздохнула она. — А как твоя тётя?

На мгновение Питеру захотелось сказать правду: что Мэй в курсе уже как минимум неделю и что всё было по обоюдному согласию, желанно и несколько коротких дней — _идеально_. По крайней мере с его стороны. А потом узнала Мишель, и Хаммер, и Росс, и случилась ещё тысяча вещей, которые всё разрушили.

— В итоге переживём, — сказал он наконец.

Лиз слабо улыбнулась.

— А что ещё остается делать, верно? — Она протянула кулак, и они стукнулись.

Они как раз преступили к выполнению задания, когда зазвонил телефон сеньора Дельгадо.

— Питер? Доктор Морита хочет тебя видеть.

Поднявшееся было настроение тут же резко упало.

***

В кабинете директора Питера встретил маленький отряд: доктор Морита, её советник доктор Никс и трое из пяти школьных сотрудников службы безопасности. Когда он вошёл, Никс встала со своего места.

— Здравствуй, Питер, — осторожно сказала она, и что-то в её голосе напомнило ему, как говорила недавно Лиз. Осмотрительно, будто не хотела его спугнуть, словно Питер лошадь или типа того. Она выдвинула для него стул. Питер сел.

— Привет, Питер, — поздоровалась доктор Морита, сидя во главе стола. — Мы позвали тебя, чтобы обсудить некоторые… — она явно подыскивала подходящее слово, — слухи, — наконец закончила она. — Мы хотели бы выслушать твою версию событий.

Питер взглянул на сотрудников службы безопасности, одетых в синие поло. Самый крупный из них — выше шести футов, кажется, — неудобно скорчился на чересчур маленьком для него стуле и медленно достал блокнот с ручкой.

— Просто хотим задать парочку вопросов, — успокаивающе сказал он.

_Ох бля, ох бля, ох бля, они хотят получить от меня обвинения в адрес Тони, ох бля…_

Когда Питер ничего не ответил, тот продолжил:

— Если ты не против?

Питер молча мотнул головой. Он просто не мог позволить себе выболтать что-то, что навредило бы Тони.

— Ты недавно проходил стажировку у Старка, верно?

Отрицать это бесполезно: Мидтаун требовал от студентов информировать обо всех стажировках и практиках. Питер кивнул. Голос словно застрял где-то в горле, будто вязкий ком слюны после арахисового масла.

— Ну и как тебе? — спросил офицер. Для столь крупного мужчины он удивительно мягко разговаривал. — Понравилось?

Питер неопределённо дёрнул головой.

— Ну… Да, — пробормотал он. — Да, понравилось.

— А мистер Старк… Вы работали вместе?

Питер молча кивнул, не доверяя собственному голосу.

— Не возникало никаких проблем?

— Нет, сэр. — Питер неотрывно пялился на серый металлический стол. — Никаких.

Позади заскрипел стул, Никс осторожно сжала плечо Питера.

— Ничто из того, что ты скажешь, не покинет эту комнату, Питер. Я обещаю.

Паркер кивнул и вновь ничего не сказал.

— Может, было что-то такое, что заставляло чувствовать себя некомфортно или напугало? — надавил офицер.

— Нет, сэр.

— Как часто вы общались с мистером Старком?

Питер пожал плечами.

— Довольно часто? То есть, — он натянуто улыбнулся, — мы ведь в одном здании работали, поэтому…

Офицер склонился к нему, заговорщически понизив голос, но это не помогло, ведь за столом сидела ещё толпа народу:

— Послушай, сынок, — сказал он. — Я понимаю, что тебе, может быть, неприятно говорить об этом, но я обещаю, что здесь безопасная зона Мы лишь пытаемся убедиться, что ты не пострадал.

Питер ничего не ответил.

— В твоем деле сказано, — продолжил офицер, — что ты прекратил посещать стажировку через полторы недели после начала. Была какая-то определённая причина?

— Э… Семейные обстоятельства, — смятенно ответил Питер.

— И ничего больше?

И вновь он промолчал.

— Ладно, обратимся к твоему досье, — сказал офицер. — Здесь упоминается инцидент со Стивеном Уэсткоттом несколько лет назад…

— Мы не о нём сейчас говорим, — отрезал Питер.

— Я поднимаю эту тему лишь потому, что его недавно выпустили из тюрьмы, — сказал Гордон, и Питер встревоженно поднял голову. — За хорошее поведение. — Заметив выражение лица Паркера, он мрачно добавил: — Знаю. Если б всё зависело от меня… — он покачал головой. — Но он не пытался с тобой связаться?

— Нет. Точно нет.

— Значит, этот вопрос можно вычеркнуть.

— Питер, — мягко сказала Никс, — если кто-то тебя обидел, очень важно, чтобы мы об этом знали.

Питер отвел от неё взор, почувствовав, как в горле застрял ком. Боль ещё была слишком свежа, она засела глубоко под кожей. Питер невольно вспомнил тот день несколько лет назад, проведённый в окружении полиции, с женщиной-офицером, которая держала его за руку, словно мать, и отвлекала вопросами о хобби и любимых сериалах…

Он пришёл в себя. Никс всё ещё что-то говорила:

— Офицер Гордон может передать твоё заявление в полицию. Ситуацию нельзя оставлять просто так, — сказала она.

Тошнота подступила к горлу, Питер с трудом успокоился и медленно выдохнул.

— Питер, — подал голос офицер, — мы хотим тебе помочь, но не сможем, если ты не будешь сотрудничать.

И вдруг с неудержимостью накатывающей океанской волны Питера накрыло: слёзы бесконтрольно полились из глаз. Не было всхлипов и рыданий — он лишь прижал ко рту кулак и крепко зажмурился, сотрясаясь всем телом.

Никс погладила его плечи, но он отмахнулся и резко встал, скрежеща стулом.

— В следующий раз, — пробормотал он, — найдите другую марионетку.

И выбежал из кабинета, прежде чем кто-либо успел остановить его.

***

Питер побежал по коридору, уверенный, что его вот-вот попытаются вернуть.

Но тут из женского туалета вышла Мишель, и они столкнулись нос к носу.

— Эй, ты куда так спешишь? — спросила она.

— Я… не знаю? — признался Питер. — Я только что сбежал из кабинета доктора Мориты, поэтому даже не знаю, как быть дальше.

Он внимательно вгляделась в его лицо.

— Хочешь пойти со мной? — она кивнула в сторону класса дальше по коридору. — У меня урок искусства, учителю вообще пофиг, кто посещает его занятия, — Мишель пожала плечами. — Если хочешь, можешь там переждать.

Питер задумался.

— Спасибо. Да-да, давай так и поступим.

— Ну пошли тогда. — Они зашагали рядом. — Я сейчас леплю из бананов и гондонов скульптуру башни Трампа. Назову её: «О зависти пенису».

— Гениально.

— Согласна.

— Эй, — он остановился у входа. — Так… всё путём?

— А разве когда-то было иначе? — легко улыбнулась Мишель.

— Я имею в виду между нами.

— Мне жаль, что правда раскрылась именно так, — сказала она, отводя взор. — А ещё — что мы поссорились. Прости меня.

— И ты прости за то, что наехал. — Питер сунул руки в карманы. — Нужно было тебя послушаться.

— Да и мне не стоило сильно залупаться. Пойдём, — она мотнула головой на дверь, — займёмся натягиванием гондонов на фрукты.

***

До конца урока оставалось двадцать минут. Питер наблюдал, как Мишель тщательно склеивала бананы в скульптуру, которая, по его мнению, больше походила не на здание, а на яркий, кое на что похожий десерт. Бананы внизу уже сморщились в латексной обёртке («Своеобразная метафора», — подметила Мишель). Конечно, никто на него особого внимания не обращал, поэтому Питер вставил в уши наушники и, прикрыв глаза, принялся слушать музыку.

Он проснулся за шесть минут до звонка, заметив, что Мишель, убрав скульптуру, рисовала карикатуру на него и Неда, уткнувшись в альбом. На соседней странице красовался более качественный набросок Лиз, сидевшей на диване в джинсах и толстовке, с надутым пузырём жвачки.

Мишель поймала его взгляд.

— Не такая уж она оказалась и натуралка, — прокомментировала она.

— Ну… поздравляю?

Она закатила глаза и поджала губы, но так, словно пыталась не выдать улыбку. Питер почувствовал себя опустошённым. _У тебя могла быть нормальная подростковая жизнь_ , подумал он, _в которой ты встречался бы со сверстниками и не получал из-за этого осуждающих взглядов._

Потом Питер отправился на урок английской литературы, охваченный мыслью, что пожертвовал юностью и всем, что с ней связано, ради шанса на… что? Он так тосковал по Тони — отчаянно, ужасно, — и всё же его потери несоизмеримы с тем, что он приобрёл. Тони казался ушедшим из-под носа призом, мимолётной мечтой, в существование которой верилось с трудом.

***

На литературе не происходило ничего интересного — снова куча украдкой брошенных в его сторону взглядов и перешёптываний, которые вконец уставший Нед оборвал шипящими угрозами.

На ланче было хуже всего — в столовой толпилось слишком много народу. После того как Питеру задали неизбежный вопрос о размере, они с друзьями молча встали и ушли в библиотеку, где спрятались среди книжных полок и по очереди читали вслух повести Стивена Кинга. Питер быстро устал и совсем расстроился, тогда Нед обнял его, а Мишель запустила на смартфоне «Девочек Гилмор». Только это немного привело Питера в чувство, и ему показалось, что всё встало на свои места.

***

На подходе к дому его поджидала толпа репортёров. Вспышки фотоаппаратов и выкрики с просьбами ответить на вопросы совершенно дизориентировали его, поэтому пришлось, зажмурившись, пробираться к подъезду вслепую. Как они вообще вынюхали, где он живёт?! _Вот она, эра высоких технологий_ , подумалось ему.

Когда Питер вошёл в квартиру, в гостиной громко работал телевизор, что сначала его напугало. Мэй разговаривала по телефону, стоя спиной к двери, и не заметила его прихода.

— Да, у нас всё хорошо, — сказала она, затем в голосе зазвучали стальные нотки: — Ты вообще видел новости? Тогда знаешь, что о чём болтают. — Питер положил рюкзак на кофейный столик. Мэй всё ещё не обращала на него внимания. — О, всего лишь, что я некудышный опекун и всё, что случилось — моя вина. М? А, нет, по ABC.

Охваченный болезненным любопытством, Питер прошёл в гостиную и переключил на канал Fox, где собралась, без сомнения, группа «экспертов». Надпись внизу экрана гласила: «Признание Старка — позорная правда или клевета?»

— _…но знаем ли мы, сколько зарабатывает эта женщина?_ — говорила одна. — _Есть ли уверенность, что это не хорошо продуманная схема…_

 _— Но где же она отсиживается?_ — прервала первую пышногрудая блондинка. — _Почему до сих пор не сделала заявление по ситуации, не обратилась в полицию или ещё куда-нибудь? Если б он был моим племянником, я бы не раздумывая сделала всё, от меня зависящее, чтобы утопить Старка, однако Паркеры, похоже, решили просто отмолчаться._

— _Да, Рода, не слишком приятно такое говорить, но её поведение не слишком-то и похоже на поведение ни в чём неповинной женщины…_

 _— Да, вы правы_ , — встряла третья. — _А что насчёт самой записи с признанием? Диалог на ней не очень чёткий, и каждое слово Старка на ней можно интерпретировать… двояко…_

— Вот именно! — рявкнула Мэй с кухни. — Они об стену готовы убиться, чтобы доказать его невиновность, потому что, _упаси боже_ , обвинить Железного человека в чём-то аморальном! Питер хороший парень, — продолжила она, заговорив тише, — но ему лишь шестнадцать, и ты сам понимаешь, что в этом возрасте многие принимают необдуманные решения. Но взрослые-то на то и взрослые, чтобы брать ситуацию в свои руки и не потакать подобным порывам! — Мэй вновь почти кричала. — Я бы этого Тони Старка голыми руками придушила, — сквозь зубы процедила она, — правда. Мне плевать, сколько раз он спасал город! Он нас наебал, а теперь уже слишком поздно вносить ясность по поводу разговора на записи!

Питер неловко повёл плечами. Обычно от тёти он не слышал ругань.

— _…для тех, кто только что к нам присоединился: мы обсуждаем недавнюю утечку записи разговора Старка и Хаммера и нападок в его адрес, а также обвинений против Джастина Хаммера…_

— Прости, что заболтала, — сказала Мэй. — Пока. Тоже люблю тебя.

И она вошла в гостиную, тут же взяв пульт и переключая на другой телеканал.

— _…сегодня днём «Старк Индастриз» опубликовала заявление, в котором признала серьёзность обвинений в адрес Тони Старка и попросила не беспокоить семью Паркеров…_

Зарычав, Мэй выключила телевизор.

— Не хочу, чтобы ты это смотрел, — сказала она, осторожно сжимая плечо Питера, который опустил взор на ковёр.

— Ты с Натаном говорила? — спросил он, на что получил кивок. — Рассказала ему правду?

— Пришлось, — ответила Мэй. — Не хотелось, чтобы он прибывал в неведении по поводу происходящего.

Питер подошёл к окну и раздвинул жалюзи, выглядывая на улицу. Если «Старк Индастриз» и просила всех оставить их в покое, никто явно не послушался.

— Как школа? — осторожно спросила Мэй, будто опасаясь услышать ответ.

— Полный отстой, — глубоко вздохнул Питер.

Она ничего не ответила — просто подошла к нему и сжала плечи.

— Ты сейчас скажешь, что каждое решение влечёт за собой последствия? — спросил Питер.

— Я бы сказала это, но не тебе, — угрюмо ответила она. — А Старку. Надеюсь, увидев, как его имя вымарывают в грязи, он сделает правильные выводы.

— Да, — Питер оглянулся через плечо, — но никто не марает _его_ имя. Они марают наше.

И вновь тётя ничего не ответила — просто сжала плечи и принялась поглаживать, как всегда делала в детстве.

— Ничего, мы всё переживём, — сказала она наконец. — Как и всегда, правда?

— Сегодня меня вызвали к директору. Они хотели обсудить то, что произошло. Что _якобы_ произошло. — Питер прижался к Мэй. — Они спрашивали про Скипа. Ну, скорее… упомянули его. — Тётя обняла его поперёк груди. — Я вроде как… сбежал с этого их импровизированного собрания? Так что тебе могут позвонить. Знай.

— Ты уверен, — мягко подала голос Мэй, — что он к _этой_ ситуации никак не причастен?

— Ты имеешь в виду… в психологическом плане? — Питер тяжело сглотнул и высвободился из объятий Мэй, прокашлявшись. — Становится похоже на попытку психоанализа, мне это не нравится.

— Да, не нужно было мне этого говорить, — виновато сказала Мэй, оставшись стоять у окна. — Я просто переживаю за тебя, Питер, — добавила она. — Ты ведь понимаешь?

Он кивнул.

— Прости, что заставляю переживать. — Долгие секунды они напряжённо смотрели друг на друга, затем отвели взгляды. — У меня домашка ещё осталась, — сказал он тихо.

***

Но, _конечно_ , за домашнее задание Питер не сел. Вместо этого он достал смартфон и уставился на последнее сообщение от Старка (на свои он ответа так и не получил).

**приготовься**

Он поджал губы, потом раздражённо отбросил айфон на кровать и решительно поднялся, принявшись доставать костюм с чердака.

***

— Куда ты собрался? — спросила Мэй, когда Питер вышел из комнаты с рюкзаком на одном плече, в котором лежал костюм.

— На выход, — расплывчато ответил он, направляясь к двери.

— О нет. — Мэй поймала его за предплечье, выражение лица — крайне серьёзное. — Так не пойдёт. Говори, куда собрался.

Он тяжело сглотнул, отведя взор.

— Ты и так знаешь.

— Питер…

— Мне _нужно_ всё исправить, — сказал Питер. — И не пытайся отговорить меня. Я заварил эту кашу — мне её и расхлебывать.

А потом он выбежал из квартиры, прежде чем Мэй успела его отговорить.


	23. Шаденфройде

_«Это похоже на ад. Почти романтично.»_

Ингмар Бергман

Вот, значит, как происходит постепенный распад личности и репутации.

Тони заснул в тот день с выматывающей душу тревожностью, и проснулся со столь же изнуряющим чувством — только теперь он стал фигурантом скандала, куски которого, словно говнище, разбросало по всем национальным СМИ.

Он сдал все тёмные делишки Хаммера властям, поэтому тот, как и грозился — анонимно, конечно, — слил в сеть запись их разговора. _Долг платежом красен_ , решил Тони. Однако и Питера всё равно задело: в Buzzfeed¹ поступило анонимное предположение об альтер эго Человека-паука (из всех изданий, куда можно было слить эту информацию, Хаммер выбрал именно _Buzzfeed_ , зная, что они схватятся за эту новость и раздуют её до невероятных масштабов). Тони даже невольно восхитился его находчивости.

Перед особняком теперь торчала толпа с камерами (хорошо, что не с вилами и факелами, однако Тони решил, что это лишь вопрос времени).

Его разбудил звонок от Росса, который велел залечь на дно и не отсвечивать, пока он разбирается в ситуации. Его контора уже готовила официальное обращение, которое «Старк Индастриз» позже обнародует в масс-медиа.

— А что с пацаном? — спросил Тони, на самом деле не желая слышать ответ.

— _А ты заходил в интернет?_

Быстро попрощавшись и предчувствуя самое худшее, Тони залез в Twitter и новостные ленты. Споры звучали из каждого утюга: виноват ли Тони; Питер — невинный ангел или лживый подросток, а может, манипулятор, сосущий деньги из Старка, глубоко вонзив при этом когти ему в плоть; Железный человек — национальный позор или величайшая мистификация в угоду чёрному пиару? Как он и опасался, новости о Джастине Хаммере из-за всей этой шумихи отошли на второй план. И единственный интерес к этому _мерзавцу_ был прикован в части записи их разговора.

Питер писал ему, но Тони не мог заставить себя просмотреть сообщения. _Позже_ , сказал он себе. Когда он вновь сможет себя контролировать.

***

Когда он спустился, Хэппи ждал его в кухне, одетый, как и всегда, в деловой костюм, но явно раздираемый противоречиями.

— Вся болтовня — правда? — как-то чересчур серьёзно спросил он. Тони даже соскучился по его бесцеремонности.

Вместо ответа он отвёл взор.

Оглушительная тишина повисла между ними.

— Я не _видел_ , потому что не хотел подобного замечать, — наконец сказал Хэппи. — Но я не тупой. Ведь что-то явно происходило, но я ничего не хотел знать. — Он не смотрел на Тони. — Мы работаем с тобой уже очень долго, — продолжил он медленно, что-то внутри Старка перевернулось и задрожало, — и в большинстве случаев я не встреваю в твои дела. Но… — он покачал головой. — Если и в этот раз проигнорирую происходящее… — он широко развёл руками, — то буду невольным соучастником преступления, и даже больше, чем _уже_ являюсь.

Тони судорожно вздохнул.

— Я никогда не делал ничего, чего он бы не хотел, — ответил он. Слабая попытка защиты, но единственная, на которую Тони имел право.

Хэппи кивнул.

— Знаю. Я никогда и не предполагал, что ты способен на… подобное. Но мне всё равно нужен отпуск, — угрюмо закончил он.

В этот раз кивнул Тони.

— Не могу тебя винить, — выдавил он.

— Позвони, если что-то понадобится. — Хэппи поднялся из-за стола и прошёл мимо. Тони ещё долго вслушивался в удаляющиеся шаги.

Такова была первая потеря в этот день. Вторая случилась парой часов позже, когда требовательно затрезвонил мобильник. Старк боялся этого звонка со вчерашнего дня.

— _Видел новости_ , — без приветствия начал Роуди.

— Л-ладно, и? — промямлил Тони, изо всех сил пытаясь держать себя в руках.

— _Я просто не понимаю_ , — продолжил он, — _зачем Хаммеру понадобилось тебя так подставлять? Более того: как он вообще подделал эту запись?.._

— Роуди.

— _Просто в голове не укладывается. Ну да, он, конечно, само зло во плоти, но на тебя никогда особо не нападал, особенно так открыто…_

— Роуди.

Воцарилась тишина.

— _О. Господи_ , — наконец недоверчиво выдохнул друг. — _Это что… Не может…_

— Да. Да, это правда. — Тони посмотрел в окно — толпа за дверьми особняка лишь выросла.

— _Это тот Питер Паркер, которого ты привёз в Берлин и везде таскал за собой в последнее время?_

— Да.

И вновь долгая, растянутая, как резина, тишина. Тони от неё будто от задыхался.

— _Всё хотя бы по обоюдному согласию было?_

— Да! — воскликнул Старк. — Тебе что, обязательно спрашивать?

— _Если верить CNN, ты растлитель. А ещё мы с тобой не общались по-настоящему уже херову тучу времени. С тех событий в Берлине ты сильно изменился. Я тебя будто больше и не знаю совсем! Так что да, обязательно._

— Я бы пацана и пальцем не тронул, — процедил сквозь стиснутые зубы Тони, чувствуя больной укол вины.

— _Тогда объяснись_ , — парировал Роуди. — _Прямо сейчас_.

— Не знаю, смогу ли.

— _Плохо стараешься, Тони._

— Знаю-знаю. Я просто… — Он раздражённо застонал, проводя пятернёй по волосам. Как можно оправдать подобное, особенно в глазах лучшего друга? — Я чувствовал себя откровенно паршиво, проходил через такой ад, — наконец начал Тони. — Меня будто в говне изваляли и… Нет, постой. Нет, попробую сначала, — он вздохнул. — Он так смотрел на меня, будто я величайший из героев, и мне это нравилось. Я знаю, что этого мало и что предлог такой себе, не оправдывает совершенно ничего, а уж тем более этого…

И снова пауза, тянущаяся, как жвачка.

— _Неужели твоя жизнь была настолько пуста_ , — наконец произнёс Роуди, — _что в качестве единственного способа получить признание и поддежку ты выбрал трахнуть малолетку?_

Тони опустился в ближайшее кресло.

— Роуди…

— _Чёрт, если бы Стив был здесь…_

— Да, но его нет.

— _Клянись, что это не из-за него._

— Нет. — Хотя в некотором смысле да. В конце концов всё неизменно сводилось к Стиву и его привычке бросать всё и вся на произвол судьбы…

— _Вы ещё видитесь?_

— Нет.

— _Как долго всё продолжалось?_ — Голос звучал болезненно и обиженно. — _Как долго?_

— Точно не знаю. С тех пор, как я стену кулаком пробил, наверное. — Роуди выругался. — Знаю, — добавил Тони, — прекрасно знаю, что это плохо.

— _А я вот не знаю, смогу ли… Сам понимаешь,_ — продолжил Роуди. — _Мы с тобой через многое прошли, но такое… Я просто не знаю._

— О’кей, стой, нет-нет-нет. — Тони подскочил, в животе всё принялось вертеться с новой силой. — Нет, не говори так…

— _А как мне по твоему говорить?_ — рявкнул Роудс. — _От подобного просто так не отмахнуться._

— Я сегодня и так всё потерял, — отчаянно зашептал Тони, — Ты сам сказал: мы через многое прошли… Боже, ты мой самый лучший друг. Я… не могу потерять ещё и тебя. — Глаза наполнились слезами.

— _Я даже не знаю, Тони. Просто не знаю,_ — он вздохнул. — _Ты никогда ничего не рассказывал. Решил, что мне лучше узнать всё из новостей. Но я ведь твой лучший друг, а ты просто…_

— Ты правда считаешь, что я мог бы рассказать лучшему другу подобное? — спросил Тони.

Повисла долгая тишина.

— _Дай мне немного времени_ , — наконец попросил Роуди. — _Нужно всё как следует обдумать._

И повесил трубку.

— Бля! — заорал Тони. — Бля, бля, бля, _бля_!!! — Он швырнул телефон через всю комнату; тот, отскочив от подушки, с глухим стуком упал на пол. Тони зажмурился и отвернулся.

 _Все бросают меня_ , подумалось ему. _Мама, папа. Пеппер. Стив. Брюс. Тор. Нат. Клинт. А теперь ещё и Питер. И Роуди._

_Ты никого не в состоянии удержать._

Тони подошёл к телефону, поднял его с пола и удалил ещё восемьдесят кадров из фотопотока, даже не взглянув на них. Он не хотел знать, и ему похер. Таким образом Старк пытался попрощаться с прошлым, будто каким-то невероятным способом всё пришло бы в норму, удали он достаточное количество запечатлённых на пленке событий.

***

Через пару часов после обеда (который Тони пропустил) снаружи начался галдёж: щелчки фотоаппаратов, миллион вопросов, выкрикиваемых в сторону рыжеволосой женщины, спешащей к дверям особняка.

— _Сэр_ , — объявила ПЯТНИЦА (Тони показалось, что сегодня её голос звучал как-то чересчур неодобрительно), — _прибыла_ _мисс Поттс_.

Прошла всего пара минут с предупреждения ИИ, как Пеппер ворвалась в комнату-кинотеатр, облачённая в деловой костюм, но всклокоченная, с совершенно диким взглядом и нетвёрдой походкой.

— Пеппер, — начал было Тони, — что случи…

— А ты знал, — оборвала Поттс задумчиво, будто и не слыша, — что существует такое слово в немецком: «шаденфройде»? Это вроде как когда смотришь на кого-то, кто страдает, и думаешь: « _Ох, слава богу, это происходит не со мной_ ». Вот сейчас я чувствую нечто похожее, — продолжила Пеппер, резко бросив на кофейный столик клатч, — потому что не перестаю думать о твоём бедном PR-департаменте и том аду, через который они сейчас, должно быть, проходят. Так что очень хорошо, что я теперь _не занимаюсь_ вопросами твоей репутации.

— Ты что, напилась? — спросил Тони.

Обычно Пеппер не была такой болтливой, плюс ко всему говорила невнятно.

— Да, — призналась она, — и, говоря начистоту, стоило это сделать раньше, чтобы просто прийти сюда и наконец снять с плеч весь груз, не чувствуя себя виноватой за то, что якобы подтолкнула тебя ко всему этому… И знаешь, — она замолчала, принявшись расхаживать взад-вперёд, — с тех пор как я заставила бедного шестнадцатилетнего пацана подписать соглашение о неразглашении, внутри поселилось такое отвратительное ощущение… Вроде понимаешь, что он ни в чём не виноват, но какая-то иррациональная, глупая часть тебя хочет выцарапать ему глаза, потому что складывается впечатление… будто ты изменил мне с ним, понимаешь? И противнее, чем мои вот такие мысли, лишь сам факт, что ты _с ним трахался_ , — она коротко, горько рассмеялась. — Я не хотела с тобой это обсуждать, а потом вот напилась и… в телеке на каждом ёбаном канале мелькала твоя ёбаная рожа…

— Пеппер, послушай…

— Нет, _ты_ послушай, — рявкнула она. — Делать дофига костюмов — это одно, — она неопределённо махнула рукой. — Забывать поесть и чужие имена, а ещё бессонница и тревожность — это одно. Но я… Даже со всем этим я не справлялась. Поэтому и ушла, а ты что сделал? Ты… Ты. — Она резко замолкла, глядя на него огромными обиженными глазами. Потом схватила со столика клатч, щелчком открыла замок и начала в нём копаться, затем положив что-то на столик с тихим металлическим стуком.

Серебряный кулон. Сердце, перевёрнутое с угла обзора Тони вверх дном, будто так всё и было задумано изначально.

— Забирай, — сказала она.

— Пеппер, я же сказал, ещё когда ты ушла: не нужно возвращать подарков… — запротестовал он, но она взмахом руки его оборвала.

— Это не возвращение подарков, — Пеппер указала на украшение дрожащим пальцем. — Уходя, я забрала его с собой, прикинув: «Эй, возьму-ка сувенир на память. Будет что-нибудь, напоминающее о хороших временах. Или на что можно смотреть, когда в два ночи больше не можешь притворяться…» — Она глубоко, прерывисто вздохнула. — Но сейчас я больше не могу его у себя хранить.

— Пепп…

— Потому что каждый раз, когда смотрю на него, вспоминаю, что ты растлил _ребёнка_. И знаешь, — голос её уже совсем охрип, — я не желаю думать, как сильно в тебе ошиблась… Даже несмотря на столь продолжительные и тесные отношения между нами. И как ошибся _Стив_ … Поэтому просто забери его. Выкинь в реку, смой в унитаз или сохрани, чтобы, когда придёт подходящий момент, достать и пожалеть самого себя. Просто забери, я не хочу, чтобы меня тошнило каждый раз, как я открываю шкатулку с бижутерией.

Она замолчала, переводя дух, а Тони отвёл взор от неё и кулона, который подмигивал и дразнил с кофейного столика.

— Не знаю, что ты себе напридумывала, — начал он, — но, уверяю, это решение я принял с трудом. Думаешь, я спокойно засыпаю ночами, не задаваясь бесконечно вопросом о том, кто я и кем стал?

— И всё равно ты это сделал, — сказала она.

Тишина. Пеппер закашлялась и опустилась в ближайшее кресло. В своё время она очень долго проживала в особняке, а теперь видеть её здесь в качестве гостя, когда она не станет больше ходить по комнатам, отчитывать его за то, что дал ботам имена, и в принципе управлять всем этим местом, Тони было больно.

— Знаешь, — наконец тихо сказала она, — я неделю плакала, после того как решилась тебя бросить. Думала, что приняла самое тупое решение в жизни. Была уверена, что такого человека, как ты, больше не найду. — Она провела рукой по встрёпанным волосам. — А теперь, когда мы уже несколько месяцев не встречаемся, я _понимаю_ , что если б такое понятие, как «тот самый», — она презрительно и устало показала пальцами кавычки, — существовало, тогда оно точно относилось бы к тебе. Только вот никто не рассказывает, что делать, когда мысли о «том самом» заставляют тебя чувствовать _тошноту_.

Она встала, взяв клатч.

— Я почти понимаю, — добавила Пеппер, — почему ты это сделал.

Тони не мог на неё смотреть.

— У вас обоих один на двоих вид безумия. Вы не просто из чувства долга рискуете задницами, а искренне обожаете это делать, — она вздохнула. — Желаю каждый раз возвращаться домой целыми, — едко закончила она, Тони почувствовал, что заслуживал каждый ожог, оставленный её словами.

— Этого не должно было случиться, — прохрипел он, когда Пеппер направилась к двери. — Не только с Питером. Нам с тобой не стоило расставаться. Всё началось именно с этого. Всё… _вообще_ , — он обвёл рукой стены, когда Поттс оглянулась. — Если бы я остался тупым богатеем, каким был, думаешь, стал бы счастливее?

Она лишь смотрела на него, скривив губы, будто изо всех сил сдерживала рыдания.

— Не знаю, — наконец сказала Пеппер срывающимся голосом. — Я не знаю, Тони. И то, что я не могу однозначно ответить «Да», меня пугает.

Она отвернулась и направилась по коридору к выходу, стуча каблуками. Щёлкнул замок, Тони не успел остановить Пеппер, потому что ПЯТНИЦА вновь ожила:

— _Сэр, на третьем этаже произошло нарушение системы безопасности. Что-то влетело в окно._

***

Каким-то шестым чувством Тони знал, что именно проникло в здание. Точнее — кто. Конечно же Питер, который теперь стоял посреди спальни в костюме Человека-паука. Балконные двери были распахнуты настежь. Питер тяжело дышал, а Тони буквально оглушило понимание, _насколько_ он по нему соскучился.

Их взгляды пересеклись, Тони заметил в его глазах гнев.

— « _Приготовься_ »? — Питер скрестил руки на груди, грозно нахмурившись. — Это всё, что ты, блядь, смог _придумать_?

— Бля, — пробормотал Тони, — Питер, что ты здесь забыл? Ты хоть понимаешь, насколько опасно…

— Нахуй опасность, ты разве о ней думал, когда объявился у меня в квартире и выебал?..

— Э, вообще-то да, всё время думал. — Тони пересёк спальню, поспешно закрывая балкон.

— О, а как насчёт того, что ты _позволил_ Хаммеру обнародовать запись? Тогда ты тоже думал об опасности?

Тони застонал, прислонившись лбом к стеклу двери.

— Он ведь преступник, Питер, что мне ещё оставалось делать? Позволять и дальше безнаказанно торговать оружием Тумса?!

Неужели он не мог понять, что Тони не-о-бхо-ди-мо снова почувствовать себя нормальным человеком, способным отличить хорошее от плохого? Будто никакого сбоя в системе его моральных координат никогда и не было.

— _Ты мог бы поинтересоваться и моим мнением_! — закричал Питер, и тут до Тони дошло, что пацан вот-вот расплачется, поэтому обернулся. — Мог хотя бы спросить: «Эй, Питер, не хочешь стать олицетворением всех жертв насилия на ближайшее десятилетие?» И, конечно, я бы ответил — _нихуя не хочу_! — Голос надломился. — О чём ты вообще думал, почему не спросил меня?..

— Я…

— А теперь в меня все тычут пальцами, в школе смотрят, словно у меня выросла вторая голова, а учителя трясутся так, будто я из ёбаного хрусталя сделан, потому что ты, как предполагают, _насиловал меня_ _месяцами_!

Питер кричал так высоко, что вот-вот сорвал бы голос. Тони быстро подошёл к нему и положил руки на плечи, чтобы немного успокоить.

— Что, если бы тебя арестовали? — продолжил он. — Я не хочу…

— Такого не произойдёт, если не обвинишь напрямую, что я тебя лапал.

— Но они _твердят_. — Питер сжал пальцами виски. — Постоянно твердят, что я пострадал от твоих действий… Выставляют жертвой, но…

— Питер, послушай меня…

— Но всё ведь было не так…

— Э, не с юридической точки зрения…

— Может, я сейчас и веду себя, как подросток с максимализмом, но мне плевать… Я не позволю тебе взять на себя вину за то, к чему подтолкнул тебя я!

— Ты ни к чему меня _не подталкивал_! Я сам выбрал эту дорожку и конечно же заслуживаю всё, что сейчас происходит и ещё произойдёт!

— Но во всём _виноват я_! — снова закричал Питер.

— Если хочешь всё исправить, — ответил Тони, — тогда перестань повторять о своей вине, потому что именно так говорят жертвы.

— Ты не имеешь права так говорить, — прошептал Питер, глядя на него круглыми глазами.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, насколько я себя сейчас чувствую виноватым? — спросил Тони. — А ведь я _постоянно_ себя так чувствовал, с тех пор как мы всё это начали!

— Но…

— Нет, просто помолчи! — рявкнул Тони. — Сейчас взрослые говорят.

— « _Взрослые говорят_ »?! — Взгляд Питера горел гневом и яростью. — О нет, даже не смей! Ты потерял право разыгрывать эту карту, как только в игру вступил я!..

— _Что бы ты там себе ни думал_ , — продолжил Тони, не обращая внимания на его реплики, — по закону каждый раз, когда я к тебе прикасался, это было растление. Каждый раз, когда мы трахались на этой вот кровати, — он ткнул в её сторону пальцем, — приравнивался к изнасилованию.

— Ок, постой. Нет, просто нет, — замотал головой Питер, голос хрипел и срывался. — То, что между нами было, _не_ изнасилование. И _не_ растление… Я ведь не тупой и знаю ёбаную разницу, это ясно?

— Питер…

— Хочешь знать, что такое растление? Когда богатый старый мудак, которого _ты_ пригласил на ужин, лапает меня, прижав к кухонной стойке…

— Постой…

— А что такое насилие, хочешь знать?! Это когда какой-то пацан снимает с тебя штаны, когда ты слишком мелкий, чтобы понимать, что происходит, и слишком напуган, чтобы убежать!

— Погоди, Питер, _что_?..

— Так что я прекрасно, блядь, знаю, что такое растление и изнасилование, понял? И точно могу понять, когда мне чего-то хочется. А когда не хочется. И не смей пытаться убедить меня в обратном, потому что я единственный человек, который вправе решать подобное!

Тишина повисла над ними словно дамоклов меч. Тони во все глаза смотрел на Питера, который тяжело дышал, не встречаясь с его взглядом.

Потом он отвернулся, спрятав лицо в ладонях.

— Мне не стоило этого говорить, — приглушённо сказал он, на этот раз гораздо спокойнее.

— Питер… Что?..

— Произошёл один случай, когда мне было одиннадцать, — пробормотал он. — Я не хочу это обсуждать.

— А… Другое, о чём ты сказал…

— Забудь.

— Но…

— _Я сказал: забудь._

А потом, сдавленно всхлипнув, Питер заплакал.

— Пацан, — устало и растерянно прошептал Тони, — не надо так, прошу…

— Ты мог бы хотя бы предупредить меня по-нормальному! — всхлипывая, выдавил он. — Мог бы написать больше, чем просто « _Приготовься_ ».

— Знаю. Я знаю, прости меня. Я опаслся, что ты меня отговоришь. Понимаю, хуёвое оправдание…

— Я не понимал, что ты хотел сказать этим сообщением, — тихо продолжил Питер. — И так испугался, ведь моё имя полоскали по всем телеканалам…

Тони уставился на него, пытаясь обдумать всё, о чём проговорился Питер: о Хаммере и своём прошлом. И вдруг те странности, природу которых никак не удавалось понять, начали обретать смысл: настойчивые просьбы заниматься сексом лицом к лицу, то, как он вёл себя после ухода Хаммера тем вечером. Возможно, даже его угнетённое состояние, прямо перед тем как их застукал Росс… явно было чем-то большим, чем обычный сабдроп². И, о Господи боже, перед этим Питер разрыдался… Неужели грубость Тони и связывание напомнили ему о том, другом случае? Каждая их встреча теперь окрашивалась иными тонами. В своём больном восприятии Тони определял внимание Питера как взаимное влечение, но если тот изначально был жертвой, ещё задолго до того, как повстречался с Тони… Теперь всё казалось совсем иным.

— О Господи, — пробормотал он, — так всё это время…

— Что «всё это время»? — рявкнул Питер. — Что?! Я был не таким уж и ангелочком, которого ты во мне видел?

— Нет, я не об этом… Я просто не знал, что ты… Через что тебе… О боже.

Питер воззрился на него, в глазах появилось опасное пламя, лишь слегка замутнённое пеленой слёз, по-прежнему катившихся по щекам.

И вдруг он схватил Тони за грудки и, грубо притянув к себе, крепко, жёстко, безумно поцеловал. Старк попытался отстраниться. Питер нахмурился.

— Что? — гаркнул Питер. — Раньше тебя всё устраивало, а когда узнал, что меня трогали и до тебя, сразу _охладел_?

— Питер… — беспомощно начал Тони.

— Просто заткнись, — прошептал он и вновь притянул его для поцелуя — мокрого, неряшливого. Потом зарылся пальцами в волосы, прижимая голову Тони ещё крепче. — Просто… заткнись… нахуй.

Тони почувствовал грубый толчок и врезался спиной в стену, затылок запульсировал болью.

— Погоди, Питер… — лихорадочно начал было он, но пацан вновь прижался губами к его, рыча в рот, пока пытался стащить футболку.

Он на мгновение отстранился, ударив по кнопке костюма на груди, который тут же соскользнул с плеч. Питер завозился с молнией на его брюках — Тони же схватил его за волосы и жадно поцеловал, царапая зубами губы, прикусывая, всасывая язык, параллельно снимая и отбрасывай ногой брюки вместе с трусами. Питер стянул свои боксеры до колен и впился зубами в шею Тони, прикусил мочку, на что тот застонал, а потом зашипел.

— Боже, я так скучал…

Питер ничего не ответил — лишь снял и отбросил трусы, зашарив не глядя по тумбочке рядом с ними, потом раздражённо вытащил ящик, дёрнув так сильно, что тот с грохотом упал на ковёр. Схватив тюбик смазки, он щёлкнул крышкой, неряшливо выдавил гель на пальцы и без всякой осторожности завел за себя руку, вновь жадно впиваясь губами в губы Тони. И всё же на поцелуй это было мало похоже: слишком много зубов, слёз и гнева. Старк жадно прикусил его шею, оставляя на коже грубые розовые отметины. Член упёрся в бедро Питеру, который тут же с силой толкнул его на кровать. Старк приземлился на спину — что-то треснуло, похоже, сломались рейки под матрасом. А потом Питер оседлал его бёдра, крепко сжимая коленями талию, упёршись руками в кровать у его головы.

И принялся насаживаться на член, стиснув зубы и зажмурившись. Тони застонал, приподнимаясь, но Питер прижал его обратно за плечо, впиваясь ногтями в кожу до крови.

Несколько болезненных, изматывающих толчков — и оба уже тяжело дышали. Питер взял жёсткий, быстрый, беспощадный для обоих темп. Тони сжал его бёдра, зарычав, и попытался перевернуться, но Питер вцепился в изголовье кровати, не позволяя этого сделать. Он всё ещё жмурился и скрежетал зубами.

А потом Питер заскулил, и этот сердитый, надломленный звук заставил Тони прийти в себя.

— Питер… — прохрипел он, пытаясь мыслить трезво, несмотря на накатывающие волны жара и болезненного удовольствия, пока Питер продолжал скакать на его члене. — Малыш… — Он потянулся к его лицу, но тот отстранился. — Помедленнее, ты делаешь себе больно… Малыш…

Тони попытался сесть, но Питер с нечеловеческой силой толкнул его обратно.

— Малыш…

— _Не смей_ меня _так называть_!!!

Он порывисто налетел на него, будто хотел ударить, но Тони поймал его запястья, впиваясь ногтями в кожу. Питер боролся с ним, но двигаться на члене не прекращал, опускаясь-поднимаясь, опускаясь-поднимаясь — напряжённо, без удовольствия.

А потом вдруг внезапно обмяк, задрожал и отвернулся.

И вновь плакал.

Совершенно непредсказуемо весь гнев покинул его тело, и тогда Тони отпустил запястья, сел на кровати и обнял Питера, прижимая к себе. Тот дрожал и всхлипывал.

Тони обхватил его лицо ладонями.

— Эй, эй… — Питер избегал его взгляда, как ни пытался поймать его Тони. — Давай-ка, — нежно прошептал он, не желая начинать новый спор. Он осторожно сжал его шею сзади. — Давай сделаем всё правильно, хорошо?

Очень медленно, со слезами на глазах Питер кивнул.

***

Понадобилось по меньшей мере минут пятнадцать, чтобы окончательно успокоить Питера. И когда они вновь дотронулись друг до друга, прикосновения были осторожными, бережными. Каждый теперь боялся причинить другому боль. Поцелуи были нежными, глубокими, неторопливыми; фрикции — осторожными. Они переплелись пальцами, сжимая руки друг друга. Тони постоянно поглаживал Питера по волосам, вылизывая его губы и рот.

— Я рядом… Я держу тебя…

Питер не издал ни звука, даже когда кончил, но коротко застонал, когда кончил Тони, и слегка поморщился. Старк обтёр сначала его живот, потом стёр сперму с простыней, на которые из дырочки Питера вытекало семя. В этот раз они не использовали презерватив, и от смутного осознания всех последствий Тони затошнило.

Выбросив салфетки, он опустился на кровать рядом с Питером. Тот вообще не шевелился — так и лежал с широко разведёнными полусогнутыми ногами, будто оглушённый. Тони вновь мысленно вернулся к тому, о чём проговорился Питер, но тут же постарался отбросить эти думы.

Оба молчали, но через какое-то время Питер повернулся на бок и прижался к Тони, который принялся поглаживать его по волосам. Он выглядел таким маленьким, свернувшись в центре огромной кровати. Слишком маленьким, чтобы справиться со всем навалившимся грузом.

Тони медленно обвёл взором разгромленную спальню: разорённую тумбочку, разбросанное содержимое ящика на ковре. Кровать тоже немного перекосилась — Питер определённо что-то сломал, когда метнул на неё Тони. Именно в такие моменты Старк вспоминал, насколько Питер _на самом деле_ сильнее него. Потом он посмотрел на пацана: кисти, запястья, предплечья были в синяках. Даже на бёдрах остались следы.

Питер вроде бы уснул, но тревожно хмурился, на глаза упала чёлка.

Тони медленно убрал её со лба и на мгновение задержался пальцами в его кудрях.

 _Так больше продолжаться не может_ , подумалось Тони. _Но я не смогу это остановить, и ты этого не остановишь. А значит, мы так и будем двигаться по кривой, падая всё ниже, и ниже, и ниже…_

Тони до чёртиков захотелось напиться. Осторожно, чтобы не потревожить Питера, он поднялся с кровати и накрыл его одеялом. Затем склонился, целуя в висок, а потом тихо спустился.

***

На кухне он наливал себе виски, когда вдруг услышал наверху шум. Он поспешно метнулся назад, в спальню, но Питер успел быстрее. Когда Тони вошёл, кровать пустовала, рюкзак и костюм исчезли, а двери на балкон вновь были распахнуты, отображая вид серого города без каких-либо признаков Питера, который был у него в объятьях всего несколько минут назад.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Buzzfeed — новостная интернет медиа-компания, множество раз подвергался критике за плагиат, копирование текста, изображений, статей из других сайтов, выдавая их за свои и нарушение авторских прав.  
> ² Сабдроп — собирательное название для негативных симптомов как физических, так и психологических, которые иногда могут отмечаться у нижних сразу или через некоторое время после сессии.


	24. Катарсис

— Алё? Привет, Мэй. — Питер нервно провёл рукой по волосам. — Да, да, всё нормально. Со мной всё хорошо, — он вздохнул. — Честно, я в порядке. Слушай, меня не будет ещё пару часов, но я скоро вернусь. Да. Обещаю. Люблю тебя.  
Питер отключился. Понятно, что Мэй расстроена и, конечно, выскажет ему всё, что думает, когда он вернётся домой, но об этом можно подумать и потом. А сейчас…  
Он никогда раньше не вламывался в здания, но за сегодня пришлось это сделать дважды. Когда он пробирался в особняк Тони, кто-то наверняка его заметил, но тогда он думал совсем не о том.

А сейчас, оглядываясь назад, Питер мог только гадать, о чём, чёрт возьми, думал в ту секунду. В первую очередь, когда вывалил Тони все самые потаённые секреты, — о Хаммере, о Скипе (о котором, честно, не вспоминал уже довольно долго вплоть до недавнего времени). Во вторую — когда накинулся на Тони. Теперь тело болезненно ныло, причём очень сильно; то была расплата за импульсивность, но тогда он будто полностью перестал контролировать себя… Ему хотелось инициировать что-то и повести самому, ведь всё в жизни шло вразрез с его волей и желаниями. Да он даже Человеком-пауком бы не стал, если б не чистая удача.

А ещё Питеру хотелось причинить кому-то боль, но об этом своём желании он подумает как-нибудь позже.

Сейчас же пришло время расплачиваться. Неясно, захочет ли Тони видеть его когда-нибудь снова, особенно после того, как Питер сбежал, когда тот вышел из комнаты. Но им тогда овладел ещё один порыв, а теперь…

Теперь наступил вечер, Питер уже три часа следил за пентхаусом Хаммера.

Внутрь можно пробраться через балкон, ведущий, как предполагалось, в его пока пустующую спальню. Но Хаммер точно дома — Питер чувствовал вибрацию его шагов и отзвук кашля. Как и ожидалось, Хаммер отмазался от тюрьмы. Питер, конечно, был не совсем уверен, что у него получится, учитывая все обвинения, но всё-таки сукину сыну удалось — хватило, значит, влияния и денег.

Сейчас или никогда.

Питер осторожно открыл французские двери балкона и пробрался внутрь. Обстановка была скудной, свет выключен — тем лучше: меньше вещей, о которые можно споткнуться. Стиснув зубы, Питер обошёл комод с кроватью и приоткрыл дверь. Глазам предстал тускло освещённый коридор. По левую сторону было совсем темно, справа горел свет, кто-то ходил неподалёку. Питер взмолился, чтобы это была не горничная, и забрался по ближайшей стене на потолок, так и двинувшись вверх ногами в неожиданно уютную гостиную. Питер повис на кончиках пальцев над полом и тихо спрыгнул на пол, заглядывая за угол.

Хаммер стоял к нему спиной, наполняя стакан из мини-бара в углу комнаты.

Но тут же поднял голову и склонил её к плечу. Паркер почувствовал, как сжалось в груди сердце. Хаммер оглянулся.

— А вот и вы, — сказал он. — Я всё гадал, появитесь ли, доставите ли удовольствие себя узреть ещё разок. Чем обязан?

Питер подумал, не снять ли маску, потом отказался от этой идеи.

Хаммер развернулся к нему всем телом, беззаботно отхлебнув бурбон, не сводя взора с Питера.

— Уверен, вы видели новости, — продолжил он. — Так что прекрасно знаете, что спешить мне некуда. Поэтому можете не торопиться.

Слабое освещение гостиной придавало лицу Хаммера измождённый вид, выделяя и без того впалые щёки и глаза.

Питер по-прежнему молчал.

— Что ж, раз говорить вы не намерены, — наконец не выдержал Хаммер, — тогда позвольте мне. — Он уселся в ближайшее кожаное кресло, указав жестом на соседнее. — Прошу, присаживайтесь. — Питер не шевельнулся. — Надеюсь, после последней нашей встречи между нами не осталось никаких неприятных впечатлений и обид.

Сарказм Хаммера привёл Паркера в чувство:

— Ты о том, когда зажал меня у кухонного острова и облапал? Не. Никаких обид.

Хаммер почти возмущённо нахмурился.

— Сдаётся мне, вы немного преувеличиваете, — парировал он. — Скажите. _Зачем_ вы сюда пришли, мистер Паркер? — Губы Хаммера дрогнули. — Если за отмщением, то стоило бы внимательнее вслушиваться в новости. Ваша фамилия не фигурировала бы сейчас по всем каналам, если б Энтони не поспешил пойти на поводу у своего комплекса героя.

— Знаю, я только что с ним виделся.

— Тогда вы осведомлены лучше, чем я полагал. И, — Хаммер вновь отпил бурбона, положив ногу на ногу, — зачем тогда пришли? Добавлю, что основной конфликт у меня с Энтони, если вам станет от этого легче. Если только вы пришли не по его поручению?..

— Он тут вообще ни при чём, — ответил Питер, пытаясь казаться храбрее, чем на самом деле. — Я пришёл не из-за него, а из-за себя.

Если Хаммер и испугался, то никак этого не показал.

— Похвально, — одобрительно протянул он. — Не стоит привязываться в этой жизни ни к кому. Итак, — продолжил он. — Вы пробрались в логово льва за местью?

— Меня не интересует месть. — Голос Питера дрогнул.

— Неужели? Тогда зачем вы здесь, мистер Паркер? Только не говорите, что Энтони что-то вам недодаёт, — едко и саркастично протянул Хаммер.

Питер сжал кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в ладони, чтобы успокоиться.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты всё прекратил.

Тонкие губы дрогнули.

— Прекратил что? Я полагал, что ты понимаешь, как работает интернет. Запись уже где-то там, циркулирует от пользователя к пользователю и никуда никогда не исчезнет.

— Тогда слей что-то ещё, — потребовал Питер. — Докажи, что ничего такого никогда не было.

— То есть слить опровержение? — он поднял бровь. — Будет трудновато, если я вообще захочу это делать.

— Можешь распустить слухи о том, что это чёрный пиар, — отчаянно сказал Питер. — У тебя есть власть, чтобы убедить людей, что это всё враньё. Ты мог бы _хоть что-то_ сделать, — на последнем слове голос надломился.

— И зачем мне напрягаться? — лениво и безразлично спросил он. А потом вновь отпил бурбона.

Питер опять сжал кулаки.

— Я тебя заставлю? — сказал он, ненавидя свой неуверенно прозвучавший голос.

Хаммер лишь покачал головой.

— Энтони рассказывал тебе о моём предложении?

Питер заморгал под маской, не ожидая такого поворота в беседе.

— Каком предложении?

Хаммер со стуком поставил бокал с бурбоном на кофейный столик.

— Не строй из себя дурака, — сказал он, склонившись вперёд. — Тебе не идёт.

Питер мотнул головой.

— Я не понимаю, о чём речь.

Хаммер с тихим рычанием поднялся с кресла и двинулся на Питера.

— Что… происходит?.. — на последнем слове голос сорвался на шёпот, Паркер инстинктивно отступал, пока не коснулся лопатками стены. Больше ретироваться некуда.

Бля.

Хаммер остановился всего в двух футах, наблюдал с каким-то странным выражением в глазах, склонив голову набок.

— Я мог бы рассмотреть твою просьбу, — сказал он, — мне лишь нужен стимул.

Тишина — а потом до Питера дошло.

— Если подойдёшь, — судорожно выдохнул он, — очень пожалеешь. Я переломаю тебе все кости.

Приятно было это произнести — будто слова вертелись на кончике языка годами и наконец-то вырвались на свободу. Однако сказать легче, чем сделать. Питер вовсе не чувствовал смелости и понимал, что голос это вполне ясно транслировал. Сердце начало бухать в груди, глаза защипало.

Хаммер приблизился ещё, встав прямо перед ним. Невольно у Питера вырвался тихий испуганный стон. Он вжался в стену крепче. _Будь тише воды_ , взмолился он про себя. _Просто оставайся неприметным, не издавай ни звука — он оставит тебя, когда надоест, просто сожмись и будь как можно меньше…_

Хаммер нежно провёл двумя пальцами по его горлу, и первые слезы скатились по щекам Питера, впитываясь в маску. Он вздрогнул и отвёл взор. _Просто будь неприметным…_

Пальцы подцепили край маски, и внезапно Питер увидел Хаммера перед собой яснее ясного, без каких-либо защитных барьеров. Хаммер бросил маску на ковёр, вновь жадно посмотрел на Питера, который тут же отвернулся, прижавшись щекой к стене, не желая встречаться взглядами.

— О, мой дорогой мальчик, — пробормотал Хаммер таким голосом, который можно было истолковать как жалостливый, произнеси это другой человек. — Ты уже был в такой ситуации, не так ли? — Кончик пальца проследил мокрый след от слезы на щеке. Питер съёжился и шмыгнул носом, зрение затуманилось. — Будешь делать точно так, как я скажу, — продолжил Хаммер тем же тоном — почти нежным, почти понимающим, — а потом я позабочусь о твоих ссадинах. По завершении вернёмся каждый к своим жизням как ни в чём не бывало, так ведь?

Когда Питер ничего не ответил — сейчас его внезапно перенесло в говённую квартиру в нескольких кварталах от собственной, где он стоял, замёрзший и перепуганный, со спущенными штанами, — Хаммер приподнял пальцем его подбородок.

— Я только что сделал тебе очень выгодное предложение, — промурлыкал он. — Итак, каков твой ответ?

Первый всхлип вырвался из груди, громкий и ребяческий, — всё, что осталось от прежней уверенности, совершенно испарилось.

— Что скажешь? — настойчиво повторил Хаммер, на этот раз более сурово. Теперь он держал Питера за подбородок твёрже, заставляя смотреть себе прямо в глаза.

Паркер зажмурился, горячие слёзы пролились на щёки.

— _Спасибо_. — Голос тихий, едва слышный.

Губы Хаммера приподнялись в едва различимом подобии улыбки.

Возможно, Питер мог бы выдержать — и тогда всё тут же прекратилось бы, и Тони был бы спасён, а люди перестали бы смотреть на него так, как смотрели… Питер должен просто перетерпеть. Всего лишь несколько минут плохого — а взамен придёт много хорошего.

— Пожалуйста, — ответил Хаммер. — Вот что тебе нужно сделать, — продолжил он. — Сейчас ты пойдёшь со мной в спальню. Снимешь целиком этот нелепый костюм. Ляжешь. Вот и всё. Я позабочусь обо всём остальном.

Паркер тяжело сглотнул, прилегающий костюм внезапно слишком сдавил горящую кожу, в голове запульсировало.

— Сделаешь это — и я всё прекращу. Таково моё условие. — Хаммер стоял настолько близко, что если бы Питер чуть подался вперёд, то вжался бы в него всем телом. Его дыхание, наполненное сладковато-дымчатым ароматом бурбона, согревало лицо. — Предложение ограничено.

_Просто перетерпи, просто сожмись и будь как можно меньше._  
_Всёвпорядкевсёвпорядкевсёвпорядкевсёвпорядке…_

Он вспомнил те прекрасные полчаса, которые провёл с Тони всего пару часов назад. Конечно, поначалу всё сложилось не слишком гладко, но Питеру не хотелось перечёркивать хорошие воспоминания, добавляя в них Хаммера… И не важно, что он получил бы взамен. Кроме того, он уже прекрасно знал, каково быть облапанным этим человеком, и повторять подобный мерзкий опыт не хотелось.

Возможно, Питер сейчас совершит непоправимую ошибку, из-за которой ничего уже не исправить, но, бог свидетель, некоторые вещи просто не стоили таких травмирующих последствий.

— Нет, — наконец ответил Питер. Слёзы капали с подбородка. — Я не могу. И не буду.

Хаммер не шевелился, по-прежнему удерживая его за лицо. Тело Питера внезапно покрылось мурашками.

— Я хочу уйти, — прошептал он. — Могу я уйти домой?

— Терпение — добродетель, — ответил Хаммер. — Я полагал, что ты этому уже научился.

— Мне _похуй_ на терпение и на твоё предложение, — прорычал Питер срывающимся голосом. — Я не собираюсь этого делать!

Но Хаммер не отпускал.

— Кто-нибудь в курсе, что ты пришёл ко мне? — спросил он.

Внутри всё похолодело.

 _О боже, нет_ , подумалось Питеру. _Нетнетнетнетнет, не снова, не снова…_

— Нет, — прошептал он едва слышно.

— Какая глупость с твоей стороны, — сказал Хаммер и просунул пальцы под воротник костюма.

С паническим воплем Питер сжал его предплечье обеими руками и изо всех сил оттолкнул вправо. Хаммер отступил, но тут же попытался схватить Питера снова, однако он поднырнул под рукой и ударил в живот. Задыхаясь, Хаммер схватился за подлокотник ближайшего кресла, выпрямился и вновь набросился на Паркера. Но он отскочил, хватая дорогую на вид вазу. Питер без раздумий швырнул её в Хаммера. Та попала в плечо — и тот с криком упал.

— И какой она эпохи? — рявкнул Питер, склонившись над стонущим на полу Хаммером. — Мин? Ауч.

Внезапно Хаммер схватил его за лодыжку, Питер тяжело рухнул на ковёр. Вскрикнув, с затуманенным паникой взором, он вцепился в край кофейного столика, яростно тряся ногой, пытаясь отцепить Хаммера.

— _Отцепись… Отвали от меня… От!.._

Схватив со стола стакан с бурбоном, Питер швырнул его Хаммеру в лицо — тот ослабил хватку. Паркер же пнул его ногой, чтобы отцепился наверняка, перевернулся и быстро нанёс сокрушительный удар в челюсть, от чего его голова откинулась набок.

— Я же сказал, — задыхаясь, выговорил он. — Ты пожалеешь.

Хаммер свернулся калачиком, зажимая окровавленное лицо одной рукой. В воздухе витал аромат крови и бурбона, пряный и сладкий.

— Ты всерьёз полагаешь, — хрипло начал он, — что чего-то этим добьёшься?

— Заткнись, — прошипел Питер. Опёршись на кофейный столик, он с трудом встал. Тело трясло так, что казалось, будто пол дрожал под ногами.

— Энтони по-прежнему опорочен, и каждый на планете знает твой секрет. Чего ты добился?

— Я сказал: заткнись, — громче сказал Питер.

— В конечном счёте, — продолжил Хаммер, будто не слыша его, — люди, увидев тебя в костюме, будут тыкать пальцем, говоря: « _А, вот та сучка, раздвинувшая ноги перед Железным человеком_ ».

Питер с рычанием набросился на него и снова ударил. Голова Хаммера мотнулась в сторону, но Паркера это не остановило. Он бил и бил, вслепую, яростно. И только когда осознал, что Хаммер безвольно обмяк под ним, а лицо превратилось в кровавое месиво, Питер остановился с занесённым для очередного удара кулаком.

Хаммер мокро втянул воздух, и Питер отшатнулся, едва не опрокинув кофейный столик. Хаммер лежал на полу, скрючившись и тяжело дыша. Питер опустил взор на руки, осознав вдруг, что перчатки перепачканы кровью.

Громко выругавшись, он заставил себя подняться на ноги. Схватив с пола маску, он пошёл прочь — под ногами хрустели осколки стекла и фарфора. Однако Хаммер даже не смотрел на него. И лишь едва заметное колебание груди свидетельствовало о том, что он ещё жив.

Питер сиганул с балкона и улетел прочь.

***

В квартале от пентхауса Хаммера Питер остановился в переулке, сорвал маску и блеванул в водосток. Он крепко обхватил себя руками, чтобы избавиться от ощущения блуждающих по телу призрачных ладоней.

 _Я остался один_ , подумалось ему, когда утихли самые тяжёлые позывы. _Я должен придумать выход._

***

Питер вернулся домой за десять минут, заперся в комнате и поспешно сорвал с себя костюм. Было уже почти десять.

Скомкав костюм, он бросил его в шкаф и с грохотом захлопнул дверь. Тихо всхлипнув, Питер тяжело опустился на ковёр и спрятал лицо в ладонях, яростно потирая глаза, чтоб не видеть стоящего перед внутренним взором избитого лица Хаммера и избавиться от ощущения его прикосновений на щеке. На боку, которым Питер ударился о кофейный столик, протянулся огромный отвратительный синяк. Дай бог он пройдёт хотя бы за пару дней.

В животе заурчало, Питер с ужасом вспомнил, что не ел с самого обеда, который был уже очень давно. Но мысль о том, чтобы подняться с пола — не говоря уже о том, чтобы пойти на кухню, — была невыносима. В голове мелькали картинки: они с Тони готовят вместе завтрак после его первой ночёвки; выпускной и Мишель, которая просит быть осторожным; палец Хаммера на его губах, другая рука скользит вниз по животу, и шёпот в ухо о _маленький шлюшке Энтони_ ; Тони, обнимающий его чуть раньше тем вечером, нежно поглаживающий по волосам; плачущая во время подписания соглашения о неразглашении Мэй; далёкий, пробивающийся сквозь года голос, зовущий его Эйнштейном, рассказывающий слезливую историю о разводе родителей, будто это могло компенсировать всё, что он собирался тогда сделать, — такое, что в конечном счёте Питер предпочтёт забыть.

За спиной распахнулась дверь.

— Питер?

Мэй. Он не мог ответить — горло слишком сдавило. Питер почувствовал, как она села позади и притянула в объятия, принявшись покачиваться, будто ему меньше шестнадцати.

— Что случилось? — наконец спросила она. Он чувствовал её взгляд на боку.

— Много чего, — выдавил он. — Я… — Питер поджал губы. — Прошу, не заставляй меня рассказывать.

Палец Хаммера скользнул по его щеке. Его окровавленное лицо. Обагренные перчатки Питера. В какой-то момент самооборона переросла в нападение, излившись местью. Может, Хаммер и прав — именно за этим Питер пришёл к нему.

Как такое возможно — чувствовать себя лучше и хуже одновременно?

— Посмотри на меня, — попросила Мэй. Питер послушался. За стёклами очков взор был смертельно серьёзен и озабочен. Она приподняла его лицо за подбородок. — Кто-то тебя обидел?

Питер покачал головой, но Мэй нахмурилась.

— Я хочу услышать устный ответ, — надавила она.

— Нет, — ответил Питер. — Никто меня не обижал.

— Ты ходил к нему? — спокойно спросила Мэй, словно доктор — пациента об употреблении наркотиков.

Питер кивнул, не желая больше ей врать. Мэй поджала губы.

— Я не хочу давить, — мягко сказала она, — или лезть не в своё дело, но…

— Знаю, — тихо ответил Питер. Вздохнув, он отвёл взор. — Мы снова это сделали.

Мэй, казалось, постарела на пару лет. Питер вдруг подумал: не потому ли, что каким-то образом она почувствовала его стремление и неконтролируемое желание боли (пусть он в этот момент и был чертовски возбуждён). Именно боль помогала сосредоточиться. Она заставила его пойти к Хаммеру.

— Как бы то ни было, — неуверенно продолжил Питер, — не думаю, что это повторится.

Нижняя губа задрожала — Тони, обнимающий его, называющий его «малыш» и «мой сладкий», — и Питер зарылся лбом в плечо Мэй. Они притянула его к себе крепче.

— О, боже. Всё хорошо, хорошо… — Она успокаивающе поглаживала его по спине. — Всё наладится. — Голос звучал глухо, будто она сама не верила в то, что говорила. Питер её не винил.

— Что теперь будет? — спросил Питер.

— Не знаю, — ответила Мэй. — Но мы всё переживём, договорились?

— В последнее время я часто думаю, — пробубнил Питер ей в плечо, — как бы отреагировал на всё это Бен. Если бы увидел, что творится.

— Ох, дорогой. Я тоже об этом думаю, — шмыгнула она носом, поглаживая его по волосам.

Питер истерично и беспомощно рассмеялся.

— В смысле, — сказал он, — он бы наверняка буквально захотел кастрировать Старка… — И замолчал.

Мэй взглянула на него с явной жалостью. Питер вспомнил, что психологические травмы разные люди переживают по-разному — не все могут шутить на подобные темы. Он и сам не понимал, как ему удавалось.

Питер всё ещё смеялся, несмотря на клубящийся внутри страх и беспомощность. Казалось, это единственное, что он способен был сейчас делать.

Мэй обняла его покрепче.

***

Этой ночью ни один из них не уснул. Питер, подпитываемый коктейлем из паники, адреналина и разбитого сердца, делал домашнее задание. Мэй приготовила им поздний ужин, который Питер так и не смог удержать внутри.

 _Я должен был через это пройти_ , подумалось ему, когда Мэй помогала ему подняться с пола в ванной. _Нужно было это сделать и пойти прямиком в полицию. На этот раз я мог бы засадить его за решётку, но нет… Вместо этого психанул и вышел из себя, как ёбаный малолетка…_

А потом Питер вспомнил обо всём, что сказал Хаммер. О нечаянной инструкции к дальнейшем действиям, которые обронил. Что ж, быть может, Питер слишком к себе суров.

***

В половину шестого утра Питер поднялся с дивана, на котором смотрел «Моану» (боевики ему сейчас запрещены), и отправился в свою спальню.

Мэй завозилась в кресле, в котором дремала.

— Собираешься в школу? — спросила она.

— Да, — ответил Питер, — Кажется, мне нужно кое-что сделать.

***

По дороге в школу он прочёл в смартфоне, что Джастина Хаммера обнаружили без сознания в собственном пентхаусе, избитым до полусмерти. По имеющимся данным, его госпитализировали. О текущем состоянии — ни слова.

Питер тяжело сглотнул и закрыл статью.

***

Как и ожидалось, ситуация в школе не улучшилась ни на грамм. Однокашники всё ещё тыкали в него пальцами и перешёптывались, а Нед с Мишель сопровождали его везде, как телохранители, кидая свирепые взоры на всех, кто косо смотрел в его сторону. Питер ценил это, но порой казалось, что этим ещё больше привлекал всеобщее внимание.

— Эй, мне пора, — сказал Питер, когда друзья проводили его внутрь.

— Что случилось? — спросил Нед и прищурился, глядя с ещё большим беспокойством, чем вчера. После того как друг положил руку ему на плечо, Питер отпрянул.

— Ничего, — сказал Питер. — Мне кое-что нужно сделать.

Когда он шёл к офису службы безопасности, то чувствовал на себе миллионы взглядов. За столом дежурил офицер Гордон.

— Питер, — сказал он, мгновенно его узнав. — Чем могу помочь?

Питер сглотнул.

— Мне нужно с кем-нибудь поговорить.

***

— Очень рад, что ты решил нам всё рассказать, — сказал Гордон.

Они сидели друг напротив друга в дальнем углу комнаты, Гордон снова достал блокнот и ручку.

— Начинай, как будешь готов.

Питер откашлялся, размышляя, не нужно ли немного помяться, чтобы притвориться натуральнее. Потом решил, что лучше сразу сказать всё напрямую и покончить с этим.

— То, что они болтают по телевизору, — неуверенно начал он. — Всё было не так.

Гордон оторвался от блокнота и поднял бровь.

— Что ты имеешь в виду, сынок?

— Мистер Старк тут вообще ни при чём, — сказал Питер. В этот раз Гордону лучше удалось сохранить беспристрастное выражение лица. — Всё было… То есть, — Питер жестикулировал, — всё случилось во время стажировки, но не с… не с ним. — Он откашлялся, облокотившись о стол, чтобы скрыть, как жутко дрожали руки. — А с мистером Хаммером.

Гордон отложил блокнот.

— Джастин Хаммер к тебе приставал?

Питер кивнул и сглотнул.

— Да, верно.

— Почему ты не сказал об этом раньше? — спросил Гордон.

Питер неловко поёрзал на стуле.

— Он грозился навредить моей тёте, если я кому-то скажу…

Повисла полная ужаса тишина, Питер почувствовал, как густо покраснел.

— Ладно, — наконец сказал Гордон. — Знаю, что это тяжело, но мне нужно, чтобы ты точно описал то, что случилось.

Питер вновь кивнул, долго и шумно выдохнув носом. Отпусти это.

— Однажды вечером он пришёл на ужин, — начал он, — Это вроде было первое? Но он пришёл и… — Питер вспомнил, что как-то раз читал, что самая убедительная ложь выходит тогда, когда вплетаешь в неё крупицы правды, — и тогда мне было очень неуютно, потому что он всё время за мной наблюдал? Ну, когда я поднимал взгляд и он… пялился не отрываясь. А после ужина он застал меня одного…

Гордон поднял ручку.

— Прости, где это произошло, сынок? В каком помещении?

_Крупицы правды, Питер, крупицы правды._

— На кухне. Я помогал убирать со стола, а он, ну, понимаете, начал приставать ко мне? Ну, немного меня пощупал? Мистера Старка там не было в тот момент. — Питер опустил взор в стол. — Я опрокинул несколько бокалов, и он пришёл, чтобы проверить, что случилось…

— Ты ему рассказал?

Питер покачал головой.

— Не получилось. А после того, как дело приняло более серьёзный оборот, я просто испугался… Ну, в общем, они с мистером Старком куда-то ушли, а я пошёл в кровать. Я в тот день остался ночевать в особняке, потому что уже было очень поздно. — Он сглотнул. — Он вернулся спустя минут пятнадцать? Мистер Хаммер. Он не стучал и ничего такого — просто открыл дверь и… велел вести себя тихо.

— А потом что ты сделал?

Питер покачал головой.

— Да ничего такого? — неуверенно сказал он. — Вроде принял душ и вернулся в кровать. — Почувствовав, что последнее заявление прозвучало странно, он добавил: — Мне лишь хотелось обо всём этом забыть. — Слёзы невольно полились из глаз.

Офицер ободряюще кивнул.

— И ты вообще не обсуждал это с мистером Старком?

Питер покачал головой.

Гордон нахмурился.

— Не знаю, слушал ли ты запись, Питер, — начал он, — но в разговоре есть серьёзные намёки на ваши с Тони Старком отношения.

— Знаю, — кивнул Питер. — Я слышал. Я, — а вот и самая опасная часть истории, над которой придётся попотеть больше всего, чтобы звучало правдоподобно, — я не знаю, о чём они говорили. Но точно знаю, что Хаммер был единственным, кто оказывал мне… такого рода внимание.

И это правда, не так ли?

Гордон кивнул, хмуро глядя в блокнот.

— Ты уверен, что между вами с мистером Старком никогда не происходило ничего смущающего, что заставило бы тебя почувствовать себя некомфортно?

— Нет, — просто ответил Питер. — Никогда.

И это тоже правда.

— Хорошо, — сказал Гордон. — А теперь, Питер, знаю, что это нелегко, но всё же придётся ответить ещё на пару вопросов, уточняющих детали. Справишься?

Питер уставился на свои руки.

— Да. Всё нормально, — услышал он себя словно со стороны. — Я справлюсь.


	25. Презумпция невиновности

_«Найди такого возлюбленного, который_

_смотрит на тебя,_

_будто ты из сказки.»_

Марти МакКоннел, « _Фрида Кало к Марти МакКоннел»_

В этот ленивый вечер, когда уходящее солнце окрашивало красно-золотым спальню Питера, сам он задыхался и извивался в объятьях Тони.

― Малыш…

― Тони…

Одна рука обхватывала тонкую талию, другая приподнимала бёдра выше. Питер крепко сжимал плечи Тони, обнимая ногами пояс и выгибаясь всем телом, откидывал голову и обнажал длинную шею. Тони прослеживал губами по голубым венам, слушая задыхающиеся стоны и всхлипы Питера.

Внезапно они перевернулись, Тони оказался на подушках (матрас жалобно застонал), а Питер, вновь севший на член сверху, убрал упавшие на лицо волосы, склонился над ним и впился поцелуем в губы.

Старк толкнулся бёдрами глубже, принялся двигаться, а Питер, как обычно, начал неразборчиво бормотать, ругаться, выстанывать имя Тони и призывать бога. Старк сжал его волосы и притянул для очередного поцелуя, скользя губами на щёку, наслаждаясь его тихими стонами, похожими на нескончаемое _ох-ох-ох…_

Когда Питер принялся двигаться быстрее, у Тони совершенно перехватило дыхание. Он обнял его крепче и улыбнулся в губы Питера, полезшего с поцелуями, глотая его задыхающиеся, тихие, требовательные, жаждущие стоны…

***

  
Старк вздрогнул и проснулся, слепо взглянув на ярко-голубые цифры часов ― 3:51 утра. В пижамных штанах образовался и пульсировал нехилый унизительный стояк, который не собирался опадать.

Совершенно измученный, Тони ударил по подушке, разозлённый пробуждением. Когда он снился (чаще, чем хотелось признавать), Старк неизменно оказывался там, в спальне Питера, где инициировал самый первый акт мерзкой, отвратительной близости между ними. Своеобразная точка невозврата. Бог свидетель, Тони изо всех сил желал вернуться в то время, когда об этих отношениях знали лишь двое. Тогда были лишь они и скрипучие пружины полутороспальной кровати Питера, а ещё ― непрерывные, размеренные, тихие всхлипы в ухо Тони.

Закрывая глаза, он мог легко всё это представить.

Воображаемый Тони счастливо жил с воображаемым Питером, а реальный Старк цеплялся за это размытое чувство ― всё равно что пытаться удержать воду в ладонях: она продолжала капать между пальцев. Трудно судить, заслуживал ли он подобного счастья в принципе. Но то, что случилось между ними несколько дней назад, явно говорило не в пользу счастья Тони. Удивительно, что ему после этого не снились кошмары, что было бы уместнее. Ведь Питер набросился на него с кулаками, а ещё выболтал такие секреты, что у Старка волосы вставали дыбом. Случай с Хаммером и то, что произошло с ним в одиннадцать лет, ― ужасно, однако даже несмотря на то, что Тони об этом узнал, он подпустил Питера к себе в ту же секунду, стоило тому подойти ближе и прикоснуться. Несмотря на признания, Тони стал ещё одним человеком, который его использовал.

Так что ему должны сниться кошмары. А не… это.

Перевернувшись на живот, Старк попытался очистить от мыслей голову, но Питер так и стоял перед внутренним взором. Тони ничего не оставалось, кроме как, стиснув зубы, опустить руку в трусы и притвориться, что всё в порядке.

Ничего особенного. Всё так и должно быть.

И какой бы сомнительной ни была их история, каким бы ни заслуживающим никакого добра в жизни Тони не был, но расплаты так и не последовало. И репутация его чиста.

Два дня назад позвонил Росс.

 _― По телевизору ещё не крутят_ , ― сказал он, ― _но завтра начнут._

― Что?

― _Если верить моим друзьям, мистер Паркер обвинил Джастина Хаммера в изнасиловании первой степени¹. Утверждает, что ничего не знает о записанном разговоре. Так что на этот раз тебя пронесло._ ― Тони шокированно молчал. Росс продолжил: ― _Он умный парень. Свалил всё на единственного человека, которому на данный момент нечем отбиться, особенно учитывая то, что он говорит на записи. И это при условии, что вообще сможет прийти в зал суда._

Об этом Тони тоже читал ― просто не смог проигнорировать лезущие изо всех щелей новости. СМИ трубили о том, что Джастина Хаммера обнаружили избитым до полусмерти в собственном пентхаусе. Что бы там ни случилось на самом деле, Хаммер уже не мог пролить свет на правду. У Тони была своя теория на этот счёт. Ещё долго после прочтения новости он взвешивал все «за» и «против»: стоило ли написать Питеру, чтобы убедиться, всё ли с ним в порядке. В конечном счёте он склонился к выводу, что СМС лишь ухудшит и без того плохую ситуацию.

Мысленно Тони вновь погружался в Питера, вырывая из него задушенные стоны и вскрики, особенно ― поначалу, когда толкнулся слишком глубоко, но тот сразу же принимался молить войти ещё глубже снова и снова…

Он кончил в кулак, тяжело выдохнув в подушку.

Тони едва избежал гибели, но опять хотел Питера рядом и чтобы каким-то невероятным образом всё пришло в норму. И было хорошо, было хорошо. Всё было хорошо. Теперь они чувствовали себя немного более одиноко, были чуть сильнее изранены, но в тюрьму никто не попал.

Обтеревшись и выкинув салфетки, Тони потянулся к мобильнику. Ничего. Ни весточки от Питера.

Этот сон слишком потряс и ободрил Тони. Заснуть сегодня уже явно не удастся. Поэтому он оделся и спустился на кухню сварить кофе ― нельзя его пить, усугубляя симптомы и обострённой тревожности, но какого хера, ему нужно как-то взбодриться.

― Эй, ПЯТНИЦА? Включи, пожалуйста, новости?

В воздухе появилась проекция экрана с каналом CNN.

― _…сообщается, что Джастин Хаммер, в настоящее время находящийся под следствием за финансирование нелегального бизнеса Тумса, по-прежнему в критическом состоянии. По сообщениям экспертов, он может не пережить следующие двадцать четыре часа. Со стороны властей пока нет никаких сведений о личности нападавшего. Свидетели, проживающие в том же здании, сообщили о звуках борьбы во время…_ ― Тони выключил репортаж и одним глотком осушил чашку кофе. Потом взглянул на мобильник.

 **ты в порядке**? ― написал он Питеру, ― **просто скажи, что тебе нужно**

Звучало немного двусмысленно, но Тони всё равно отправил СМС. На часах было 4:15 ― Питер прочтёт сообщение, когда проснётся в школу.

Однако так долго Тони ждать не пришлось.

_«Дзинь!»_

**Я сделал то, что должен был**

**Дам тебе знать, если понадобится**

**о том, что случилось** , ― сразу же напечатал Тони в ответ.

**ты многого не знаешь**

**Я не хочу это обсуждать.**

Но Тони не остановился.

**росс велел мне самому решать вопрос с хаммером. я сделал, что мог, и ответка прилетела незамедлительно**

**Ты мог бы меня предупредить** , ― ответил Питер.

**знаю. прости меня.**

**но есть ещё кое-что**

**Я не хочу это обсуждать.**

Тони вздохнул, возведя взор к потолку. Потом закрыл глаза. Ему хотелось объяснить всё произошедшее с Хаммером, включая то, что тот ему предлагал, но последнее, чего ему нужно, ― заставлять Питера слушать.

Очередной « _Дзинь!_ » оповестил о том, что пацан прислал новое сообщение.

**Мне очень жаль, что я так поступил**

**Я просто жутко на тебя злился**

**Наверное, хотел причинить боль нам обоим**

И несколько секунд спустя:

**Я скучаю.**

Небо за окном начало светлеть. Похоже, сегодня будет дождливо и пасмурно. Очередная причина никуда не выходить и ни с кем не встречаться. За последние дни большинство из тех репортёров, которые караулили у особняка, рассосались, и теперь площадь у здания по большей части пустовала.

 **может, заглянешь?** ― напечатал Тони, ― **нужно всё обсудить.**

 **Непременно** , ― пришёл ответ.

Тони не поставил фото на контакт Питера, поэтому его сообщения казались странными, анонимными, будто всплывающими из пустоты.

Он ничего ему не ответил, но и пацан больше не проронил и слова.

***

  
В тот же день Тони узнал, что «Старк Индастриз» опубликовала новое заявление, выражающее сочувствие семье Паркеров и неодобрение в сторону Джастина Хаммера. Тони даже не показали черновик, поэтому он предположил, что Росс вновь задействовал нужные связи. В своём звонке два дня назад он упомянул о возможности проведения пресс-конференции: « _Публике нужно тебя видеть_ , ― сказал он. ― _Нельзя сейчас становиться затворником_ ». Вне всякого сомнения, Росс напишет черновик речи и для Тони.

Он невольно задался вопросом: знай он наперёд, что подписание договора сделает его сучкой Росса, стал бы он вообще это делать? Сейчас Тони чувствовал себя марионеткой.

 _Ты это заслужил,_ пробормотал он себе под нос. _Тебя вообще нужно держать в ежовых рукавицах._

***

  
Благодаря любезным напоминаниям ПЯТНИЦы ― код, который Тони старательно переписывал, чтобы она была способна к самообучению и принятию решений, исключающих логические ошибки, ― он не забыл пообедать, пусть скудная еда (бутерброд с сыром) и показалась безвкусной, а съел он её через пару часов после.

Когда Тони выкинул остатки в мусорку, зазвонил мобильник. Он ответил, не глядя на определитель.

― Алло? ― Звонил либо Росс, либо Питер. Теперь они были единственными, кто хотел говорить с Тони.

Но, как оказалось, то были не они.

― _Тони_ , ― начал он, и Старк почувствовал, как всё внутри задрожало, ― _я видел, что пишут в газетах._

Он знал, что должен ответить. Однако в горле застрял ком. Тони одними губами произнёс его имя.

― _Я…_ ― Он замолчал, но потом, очевидно, собрался с мыслями: ― _Не собираюсь спрашивать, правда ли это. Просто не желаю в это верить. Мне кажется, существует иное объяснение?_

Тони наконец-то заставил голосовые связки подчиниться:

― Ты слушал запись? ― прохрипел он.

― _Да_.

― Тогда прекрасно понимаешь, что шансов объясниться в такой ситуации _немного_.

― _В новостях утверждают, что это Джастин Хаммер_ , ― парировал Стив Роджерс. Повисла пауза, которая всё сказала без слов. ― _Я знаю, мы расстались не в лучших отношениях…_

― Долго придумывал? ― горько фыркнул Тони.

― _У тебя есть полное право злиться,_ ― сказал Стив. ― _Но, Тони, что бы ты сейчас обо мне ни думал, ты мне небезразличен. Я знаю, что тот человек, с которым мы так много времени проводили вместе, пока я жил и Нью-Йорке, вовсе не такой, каким его выставляют в новостях._

У Старка будто сердце из груди вырвали. Он медленно опустился на пол.

Он не был дураком и понимал: Стив лучший из всех знакомых ему людей, Тони даже близко не мог с ним сравниться, ― однако это не остановило обиду, забурлившую внутри. Ещё с детства фигура Стива служила для него впечатляющим примером, но почему именно ему сейчас понадобилось предоставить Тони право на презумпцию невиновности²? Будто их разговор на плёнке можно истолковать как-то иначе, будто кто-то на самом деле дурачил себя мыслью, что раз Питер сказал, что не понимает, о чём говорится в записи, то ничего и не было…

― Как ты там поживаешь? ― спросил наконец Тони, после того как молчание растянулось на несколько минут, а слушать его дыхание в трубке стало невыносимо. Стив звучал так _близко_ , протяни руку ― и дотронешься, прижмёшь к себе…

― _Где ― там?_

― В нигде. Там, куда ты исчез.

Стив крякнул, как всегда, когда менял позу, когда сидел.

― _Нормально._

― А он как?

― _Кто_?

― Не прикидывайся идиотом, Стив.

Повисла очередная долгая тишина.

― _Тоже нормально_ , ― наконец признал Стив. ― _С ним всё в порядке_. ― Голос звучал напряжённо и высоко. Тони помнил подобный тон по тем ночам, когда Роджерс притворился, что бессонница не имеет никакого отношения к возникшим проблемам.

― Что случилось?

― _Ничего. Это не твоя забота._

Ну вот тебе раз. Невидимая стена, возникающая при любом упоминании Барнса и оставлявшая Стива вне досягаемости Тони. Навсегда.

А теперь Тони совсем один. И тоже навсегда.

Тем же утром ― чуть раньше ― Тони написал СМС Роуди, но ответа не получил. Ему потребовались все душевные силы, чтобы не позволить агонии поглотить себя целиком.

 _Ты переживёшь, переборешь, сгоришь и восстанешь из пепла ― и всё будет хорошо_ , сказал себе Тони. _Спаси мир ещё раз, и никто обо всём этом даже не вспомнит. Ты вновь станешь героем._

Эти мысли звучали голосом Росса в голове, поэтому Тони отбросил их подальше.

― _Были кое-какие разговоры_ , ― снова заговорил Стив. ― _О возвращении._

― Возвращении? ― Старк громко закашлялся.

― _Пока ничего конкретного. Потребуется предусмотреть многое, подготовить почву, и, скорее всего, законным путём действовать не получится, но… Если б нам удалось сформировать нашу команду, независящую от Инициативы Мстителей…_

― Я понял. ― Значит, отдельную от него.

― _Тони_ …

― Мне было слишком одиноко, ― слова вырвались прежде, чем он успел их остановить. ― Если б ты знал обо всём, что я делал, чтобы _не_ чувствовать это одиночество… ― Он поджал губы.

Вздох.

― _Тони_ …

― Зачем тебе обязательно было съёбываться?! ― рявкнул он в трубку.

― _Тони, не делай вид, что всё было…_

― Ты ушёл, а потом решил позвонить месяцы спустя и попытаться оправдать меня, чего я, мать твою, заслуживаю в последнюю очередь…

― _Тони, послушай…_

― Нет, послушай ты! ― Его трясло. ― Ты не имеешь права звонить мне ни с того ни с сего и просто прощать мне все грехи, будто ничего не изменилось, будто ты имеешь ко всему прямое отношение! Так что не надо, Стив. Если кому-то и следует прощать другого, так это _мне_. А я совершенно, блядь, точно не собираюсь этого делать.

― _Это не попытка прощения_ , ― категорично заявил Стив.

― Тогда что же? ― холодно спросил Тони.

Тишина.

― _Мне хотелось верить, что ты неспособен на подобное_ , ― наконец сказал Стив. ― _В новостях_ …

― …говорят, что это Хаммер. Знаю.

― _Что случилось у вас с тем парнем, Тони_? ― тихо спросил Стив столь нежным и печальным голосом, что Старку захотелось швырнуть мобильник в стену.

Он судорожно выдохнул.

― Мне было одиноко, ― в конце концов признал он. ― Тебя не было рядом. Никого, блядь, не было.

И сбросил звонок, отшвыривая мобильник прочь и почти желая, чтобы тот разбился, но Тони сам его сконструировал, так что ― маловероятно. Проклятый аппарат не сломался бы, что бы он ни сделал.

Внезапно, пока он пялился на телефон, совершенно из ниоткуда в голову пришла мысль.

 _Если я его отпущу, у меня никого не останется_.

И тут же экран мобильника зажёгся. Словно сумасшедший, будто наркоман, Тони схватил его. Питер.

 **Я на крыше**.

Тони издал судорожный вздох, больше похожий на всхлип, сунул телефон в карман и направился к лестнице.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Изнасилованием первой степени в американской судебной системе считается сексуальный контакт по принуждению с отягчающими обстоятельствами: похищением, кражей со взломом, угрозами смертельным оружием или причинением жертве серьезных травм.  
> ² Презумпция невиновности заключается в том, что лицо считается невиновным, пока его вина в совершенном преступлении не будет доказана в порядке, предусмотренном законом, и установлена вступившим в законную силу приговором суда


	26. Вне подозрений

_«Он остроумен, грациозен, на него приятно смотреть, с ним приятно общаться. Он разрушил мою жизнь, поэтому я не могу не любить его — это единственное, что остаётся»._   
_Оскар Уайльд_

Небо было тёмно-серым, словно фабричный дым. Питер предчувствовал надвигающийся дождь, ощущал его тяжесть, давящую на тело через костюм, сидя на краю крыши и глядя на город.

За спиной послышались шаги. Он обернулся.

На крышу поднялся Тони и замер на пару мгновений, сунув руки в карманы брюк; ветер трепал его волосы. Затем он пошёл к Питеру, подошвы ботинок с каждым шагом негромко шуршали по покрытию. Глубоко вздохнув, он сел рядом на краю крыши. Вблизи Питер разглядел пробивающуюся на щеках щетину, да и бородка была не такая опрятная, как обычно, а под покрасневшими глазами залегли тени.

Тони откашлялся.

― Умный ход, ― наконец сказал он, когда тишина растянулась уже на минуты. ― То, что ты сделал.

Питер приподнял уголки губ в подобии улыбки.

― Это было логично. Да и ты остался вне подозрений.

― Не слишком ли хладнокровно ты об этом рассуждаешь?

― А что, он разве не заслужил этого?

Тони склонил голову набок и, казалось, задумался, слегка нахмурившись.

― Ты прав, ― наконец согласился он.

Они замолчали. В отдалении слышалось едва различимое шипение надвигающейся грозы. Питер оглядел крыши, понимая, что, как и предсказывали, небо прорвало потоками воды; серебристо-серый занавес туч наползал на город в нескольких милях отсюда.

Мэй, конечно, поняла, что он сделал, и это знание её убивало. Питер понял это, как только она вернулась с работы домой и особенно крепко обняла его, прижимая к себе, а позже испекла вишнёвый пирог, который он слопал, пока делал домашнюю работу. Наверное, она всегда будет стремиться его защитить, перегибая палку и носясь как курица с яйцом. Но, быть может, подобные проявления заботы и неплохи.

― Когда суд? ― в конце концов спросил Тони.

― Через пару недель. ― Питер сглотнул. ― В новостях говорят, что он может не протянуть так долго? Если не выживет… то по моей вине. Я всё равно пойду в суд. Это моя обязанность. Они наверняка вызовут тебя свидетелем, ― быстро добавил он, не в силах переварить предыдущую мысль. ― Нам нужно обговорить детали, чтобы история звучала правдоподобно.

― Что у вас с ним произошло? ― спросил Тони.

― Я вышел из себя. ― И тут Питер поймал взгляд Тони, добавив: ― Мне он ничего не сделал. ― Старку необязательно знать, что Питер тогда был на волосок от…

Тони кивнул, скорее мыслям, чем Питеру, и отвёл взор.

― Он сказал, что уничтожит запись, если я… Если смогу уговорить тебя подставиться ему, будто ты переходящий приз.

Питер сглотнул и ничего не ответил. Так _вот что_ имел в виду Хаммер под своим «предложением». Питер медленно вдохнул и выдохнул, с трудом сохраняя спокойствие.

― Он загнал меня в угол, ― объяснил Тони. ― И тогда я сделал что мог. Но ты прав, ― добавил он. ― Я должен был предупредить тебя. ― Он поймал взгляд Питера. ― Прости.

Паркер кивнул и вновь уставился вдаль. Ему вдруг невыносимо захотелось расплакаться, но он и так достаточно умывался слезами в последнее время, а перед Тони этого делать тем более не хотелось ― Питер не желал его волновать…

И снова тишина, если не считать нарастающего шипения дождя. Питеру вдруг лениво подумалось, слышал ли его Тони.

― Я подумываю об отставке, ― вдруг сказал Старк. ― Сдам значок и оружие, так сказать. ― Питер поднял брови, но ничего не сказал. ― Но совсем всё пускать на самотёк не планирую. Останусь в качестве консультанта.

― Так нам с тобой больше не выдастся возможности полетать вместе? ― спросил Питер, неспособный сдержать лёгкой улыбки, тронувшей губы.

Тони не улыбнулся в ответ ― лишь погладил мизинцем руку Питера, которой он упирался в крышу. Казалось, с каждой минутой слёзы подступали всё ближе.

Дождь шумел уже совсем близко. Никто из них не собирался уходить. Им удалось выйти сухими из воды. Теперь просто оставалось не приближаться к влаге, чтобы ненароком не намокнуть.

Если они вообще решат продолжать.

― А ты действительно… ― Тони прикусил губу. ― Ну. « _Вырос_ » ― это не то, что я пытаюсь выразить, но… Ты уже не тот пацан, с которым мы познакомились в Квинсе несколько месяцев назад. Тот парень никогда бы не додумался до подобного.

― Ты злишься? ― нахмурился Питер.

Тони внимательно вгляделся в его глаза.

― Нет, ― выдохнул он, неясно, со смехом или со всхлипом. ― Нет, не злюсь. ― Тони уставился на свои колени. ― Ты ведь понимаешь, что дальше так продолжаться не может.

― Да. Да, я знаю.

― Это нездоровые отношения.

― Да. ― Питер крепко прикусил нижнюю губу, повернувшись к Тони и внезапно почувствовав себя беспомощным. Он спросил: ― Тогда как нам поступить дальше?

Тони покачал головой.

― Без понятия, ― устало ответил он. Потом откашлялся. ― Кстати, есть, э… шанс, что кое-кто может вернуться.

― Из Мстителей?

― Да. Слушай, не знаю точно, когда это произойдёт, но когда ― и если ― они сюда приедут и по какой-либо причине захотят вновь официально присоединиться к команде… Они хорошие люди, ― сказал Тони. ― И не будут… ― Он слегка запнулся. ― Ну, знаешь. Они с удовольствием с тобой поработают, вот что я хотел сказать, ― сбивчиво закончил он.

Питер нахмурился.

― Так… Ты хочешь сказать, что я теперь Мститель?

― Да, ― хрипло ответил Тони, избегая его взора. ― Насколько я знаю. То есть раз уж Росс решил расторгнуть наше с ним соглашение…

Питер внимательно следил, как Тони изо всех сил пытался не встречаться с ним взглядами.

― Так _вот почему_ ты решил отойти от дел? ― спросил он. ― Чтобы они не видели нас вместе и не припоминали каждый раз этот скандал, думая о том, что, возможно, газеты не врали…

― Да. Да, ты угадал.

― Но ты не обязан…

― Пацан, ― оборвал Тони. ― Мне нужно отдохнуть. Правда. А ты… Мне кажется, нам обоим известно, что если кто-то и должен стоять на страже порядка, так это ты. У тебя это получается гораздо лучше, чем у меня. Ты умнее и мудрее.

Они долго молча смотрели друг на друга ― секунды, минуты тянулись как пережёванная жвачка.

― Так, ― тихо произнёс Питер, набравшись храбрости, ― значит, это конец?

Тони медленно выдохнул.

― Я не знаю, ― неуверенно сказал он. ― Я не знаю, что будет дальше.

― Я буду по тебе скучать.

― Да, ― прошептал Тони. ― Да, я тоже буду скучать. Видишь ли… ― он застонал. ― Такого рода события… Они… меняют тебя. После подобного не остаёшься прежним человеком. ― Питер молчал, позволяя Тони выговориться, подыскать нужные слова и высказать их. Наконец тот продолжил, грубо и сломленно: ― Я слишком много из-за тебя потерял. Мне не стоило этого говорить, ― тут же добавил он. ― Ты в этом не виноват. Я сам выбрал. Но теперь… Теперь, когда я знаю о тебе то, что знаю… Я не уверен, что смогу позволить продолжаться тому, что между нами было.

Питер отвёл взор. Скип Уэсткотт даже спустя много лет портил ему жизнь.

― Но теперь мне кажется, что ты ― это всё, что у меня есть, ― пробормотал Тони, глядя на город, а не на Питера.

― Может, всё у нас в итоге наладится, ― слабо предположил Питер.

Тони повернулся к нему, глядя с нежностью, и провёл большим пальцем по его губам; Питер не удержался, приоткрыв рот, коротко лизнув подушечку.

Внезапно Тони притянул его к себе и обнял за плечи. Питер вжался в него, прислонившись коленями к бедру. Хватка Тони была успокаивающе крепкой.

Дождь, подползающий всё ближе, был уже на расстоянии десяти домов от них. Далеко внизу закричали и с воплями разбежались дети, которых настигли тугие струи. Тони поцеловал Питера в макушку, потёрся носом о волосы. Он уткнулся лицом ему в шею, вдыхая запах одеколона и аромат чего-то особенного, принадлежащего только Тони, проявляющегося ярче только после секса, впитываясь в простыни и его тело.

 _Возможно, всё у нас сложится нормально_ , подумалось Питеру. Не идеально и точно не хорошо. Быть может, немного скверно. Но нормально. Точно лучше, чем когда у них не было друг друга.

Правда ведь?

Питер почувствовал вкус дождя, прежде чем тот полился им на головы ― ранний декабрьский ливень, промочивший костюм до нитки, заставил волосы Тони облепить голову и их обоих ― задрожать, вжимаясь друг в друга. Трудно понять, примешивались ли слёзы к каплям воды на лице Тони, но Питер решил не уточнять, позволив тому сохранить всё втайне.

― Знаешь, ― сказал он, клацая зубами, стараясь перекричать рёв дождя. ― Через год я уже буду совершеннолетним.

Тони стянул с себя мокрый блейзер и завернул в него Питера, задержавшись ладонями на груди.

― Пойдём внутрь, ― сказал он.

Питер прижался к нему, переплёл их пальцы. Дождь уже затихал. Тони поднёс руку Питера к губам и мягко поцеловал костяшки. Очередной порыв ветра заставил их задрожать ― надвигалась серьёзная гроза. Похоже, день обещал быть тёмным, дождливым ― одним из тех, что затухает за несколько часов до захода солнца, позволяя ночи раньше вступить в свои владения, а часам ― тянуться и тянуться, медленно ползая по циферблату.

― Я просто хочу сказать, ― вновь подал голос Питер, ― что через год они нихера не смогут сказать.

― Э, вообще-то скажут, ― ответил Тони. С его волос капала вода. ― Придётся подождать как минимум твоего тридцатилетия, чтобы пресса наконец перестала мусолить эту тему…

Питер прижал палец к его губам. Дождь прекратился, оставив их промокшими и замёрзшими. Зубы стучали всё сильнее.

― У тебя губы синие, ― мягко сказал Тони и мотнул головой в сторону двери, ведущей к лестнице в особняк. Потом встал и протянул ему руку. ― Пойдём, ― сказал он. ― Погреемся?

Питер прекрасно представлял, чем сегодня всё закончится, несмотря на их первоначальные намерения. Наверняка они решат отогреться в постели Тони под электронагревательными одеялами, оставляя мокрые пятна на подушках и друг друге, пока будет сохнуть одежда. Они не выпустят друг друга из объятий ещё несколько скудных часов, возможно, даже поспят. А потом Питер отправится домой, а Тони ― в лабораторию или комнату-кинотеатр. Каждый будет нести на плечах непомерный груз тайны на двоих ― гнетущей, страшной, тяжёлой, но всё же принадлежащей только им.

Они будут откладывать решение о расставании на другой раз, а потом ― ещё, и ещё, и ещё, и ещё, пока не обнаружат, что так вросли друг в друга, что больше не могут оторваться. Если только со значительными повреждениями, вырывая куски друг от друга, сдирая мышцы с костей.

Если Питер сейчас пойдёт за Тони, станет ли это концом или продолжением? Чего он хотел на самом деле? Лучше задать вопрос: в чём он действительно нуждался?

Питер отвёл взор и посмотрел на лужу, в которой стоял.

― Дальше так продолжаться не может, ― наконец сказал он.

Тони кивнул.

― Знаю.

Питер представил, как между ними всё может быть после возвращения других. Бесконечные разговоры, ссоры, битвы, совместное зализывание ран. Пришлось бы выходить из комнаты через несколько минут после Тони, чтобы тайно встретиться где-нибудь в другом месте ― может быть, под лестницей или в кладовке, позволяя Тони вжимать себя в стену, жадно целовать шею, заставлять задыхаться. Снова намёки, недоговорки, хождение на цыпочках, страх попасться. Неизбежное разоблачение и унижение.

И всё же безрассудство, всегда толкавшее Питера на глупости, твердило, что стоит попробовать ― и, возможно, в конце концов всё утрясётся.

_И всё же, и всё же, и всё же…_

Питер позволил поднять себя на ноги ― вода стекала с волос на нос и до подбородка.

― Один раз, ― прошептал он, насмешливо скривив губы.

Тони беспомощно хохотнул, кивнул, будто поняв, на что сослался Питер, и опустил взгляд. Обняв друг друга за талии, они направились внутрь.

Дверь закрылась со щелчком за их спинами. Дождь пошёл с новой силой.


	27. Дополнение. Пепел

_«Ведь каждый, кто на свете жил,  
Любимых убивал,  
Один ― жестокостью, другой ―  
Отравою похвал,  
Коварным поцелуем ― трус,  
А смелый ― наповал».  
Оскар Уайльд, пер. Нины Воронель_

― Прости, ― сказал он, а Тони пытался понять, за что, чёрт возьми, Питер Паркер мог извиняться. За то, что влез на корабль, пусть Старк и запрещал, ― разве что только за это. Но такова его натура ― бунтарская, идущая наперекор правилам. У них на двоих тоже были договорённости, которые Питер постоянно нарушал.

***

Сквозь кухонное окно струился яркий свет, высвечивая волосы Питера оранжевым. Положив голову Тони на плечо, он довольно мычал, вжимаясь пахом ему в задницу, покусывая шею сзади и периодически наблюдая за скворчащей на сковороде яичницей. 

― Если кто-то войдёт, ― прошептал Тони, ― нам конец. 

― Вчера ты говорил по-другому.

― Если напряжёшься, то, может, припомнишь, что как раз до того, как я заставил тебя забыть собственное имя…

― Ничего подоб… 

― …именно это я и сказал, ― закончил Тони. ― А как ещё называть твоё вечное словесное недержание? 

― Какое ещё недержание? ― Питер поцеловал его за ухом, Тони переложил яичницу в тарелку, выключил плиту и развернулся к нему. 

― «Ох, Тони…» ― преувеличенно громко спародировал он хриплый, задыхающийся голос близкого к оргазму Питера. ― «Тони, если продолжишь, я умро-о-о-о-ох-да-не-останавливайся-не-ооохх…»

― Если тебя сейчас кто-то услышит ― подумает, что ты занимаешься самоудовлетворением, ― ответил Питер, заметно краснея. 

― А чьим ещё мне заниматься удовлетворением? 

― Моим, придурок. 

Тони ухмыльнулся, склонившись к нему, чтобы поцеловать, но за дверью кухни послышались шаги. Когда вошёл Сэм, Питер как ни в чём не бывало наливал стакан апельсинового сока. 

― И мне налей, пожалуйста? ― попросил Тони. 

― Чья это яичница? ― спросил Сэм, одетый в футболку и шорты. Судя по блестящему от пота лицу, он только что вернулся с пробежки. ― А мне сделаете?

Питер передал Тони стакан с соком, их пальцы соприкоснулись на мгновение дольше необходимого. Даже после того как Питер отошёл, Старк ещё очень долго чувствовал на коже его касание. 

― Земля вызывает Старка, ― подал Сэм голос. ― Приём, Старк. Я сейчас слопаю всю твою яичницу. 

Правило номер один: Не трогать его. Никаких объятий за плечи, похлопываний по спине и уж точно никаких прикосновений к коже. 

Второе правило: Не смотреть на него. 

Ну ладно, смотреть ― но не пялиться, не вести себя странно, не сталкиваться взглядами, не разглядывать, когда он занимается в спортзале. У остальных должно складываться впечатление, что никаких прав на его тело у него нет. Тони заслуживал ёбаный «Оскар» за то, что _не_ пялился на Питера во время тренировок, совместной работы в лаборатории, готовки ужина… Даже просто потягушек, когда тот поднимался с дивана. 

Питер обладал менее впечатляющими актёрскими данными. В последний раз, когда тот остался в особняке с ночёвкой, Тони взялся приготовить к ужину коктейли, а Паркер сидел рядом у стойки, наблюдая за ним. Глаза сияли. Оставалось полгода до восемнадцати, а он по-прежнему вёл себя как желторотый юнец. 

Если Тони слишком глубоко об этом задумывался, его начинало подташнивать. 

В тот вечер Стив готовил на ужин спагетти и позвал Питера помочь сделать подливку. Тони невольно задумался, что Роджерс наверняка прекрасно понимал, что между ними происходит, и пытался таким образом спасти пацана от возможной неловкой ситуации, в которую тот бы угодил, продолжи так откровенно пялиться на Тони.

***

Тони нежно убрал волосы с его лба. 

Может, Питер извинялся за то, что в глубине души понимал, насколько плохо умел себя контролировать, когда дело касалось Тони, и в целом не склонен к хладнокровию. Правила придумали не просто так: они построены на инстинктах, осмотрительности, жизненно важны для выживания. И всё равно Питер не следовал им: не в состоянии был держать руки при себе, не прикасаясь к Старку; не мог не любить его страстно, отчаянно. Может быть, Питер извинялся за свою любовь?

***

― Что ты делаешь? ― сонно спросил Питер, когда Тони, прижавшись сзади, жадно целовал его шею. 

Голос звучал хрипло ото сна. Обернувшись к Тони, он слепо щурился.

― А на что похоже? ― пробормотал Старк, прижимаясь губами к голубой вене на его горле. 

Питер удовлетворённо замычал, теснее прильнув к его груди, и, потянув Тони за руку, устроил её у себя на пояснице. Часы показывали три ночи, простыни сбились и всё ещё не остыли от недавних ласк. В окна барабанил дождь. 

― У тебя есть планы на завтра или сможешь остаться подольше? ― промурлыкал Тони ему в волосы. 

― Сказал Мэй, что ночую у друга. Но нужно будет вернуться до её прихода, чтобы не волновалась. 

Перевернув их, Питер навалился на Тони и поцеловал его голое плечо. 

Правило три: Оставаться с ночёвкой лишь раз в неделю, дважды ― если уж очень хочется.

***

_Если кому и стоило извиняться_ , подумал Тони, ощущая, как клокочет внутри ярость, _так это мне_.

***

― Бля… пожалуйста, прошу… Прости, прости меня, прости меня, прости… 

Тони резко распахнул глаза, обнаружив мечущегося рядом Питера. 

― Эй, эй… ― Он сжал его плечо, но это не помогло. Питер крепко жмурился, отбиваясь от захватившего сознание кошмара. ― Питер, ― прошипел Тони. ― Питер, просыпайся. Это всего лишь сон. Проснись, пожалуйста, сейчас же, ― продолжил он, когда стоны и крики стали громче, ― иначе мы всех перебудим, они сбегутся сюда, а я не знаю, как буду объяснять, что вообще тут делаю. 

По-прежнему не просыпаясь, Питер метнулся к краю кровати и страшно закричал. Тони выругался сквозь зубы, навалился на него всем телом и зажал рот рукой. 

Питер распахнул глаза и замер, напрягшись всем телом, и не сразу понял, что это Тони придавил его к кровати. Потом заметно расслабился. 

― Эй, ― прошептал Тони. ― Эй, всё хорошо. Ты в порядке. Это я. Привет. 

Питер обвил его руками, прижимая крепче. Его трясло. 

― Они слышали? ― прошептал он наконец. 

Тони пожал плечами. 

― Не знаю, но лучше мне вернуться к себе. 

― Нет… Нет! ― Питер прижал его ещё крепче. 

― Малыш, если меня застанут без одежды в твоей комнате, нам придётся туго. 

― Не уходи. 

Питер, комкая в кулаках одеяло, огромными глазами смотрел на Тони, который начал одеваться. 

― Тони, _пожалуйста_. 

― Я знаю. ― Уже одетый, он подошёл к кровати, обнимая ладонями лицо Питера и мягко целуя в лоб. ― Знаю. Если снова приснится кошмар… 

― Ты придёшь? ― спросил Питер. ― Если услышишь крики ― вернёшься? 

Тони нежно приласкал большим пальцем его висок. 

― Жаль, что я не могу остаться. 

Питер вновь откинулся на подушки. 

― Как же я ненавижу прятаться. 

Четвёртое правило: Никогда, никогда, никогда не теряй бдительности.

***

Возможно, когда Питер просил прощения, он извинялся за тот позор, в который превратилась жизнь Тони. В конечном счёте именно Питер втянул его в эти отношения, поставив в позицию молчаливого ожидания тех мимолётных мгновений, когда появится возможность побыть с ним наедине, постоянно рискуя уничтожением репутации. Проживая день за днём с дрожащими от напряжения руками в попытках его не касаться. Может быть, Питер извинялся за правила, которые им приходилось изобретать, и весь этот ёбаный фарс с притворством: будто им настолько наплевать друг на друга, что исчезни кто-то из них с лица земли ― другой и не заметит. Может быть, Питер извинялся, чтобы Тони вспомнил обо всех придуманных правилах, а потом ― и о том, что они на чужой планете, и какое всё это теперь имеет значение, если на носу конец света, никто их всё равно уже не увидит? Так, может, лучше обнять его покрепче ― и гори всё синим пламенем? Никакие правила не имели значения, когда вокруг не осталось ни души, чтобы засвидетельствовать их отношения и осудить их за это. 

_Во всём виноват я_ , подумалось Тони. _Разве ты не видишь, что во всём виноват я?_

Он склонился, чтобы поцеловать Питера, но тот уже превратился в пепел в его руках.


End file.
